Open Your Heart
by krystal-dust
Summary: After Aya is emotionally torn apart by the boy she trusted the most at her old boarding school in Paris, she jumps at the chance to join her dad on an exteneded buisness trip to Japan. there she meets Honey, & he falls for her...hard. Can he win the heart she isn't that willing to give away again?
1. Chapter 1

No one really seemed to understand my fascination with music.

I guess they just never expected the daughter of a distinguished martial arts academy to have a side hobby. But hey, what can you do?

To me, music wasn't just a form of entertainment. It was quite literally my life. It was a powerful source of sanity in my screwed up world. It was what made me, well, me.

Music was my source of individuality, especially since I became stuck on the k-pop genre. But that's what made me the odd one at school. All the other girls thought I was just a freak who loved commoner's music.

I grew up a loner, but I really don't care anymore. Being alone just suits me.

I don't like it when people approach me, acting all nice and caring, when everything about them just says they would rather stick pins in their eyes. It pisses me off more than watching those bad anime dubs (I mean seriously, I know I'm not the only one who wants to inflict some sort of pain on those people).

So, I sort of go out of my way to make them keep their distance

I guess you could say I went through my rebellious phase already.

My hair cut was more edgy than any other girls. They had it long and flowing, or in fluffy bobs. I on the other hand, had mine in a bunch of short choppy layers around my ears, and then had the bottom layers of it eventually flow down to my waist.

My bangs hung over my eyes a bit, the edges of them and ends of my hair were dyed an electric blue, so it contrasted with the rest of my corn-silk locks.

I had ditched my retarded school uniform for skinny jeans, ripped shorts, k-pop tees, oversized knit sweaters, tank tops, converse, and the occasional pair of heels or knee high boots.

Instead of delicate gold and silver jewelry, k-pop support bands and rubber bands encircled my wrists. I got a few extra piercings too. One right behind the first one, a tragus, and a helix.

I like them, and usually with the way my bangs are styled you can't even see them, but even so, mom wasn't too thrilled. The fact that her sweet little girl was growing up like this didn't sit well with her.

But she came around…eventually.

But she really wasn't worrying for nothing like most parents do.

At school I was a cold smart ass that, I'll admit, had some attitude problems. But it's not like it was my fault or anything, people just thought it was fun to pick on me.

I eventually learned to not really give a crap what people thought or said to my face.

But I had no friends.

I drove everyone away, including the boys. Not that I cared or anything…or so I told myself.

It was always my philosophy that boyfriends made life ten times harder than it needed to be, so I didn't want or need one.

That is, until one of them actually asked me out. And he was hot.

Simon Gauthier, hottest guy in the whole school. And Paris, and probably even in the whole of France.

He had hair the color of warm caramel, and eyes like clear polished emerald. In truth, I had always thought he was amazing since he had stuck up for me once when we were in elementary school, but I'd never admit it out loud.

Until a while ago he had been dating Nicolette Laurent, our school's biggest bitch. She was pretty; you know the classic blond hair, blue eyes, porcelain skin combo. A walking Barbie complete with an entourage of kiss-ass clones and her very own pink Dream House.

But her soul was made of rotted garbage, so I can understand why he dumped her, but I didn't get why he set his sights on me. I was the freak for Kami's sake!

But he was such a sweet guy, that I soon stopped questioning it.

The next month I was pure bliss.

I had someone who liked me. He would tell me the cheesiest (but sweetest) things. We went out on dates every other night. He stayed my side at all the times he could. He snapped at anyone who insulted me. He even took me out on a dinner cruise for Valentine's Day.

Everything was perfect.

But alas, I got a major reality check. He dumped me on our one month anniversary.

My world was crumbling around me, and I couldn't understand what went wrong. That is, until I found out his friend Louis had bet him seven hundred euros that he couldn't stand to date me for a month.

When he stomped all over my heart he made an especially big deal about how he almost hadn't made it, and how it took some major acting on his part not to gag whenever he was alone with me.

Then he went as far as to throw every insult he had shielded me from in the last month back in my face.

I told him I'd nominate him for an Oscar before I felt my brain shut down and I saw red.

I don't remember much of my frenzy.

All I know was when I finally regained control of my brain; Simon was just a mess of dislocated joints.

I was horrified at what I had done. I had broken the most important rule of our marital artists' code of honor. Because of that, (and some pity) I realigned all his joints.

He was screaming in agony the whole time, calling me a monster, a demon bitch. I silenced him with one cold glare, and then left him on the ground.

The next day at school was more of a complete and utter hell than usual.

Nicolette and her bitch crew wouldn't let me live it down. It wasn't till it got around what I had done to Simon that they shut their (obviously surgically plumped) lips.

Honestly, if I had been in the mood, I would have told them how much they resembled rotting sausage and that they should sue their surgeon for emotional damage.

After this, I became, without really sugar coating it, a cold heartless bitch.

I was constantly angry with everyone around me, even if they didn't do anything to me. I never spoke in school unless called on in class, or unless spitting out an obtuse insult.

It was so enjoyable seeing the person you insult go completely blank faced. Plus it makes it harder for them to make a decent comeback if they have no idea what you just said.

Honestly, responding with a "right back at you" and "you're a bigger one" made them look even stupider than if they had just stood there looking confused.

Other than that, I dreaded going to school.

I never wanted to see Simon's face again. If anything, I wanted to set a flame thrower on it.

I wanted nothing more than to melt his prefect features so he could never use them to smash someone's heart like he did mine.

It still hurt to think about it, knowing he had played me like a violin. And I should have seen it coming too. I had just chose to ignore how he sometimes talked with Nicolette so I wouldn't seem like a cheap clingy drape.

So naturally, music became my morphine.

I always had it playing, in school, at home. My layers hid the ear buds and cords, letting me get away with it at school easy enough. It numbed me somewhat, keeping me from thinking too much.

So when papa gave me the option of coming with him to Japan, I accepted without hesitation.

* * *

><p><strong>XXxXX Aya<strong>

**Oh!**

**You never know where this music is gonna take you**

**Yeah!**

**Just give me four minutes**

**(in the cube)**

Jiyoon's voice rang in my ears as I hugged my favorite stuffed bunny to my chest. Tokki was a gift from my Grandma Josephine on my seventh birthday. She was pure white, but I had dyed the ends of her ears and tail electric blue.

I guess you could say she had some influence on my hair.

She had on a pleather sleeveless vest, with a fringe top underneath. I couldn't resist adding it after seeing it on HyunA in their video for Muzik. She also had a red pleather baseball cap, with foam spikes on the brim. I had personally added all the black and gold designs on it. I had also added some square rhinestones under her left eye.

She was my most treasured possession. Well, other than my cell phone and my SHINee World headphones.

I was sitting in the middle of my bed, watching music videos on YouTube.

4minute's Muzik had always been one of my favorites. I could watch it over and over again without ever getting tired of it, but something was off today.

I wish I could just lose myself in the song, flashing lights, and dancing like I normally did. But for some reason, today I was having difficulty doing so.

There was a nagging feeling in the back of my head. My eyes drifted down to the lower right hand corner of the screen, not really looking at anything, but they chose to focus on the date.

It took a moment before recognition dawned on me as I finally _saw_ the date.

Oh, so that's it. Today was my two month breakup anniversary. That's just perfect.

I had removed Simon, Louis, and Nicolette to that tiny hate gland I know I have, angry with myself for letting them get under my skin.

I have been reduced to doing almost nothing on the weekends. I hardly ever leave my room. Just stay in bed drawing, watching anime, maybe some shopping on eBay, and practically eat my weight in chocolate cake.

It's a good thing I have a high metabolism, I would not stand for fat ass to be added to my list of cheerful school nicknames.

I do feel guilty about worrying mama and papa though.

They thought I was sick. But I kept assuring them I wasn't. Papa was on a business trip when this started, so he couldn't do much. So mama was on her own for this one.

She eventually stopped asking me to get check-ups, after the first three said nothing was wrong with me.

Even though they're not that bright when it comes to me and my emotions, I can tell they still don't completely believe I'm alright. But they've stopped prying, and I'm at least glad for that.

I pause the music as my maid/nanny Laurine sticks her head through the door.

"Miss Amaya, your father wishes to see you in his study," she says in a monotone voice. "Now."

"Alright," I reply.

I sluggishly crawl out of bed, slipping on my Hello Kitty slippers as she closes the door.

I hadn't bothered to get out of my pajamas yet, so I quickly pull on a pair of shorts and a random tee shirt before walking over to my vanity table and running a brush through my hair.

Just for the sake of my parents' sanity, I leave my phone and take Tokki instead.

Laurine is waiting for me in the hall, standing in standard stiff maid posture.

We walk to papa's study in a compatible silence.

Laurine is one of our older maids, around her late thirties. She's been looking after me ever since I was old enough to get into trouble.

So she's like my second mom, except she was probably around for more of my childhood then my actual mom was.

Her hair is a rich chestnut color, beginning to gray here and there. She had stern gray eyes, framed by both laugh and frown lines. I guess you could say I'm the cause of most of them.

"Laurine?" I ask quietly.

"Yes Miss?" she replies as she turns to me.

I squeeze Tokki, looking at the floor. I want to know what is so important that papa would call me to his office the morning after he returned from a business trip.

Usually by now he's in mom's personal spa, trying to wind down before seeing either of us.

"Is papa going away again?"

There is a short silence before Laurine answers me.

"I'm not sure Miss. I heard he was considering a partnership with another martial arts family, but that's all I know."

I nod. So much for 'the maids know everything' superstition.

She stops before opening the door to papa's study. I look up at her. Then she pats my head, something she hasn't done since I turned twelve. She looks me in the eye (I've stayed 4'11 since middle school) and smiles.

"Don't worry; I don't think he'll be gone as long this time."

I smile slightly. So she does know something. Pouting usually does the trick.

"Thanks," I say before hugging her.

She returns it quickly before heading back to her chores.

I open the door and slip inside.

Papa is sitting behind a large desk, fingers flying over his laptop. He looks up, smiling as he sees me.

"Ah! Amaya, ma petite fleur!" he calls.

I can't help but smile a little. Papa never let my old nickname go. So to honor that nickname, and the nicer times, I run over to him, jumping into his arms.

"Papa!" I yell as I hug him.

His arms encircle me as he lifts me off the ground, flinging me in a circle. Yeah, I'm seventeen and my dad still flings me around like I'm six.

He soon collapses on the couch, placing me in his lap.

"I missed you papa," I confess.

"I missed you too Amaya," he says as he ruffles my hair. "Have you gotten taller?

"Sadly no," I huff before quickly switching the subject. "How was America?"

"It was nice, but I missed you and your mom too much to really enjoy it," he replies as he looks down at me. "I'm sorry my trip was extended for so long."

"You are forgiven," I say with a smile.

"But I have some news," he says. "An old friend of mine is in need of some assistance training some new students of his. I'm going to be leaving for Japan soon."

"But you just got back," I protest while frowning slightly. "How long will you be gone this time?"

"It could be anywhere from a year to a year and a half," he sighs.

"But," he says playfully as my face crumbles. "I wanted to know if you would be interested in accompanying me."

"Seriously?!" I ask as my face lights up.

My heart soars as he nods. I've been waiting to get out of this hell hole for weeks. School wasn't breaking anytime soon so I was at a loss there. But getting to go to a new school in a different country was even more appealing.

"Yes papa! I want to come!" I yell, wrapping my arms around him.

"Ma petite fleur, you realize you'll be transferring to a new school right?" he asks as he returns the hug. "We won't be doing home schooling like our last visit. And we won't be staying with your grandparents; we'll be living with my friend and his family."

I nod vigorously. This is even better than I thought.

"Well I guess you will know someone at your new school," papa muses. "My friend has two sons, and one is around your age."

I nod, without really listening.

"Alright papa I think I can manage."

"Well I guess I better make arrangements to pull you out of school. We need to start packing."

I almost jumped for joy. Not only was I getting away from the hell spawns, I get out of that math test I was sure I'd fail tomorrow! Oh yeah!

"We'll be leaving on Thursday. So go get packing," papa commands as he sets me back on my feet.

I jump up, snatching Tokki of the couch and running to the door.

"Alright papa! See you at dinner!" I yell over my shoulder.

I bolt down the hallway, leaving papa startled at my sudden burst of energy.

This was better than I could have hoped for.

I slam my bedroom door closed, and head for my bed. I snatched up my phone and plug it into my speaker system and putting it on shuffle.

Then I go to retrieve my pink and black leopard print suit case set.

**Hey playboy**

**It's about time**

**And your time's up**

**I had to do this one for my girls you know**

**Sometimes you gotta act like you don't care**

**That's the only way you boys learn**

**Oh... oh oh oh oh oh... **

**2NE1**

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**Oh... oh oh oh oh oh... **

**2NE1**

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**Ni otgise mudeun lipstick deul naneun jeoldaero yongseomotae (I can never forgive your collar being stained with lipstick)**

**Maeil harue susipbeon kkeojyeoinneun haendeupon (everyday your phone is turned off)**

**Byeonhaji anheulgeotman gata (it seems like you'll never change)**

**Oh oh oh**

**Geujeo chinguraneun sumanheun yeojachingu (you call all those girls 'just friends')**

**Nal ttokgachi saenggakhajima (don't think of me as the same)**

**I won't let it fly**

**Ije nimamdaerohae nan miryeoneul beorillae (do what you like now, my lingering affection for you is gone)**

**Hanttae jeongmal saranghaenneunde (I really loved you at one time)**

**Oh oh oh**

I smile and sing along as I try to fit my room of organized chaos into seven suitcases. It sounds impossible, but it's actually a rather soothing distraction from all this crap that's happened in these past few months.

I'm going to start a new life, hopefully one with more time with my parents. I'm going to a new school with new open minded people.

I sigh heavily before tossing the clothes that are scattered around the floor of my room into the hamper and transfer my clean ones from my drawers to the cases.

This is the chance I've been waiting for, and I won't under any circumstances let myself screw it up.

Love is over rated. I don't need it. My philosophy was proven right by Simon, so all I need to do is keep that in the back of my mind as a lesson learned the hard way.

No boyfriends.

**Yo sogajun geojitmalmanhaedo subaekbeon (the hundreds of lies you fooled me with bad boy)**

**Oneul ihuro nan namja ullineun bad girl (as from today I'm the bad girl that makes guys cry)**

**Ijen nunmul hanbangul eobsi neol biuseo (now without shedding a tear I laugh at you)**

**Sarangiran geim sok loser (love is a loser in this game)**

**Mureupkkurko jabeul su inni (get down on your knees and beg)**

**Anim nun apeseo dangjang kkeojyeo (or get out of my sight immerdiatly)**

**Now clap your hands to this**

**I Don't Care**

**Geumanhallae (it's enough)**

**Niga eodieseo mwol hadeon ije jeongmal sanggwan (wherever you are, whatever you're doing)**

**Anhalge (I really don't care)**

**Bikyeojullae (move aside)**

**Ijewa ulgobulgo maedallijima (don't cry out and hang onto me)**

**You know I Don't Care eh eh eh eh eh**

**I Don't Care eh eh eh eh eh**

**'Cause I Don't Care eh eh eh eh eh**

**I Don't Care eh eh eh eh eh**

**Boy I Don't Care**

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Author's Notes xXX<strong>

**Hey there guys! So you might notice…there have been some changes to the story…**

**Well you see it all started on a bus ride up to a classical choral competition. I was so bored I decided to read my own fanfic. Then I realized there were so many mistakes and inconsistencies that it made me want to gag. Also I just wanted to be more discriptive.**

**So I'm going to fix them since I'm currently stuck on chapter 26. Hopefully my thunder will return. I'm trying to do one a day, so please bear with me.**

**I changed Aya's bunny's name to Tokki (bunny in Korean. I know, I'm so imaginative ~(^^;)~) since I thought it was annoying that I named it Kara and there is a girl band named KARA in the next chapter, plus there's the whole Usa-chan thing Honey has going on there…**

**For her nanny, Elizabeth sounded to British to me, so I went with Laurine.**

**I made Aya's parents kinda bubble brained in her Shugo Chara prequel, so I thought I might establish that here.**

**And then her height. I realized that 4'9 and 5'1 is a bigger height difference than I thought =_=; (see kids this is why you should pay attention in math (notice I said **_**should**_**)) so I shrunk her down to 4'11.**

**Also this chapter features I Don't Care by the wonderfully fabulous 2ne1**

**Ummmm….I think that's it! I'll try to do the next chapter re-vamp as quick as possible. **

**See you guys next time!**

**Lotsa love, Krystal ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**XXx Aya xXX**

As our white limo pulls up in a privet airfield outside Paris, I start to feel the beginnings of nerves. My stomach pinpricks as I jump out of the limo, clutching Tokki to my chest.

Our large jet stands ready to go, bathed a pearly grey in the weak early morning light. The sun has yet to rise over the airfield, so I snuggle deeper into my jacket to avoid the bitter cold winds that attempt to knock me off my feet.

My father's staff help carry our bags to the plane, and I feel a bit guilty as I watch them struggle with the sheer number of cases. At least my set has wheels.

Mama chooses that moment to come up behind me, and she squeezes my shoulder reassuringly. I guess to her it looks like I'm starting to have doubts about leaving.

"Don't be nervous," she whispers as she pulls my body back into her embrace.

I glance up through my bangs to see her smiling at me, her large brown eyes sparkling as she tightens her hug. Her long corn silk locks cascade down around us, delicate and soft as the finest silk on earth, yet at the same time creating a temporary shield around us.

"Go ahead and get settled," she says as she lets go of me and kisses my forehead. "Your dad and I will be there in a moment."

I nod, and allow the nearest steward to escort me up the ramp.

I step inside the spacious cabin, making my way between the two fancy recliner seats that hug the walls of the jet. I toss my SHINee World backpack on the recliner closest to the couch before plopping down on one of the plush couches.

I curl up on the end I'm closest to, staring absentmindedly at the coffee table in front of me that's set with three plates and a ton of silverware.

"Can I get you anything Miss?"

I turn to see a stewardess standing in the doorway that leads back to the kitchens. Though she is smiling politely at me, she looks a bit irritated. I guess she wasn't expecting to wait on a kid.

I was about to refuse, but my stomach chose that moment to pretest loudly. I blow my hair out of my eyes with an exasperated breath and change my mind.

"A hot chocolate and a few chocolate chip cookies please," I eventually request.

"Right away Miss," she says with a curtsy before returning to the small kitchen in the back.

I grumble and flop down on my back. I was so anxious to leave this morning I hardly touched my breakfast at all.

My stomach protests again, this time even louder than the first, and I roll of the couch.

I kneel down in front of the drawer next to the couch and fish around for a few DVDs to pass the twelve hour flight.

Eventually I decide on a playlist of old childhood favorites, like Anastasia, the Trumpet of the Swan, Thumbelina, and few old Scooby Doo movies, and stack them on the floor next to me.

"Here you are Miss."

The stewardess returns, setting my food down on the coffee table behind me. I thank her, but don't take my attention off positioning the small TV screen in front of my couch so I can lie down and still watch the movies.

She gives me another forced smile as I plug my headphones into the correct outlet and walks away just as mama and papa climb into the cabin.

"We'll be departing soon, ma petite fleur," papa says as he and mama move to take a seat in the two recliners near my couch.

"Alright papa," I reply as I plop back into the couch, kicking off my furry boots while juggling both Tokki and the remote.

Papa picks up my backpack from his seat and tosses it to me. I catch it with no problem, smiling brightly. And with that my parents relax back in the chairs. The plastic faced stewardess returns to assist them while I rest my headphones around my neck for the first few minutes of the flight.

After she leaves the 'fasten your seatbelt' sign lights up. I strap myself into the couch and grab my cup, taking a small sip as my stomach jitters.

For some reason, the takeoff and first few minutes of any flight make me feel really uneasy. I try to distract myself by picking the whipped cream from my nose while the air line safety video plays.

I set my cup back down quickly and nibble on the edge of a cookie as I pull off my puffy jacket and snuggle into the plush wool blanket folded at the other end of the couch.

I clutch it tightly as the jets start up and we begin rolling, and keep a close eye on my cup.

Before I know it, we're soaring over France. My shoulders pull back on their own accord as I look out my small window to see the countryside shrink away, as if they've just been liberated of a crushing weight.

I'm finally free.

I eventually tear my eyes away from the view, and when I have, the 'fasten your seatbelt'' sign deluminates, and our pilot OKs the use of media devices.

Mama and papa are talking quietly, sipping champagne in their recliners and giving an air of privileged aristocracy.

I just snuggle back into the couch, picking up my mug and another cookie and cuddle Tokki close to my chest. A small warmth spreads through me, setting my nerves at ease.

This time tomorrow, I can forget Nicolette and Simon ever existed.

I can let my true colors show and start all over again. Maybe in Japan, I can find people who will accept me for me. I won't need to use my bitchy outer character anymore.

Sliding my SHINee headphones on, I fumble with the remote for a moment before clicking PLAY.

* * *

><p><strong>XXxXX<strong>

Kumiko Haninozuka sat calmly under the gazebo in her garden.

The morning was crisp and the gentle spring air blew her long blond hair around her, as delicate as falling cherry blossoms around her.

Mitsukuni and Yasuchika had left for school an hour ago, and Yorihisa was teaching the early morning classes, leaving the lady of the house alone in her special garden. She couldn't take joy in her lovely flowers like usual, for her mind was burdened with heavy thoughts.

It was already a week into the new school semester. Time seemed to be passing her by so quickly.

Mitsukuni was already in his last year in high school now, and would most likely going to attend Ouran's University in the next year, or he'd go straight to carrying on the Haninozuka dojo.

And as for Yasuchika, he was entering high school next year.

She sighed delicately.

Mitsukuni would need to take a bride soon if he chose the latter option. She hated thought of forcing him into marriage, but she had chosen to trust her husband's decision.

He had insisted that he found the perfect girl, and it would create a beneficial merger between two prestigious clans, but she still couldn't help but worry.

Not just any girl would do for her honey, he was still her little boy (literally). So she would have to be special.

"Kumiko-sama?" a soft voice came from a few feet away.

Kumiko blinked rapidly, calling herself back to reality.

She knew who it was without turning. The voice belonged to her favorite maid Akimi. The girl was in question was standing under the wrought iron entrance arch. It was covered in Kumiko's favorite tea roses, giving it a beautiful and fairytale-like appearance.

"Hello, Akimi," she said with a soft but genuine smile. "Please come in."

The girl smiled back up at her and began walking towards the plush outdoor bed that lay in the shade of the gazebo. Akimi was young, no older than fifteen, but she was one of Kumiko's most trusted confidents.

She had long waving auburn hair and stunning violet eyes. She was dressed in the house's maid uniform, a black long-sleeve dress that was formfitting down to the waist, with skirts that flared out down to her knees. Her hair was tied back in a French braid that hung down to her mid back, accented with a baby pink ribbon that matched her apron.

She slipped off her shoes before walking up and setting the decorative tray in her hands down on the small coffee table in front Kumiko. She stood again and slipped her hand into her small apron pocket.

"A letter from Yorishia-sama's friend has arrived," she said, handing over a decorative lavender envelope.

Kumiko took it as Akimi handed her a jeweled letter opener that she produced from her other pocket. Akimi kneeled behind Kumiko, and began brushing her hair as she sliced through the thin paper.

She set the letter opener on the tray, and took a sip of tea before sliding out a small piece of stationary from the envelope.

My dear friend,

It's good to hear from you after so long. I really need to make it a point to visit with you more often. And I do intend to.

I've considered your offer, and I think it would be good for Amaya.

She's been acting rather strange lately, and I think it would be good for her to get out of France. I don't know about everything that's happened, but her grades have suffered greatly, and she never leaves the house outside school hours.

Her time in Japan had cured her once a few years ago, but she soon fell back into old habits. Maybe staying is the best chance to start over and clear her head.

We've decided to enroll her into Ouran, so she could retake her last year of high school with, hopefully better results.

So I've come to the conclusion that it might be wiser to wait before telling them our plans. Let them get to know each other before they feel pressured to like each other.

On a lighter note, we will most likely be arriving the day you receive this. We will send word to you once we land. We hope this will be around four in the afternoon your time. We'll meet soon.

Sincerely,

Akihito

P.S. Since you expressed your wife's concern about the matter, I've enclosed a few pictures of Amaya so that she might rest a bit easier.

Attached to the back of the letter were three photos.

The first was of a girl holding a stuffed rabbit.

Kumiko smiled. She looked around seven or eight 8 the picture, with waist-length corn silk hair and hazel eyes. She smiled sweetly, while playing with the bunny's ears and puffing out her cheeks, as if she didn't know someone was taking a picture of her.

The second was of the girl when she was a few years older, maybe eleven or twelve. She was dressed in a snow white kimono with a royal purple butterfly pattern and eating a candy apple. Fireworks were on display in the background, reflecting of her pale hair, which was pulled out of her face and into an elegant yet casual bun held in place by a purple rose pin.

The last seemed to be the most current one of the girl. She was curled up in the corner of an elegant bay window reading a book. Kumiko failed to stifle her gasp as she saw the drastic change of appearance the girl had gone through.

Her hair had been sheared into layers and her ears had been pierced three more times. The ends of her hair were now blue, and her nails were long, black, and slightly pointed. She wore a black tube top with a sheer red long sleeve shirt over it and short black shorts. Her scarlet thigh high socks dissapeared into a pair of studded black ankle boots.

Kumiko choked back a wave of panic. Are there any other surprises the picture didn't show? Navel piercings, tattoos? Was this really her husband's idea of the perfect girl for their son?

"She looks beautiful," Akimi whispered over Kumiko's shoulder.

"She is," Kumiko agreed hesitantly. "But looks are only half if it Akimi. I'll admit I'll feel a bit better once I've actually met her."

Akimi smiled and nodded, then continued the last of her combing.

"I have a feeling she and Mitsukuni-sama will be lovely together," she said dreamily.

"I hope you're right," Kumiko answered as she turned to face Akimi. "But please don't tell her about that just yet Akimi. Let them get to know each other first."

"Would you like me to pass on the message to the rest of the staff?" the young maid asked as she got to her feet.

"If it's not too much trouble for you, then yes please," Kumiko answered as she pulled her long hair over her shoulder.

"Not at all Kumiko-sama," Akimi replied as she stood, and smoothed out her skirts before dipping into a quick bow. "And should I tell the cooks you'll be dining out tonight?"

Kumiko nodded and Akimi left quietly, leaving Kumiko to look back at the pictures.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip<strong>

**XXx Honey xXX **

"See you tomorrow Takashi!" I yell after the retreating limo.

I continue waving until it disappears around the corner before entering through the grand gates of our family estate.

Today was weirder than usual. But I think that with the addition of Haruhi to the club, things are gonna get a lot more exciting.

I mean all of Tama-chan's freaking out at the fact she was a girl had been the highlight of the day.

I enter the main entryway and make my way over to the grand staircase. But as soon as I'm about to set a foot on the first stair Akimi comes out of the dining room with a slice of cake and a cup of tea neatly laid out on a tray.

"Welcome home Mitsukuni," she says with a smile.

"Hi Kimi-chan!" I say happily as I exchange my school bag for the cake and tea.

"Your mother would like to speak with you when you are finished here," she says as she tucks the tray under her arm.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I hand her the now empty plate.

"She just has an announcement to make," Akimi says as she takes the dishes from me. "So hurry along now. She's waiting under the gazebo."

"Alright," I say as she turns to head back to the kitchen. "See you later Kimi-chan

I mull over what Akimi told me as I wander towards the back of the estate. I just hope whatever mom wants to tell me is good news. It would stink for such a great day to end badly.

And for mom to want to meet in her special garden, it must be important. Her garden is her pride and joy. She grew everything there by hand, and hates for anyone to go there without an invite, for fear that they might do something that would destroy her precious flowers.

But as I step up to the rose covered arch, I'm greeted by an unusual sight.

Chika-chan is already sitting among the colorful silk pillows of mom's gazebo, picking at one of the pillow's tassels. But mom is nowhere in sight.

He looks up right then and immediately jumps up, taking a fighting stance. I huff in slight annoyance. Chika's always so quick to jump to the family rule. Reluctantly, I slip into a loose fighting stance of my own.

He's about to attack as a hand slips onto his shoulder. Mom stands behind him, a stern look on her face.

"Not this time Yasuchika," she says in a stern voice.

He glares at me one more time before dropping the stance.

"Mitsukuni?"

I look up at mom. Her face is calm and serene again, with her pallor set off by a bright green kimono.

"Come take a seat," she commands.

She motions for me to sit next to her and across from Chika. I smile and bow slightly to her before dropping down on the cushions.

"Why are we here?" Chika asks before I'm even seated.

Mom just smiles, her brown eyes sparkling.

"We are going to be having a friend of your father's staying with us for a while. His wife and daughter will be here to." She glances over to me. "Amaya will be attending Ouran with you Mitsukuni. She's in your year, so do your best to make her feel welcome alright?"

"Sure!" I reply, smiling as usual. "I'd be happy to show her around."

"Good," she says with an approving nod. "Amaya comes from a martial arts family like us, and she's rather gifted from what I hear. She may be a great sparring partner for either of you."

Chika looks up, annoyance written across his face.

"You called us here just to tell us this?" he asks, his voice thick with irritation. "Why couldn't this wait until dinner?"

Mom sent him a stern look.

"I called you here because they will be arriving any second now. We will be leaving for dinner as soon as they arrive."

Chika looked stunned for a moment.

"Then why didn't you tell us sooner?" he growled.

"Their letter just arrived today," Mom says as she exhales heavily. "Now will you please go get ready?"

I nod and give her a quick hug before exiting the gazebo.

"Excuse me Kumiko-sama!"

Kimi-chan stands under the rose covered arch with hands clasped in front of her.

"Your guests have just arrived," she says with a bowed head. "They are having their luggage taken in at the moment."

"Thank you Akimi," Mom says with a curt nod.

Akimi bows and waits patiently for mom, who's turned back to us.

"Alright," mom says sternly. "I want no fighting. As of now, the family rule does not apply. You can pick it up again tomorrow once they have been informed of our tradition."

And with that she stands, slipping off her green kimono to reveal a fitted black dress.

"Just please try to hurry," she calls over her shoulder as she follows Akimi back into the house.

And with that we are dismissed.

Akimi leads mom out of the garden, leaving me alone with Chika. He just refuses to look at me, and we walk in a stony silence through the house's many hallways.

The front door opens just as we're stepping off the stairs and onto the second landing. I'm almost halfway down the hall before I notice Chika isn't behind me.

In fact, he's crouched down at the top of the stairs, spying on the level below.

I walk back over quietly, kneeling down a short distance away.

"What are you doing Chika-chan?" I ask.

"Quiet!" he snaps as he shoots a glare at me. "Do you want them to hear us?"

He returns his attention to the first floor.

"I want to see what's so great about this girl."

I have to admit I'm curious too, so we sit in silence until mom leads the guests into the sitting room. Her voice soon floats up the staircase.

"It's so great to have you here, please take a seat."

And with that, the chair in my field of vision is filled.

The girl in it is beautiful, and every bit as cute as Haru-chan.

A smile breaks out over my face as I realize she's almost exactly my height.

She has long pale blond hair, with the edges dyed blue, and large hazel eyes. And to my delight, she's carrying a snow white stuffed bunny.

But she was dressed oddly; in black skinny jeans, a baggy light blue t-shirt, and chunky black boots. And from where I'm crouching, I can see four distinct piercings on her ears. Even her bunny is dressed weirdly.

All in all, at first glance she looks like the kind to join the black magic club.

"She doesn't look like much," Chika mutters.

"You haven't even met her yet," I say with a frown.

Chika just ignores it and stands, continuing the walk to his room.

"I know trash when I see it Mitsukuni," he says coldly.

I feel annoyance spark through me. Chika's narrow mindedness really ticks me off sometimes. If Amaya is as good at martial arts as mom makes her out to be, I hope she's good enough to knock Chika off his high horse.

He's had it coming for a while now.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Aya xXX<strong>

I nervously pick at my nails as papa and mama talk with our hostess.

This is so boring, I'm just sitting here doing nothing. And I don't wanna stare around the room like a mindless idiot.

So nails it is.

Turns out there's not much to do with my nails, so I fiddle with Tokki's ears instead. I'm itching to get my phone from my backpack. But of course, I'm not going to risk offending my hostess.

She kinda scares me.

But it's almost weird. I never thought I'd meet someone prettier than mama. But this woman is something else. She's almost ridiculously pretty.

Long, honey-blond hair cascades down her back. She's real petite, like mama, but she's also got this feeling of power that surrounds her, completely making you overlook her size.

She's got a young face, with large mahogany eyes that are soft but stern at the same time. She's wearing a form fitting, long sleeved, black dress that cuts off a little above her knees.

If her face wasn't so child-like, I think I'd be even more intimidated by her.

"And what a lovely daughter you have."

My head snaps up to see her smiling at me, and I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Thank you ma'am," I say quietly, trying to get used to the foreign feeling of blushing.

"I've heard wonderful things about you Amaya," she says as she extends her hand. "I'm Kumiko Haninozuka."

"It's a pleasure Mrs. Haninozuka," I say as I take it hesitantly.

"Just Kumiko is fine," she says with a pleasant smile.

I nod, and she returns her gaze to my parents.

"Well why don't you go freshen up before we head out?"

"That would be wonderful," Mama smooths out her skirt.

"Akimi will show you to your room Amaya," Kumiko says as she gestures towards the doorway.

A girl a little younger than me steps into the room and bows politely.

"This way Amaya-sama," she says cheerily.

I smile slightly, picking up my bag and flinging it over my shoulder. I clutch Tokki as I leave my family behind, still a little shaky inside.

The maid, Akimi, leads me up the staircase and down a few hallways. We pass in a somewhat awkward silence. Eventually she stops in front of a door and ushers me in.

"Your stuff is on the bed, and I'll come and pick you up in about an hour and a half for dinner," she says before exiting the room. "Just call if you need anything."

And with that I'm alone.

I take a brief look around my new home. The room is just as big as my suite back home.

A large, tan, four poster bed is pushed against the wall. It's got a rich eggplant bedspread and tons of tan, pink, and purple pillows. There are windows all around it, which are framed by gold and magenta curtains.

A large mirror is just adjacent to the bed and rests above a small dresser. The floor is covered in a plush tan carpet the color of sand. All the furniture is the same light tan as my bed, and my walls are painted as warm crème color.

It's beautiful.

As promised, my suitcases are at the foot of my bed.

Well if I got over and hour, may as well take a quick shower. Setting my backpack down next to the cases, I grab the smallest of the five bags and lug it over to the door that leads to my bathroom.

It's a nice large oval shaped room centered around a large tub. Directly across from it is a curved counter top made of dark polished wood. It sits between a large cabinet and another door.

I walk over to the tub, plugging the drain and turning on the hot water.

It's a large tub, so while I wait I grab my portable speakers and plug in my phone.

I put it on shuffle and proceed to pick out a 'suitable' outfit. Mama will want me to look nice.

**Step it up now, oh oh, oh**

**Lalalalalala Lalalalalalalala**

**Lalalalalala Lalalalalalalala**

I swivel my hips along with the beat of the song as I unpack the bags that have all my hair products and makeup and dumping them on the countertop. A smile forms on my face as I take a glance in the mirror and see how ridiculous I look. This is what I've been missing.

**Neomeo jijin anheul geoya, seulpeum a annyeong (I will not fall anymore, bye bye sorrow)**

**Chinhae jiji anheul geoya, nunmura annyeong (I'm not close to you anymore, bye bye tears)**

**Jashineul midneun geoya, hansumeun geuman (I believe in myself, stop breathing)**

**Iggat gomin jjeumeun useumyeo Bye bye (all kinds of trouble, just smile then bye bye)**

**Tto, hanbeon deo, baewosseo (I've learned more again)**

**I will never forget about you, yeah~**

**Keojyeosseo nan, gang hage, deo nopge (I've grown up, stronger)**

**Oh nopge (and fly high)**

**Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**Step it up Step it up**

**dashi shijak iya (let's start again)**

**Tto temporeul ollyeoseo, ap jilleo gallae (turn the tempo up, go ahead)**

**Just step it up Step it up**

**da boran deushi (show us what you've got) **

**Keuge bollyum nopyeo (turn the volume up high)**

**Baby my bebe**

**Lalalalalala lalalalalalalala**

**Lalalalalala lalalalalalalala**

Digging through the biggest of my cases, I pull out a sleeveless red and black checkered baby-doll dress accented with black lace. I toss it on the bed as I go through the second smallest bag and pull out black fishnet tights, a black and red corset top, and a pair of slightly dressy red and black Iron Fist heels. Ok well, they have bows at the back of the heel, so that's fancy in my book.

Grabbing everything, I head back into the bathroom, laying my cloths out on the counter a little ways off from my other stuff.

Forty minutes later, I'm out, dressed, and straightening my hair.

Once it finally decides to lie flat, I move onto my make-up. Nothing too drastic, just black liner and some red glitter. I love the way CL from 2ne1 does hers, but I still haven't imitated it perfectly. So once it's as good as it's gonna get, I put in some blood coral earrings and a matching necklace.

One swipe of red lip tint later, I'm sitting on my new bed.

I'm just slipping into my heels when I get a knock on the door.

"Come in," I call, as I push myself to my feet.

Akimi enters quickly, looking a bit exasperated.

"I'm here to escort you back Amaya-sama," she says.

"Thanks," I say, while grabbing Tokki. "Are you alright? You look a little…uh…"

"Oh it's nothing really," she says with a smile and waves it off. "I'm perfectly fine."

I nod and allow her to lead me out of my new room. She leads me down the halls again, this time trying to be more talkative.

"Mitsukuni-sama is very excited to meet you," she says nonchalantly. "You'll be in the same year as him so if you have any questions he'll be more than pleased to help."

"Thanks," I reply quietly. "It'll be nice to have a friendly face nearby on my first day."

My throat feels thick, and my stomach clenches. I'm glad to get out of France, but the thought of my new school hasn't hit me till now. And now that I think about it, I'm scared shitless.

I press my face into Tokki's head, inhaling her comforting scent. Then Akimi stops at the top of the staircase.

"They are waiting downstairs," she says happily. "I wish you a happy evening and good luck on your first day in case I don't see you tomorrow morning."

I smile up at her. Even though she's just a maid, and a young one at that, there's something I really like about her.

"Thanks a lot Kimi-chan."

She looks startled at my words, but before she can say anything, I'm halfway down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX<strong>

"What's taking so long?" Chika mumbles to himself he throws himself back into a plush chair in the sitting room.

Mom and dad are talking with the girl's parents at the other end of the sitting room, promptly ignoring us.

After observing the couple for a moment, I've concluded the girl has gotten most of her size and features from her father, but her coloring from her mother. It's a stunning combination, and I'm somewhat eager to see it up close.

"Just relax Chika-chan," I reply. "You're going to worry a hole in the carpet with all that pacing. Mom won't like that. We haven't even been sitting here that long."

He gives me a hard stare before collapsing on the couch across from me.

"I have more important things to do than wait around for some spoiled brat," he spits.

"You don't even know if she's spoiled yet," I remind him. "For all you know she could be the complete opposite."

"She's a rich girl Mitsukuni," he mutters. "What else is she supposed to be like?"

My patience with Chika is wearing thin, so I just go back to playing with Usa-chan.

"Ah! There you are Amaya!"

My head shoots up.

There she is, still descending the last few steps of the staircase. She clutches her bunny in one hand, with the other still trailing down the wood railing.

But she looks so different than she did when I first saw her.

She's no longer dwarfed by baggy clothes, but looks sort of like one of those dolls Tama-chan was talking about trying to dress Haru-chan as. Well minus the blue hair. But she has this air of something I've never seen before.

And I want to know what it is.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Author's Notes xXX<strong>

**Hey there guys! So, so far I'm keeping good to my promise on that one re-vamp a night thing, so let's see how long I can keep this up!**

**Yeah! Me FIGHTING!...at least until my teacher gets back from jury duty and give me more work…**

***SOBS***

**Anyways…give a hand to KARA, with their wonderful song STEP**

**Lotsa love, Krystal **


	3. Chapter 3

**XXx Aya xXX**

I groan as my alarm pulls me out of my nice, warm, and comforting dream world. My eyes are assaulted by bright light coming from my windows, making me wish I had drawn them closed that night.

I groggily sit up to glance at the digital clock on my nightstand before flopping back down into the cocoon of nice warm overs and rolling over and bury my face in a nearby pillow.

But it doesn't do much for me. Maybe I should invest in a nice sleeping mask.

But does it really have to be morning already? That means I have to start school today…

Reluctantly, I push myself into sitting position. Rubbing my eyes, I crawl out of bed and bury my freezing feet in the deep plush carpet. I pick up my phone and turn off the alarm, pulling the charging cable out of the wall before stumbling across the room and towards the bathroom.

I should set a song as my alarm tone. That might make waking up more pleasant…she says doubtfully.

I somehow manage to get to the sink without tripping over anything and begin to splash ice water over my face. The chill shocks me awake and makes my bangs cling to my face.

After 5 days of being able to sleep in, waking up at 6:30 is just a tad bit early for me.

I place my phone on shuffle and brush my teeth quickly, waking up even more as the mintiness of the toothpaste burns my tongue.

There's a faint knock coming from the main room's door just as I'm in the middle of working a comb through my tousled hair.

I tie a rubber band around the smoothed straight side before I saunter over to answer it, face and hair still slightly dripping.

Akimi is standing just outside the threshold, holding a shiny black garment bag.

"Morning, Kimi-chan," I yawn as I toss my still mangled and tangled half of hair over my shoulder.

"Morning," she replies with a forced smile. "I've um…brought you your new uniform," she says.

My face falls at her tone. Oh dear god.

"How bad is it?" I ask, dread seeping into my voice as I step aside to let her into my suite.

"It's pretty bad," she answers as she walks in, laying the garment bag on my unmade bed.

I hesitate for a moment before swallowing hard and pulling down the zipper. It can't be that bad…can it?

I'm almost immediately proven wrong when I push aside the flaps and almost have a seizer.

"Please tell me this is a joke," I say with a slight quiver to my voice as I pull the dress out and let it hang out in front of me.

"I wish I could," Akimi says as she grimaces at the shocking shade of yellow.

"And I don't suppose not wearing it is an option?" I ask with a faint glimmer of hope.

"I wouldn't know," Akimi answers as she sets aside the empty garment bag and begins to make my bed. "I've never set foot on an academy as prestigious as Ouran."

"If they're as rich as you make them sound you'd think they could afford a better uniform," I mutter as I set the miserable excuse for a dress down on one of my plush chairs.

"Well what can you do?" Akimi sighs as she straightens out the last of my pillows. "Breakfast will be ready soon, is there anything in particular that you would like?"

"Umm, well, can I just have some toast and jam?" I ask as I head back to bathroom.

"And to drink?" Akimi asks as she goes to show herself out.

"Some hot chocolate please," I call from the door of my bathroom.

She bows and leaves me, and I resort to attacking my hair with my Tangle Taser. I turn back to dress laying across my chair.

I really don't want to wear it. So I trudge over to my new walk-in closet and proceed to pick out an outfit more suited to my tastes, all the while coming up with a list of excuses in case anyone asks why I'm not wearing the giant yellow mushroom.

Instead I go for one of my favorite mini dresses. It's a warm smoky gray color that's designed to look like an oversized short-sleeved hoodie. I slip on some thigh high red violet socks and a pair of black knee high boots that are laced up with ribbons the same color as the socks.

I waltz back into the bathroom before pulling out my tinted moisturizer, my favorite black eyeliner and mascara, and a tube of raspberry lip gloss.

I start on my makeup quickly, and just tuck the lip gloss into my dress pocket for after I eat. I'm running a bit late, so I try to pace myself to the beat of the currently playing song on my phone. But much to my dismay, it's a slower song, but I start bouncing along with the beat anyways.

**Neoneun utneunge yeppeuda (your smile is so pretty)**

**Yeonhan hwajangi yeppeuda (your light makeup is pretty)**

**Niga mwol ipgo danyeodo (whatever you wear)**

**Neomu areumdaungeol (you're so beautiful)**

**Dodaeche mwo iri orae geollyeo sigan akkawo (what's taking so long? Time is ticking)**

**Daechung geolchigo nawa mwol ibeodo eoullyeo (just wear anything and come out, you look good in anything)**

**Nado alji jal boiryeoneungeon (I know you want to look nice)**

**Geunde geureogien nae siryeogi neomu joheungeol (but my eyesight is too good for that)**

**Ajjilhan gudugubi bulpyeonhae boyeo (your dangerous heels look uncomfortable)**

**Ijeneun naega naeryeogalge heorireul guphyeo (now I'll try to go down as I lower my back)**

**Chingudeul mare jakku hwidulliji ma neon (stop being influenced by what your friends tell you)**

**Kkumiji anhado yeppeunikka (because even if you don't dress up you're pretty)**

**Neon geu nuguboda areumdawoyo (you're more beautiful than anyone I know)**

**Geudaeui maeryeogeul namdeureun mollado (even if others don't know your charm)**

**Naegen jidokhage teukbyeolhae gakkeumssik (you're so special to me)**

**Tujeongburineun maltukkajido (even when you complain to me sometimes)**

**Da gwiyeoungeol neon haihil boda (it's so cute, you're the kind of girl)**

**Undonghwaga eoullineun geureon yeoja (who looks better in sneakers than heels)**

**Alright**

I tap the screen sharply to pause the music. I sigh and place my phone in my other pocket as I make my way over to my new desk to pick up my backpack.

It must feel really nice to be on the receiving end of one of those songs.

I shake the thought from my head as I sling my bright blue SHINee world backpack over my shoulders. After double checking for my smaller pair of ear buds are in one of the smaller pouches, I close the door behind me and navigate my way down to the dining room.

But once I make it three steps down the hall I double back to my room and quickly cram Tokki into the depths of my backpack before sprinting back out.

When I finally find my way to the dining room, I find Yasuchika and Mitsukuni are already seated and eating. But there's a thick blanket of silence that hangs over the vast room. I almost don't want to enter, but I force myself to just put on an indifferent expression and act like I don't notice.

So I just saunter over to the table and just plop down next to Mitsukuni, dropping my backpack unceremoniously at the foot of my chair.

Within a few seconds of me sitting down Kimi-chan appears and sets my food in front of me, whispering a quick "good luck," in my ear.

I smile up at her, and she returns it briefly before quickly scurrying back to the kitchens.

"You're not wearing the school uniform."

It sounds like more of a statement than a question, but there's really no telling with Yasuchika.

"I decided against it," I say evenly. "I'm not about to go around giving poor innocent people seizers. And I doubt anyone will object to having to maneuver around one less umbrella skirt."

Yasuchika makes a face at my response, but Mitsukuni chuckles into his cake.

I do a quick double take to confirm what I thought I saw. And sure enough, Mitsukuni is inhaling a large piece of strawberry layer cake complete with frosting and a decorative icing rose.

Man! Gotta remember that for tomorrow! Or is it rude to ask your host for breakfast cake?

"It is pretty bad isn't it Aya-chan?" he asks.

I nod vigorously in response, biting into my piece of toast.

I do my best to make my bangs fall forward and cover my face, because I can feel my cheeks heating up, much to my annoyance. This boy has only known me for a few hours and he already calls me Aya-chan. It's really unnerving.

Well, on the bright side of things at least I'm getting along well with one of them. Last night's dinner would have been incredibly awkward if Yasuchika was an only child.

We had gone to a high end Teppanyaki restaurant, with the four adults on one side of the grill and the three of us on the one across from it.

Mitsukuni spent the whole dinner alternating between telling me about Ouran and asking me about Paris. I think the only time I wasn't talking was while I had food in my mouth.

He's really sweet, and didn't seem to write me off at first glance the way most people usually do. And he put up with my first few monosyllabic answers and even got me up to over five syllables in just the first half hour.

Yasuchika on the other hand was the complete opposite.

He rarely spoke at all, and fixed me with extremely judgmental and stone cold stares. He didn't bother taking part in any conversation. Mitsukuni practically dragged him in…and even then he only spoke up to tell his brother to stop talking so much.

That kid is such a little brat.

"Masters Takashi and Satoshi are here."

Kimi-chan steps into the large room, holding out two school bags.

Blinking rapidly, I cram the rest of my toast in my mouth and drain my of the hot chocolate, which thanks to my spacing out, is now not so hot anymore.

Mitsukuni and Yasuchika are grabbing their bags from Kimi-chan as I set down the cup, pulling my Sailor Moon transformation broach compact out to quickly add a swipe of my raspberry lip gloss.

Once done I sling the bag over my shoulder again and follow them out. Kimi-chan squeezes my hand on the way out, giving me a soft smile. I do my best to return it before running to catch up to the boys, but I feel a pang of guilt when it doesn't feel genuine enough.

Mitsukuni is standing next to some tall guy with short and spiky black hair and eyes the color of storm clouds. He's wearing the high school boy's uniform, but in my opinion, he looks like he could be in the university.

My first impression is that he's quiet and a bit reserved. I've been standing here for more than a minute and his expression hasn't changed once.

At that moment, Mitsukuni sees me.

"Aya-chan!" he yells, waving me over. "This is my cousin Takashi, he's in our year too."

"Nice to meet you," I say evenly, extending my hand.

But to my surprise, he ignores it and just ruffles my hair instead. Mitsukuni's face lights up as my face heats up.

"C'mon let's go!" he says happily, grabbing for my wrist and pulling me towards the limo that waits just outside the gates.

I'm struck with the urge to pull my hand out of his grip, but I can't really bring myself to. It's that damn baby face of his.

So I reluctantly crawl into the car, and I take a seat with Mitsukuni and Takashi on either sides of me.

Yasuchika is sitting across from us with a younger boy who strongly resembles Takashi. Only he seems like a normal care-free teenage boy.

He looks up at me curiously, almost like he's never seen a girl before, and I look back at him, using all my will power to keep my normal indifferent expression.

"Oh! Satoshi, this is Aya-chan," Mitsukuni says as he notices the silent staring contest we seem to be having. "Her family is staying with us at the estate."

The younger boy holds out his hand. "Nice to meet you," he says with a huge smile plastered on his face.

I take it, cautiously smiling back at him. He has an infectious happy aura around him, and I feel my shoulders begin to lose their tension.

"It's a pleasure," I reply softly.

"That's not fair! How come you guys get to have a cute girl stay at your house?" he asks as he elbows Yasuchika in the side.

Yasuchika just glares at him, refusing to respond, though I could swear he was blushing high in his cheeks, just under the frames of his glasses. I try to bite back my own embarrassment, but Mitsukuni's laugh tells me I've been caught.

Satoshi just goes right ahead and changes the subject, as if he hadn't just made my face glow like a Christmas light, he just goes back to talking with Yasuchika. My hands dig under the top flap of my backpack, seeking the comfort of Tokki's warmth.

"Hey Aya-chan," Mitsukuni whispers. "You brought Tokki didn't you?"

I feel my face heat up even more and I hang my head in shame. But despite that, I still nod.

"Great!" he exclaims, much to my surprise. "I brought Usa-chan with me too. Maybe they can have a tea party later."

I can't tell if he's joking or not, but luckily for me, the car glides to a stop that second. I'm spared from having to answer him...for now.

"Well, what do you think?"

Takashi holds the door open for me as I step out of the limo. As soon as I'm on my feet and my gaze shifts upwards, I feel my jaw drop.

It's so…pink.

"It looks like a doll house I used to have," I say quietly.

I guess he takes my answer as a yes, because he just turns to Takashi, who's watching Yasuchika and Satoshi disappear into a group of buildings I'm guessing belong to the middle school.

"Hey Takashi, will you let the teacher know I'll be a little late to class?" Mitsukuni asks. "I'm gonna take Aya-chan to get her schedule."

Takashi nods before slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading through the gates in the opposite direction of Yasuchika and Satoshi.

I watch him leave and I feel Mitsukuni pulling at my wrist again.

"This way Aya-chan," he says with a smile.

I nod and allow him to escort me through the campus. It's rather impressive. Not to mention it's a lot nicer than my old school as well. It does have a rather disturbing fountain, but so far I like this place. But I do think they could have chosen some better paint colors other than pink and blue.

But it does have a certain charm to it. And it really does look like my old doll house.

The thought of it almost has a smile crossing my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>XXxXX<strong>

After fifteen minutes I have my schedule and Mitsukuni is leading me to our classroom. Surprise, surprise…we're in the same homeroom class. Somehow I figure our parents worked that one out.

"This is great!" he says, breaking me out of my musings. "We have almost all our classes together!"

He hands me the slip of paper and I stick it in the front pouch of my backpack along with my new school ID. Another surprise, I look like I'm planning to murder the camera man.

"The only classes we don't have together are art, dance, and math."

I sigh mentally. Math would have been a great one to have a familiar face in.

"That's too bad," I say sincerely. "It would have been nice to have someone I knew in all my classes."

He takes my hand, which utterly shocks me, and smiles.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine," he says with a warm smile.

I can feel heat rush to my cheeks and quickly avert my gaze. I keep blushing this morning, and I'm really annoyed by it.

"Come on," he says. "We should probably check into class before the period ends."

I nod, my throat feeling too thick to form words, and allow him to lead me through the halls. This is just so weird. How can he already hold my hand? And _why_ in all the hells am I _letting him_? I should have threatened to break his hand at least once by now.

Am I really so nervous that I need to clutch something for support? And if I do, then why is it his hand, and not Tokki, who conveniently sits right in my backpack?

"Ready?"

I snap back reality. We're standing outside a classroom, and he still hasn't let go of my hand.

"As I'll ever be," I say, sounding more confident than I really am.

He finally lets go of my hand and opens the door. The teacher looks up from the board, smiling in our direction. He looks like a nice guy with glasses, a friendly smile, and a receding hairline.

"Ah, is this our new student?" he asks cheerily as Mitsukuni motions for me to follow him in.

I feel like my legs are made of lead as I walk into the room. My feet scuff the floor, making subtle squeaks as each step brings me closer to front of the class.

"Well, go ahead and introduce yourself," the teacher says.

Shoving my nerves aside, I put on the closest thing I can to a smile. This is my chance to start over; I am NOT going to screw this up.

"Hey," I say calmly. "Just call me Aya."

**XXxXX **

My first day wasn't so bad.

It went smoothly, and I think I made a pretty good impression. To my surprise (but delight), no one questioned why I didn't wear the seizer suit. But, there were no people other than Mitsukuni and Takashi that attempted to interact with me. But for now that's ok.

I spent most of the dance period just watching, and taking notes in other classes. Art was fun; lots of students seemed to be impressed that I could draw since I didn't come from and artistic family.

But I'm going to admit it, I SUCK at drawing real life people. Landscapes and Manga are more my area of expertise. But you know, I gotta try.

I sat with Mitsukuni and Takashi at lunch. And I can't believe that there's someone in this world who can eat more cake than I can. I don't think I've even seen him eat real food yet. If momma had let me, I most likely would eat like him.

But no…it is crucial to the fate of humanity that I stay at least a size two. I mean what's the point of having a high metabolism if I can't splurge on cake more often than others? Honestly…

The only other class I had without them was math.

Why do they have to be so advanced? Or I guess the question is why am I so _behind_? Truth be told, I was behind before the whole incident that made me all but flush my grades down the toilet. But lucky for me, they were having a test today, so I got to read all period.

I was behind in that. I should have finished all the books that are currently sitting on my desk back at the Haninozuka estate ages ago.

By the time the final bell rang I was relieved to have made it through the day.

I'll admit, it felt so weird going a full school day without having to constantly look over my shoulder. But it really feels nice not needing have a list of comebacks ready to shoot off my tongue.

The only thing now was…..I'm lost.

And I have no idea how to find Mitsukuni and Takashi. Great. You'd think I would have asked to meet them somewhere. Or given them my cell number. Man I'm an idiot.

So I decide to wander around the campus, looking for them like the smart girl I am. I'm bound to find them eventually right?

A few minutes later, it's safe to say I am officially lost.

I huff in annoyance. I'll have to ask for directions. And I hate having to ask for help. I turn the next corner, hoping to find someone willing to point me towards the exit when-

*SMACK*

I fall, landing flat on my back.

Looking up, I see a boy standing in front of me, already extending a hand to help me up.

"Are you ok?" he asks. I nod, taking it.

"Thanks, sorry about that," I say, bowing my head apologetically.

"It's alright," he says with a smile. "Can I help you with something?"

Wait is it just me or…? No, I'm sure I'm right. I mean this one kind of reminds me of-

"Is something wrong?" he asks with a slightly worried tone.

"You're really pretty," I say. "Why are you dressed like a boy?"

I'll admit, I kinda expected her to freak out. But I was pleasantly surprised when she did the exact opposite.

"How can you tell?" she asks with a laugh.

"I just kind of knew, if that makes sense," I say with a shrug.

"I'm Haruhi," the girl says, holding out a hand to me.

"Aya," I reply, shaking it quickly and swallowing my pride. "Uh Haruhi, this is my first day and I'm kind of lost. You wouldn't happen to know Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Takashi Morinozuka or where I could find one of them would you?"

"You mean Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai?" she asks in a slightly puzzled tone.

"Uh, I guess…" I trail off. "A short blond and a tall black haired guy."

"Alright, I know where they are," she says with a nod. "I'm actually on my way to meet them and some others. We have a club meeting."

She says the last sentence somewhat unhappily. But I just shrug it off and follow her. She seems nice.

"So I'm guessing you're a third year?" Haruhi asks nonchalantly as she leads me expertly through the maze of school hallways.

"Yes," I reply as I begin to pile my hair up into a messy lopsided bun. "And you?"

"I'm just a first year," she says with a shake of her head. "I only enrolled when I got to the high school. But I think everyone here has been with this place since elementary school."

"Damn," I mutter as I slide a pin into my hair to hold it in place. "I think I'd go insane if I was stuck in class with the same people for that many years."

"It's taken some time to get used to that's for sure," Haruhi says with a sigh. "Until this last year I was in the public school system."

"I came from a private school and this is still an intense experience," I mutter. "It's pretty impressive you haven't cracked when I'm so close to."

"Where did you transfer from?" Haruhi asks with genuine curiosity.

"My last school was in Paris," I say with only a few seconds of hesitation.

"Well that certainly was a big move," she says in slight astonishment. "Why did you transfer?"

I flinched inwardly and frown at my feet. Damn, Haruhi is so easy to talk to I almost forgot how much I hate to have people pry into my personal life. This girl is dangerous.

"I, uh…had some problems with some classmates," I say carefully.

"I know the feeling," Haruhi replies. "I got on the bad side of a second year two days ago. She had all my stuff thrown into the pond."

I have a feeling she can tell I've suddenly pulled back from the easy conversation we were having, but she doesn't say anything.

"You mean the really gross one with the statue of the baby who's…" I trail off.

Haruhi nods as she sees the face I'm making.

"That's disgusting," I say, wrinkling my nose. "To think they have a fountain like that in a school."

Haruhi chuckles but breaks off quickly.

"Here we are," she sighs heavily.

I looked up to the class's gold plaque. Music Room 3 is scrawled across the surface in an elegant script.

"Brace yourself," Haruhi mumbles, suddenly sounding very peeved.

I look at her questioningly, but she's already opening the door. I don't really know what to expect, so my shoulders tense in anticipation. But nothing could really prepare me for what I saw when Haruhi stands aside.

To start things off, I was assaulted by about bazillion rose petals.

They flew into my face and got stuck in my hair, and then I almost inhaled one of them, but once the storm finally died down and I deemed it safe to open my eyes, my jaw dropped.

The tile floor ended and was swallowed up by fine white sand, and palm trees are sticking out in random places of the room. I take one step in and my foot sinks halfway down to the floor. I yank it back up and trudge after Haruhi, who doesn't seem too surprised by this.

The temperature rises a few degrees, as I get farther into the room and a weird cool breeze ruffles my hair.

"Um Haruhi," I huff as I catch up. "Just where the hell are we?"

But we're interrupted before she can so much as open her mouth to answer me.

"HAAARRRUUUUHHHHIIIIIIIIII!"

I duck and cover as three blurs pounce on my poor companion. They hit the floor with a thud, making me wince even though the sand should more or less cushion their fall.

"DADDY MISSED HIS LITTLE GIRL!" a hyper blonde yells as he struggles to catch Haruhi in his arms.

Well it doesn't sound like he's trying to protect the fact that she's a girl much. I continue to watch his strange displays of affection, or obsession, from the sidelines as pair of ginger haired boys yank Haruhi up in their arms.

"Hey! Give Daddy back his little girl!" the blond whines as he makes a move to launch himself at the twins.

"To slow Boss!" they chorus as they dodge his reach and he plummets face first in the sand.

"Let go!" she Haruhi whines as she wriggles like a worm on a hook.

"Not a chance!" the twins say in a singsong voice, rubbing their cheeks on her head.

Well ok then…

"You don't seem to concerned about keeping the fact that she's a girl under lock and key," I mutter.

Both the twins and blondie's heads snap up and gape at me, as if they've just noticed I'm there.

"And who are you?" the twins ask in a menacing voice that is nonetheless in perfect unison. "And what makes you think you think that Haruhi's a girl?"

"Um, well Blondie there just called her his 'Little Girl,'" I say as I point to the teary blond, who panics at my answer.

The twins exchange an annoyed look before tightening their grip on Haruhi and turning back to me.

"Well, now that you know our little secret," one of them says.

"We can't just let you leave now…" the other says.

"Can we?" they finish in unison.

I can feel a slight bubble of panic begin to grow inside me. But then I remember they can't really do anything to me.

"Oh?" I force myself to reply calmly. "Then what will you do?"

An evil grin spreads across their faces, but we are interrupted before they can answer.

"Oh! Aya-chan!"

I turn around to see Mitsukuni sitting on top of Takashi's shoulders. Takashi strides over to us before Mitsukuni jumps down and faces me.

"You know her Honey-senpai?" the twins ask in unison with a bit of disappointment clouding their amber eyes.

"Yeah! Aya-chan's a friend of mine," he says with a smile before he turns back to me. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you we had a club meeting, I completely forgot."

"That's alright," I reply quickly before taking another quick glance around the room. "So what exactly is this place?"

"Why I'm glad you asked!" an overly dramatic voice sings.

And before I know it, the blond idiot is kneeling in front of me, holding out a pure white rose.

"Welcome Princess," he says dramatically. "To the Ouran Host Club."

Ok, you've got to be friggn kidding me. A HOST CLUB? They're high schoolers!

"A host club?" I ask incredulously. "Are you serious? I thought that kind of thing only existed in manga and anime."

Blondie's eyes widened for a nanosecond before he quickly retreats to a small, dimly lit corner. I don't believe it.

"You have an actual Emo corner!?" I ask in disbelief.

That question seemed to only burry him deeper into the corner.

I almost start to feel bad when hysterical laughter burst out behind me.

Turning, I see the twins rolling around the floor clutching their sides.

"I like her," the one with the lower pitched voice gasps.

"Yeah Boss can we keep her?" the other asks.

I roll my eyes and shift my gaze to the swaying palm trees I'm almost certain weren't there a minute ago.

"So why is this room decked out like the Caribbean?" I ask no one in particular.

"Ah, it's the Host Club's theme for the day!"

Well Blondie sure recovered from that quickly.

"Which reminds me!," he continues with a flourish of his hands. "We all need to change into our costumes before our guests arrive!"

"Costumes?" I ask skeptically.

"Yes!" he yells. "We are all going to be pirates! Except for Haruhi, she's going to be our mermaid!"

"No way," Haruhi says bluntly.

Dramatic lightning strikes Blondie straight through his heart and he returns to his emo corner.

"AWWWW, HARUHIIIIIIII," the twins whine as they scoop her up in their arms again.

"No," she insists.

"No matter how much we beg?" they ask.

"No way."

"But the Boss even got you a nice little pool to splash around in!" they whine.

"NO."

I don't know what possessed me to say this, but the words were out of my mouth before I thought about it.

"Would you like me to do it for you Haruhi?"

Haruhi gapes at me.

"You'd do that for me?" she asked. "Are you sure?"

"You helped me out, so I'll return the favor," I say with a nod. "And maybe this will get the two of them to stop threatening me."

I gesture to the twins, who are now sharing another scary smile. But before Haruhi can thank me I'm encased in a bone snapping hug.

"DADDY IS SOO HAPPY HIS NEW DAUGHTER GETS ALONG SO WELL WITH HER SISTER!" Blondie gushes as I flail around in his arms.

"How can I be your daughter when I'm older than you?" I growl as I try to wriggle out of his death grip.

He freezes and I'm able to pry myself out of his grip and drop back down to the floor. I adjust my now wrinkled dress and watch in in amusement as he staggers backward.

"MOMMY!" he cries in distress. "HOW CAN OUR DAUGTER BE OLDER THAN US?"

A tall, dark-haired boy with glasses is standing off to the side, scribbling something down in a small black book.

"No comment," he says, and continues writing without glancing up.

Suddenly two arms hook under mine and I see the twins grinning really creepily down at me.

"Come on then," one says.

"Let's get going!" the other continues, and with that I'm dragged off to what I assume are the dressing rooms.

They set me down once they pull the thick curtain into place and one grabs a pile of cloths wrapped in a few layers of tissue off the table sitting between the actual changing stalls and the makeup bench.

"Change into this!" they command, shoving the package into my hand.

I take it with a raised eyebrow and they impatiently shove me towards the nearest changing room.

I unwrap the package and feel a sense of doom and foreboding. The costume they gave me consists of a cobalt blue bikini style top with metallic white embroidered detailing and a pair of black spandex shorts.

Oh kami what have I agreed to?

Once changed, I step out, only to be guided by the twins to a small vanity table.

"You look great," one twin says. "Now just sit still as we do your hair and makeup."

They are already dressed in long puffy white shirts and long blue vests. They both have sashes tied around their waists, one wearing orange and the other light blue. Hooked to the sash is a fencing rapier, and I briefly wonder if they'll put on a play fight.

"Lift your arms," one of them commands. I do as I'm told, and they hook lining of large white pearls to the top of my top. They hook it so the strand of pearls drape delicately over my arms, then one twin begins to comb and style my hair while the other takes some make up and begins painting some tattoos on my body with silver gel liner.

Once those are dry, he moves onto my face. I almost smack them when they attempt to take off my makeup, so they just add onto what I already have on. Which means they pretty much means just doodling on my face with different colored art liners and smearing colorful glitter everywhere.

Once they are done they slip on a matching pearl necklace and crown, and allow me to look in a mirror.

"Voila!" they exclaim. "We can now commence to phase two of dress up!"

Reluctantly, I follow them out of the dressing room, and towards a new part of the Caribbean set. They created a really fancy elevated kiddy pool with a small island of sand that has giant flat rock in the center of it. A synthetic waterfall falls behind it, disappearing up into the ceiling. The edge is surrounded by rocks, with a small ladder to climb up into it.

"Ahhh, our new daughter looks so lovely," Blondie sighs as he waltzes up to me.

He's all decked out in a crimson captain's coat. His outfit is complete with a sword with a jewel encrusted hilt, an eye patch embroidered with gold thread and pearls, a hat with a gigantic white feather on it, and an excessive amount of necklaces and rings.

"You'll be stationed here for today," he explains as he places a hand on my shoulder. "Just sit here and look pretty. You can do that right?"

I raise an eyebrow and shake off his hand and he waltzes away, trying to pretend it doesn't bother him.

"There's also a treasure chest prop that will be placed in there for you to play with."

I turn to see the guy Blondie referred to as 'Mommy' earlier. He's decked out in a black coat that's just hanging off his shoulders, revealing a lightweight and flowing dark purple shirt underneath.

"Alright," I say, not really knowing what else to say. "So does 'Mommy' have a real name?"

He glances at me over his glasses, regarding me with slight interest.

"I am Kyoya Ootori," he says, then points over to the twins, who are luging a mermaid tail over towards the two of us. "The two of them are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru."

"And Blondie?" I ask, regarding the tail with a mixture of awe and horror.

"He's our club president, Tamaki Suoh."

Well that explains a lot.

"Come on senpai!" one of the twins wheezes as they reach us.

"Time to get in," the other finishes.

"Ok," I mumble as they zip me into a cobalt blue tail with shimmering silver scales.

They then have Takashi, or Mori as they seem to prefer to call him, carry me over to the tiny island in the middle of the pool. He sets me down on top of a large rock and the twins then toss him a treasure chest that he catches without blinking and sets it at my feet.

He flips the clasp and arranges it so I can reach it without leaving my rock before leaving me alone.

"Alright, that's everything!" Tamaki declares. "The Ouran Host Club is open for business."

* * *

><p><strong>XXxXX<strong>

"Man I'm beat," I whine as I flop down onto the cushy limo seat. "How do you do this every day?"

Mitsukuni lounges on the opposite side of the limo, looking completely unfazed. We had just dropped of Takashi, and after an hour and a half of hosting, I feel like I've been steamrolled by an army tank.

But I'll admit it wasn't too horrible, the hosts took turns bringing me slices of cake and cups of tea, so I wouldn't have to keep getting in and out of the heavy tail.

It was nice being allowed to participate in the all you can eat, and I'll admit, I wouldn't go back just for the cake.

But one things for sure, I swear I'm gonna sleep like a rock tonight. But sadly, being the new kid didn't get me outta the crap load of homework that was assigned in every class.

"You kind of get used to it," Mitsukuni replies as he hugs Usa-chan.

A short silence fills the air for a moment. As I curl up on the seat with Tokki in my arms, a thought strikes me.

"Hey?" I asked quietly. "How come all the girls at the club call you Honey?"

He looks over at me, a small but bright smile plastered on his face.

"I really don't know," he admits. "It could just be that my name is a real mouthful and it's just an abbreviation for my last name, or it could just be because I'm the Boy Lolita type."

"Good point," I yawn.

"If you want…you can call me that too," he says quietly.

If I didn't know any better, based on his tone of voice I'd say he was nervous or embarrassed.

But at the same time it almost makes my heart stop. He really wants me to call him that? I avoid looking at him as I give my answer, choosing instead to play with Tokki's ears and feign nonchalance.

"I dunno," I say, fighting to keep my voice even. "It kinda makes me feel like we're married of something."

I can feel my cheeks burning, but I refuse to let myself acknowledge it.

The car comes to a stop and saves this awkward conversation from going any farther.

"Thanks for looking out for me today," I say as I pull myself into sitting position and sling my backpack over my shoulder.

And with that I climb out of the limo and head for the sanctity of my room.

**XXx Author's Notes xXX**

**Only three chapters in and I broke my streak TT-TT I'm sorry "OTL**

**So this chapter almost doubled in size…damn… I changed this chapters song to So Pretty by Airplane**

**Well onto the next one! Thanks so much for those of you who are supporting the re-vamp!**

**Till next time!**

**Lotsa love, Krystal **


	4. Chapter 4

**XXx Honey xXX **

It's no real secret that absolutely hate mornings. Everyone knows that, so servants don't usually line up for the life threatening job of waking me up for school.

Akimi is the only person in the whole estate who seems unfazed by my early morning crankiness. I guess that's how she became mom's favorite. She never complains, she just does.

The same holds true for this morning.

I was having a nice dream about a life-sized bunny shaped cake when my blackout curtains were jerked back mercilessly, allowing the early morning sun to shatter my dream world.

Irritation was quick to take me over.

"C'mon, wake up!" Akimi commands as she yanks back the covers on my bed.

I groan as I'm suddenly freezing in the early spring air, and my eyes open into slits.

"I'm. Still. Sleepy." I snarl at Akimi as she lays out a clean uniform on a nearby chair.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she sighs dramatically. "It must be _soooo_ hard to wake up at 7:15 am. Why not complain to someone who hasn't been awake since 5 in the morning? I'm sure they'd be all too happy to hear about how hard your life is."

Her voice is thick with sarcasm no other servant would dare talk to me with. Although most aristocracy would fire a maid for talking to them like that, I secretly rely on her to act this way.

Akimi treats me like I'm a normal person, and almost no one else does. But even with that justification I'm in no mood to listen to her rant right now, so with great effort, I manage to lug myself out of bed so she can begin to make it.

In half an hour, I'm showered and dressed but still in a sour mood.

Usa-chan is tucked tightly under my chin as I stalk down the halls, a cloud of gloom hanging over my head. My breakfast cake better be amazing or else-

"Mitsukuni?"

It's odd on so many levels. As soon as I identify the voice as hers, it's like someone flipped a switch on my moods.

"Morning Aya-chan!" I say with a smile as I turn to see her at the end of the hall that I just came from.

She jogs down the hall while quickly slinging her bag over her shoulder.

She's dressed in white skinny jeans and an oversized black t-shirt with U-KISS written in hot pink block letters across the chest. A giant pair of lips rests right above it.

It's an unfamiliar logo, but I shrug it off as soon as I see it says Mini Album 6 Doradora in tiny English print under the lips. It must be a band she likes.

"Morning," she mumbles, as she pulls a few hair pins from her mouth and uses them to pull her bangs back.

With her hair like this, all her piercings are visible, but it doesn't look as gaudy as I first thought. They very in shades of pink and black, and glint faintly in the light off the hall.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask as she pulls a rubber band from her wrist with her teeth and proceeds to pull the rest of her hair into a messy ponytail.

She's got like ten on both her wrists. But it isn't until she's tugging her hair until her hair into a messy ponytail that I realize, they're these weird rubber bracelets.

One white one has pink writing scrawled over it that matches her shirt, but the rest are in a language I can't read.

"I guess you can say that," she sighs. "But I'm still adjusting to the time difference. And I still get disoriented at times. And right now it's just way too early for this."

She rubs her eyes, smudging her black and pink eyeliner a bit. I can't help the smile that breaks out across my face. She's adorable without even trying.

I stiffen as soon as that thought passes through my mind. When did I start thinking about her like this? Sure I called her cute when I saw her, but that was just an image label. And here…I'm talking about the way she acts when we're together.

I guess, it was sometime during the club. She seemed, different somehow. She still isn't completely open with any of us, but I think she had a weird charm all her own.

Which is really weird, considering I know next to nothing about her. She's only been living here with us for two days, what do I even know?

But that's the thing. I want to know.

I've never taken this kind of interest in any girl before.

Then something flashes in the back of my mind. I can't believe I forgot.

"Oh, Aya-chan," I say excitedly, breaking the silence between us.

"Yah?" she half-yawns through her hand as she looks over to me.

"I got a text from Tama-chan last night," I say happily. "He said that he really enjoyed having you at the club. And so did everyone else, so they were wondering if you'd like to stick around with us."

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Aya xXX<strong>

"What was so exciting about having me there?" I ask with genuine confusion.

"I'm honestly not sure," Mitsukuni confesses. "But something just seemed different with you there. More lively, I guess you could say."

"You sure this isn't a joke?" I ask with only a slight hint of amusement in my voice. "Or some elaborate plot to mess with me for finding out about Haruhi?"

"They're serious," he insists.

I look down at him to see him looking up at me. His eyes are shining brightly, but for some reason, he doesn't seem so child-like.

"And what does sticking around entail?" I ask as we reach the foot of the staircase.

"Well, I'm not really sure," Mitsukuni says. "But if I had to guess I'd say dressing up would be a big part of it. If anyone requests you, you'd have to accommodate to them."

"Does this include boys?" I ask uneasily.

"Only if any show up," he replies with a shrug. "And, Kyo-chan promises to have a steady supply of chocolate fudge cake."

"So, found my weak spot didn't they?" I ask, allowing myself a quick barking laugh.

All I can eat cake, I can cosplay a few times a week, and all I've gotta do is chat with some girls. Not bad. Not bad at all…

Though the part about maybe having to host any boy that happens to walk in has me a bit uneasy. But who would request me anyways? I doubt I fit any requirements for the boys at this school.

"Ok," I finally sigh. "I'll stick around."

As soon as the words leave my mouth, Mitsukuni seems to radiate happiness like a tiny sun.

"That's great!" he says. "Tama-chan will be so happy you said yes."

I feel an almost shy smile begin to play over my lips, but I shake my head and try to distract myself by fixing my bracelets as we continue walking down the stairs and to the dining room.

"You should stop by our station today Aya-chan," Mitsukuni continues. "You can stay and have a piece of cake with me and Takashi."

Something tells me that it would only be the two of us scarfing down the cake, but we're interrupted before I can point this out to him.

"Don't tell me you're dragging her into that vulgar excuse of a club."

Yasuchika is sitting stiffly at the table, finishing off his food. I see Mitsukuni's eyes narrow slightly out of the corner of my own eyes.

"Not everyone can be subdued by cake and sweets as easily as you Mitsukuni," Yasuchika states as he picks up his bag and walks over to us.

I can feel my own eyes narrow as I face him.

Ok, I can understand that they don't seem to get along, but why does Yasuchika think it's necessary to intentionally provoke Mitsukuni like this. That's just childish. But either way I brush his comment aside.

"And a very good morning to you too Yasuchika," I say, surprised at the levels of sarcasm in my voice.

Either he doesn't notice or he doesn't care, but Yasuchika just keeps on talking as if I hadn't spoken.

"Why don't you join a more reputable club?" he asks as he looks down at me. "You have martial arts abilities, put them to good use and join the karate or judo club."

"I had fun yesterday," say as I feel my scowl deepen. "Is there a problem with that? And since when is it your job to tell me what to do?"

He looks a little startled, but it only lasted for a second. I blinked and it was gone, his face returning to his usual irritatingly stuck-up look.

"Whatever," he mutters as he stalks off, leaving us standing in the middle if the dining room.

"Well, that's a first," I stop my fuming and looked over to Mitsukuni.

"What?" I asked stupidly as Mitsukuni's eyes follow Yasuchika's retreating form.

"No one's ever really talked back to Chika-chan like that," he said quietly. "Well except maybe for Satoshi."

"You can still call him Chika-chan after the way he treats you?" I asked in amazement.

I have no idea where the question came from, but it was out of my mouth before I have a chance to think about it.

"Uh, s-sorry," I mumble, averting my gaze to the floor.

Mitsukuni didn't seem fazed though. I fact, he laughs softly.

"It's ok," he says. "No matter what, Chika-chan is my brother. So I should try to get along with him, right?"

I look up to see him cradling Usa-chan in his arms. He looks so sad as he speaks, I can feel a strange tugging sensation in my chest.

It scares me half to death and I try to snuff it out.

"Well, you're the first person I've met to think like that," I say quietly, trying to make up for my slip up earlier. "It's sweet that you still try to get along with him."

He smiles, and I feel that tugging feeling again. My stomach churns at the return of it.

"Even if he is an asshole," I quickly add, looking away.

But to my surprise, he laughs.

"He may act like it, but trust me; he can be a real nice guy if he wants to be."

"Alright, I'll believe you for now," I sigh, not really meaning it.

"Alright!" he says with a cheery smile. "Now let's get some cake!"

I nod as Kimi-chan walks in, carrying two plates of cake. One strawberry and one triple chocolate fudge. Wow, impressive. She works fast.

"Thanks Kimi-chan!" Mitsukuni says as he grabs his slice.

As soon as I grab mine he looks over to me and nods towards the door.

"C'mon, Aya-chan, Takashi's waiting for us."

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX<strong>

A few hours later, I'm sitting next to Aya in English.

Sensei lectures us on something I can't concentrate on. It's weird, I'm doing my best to pay attention, but I somehow keep missing the notes.

I steal a glance over to my right at Aya.

She seems to be concentrating just fine for her second day of school. She even finds time to sketch on the margins of her notebook.

She'll jot something down every few seconds before returning to the small drawings she has scattered all over her notebook page. From what I can see she's actually really good.

I try to return to paying attention to the lecture, but out of the corner of my eye I can see her left hand ball up in a tight fist, and her knuckles turn white. Her shoulders tense and shake. I see her eye darken, taking on a hallow look.

Her eyebrows knit together before she pulls the pins out of her hair, letting her bangs fall forward cast a shadow over her face, hiding the rest of her expression from me.

I want to say something, but I don't think she wants to be caught looking like this by the rest of the class. So I tear a corner off of my notebook and scribble a quick note on it.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Aya xXX<strong>

Sensei is lecturing on a Midsummer Night's Dream.

I've seen the play five different times and read the dumbed down version back in third grade. I'll ace this unit no problem.

I begin getting bored about ten minutes into the lecture and eventually decide to sneak in my ear buds to help my imagination flow better.

Most of the period passes smoothly. Sensei doesn't call on me, and all we really have to do is annotate the story as he reads it aloud.

I hum quietly as I float through my playlist. Then my hands stiffen as I recognize the beautifully sad melody of the next song…

**Apado amureochi anheun cheok (even if it hurts, pretend that it's nothing)**

**Nunmuri heulleodo gamchuneun beop (even if tears fall, know how to hide them)**

**Maeumhan jjok geugose namgyeonoko (place it in one side of the heart)**

**Amuil eopdaneundeusi utneun beop (and know how to smile as if there's nothing wrong)**

**Heeojineun bangbeop (that's the way to break up)**

**Maeumi ireoke tto jeomuljyo (my heart is growing dark like this again)**

**Sumanheun miryeondeul tto heomuljyo (the many lingering regrets are pulling down)**

**Dasi jiwogagetjyo adeukhaejigetjyo (it'll probably be erased again, it'll probably become distant)**

**Uri seoro ijeogagetjyo (we will probably forget each other)**

**Nae uimieomneun haruga tto jinagagetjyo (my meaningless day will probably pass by)**

**Nae duldoeomneun urisarang eopdeonirijyo (our unique love will probably be like it never existed)**

**Bogosipda haedo (even if I want to see you)**

**dasin bolsu eopgetjyo (I probably won't be able to see you again)**

**Apado chamayagetjyo (even if it hurts I should bare it)**

**Heeojineun bangbeobijyo (that's the way to break up)**

I squeeze the pause button that resides on the cord of my right ear bud.

I gnaw on my lower lip, trying to control my ragged breathing. Just as it's steadying, a note lands at the corner of my desk.

I glance to my left, but Mitsukuni is paying attention to the lecture and scribbling down notes diligently.

I pick up the paper and unfold it.

_Are you ok?_ Is scrawled at the top of the page.

I freeze for a moment. He saw me?

I consider ignoring it, but something tells me he won't let it slide. It'd be better to end this right here between just the two of us than later in case he brings it up in front of other people.

_Fine._ I write back. _I just can't stand Demetrius. I mean if he really loves Hermia then shouldn't he just be happy that she's happy with Lysander and just let her go? I know without the love triangles there wouldn't be a story, but it just makes me mad._

_And then there's just Helena, what makes her think Demetrius will love her if she says "hey the girl you're in love with is eloping with Lysander tonight"? It just drives me nuts._

I fold the note back up into a tiny square, and the next time the sensei calls on someone I flick it onto the corner of Mitsukuni's desk.

It lands right next to his hand, and one I'm sure he's seen it, I un-pause ,my music, hit skip and go back to drawing.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX<strong>

She lied to me.

I crumple the note into a tiny ball before tossing it across the room and into a recycling bin.

Even though her irritation with the play's characters seems to be real, something tells me that's not the reason she froze up like that.

I don't know what bothers me more. The fact that I know she's prone to suddenly freezing up, or the fact that she lied to me about what made it happen.

I wanting her to talk to me about it, but I already know that that's a lost cause. I've only known her two days.

Why would I expect her to tell me something like this when it looks like some sort of emotional trauma?

I do like her, and I want her to trust me. But she definitely doesn't look like the type to just open up just because you ask.

I'm not sure how to explain it. There's something about her that really interests me. She's prickly, but at the same time, she's like glass. She's got a tough exterior, but if you look close enough, you can see her surface is fogged up and cracked in some places. She she's suffering silently.

That's the part I hate the most. She's hardly smiled since she arrived. But when she did on the first day of school, I could tell it wasn't genuine.

"Mitsukuni."

I lift my head up from my notebook. Takashi is standing in front of me, holding out my bag. The rest of the class is already filling out. Is it really lunch already?

"You ok?" Aya-chan asks, feeding my line right back to me.

"Yah," I say, as I pack up my stuff. "Just a little sleepy."

She nods, but I can tell that just like when I asked, she doesn't buy the answer.

"You ready for lunch?" she asks, thankfully moving onto another topic. "They're serving four layer red velvet cake today."

A smile spreads across my face, but as expected, hers remains neutral. Somehow I'm going to find a way to make this girl smile.

"Sounds great!" I reply as I jump to my feet. "Let's go before the line gets too long."

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Aya xXX<strong>

After the incident in English this morning, the rest of the day was relatively calm.

I got more involved in dance, and actually joined in on the routine from what I studied yesterday. It was fun, some sort of contemporary style. But I really needed some more appropriate dance clothes.

It's really hard to do most of the moves the sensei had choreographed in skinny jeans. I just removed my shoes and danced barefoot with the rest of the class.

Though sadly I will admit I didn't go all out since I was dressed the way I was. Though no one really called me out on it.

It's a nice class, with only fifteen students including me. And from what I can tell, almost all of them come from families that are big in many fields of the entertainment business.

None of them have tried talking to me yet, so we keep at a respectable distance. And I'm a little concerned that they might have inherited giant egos and diva tantrums from their parents.

Though our instructor is the complete opposite of what I imagined her to be.

Nakoto-sensei is real young, I'd say twenty five at the most. Its only her first year teaching here, but I've heard Ouran has already beaten some other school's dance departments.

But Nakoto-sensei is five feet and three inches of brashness, assertiveness, and sometimes just plain rudeness. And she is without a doubt my favorite sensei.

She's interesting, and it's her goal to test our limits as dancers.

Everything else is just kind of mellow compared to her class.

They had us start pottery in art.

I'm not the best at it, but I think my piece came out alright for a first attempt. Sure it's a little lopsided, but once I paint, glaze, and decorate it, it should be acceptable and at least worthy of a B- at the worst.

But then again, it still does kind of pale in comparison to some of the other pieces the rest of the kids in my class make. Oh, well practice makes perfect, and plus, most of them have been doing this since before they could walk.

The girl sitting next to me gave me some helpful pointers. I think she's in my year, and my dance period too. She's nice enough.

By the end of the day I'm practically sleeping in math. While the sensei drones on, I can feel my eyelids drooping. I keep having to shake myself awake periodically.

After fifteen minutes, I can't take it anymore, and I sneak my phone out again. With as much practice as I have, sensei never even saw my hands move.

This time steering clear of any ballads, I pass the rest of the period quietly drifting down my playlist.

The bell finally rang after what felt like an eternity. I scold myself for completely blowing off the lesson as I quickly scribble down the homework assignment.

I'll just have to figure the lesson out later, just like I…..uh, always do.

Once I shove all my school stuff away I take the directions Mitsukuni wrote out for me at lunch out of my bag. After studying them for a minute, I've got a pretty good idea of where I'm going, and in ten minutes I'm standing in front of the large ornamental door.

I breathe a sigh of relief. I made it in one piece. But then again, what's gonna be on the other side of this door?

I suck in a deep breath, hoping that whatever cosplay theme that Tamaki has chosen for today won't be too ridicules. No matter what I may look like to them, I do have some limits.

This time when I push the door open I'm not assaulted with rose petals, but am left in awe of the fact that I just walked into an indoor jungle.

Butterflies float lazily around in the air, occasionally unfortunate enough to become a snack to some chameleon or iguana, or whatever the hell they are. As I step inside the temperature immediately rises about twenty degrees, and sweat starts to build up on my forehead.

It's a bit annoying, but at least I'm not having to trudge through sand this time. They kept the tile floor oddly enough this time. Maybe they didn't plan on walking though sand being such an exercise when they planned the theme.

Oh well, might as well get this over with.

"Ah there you are senpai!"

Hikaru and Kaoru appear literally out of nowhere and scoop me up in their arms. Before I can protest they begin dragging me in the direction of the dressing room, and I can already tell this may be a new ritual I might have to get used to.

Today they're both shirtless, and dressed in some weird billowy skirt/pants I don't know the technical name for. I don't know, it's hard to explain things like this when you're being dragged through a jungle.

"So do I even want to ask you guys about today's theme?" I ask as they navigate through the dense foliage.

"Well, it seems that the Boss has taken a sudden interest in Bali," they say in unison with one of their signature smirks.

I roll my eyes and accept that that's the best answer I'm going to get from them, and let them carry me to through the very out of place doorway to the dressing room.

"Your costume is on the table," Hikaru says, gesturing vaguely to a table covered in tons of brightly patterned fabric.

"We have to go greet the guests," Kaoru continues without bothering to point out exactly which one is mine.

"So you'll have to do your hair and makeup yourself!" they finished together.

"Alright," I say, giving them a mock salute.

They take off quickly, and I walk into the only place in the club room that hasn't been invaded with jungle foliage.

After about ten minutes of looking around I finally found a neatly folded pile of fabrics with a sticky note on it. As soon as I confirm it's mine, I step into the changing room.

Twenty minutes later, I'm decked out in a floor length bright gold skirt with a vibrant pink over skirt that is covered in decorative metallic gold geometric figures. There's a matching decorative gold tube top that's accented with the same metallic designs as the skirt and matching shawl like thing that I drape over my right shoulder.

I quickly comb through my bangs and braid my ponytail, taking some extra time to weave in some various flowers that are laying around the room. I accent my eyes with some yellow and pink shadow and swipe on some peachy blush and some of the spice pink lip stick I have sitting in my back pack.

There are no shoes lying around, so I head out barefoot.

When I finally find everyone, the club is in full swing. Everyone is crowded around their favorite host, the (what I assume is) normal squealing filling the room.

I make my way over to Haruhi, who is the only one not in costume. She looks up at me just as Tamaki makes an announcement.

"Next week the Ouran Host Club will be sponsoring a party."

"We're throwing a party?" Haru-chan asks as I pick up a glass of some pink fruity drink from the tray she's carrying.

I nod in thanks to her before taking a small sip. She tucks the empty tray under her arm and we eavesdrop in the other host's conversations.

"What kind of party is it?" one of the twins' guests asks. "Is it going to be formal?"

"Yes," Hikaru responds. "In fact we're renting the school's largest hall."

"It's the perfect place for dancing," Kaoru adds.

I glance away from them as they begin their brotherly love act.

"You up for ditching the party?" I whisper to her.

She looks down at me and nods.

"Already way ahead of you," she replies with a sigh.

"Well, I better go figure out what I'm actually supposed to be doing here," I say with a heavy sigh and another sip of the fruit drink.

"Alright senpai. See you later," she says calmly, before heading back to her table.

I wander around for a few minutes, not really in the mood for putting up with Tamaki. And I suppose that Kyoya would give me a better explanation of what I need to do anyways.

"Aya-chan!"

I look up to see Mitsukuni running over to me. He's dressed in a yellow and royal purple outfit, with multiple leis of vibrant red camellia blossoms.

"Come have some cake with me," he says cheerily. "We've got some coconut and mango cake to go with the theme today."

"Alright," I reply carefully.

"Great!" he says before he turns to lead me back to where his station is. "Oh! Wait a second!"

He takes one of his many leis and puts it over my head. I feel my face flush as he arranges it neatly and pulls my braid through the loop.

"Ok, now we can go."

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX<strong>

"By any chance do the two of you have formal dancing experience?"

Aya glances up at Hika-chan from her seat on one of the plush couches. Until about a second ago she was silently playing with Tokki, and generally just ignoring the pointless conversation Tama-chan was making such a big deal out of.

"Uh, no…" Haru-chan croaks. "But the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota does it? I'm not interested in going to events, so if I could be excused…"

"Definitely NOT," Tama-chan commands. "A refined gentleman must know how to dance."

"So how about you Aya-senpai?" Kao-chan asks suddenly.

She glances over to him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes," she says carefully. "But why does it matter? I'm not host ."

"You must come to support your sister!" Tama-chan begs. "If you come Daddy promises to reduce her debt a bit."

She glances over at Haru-chan, who looks like she's trying not to beg her to come. After a minute of tense silence she finally exhales heavily.

"Alright…I'll go."

Tama-chan spends a second jumping for joy before rounding on Haru-chan.

"Haruhi!" he exclaims. "I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week! And you will demonstrate it for us at the party. Or I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl, and knock you back down to errand boy!"

Aya seems surprised that Tama-chan has actually threatened Haru-chan, but shoots Haru-chan a look once Tama-chan's back is turned. She mouths the words 'I'll help you,' before sliding back into her comfortable position and playing with Tokki again.

I feel butterflies surge through my stomach as I think of the upcoming party. If all goes well, maybe I'll ask her to dance.

**XXx Author's Notes xXX **

**No! I'm falling behind….so sorry guys…I went out to see Carrie…But I promise I'm getting back to work right now!**

**Song was changed to ****The Way to Break Up**** by ****Cho Kyuhyun**** le evil maknae of ****Super Junior**

**See yah all next time! Oh and hey *nudge nudge* if you wanna help me a little I'm still accepting male OCs ;D**

**Lotsa love, Krystal**


	5. Chapter 5

**XXx Aya xXX **

"Quick, quick…slow, quick, quick…slow..." Kanako drawls in rhythm to the music. "Good work Haruhi. Now on the slow you should bring your feet together. Remember, the gentleman always leads. And make sure to look at the lady you're dancing with."

"G-got it," Haruhi stammers.

I look up briefly from my third slice of pumpkin spice cake.

It's been four days since Tamaki announced Haruhi was to learn to dance, and she is still trying to learn the waltz.

She's not doing bad, but the progress is kinda slow. I feel or her, that's for sure. It took me weeks to learn that damn dance. It's just so, not pop, if you get it. It's so friggen slow.

Huh, I guess everything that's slow is hard for me. That explains my current math grade.

But that's beside the point.

The day after out little meeting, I was trying to teach Haruhi what I already knew. But it turns out that they let in the girls without letting us know, and as soon as she found out about Haruhi's incapability to waltz, she kind of…forcibly relieved me of my duty.

A sudden thump brings my thoughts back.

I almost drop my mug of Hazelnut coffee on the plush carpet.

God she fell….on top of Kanako.

And here I thought the whole point of me stepping in to help her was so that a situation like this. But Haruhi manages to catch herself before she slams on top of Kanako. That would take a ton of explaining if she hadn't.

She stammers an apology, hauling herself and Kanako to their feet.

All looks ok, so I return to eating my cake, only to interrupted by a not so private conversation between the Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki.

"Why so gloomy boss?" they ask in unison.

Tamaki is, as (what I've now deemed) usual, posed tragically in his emo corner. He has depressing shadows and everything that are confined specifically to that corner. I'm beginning to wonder of someone's installed a black light up there.

"I bet it's because he wanted to be the one Haruhi practices with," Hikaru says with feigned nonchalance.

"I think you may be right," Kaoru responds, throwing an amused look at his twin. "But he's way too tall to stand in as a woman."

"Yeah at least Aya-senpai was shorter than Haruhi," Hikaru says with a muffled laugh.

"Ha ha ha..." I respond sarcastically. "You do know I'm right here don't you?"

"Aw, don't take it to personal senpai," Hikaru coos as he ruffles my hair.

"You're tall in your own way," Kaoru adds.

"I can be tall if I want to," I huff into my cake. "That's what heels are for."

"Then we'll make sure to pick out an impressive pair for the party!" they exclaim in unison.

"You're picking my outfit for this too?" I ask with a twinge of irritation. "I wasn't planning on wearing anything fancy."

"But it's a party senpai!" they protest. "You have to dress up!"

"Ok fine," I growl. "But I have some conditions. It can't be any shorter than mid-thigh or longer than floor length, no plunging necklines, no exposed stomach, no long sleeves, and _no_ pink."

"Fine," they sigh and take notes of my demands. "We can still do a lot even with these limitations."

"Don't worry Aya-chan," Mitsukuni says as he appears out of nowhere beside me. "Even if they choose something you don't like, you can always bring something else to change into."

"Yeah," Mori adds.

"You wouldn't dare!" they exclaim.

"Well," I say with a smirk. "I guess that's your incentive to pick out something good."

And with that I plop back down onto the loveseat I was sitting on before and return to my cake and coffee. Mitsukuni sits down next to me and I scoot over for him a bit.

Mori takes a seat on a couch adjacent to us and begins to slice up more pieces of cake.

"Don't you think this party is gonna be awesome Aya-chan?" he asks excitedly as Mori hands him a piece of the spice cake.

"Well If Tamaki keeps moping around then it might kill the mood," I reply, sticking another fork-full of cake into my mouth.

"You heard her Boss!" the twins yell. "Cheer up!"

Tamaki mumbles something incoherent, and slumps farther into his corner. The twins get this creepy smile, and proceed to mercilessly yank him out. They look like they're having entirely too much fun.

"C'mon, pull yourself together Boss!" they yell happily.

"Just don't break him," Kyoya calls from a nearby table. "We need him for the party."

Well, it's good to know he cares at least a little bit. And it's a good think Kanako is the only other girl in here, or I'd probably be trampled by a hoard of fan girls trying to get a better look.

"Hello!" a male voice calls.

I glance up to see a guy standing in the doorway. He holds a large box in his hands, and steps forward somewhat cautiously.

"I'm here with the new teacups you ordered," he says.

"Ah, thank you very much," Kyoya says as he walks up to meet him, taking the suspicious clipboard with him.

If only he'd set it down for a second, I'd love to see what's on it. Somehow I find it hard to believe that he only keeps spreadsheet s of their budget in there.

"Every item you've chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies," Kyoya says, jotting something down in his notebook. "I'm quite impressed."

Whoa…Kyoya, impressed? That's an accomplishment for the books all right.

"Well that's good to hear," the boy says with a smile that's soft and yet somewhat nervous.

"So, do you sell teacups?" she asks as she walks up to them.

"No, I'm just a regular student here," he says, passing the large box over to her. "Can't you tell by the uniform?"

Honestly, no I can't. Instead of the normal blue blazer that every boy in the high school seems to wear, this guy is wearing a yellow sweater vest. Is this the university uniform or…?

"Oh, Haruhi, you're so funny," Kanako suddenly giggles.

Well, it sounds way to loud and more like a weak attempt at flirting to me but, whatever. It just seems like she's trying too hard to sound like she has a genuine thing of Haruhi.

"I can't really blame you for not knowing," she continues in her know it all tone. "After all, he doesn't really look like the heir to a first class company."

Ouch. The boy's face falls at her comment, and he resembles a small kicked puppy. Kanako herself suddenly seems to realize how her comment must have sounded, because as soon as she looks him in the eye, her smile falters. She grimaces and quickly slips her gaze back to the floor.

"First class company?" Haruhi asks curiously, trying to resolve the tension.

"His family's business, the Suzushima Trading Company, deals primarily in the importing of tableware," Kyoya explains quickly. "They currently have the top market share in the country."

Haruhi quickly lookes down at the box in her hands.

"Wow," she says quietly, probably wondering how valuable the stuff she's holding was.

"So whenever something exceptional comes in, we've asked him to send it our way," Kyoya continues. "He has a great eye for fine china. Don't you Suzushima?"

Suzushima, who's been staring at Kanako this whole time, seems to be knocked back to reality by that comment.

I don't blame him. Praise from the Shadow King is extremely hard to come by after all.

"You think?" he asks, suddenly all bashful. "I still have a lot to learn, but thank you though."

Well, at least he's modest.

"Aren't you leaving next month to study abroad in England?" Kyoya asks.

Kanako flinches slightly in her chair. Ah, so that's it. If she likes this guy, why is she wasting time pretending to like Haruhi?

Then it dawns on my and I almost smack myself square in the forehead.

"Yes, I am," Suzushima says. "Well, I better go now."

And with that he turns and shows himself out, leaving Kanako brooding over her teacup.

Tamaki finally takes this opportunity to get up out of his emo corner, and walks over to her.

"So are you enjoying the Host Club?" he asks.

She just nods as Haruhi walks up behind her, placing the box on the table.

"So I get the feeling you and that guy are kind of close," she says nonchalantly.

Though it was just an innocent observation, Kanako jumps a mile outta her seat at the comment.

"D-don't be ridiculous, we hardly know each other!" she squeaks."What makes you say that Haruhi? Now if you'll please excuse me, take care."

And without waiting for an answer, she leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX <strong>

"Haru-chan!" I yell while pouncing on her. "Guess what? They do know each other! Suzushima is Kasuga-chan's fiancée!"

"Kyoya," Tama-chan asks irritably as crosses his arms. "How long have you known about this?"

By this time we've all gathered around the table, waiting patiently for an explanation. And sure enough, Kyo-chan is flipping through his weird notebook. How many of those does he have?

"About the two of them being engaged?" he asks calmly.

We nod all. I jump off Haru-chan's back and stand between Takashi and Aya-chan again.

"Well as you know, I conduct general searches on all of our customers."

I feel Aya stiffen beside me. I glance over at her and see her face has paled a considerable amount and her hands are trembling.

So her life in Paris is a touchy subject then.

"The two of them were childhood friends," Kyo-chan recites as he reads from his notebook. "It seems that their engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us, so I disregarded it."

"I see," Tama-chan says as Kyo-chan flips a few pages.

"Tohru Suzushima," he reads. "Outstanding grades, fair social status. He's ordinary looking, but he's reliable. If it had to fault him for anything-"

"He doesn't have much presence," Hika-chan interrupts.

"And he's faint hearted!" Kao-chan adds.

"So in other words," Kyo-chan says. "He's boring."

"That's awful," I hear Aya-chan mutter to herself. "An arranged marriage."

"Alright everyone!" Tama-chan yells. "We'll have to work on our strategy."

"Which one?" we all ask.

"It is our responsibility, as members of the elite Ouran Host Club, to make every girl happy!" he declares.

"We're elite?" Aya-chan asks.

And her question sends Tama-chan back into his emo corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip <strong>

**XXx Aya xXX**

"It's so good to see you tonight my little lambs," Tamaki announces to the crowd in front of him while bowing deeply. "The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you, welcome."

The sea of bright dresses applauds as Kyoya signals for the giant orchestra to start up. A slight breeze floats into the room, carrying in a few cherry blossom petals from outside.

"As always ladies, the Host club members are here for your entertainment," Kyoya says. "So we invite you to dance to your heart's content.

Based on her dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be crowned tonight's queen," he explains. "The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek, from our king."

How a kiss on the cheek can be called passionate is beyond me, so I just watch the girls swoon over Tamaki and retreat into a corner.

The twins certainly went all out for this party.

And the thing is, I really like the dress they picked for me. It was made of layers of black tulle, and went exactly to my mid-thigh in the front, but the train trailed down to my heels. The top was sleeveless, and laced up like a corset in the back.

The top and skirt had splashes of sparkly glitter material peeking through the layers of tulle, and surprisingly, they paired the dress with a simple pair of white Doc Martens.

They placed my hair in a bunch of loose spiral curls and pined it in a voluminous half-up-half-down with Tahitian black pearl hairpins. Tied together with some smoky shadow and soft pink gradient lip, I think I looked pretty damn good if I may gush.

But this kind of party really isn't really for me.

I watch the rest of the hosts fearlessly mingle into with the crowd to pick their first dance partners.

I grimace as I watch them vanish into the swirls of silk, lace, and velvet. After a few seconds I lose them all completely with the exception of Mori, who still towers over all the girls despite their five inch heels.

Sighing heavily from my place on the balcony, I consider just ditching like I had first intended to. It's not like anyone would notice.

As I'm about to give in, I spot the buffet table. Everyone's out trying to dance with their favorite host, leaving no line for the glorious spread.

My stomach growls so loudly I can hear it over the music. Well, I'm already here, so I might as well just take advantage.

I slink down the grand staircase and make a beeline for the table, hoping they'll have something good.

Once standing in front of the table, I begin taking one of everything I see.

A slice of prime rib, a spoonful of mashed potatoes, a little pasta, some crab, a few cubes of cheese, a roll, some strawberries and cubes of cantaloupe, and some carrot sticks.

I've run out of room on my plate, so I find and empty table in a corner I kick back and watch the rest of the girls dance. I wonder how they feel, watching the guy like willingly dancing with hundreds of other girls.

How do they deal with it?

During the span of seven songs I make five more trips to the table. But mostly because the strawberries are so just damn good.

As soon as I've cleared my plate again, I just sit back and watch the cherry blossoms blowing around outside. Maybe I should just go.

"May I have the next dance?"

I glance to my right to see Mitsukuni holding a hand out to me. He smiles brightly at me, his eyes willing me to say yes.

"I dunno," I sigh. "I'm not really good at dancing."

"Come on," he encourages before giving me a childish pout. "You danced with Haru-chan, so why won't you dance with me?"

"So you're resorting to the guilt card?" I say with a smirk. "Childish much?"

"You bet," he says with a smile. "Now come on."

Without waiting for my answer he grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet in one fluid motion. I try to resist as he all but drags me onto the dance floor, but I'm astonished that I can't pull my hand out of his.

This kid is even stronger than I am.

"Just one dance ok Aya-chan?" he says with a smile.

"Fine," I cave. "But just _one_."

"Ok," he says with a laugh.

I try not to stiffen to much as he takes my hand in his and places his other on my waist. We start the waltz, and it takes me about three three-counts to get into the rhythm of the dance.

"So Aya-chan," Mitsukuni asks after a few measures of silence. "If you lived in France all your life how come you speak Japanese so well?"

"Papa was insistent that I should learn in so that I could communicate with my grandparents and the rest of our family who live here in Japan," I reply.

"So you don't speak any other languages?" he asks.

I shake my head as he spins me. There's a somewhat uncomfortable silence for a few more measures before he speaks again.

"What's your favorite type of cake?" he asks curiously.

"Triple chocolate fudge," I respond after a moment of thought.

"Did you ever have a pet when you lived in France?" he asks as soon as I'm done responding to the last question.

"What, are we playing Twenty Questions now?" I ask with a raised eyebrow as he spins me again.

"Yup! I want to know more about you Aya-chan," he says with a happy smile. "C'mon you've still got eighteen more to answer."

I can't help but giggle a bit at his enthusiasm. His smile widens when I do, and it takes me a moment to compose myself.

"No," I confess. "But I've always wanted a bunny. But mama is allergic to most pet hair so I couldn't."

"So I take it your favorite animal is…" he trails off.

"A bunny," I confirm with a nod. "Yup. So sue me, I'm a girl who loves bunnies."

"Well that's one thing we have in common," he says.

"Oh really," I say with mock sarcasm. "I had _no_ idea."

We laugh as the music speeds up. We quicken our steps as he thinks of another question.

"What's your Star sign?" he finally asks.

"Isn't that the oldest pickup line in the book?" I scoff in genuine amusement.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about Aya-chan," I responds innocently.

"My birthday is in August," I answer carefully. "So I'm a picky and critical little Virgo."

"August," Mitsukuni muses. "So that makes your birthstone…"

"A Peridot," I finish for him. "It's a yellow green stone that looks a little like an emerald."

"Ok," he replies before pausing for a minute. "What are your best and worst school subjects?"

"Doesn't that count as two questions?" I ask skeptically.

"Nope!" he says with a smile as he tries to throw me off with a double spin.

"Fine," I huff. "My best is English, and my worst is Math. Next."

"What's your favorite sport?" he asks.

"Outside the dojo I'm surprisingly not athletically inclined," I confess as I feel my face flush slightly. "So I'd have to say dance."

"Ok, that counts," he giggles. "What are your hobbies?"

"Well," I muse. "And I like reading and drawing."

"As an artist what's your favorite color combination to work with?"

"I'd have to say black and grey pictures with small pops of pastel and neon colors."

"What was the first thing you wanted to be when you grow up?"

"You mean like when little kids say, 'I wanna be a princess,' or 'I wanna be a firefighter'?" I ask.

"Sure," he says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I…wanted to dance in the Russian Ballet," I confess after hesitating for a minute.

I feel my face heat up as Mitsukuni giggles. Our steps begin to slow again and we find the rhythm of the song quicker this time around.

"You dreamed big even when you were little," he says happily. "I bet you would have been great. Is that still your dream now?"

"I'm not sure…" I trail off. "I want to get into special effects makeup, but writing sounds fun too."

"Alright," he says. "What's your favorite book?"

"Speak," I reply without hesitating. "It's pretty dark and deals with a depressing topic, but it's also pretty funny. I never get tired of it."

He pauses for a second to spin me away, only to pull me back, and closer to him than I was before. I try to keep my heart beat in check as he comes up with his next question.

"What's your favorite movie?"

I think about this one for a little longer than the previous questions. This is a toughie.

"I'd have to say Once Upon a Time," I finally reply. "It's an old anime that was made in 1986 but back then it was called Douwa Meita Senshi Uindaria, Once Upon a Time is just one of the Western titles."

"Sounds interesting," he says. "Favorite Song?"

"Baby Don't Cry," I reply quickly. "But I tend to prefer the Mandarin version to the Korean one."

"Ok," he replies. "You should play both them for me sometime."

I avert my gaze from his face quickly for about the fourth time tonight. Why am I bothering to answer all these questions?

"So is that song by your favorite band?" he asks. "Or do you have a different one?"

"It's hard for me to pick a favorite band," I admit. "The ones I like are all so different. But I tend to go through phases while they are in between comebacks."

"Ok then, let me rephrase it so it doesn't cost me another question," he says with a smile. "What phase are you in right now."

"Right now I'm kind of obsessed with a boy band called VIXX," I say, rolling my eyes at his reasoning.

"Ok, now let's see," he sighs. "I have four more, better think of something good."

I smile awkwardly at him, having not been used to smiling in the past few months.

"Alright! Got it!" he exclaims. "Is there anything you're afraid of?"

"Now why would I tell you that?" I ask with a smirk.

"What? Don't you trust me Aya-chan?" he asks with a childish pout.

"I'm not entirely sure yet," I say in a sing-song voice.

"That's cruel," he retaliates. "All I want is to know what to protect you from."

"Ha!" I bark. "No worries there kid. The only things that scare me are needles and getting shots."

As soon as the words are out of my mouth I clap my hands over it. Mitsukuni laughs at my reaction.

"Gotcha," he chuckles. "It worked."

"You're a sneaky one alright," I mutter as he twirls me around another time.

"Alright next question," he says. "Do you have any bad habits?"

"I hate asking for help," I admit with a sigh.

"And you're pretty gullible," Mitsukuni adds.

"I am not!" I retaliate.

"Are to," he argues back. "You fell for it Aya-chan!"

"Did not!" I reply, feeling heat rise up in my face.

"Would you prefer it if I used the word naïve instead?" he asks.

"I am not naïve!"

"Um, excuse me," a slightly irritated voice asks. "But do you mind if I cut in?"

A curly haired blond girl in a voluminous pink silk dress looks down at us with a forced smile.

"Sorry Kisa-chan," Mitsukuni answers. "I want to finish my one dance with Aya-chan first."

Kisa stiffens for a second before putting on a plastic smile, showing her bright white teeth through her fuchsia lips.

"I understand Honey-senpai," she says in a slightly shrill voice. "But you've been dancing with her for almost six songs now."

It's amazing how fast the two of us spring apart. Mitsukuni acts like my skin is a bare electric wire, and as he quickly looks away from me and accepts Kisa's hand, I can't help but feel a disappointed.

My stomach has a slight sinking sensation as Kisa gives me a haughty smirk from over Mitsukuni's head.

"So do you like my dress sempai?" she asks Mitsukuni in a vainglorious voice. "I had it specially made to match the color of your rose."

"It's really pretty Kisa-chan," Mitsukuni replies.

I then realize I'm just standing alone like an idiot in the middle of the dance floor. I swallow hard and weave my way through the dance floor, trying to avoid knocking into the girls around me.

I feel a little sick, so when I'm sure all the hosts are occupied with a customer, I slip up the staircase and back into the club room.

I take in deep heavy breaths to slow my heart rate. This is so scary for me right now.

I've never talked so openly with anyone before. And to think that little Lolita Boy was able to weasel that much information out of me is unsettling. I thought I was made of stronger stuff than that.

Maybe he's right. Maybe I am gullible.

What I said to him is true. I don't know if I trust him yet. But he was able to make me smile just like that. And he made me laugh.

I'm almost disgusted with myself for letting him get to me like this.

After a few minutes, I walk into the dressing room. I eventually find my bag under a pile of someone else's junk, and lug it into one of the changing cubicals.

I change from my dress into a pair of old black sweats and a deep purple tank top. I kept the shoes the twins had picked for me, and after picking up Tokki from her place in my bag, lay down on the nearest couch.

"What's wrong with me Tokki?" I groan as I lean her against my knees. "You really think I'm gullible?"

She just stares back at me blankly. I throw back my head and blow air out through my cheeks, making my lips trill long and slightly off pitch.

"I'm an idiot aren't I?" I ask the empty room. "This is just all so strange. How do I deal with it? No one has ever really talked to me like that before."

I sit there for a while, mulling things over in my head. The temperature in the room drops a few degrees over the next few minutes, and it growls darker outside. I shiver in my seat. Maybe this tank top wasn't such a good idea.

Eventually I can't take it anymore. I get to my feet and begin walking around the club room. I want to get my body heat back, so I consider dancing, but my phone's volume isn't that loud.

I gaze around, looking first for a light switch. But instead I find one of those fancy projection screens like the ones teachers use to give power-points on. After locating a chair, or three…I'm able to pull it down. I then spend almost fifteen minutes aimlessly searching the room until I find the connecting cables and find the correct adapter to fit into my phone.

It's a long and grueling process since I am also somewhat technologically challenged when it comes to things like this. But I figured it out eventually.

I scroll through my YouTube search history, looking for something to dance and take my mind off things. Once I make up my mind about the song selection, I decide to challenge myself and dance to the music video instead of the dance practice version.

I place my phone down on the stack of chairs and stand a good distance away from the screen, rolling my neck and shoulders while the video buffers.

**Love like this (like this, like this)**

**Hey Girl (hey girl)**

**Ijen neoreul boyeojwo naege (now show yourself to me)**

**Geuman neoui mameul (has your heart stopped?)**

**Won't you, my girl (my girl)**

**Hangsang mangseorineun neon jeongmal babo (always with the hesitation, you're such a fool)**

**Jeongmal neoneun babo O~ malhaejwoyo (really a fool, oh tell me)**

**Wae, neon moreuni neon nal moreuni (why don't you understand me? Don't you know?)**

**Neol wonhaneun nae mam modu da gajyeogajwo~ (I want for you to have my heart, completely all of it)**

**Naege geochim eobsi tteollim eobsi (for me it's not a hard thing, I'm not nervous)**

**Your love! **

**Love, naege wa. neon, like this. (love, come with me, you like this)**

**So Love, gidarin neoran girl (So love, I'll wait for you completely girl)**

**True love, dagawa neon like this (true love, come to me like this)**

**One Love, neon naege neon naegero (one love, you and me together)**

**Love, naege wa. neon, like this (love, come with me, you like this)**

**So Love, gidarin neoran girl (So love, I'll wait for you completely girl)**

**True love, dagawa neon like this (true love, come to me like this)**

**One Love, neon naege neon naegero (one love, you and me together)**

**Hey Girl! (hey girl!)**

**Oneul ttara deo yeppeo boyeo (today you look even more pretty than before)**

**Nae mamui Key~juin baro neon Girl~ (the owner to the key to my heart can only be you girl)**

**Neol tteoollimyeon, naneun neomu tteollyeo (if I even have a thought of you, I become overwhelmed)**

**Sojunghan neo baro naui Baby Baby (you're so precious, your only mine baby baby)**

**Wae, neon moreuni, wae neon nal moreuni wae (why don't you understand me? Don't you know?)**

**Neol wonhaneun nae mam modu da gajyeogajwo~ (I want for you to have my heart, completely all of it)**

**Ttan geon pillyo eobseo ojik wonhaneun geon (I need no other, he only one I want is you)**

**Your Love! **

**Love, naege wa. neon, like this** **(love, come with me, you like this)**

**So Love, gidarin neoran girl (So love, I'll wait for you completely girl)**

**True love, dagawa neon like this (true love, come to me like this)**

**One Love, neon naege neon naegero (one love, you and me together)**

**Love, naege wa. neon, like this (love, come with me, you like this)**

**So Love, gidarin neoran girl (So love, I'll wait for you completely girl)**

**True love, dagawa neon like this (true love, come to me like this)**

**One Love, neon naege neon naegero (one love, you and me together)**

**I need you, **

**You need me.**

**Urineun gyeolguk hamkke hal kkeoya (we will be together in the end)**

**Mangseorijima, naman ttarawa (have no hesitation, follow only me)**

**Ijen yeah~ (now, yeah)**

**Love, naege wa. neon, like this (love, come with me, you like this)**

**So Love, gidarin neoran girl (So love, I'll wait for you completely girl)**

**True love, dagawa neon like this (true love, come to me like this)**

**One Love, neon naege neon naegero (one love, you and me together)**

**Love, naege wa. neon, like this (love, come with me, you like this)**

**So Love, gidarin neoran girl (So love, I'll wait for you completely girl)**

**True love, dagawa neon like this (true love, come to me like this)**

**One Love, neon naege neon naegero (one love, you and me together)**

**Love, naege wa. neon, like this (love, come with me, you like this)**

**So Love, gidarin neoran girl (So love, I'll wait for you completely girl)**

**True love, dagawa neon like this (true love, come to me like this)**

**One Love, neon naege neon naegero (one love, you and me together)**

I'm breathing heavily by the end of it, my hair sticking to my temples and neck. But it worked, I feel so much more lighthearted than I did a while ago.

I go to hit the reply button and begin again.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX <strong>

Watching her dance is really weird.

It's almost like she knows how to communicate better through dancing than actually talking. I personally couldn't care less if that statement is true or not.

When her dance ends she's sweaty but happy. And her self-satisfied smile is soft but enchanting.

I guess that since she doesn't smile as much, I should treasure each one I see.

I shake my head quickly. Treasure? When did her smiles become so important to me?

Was it during our dance, when she actually opened up, and even flirted a little with me? I never really full on flirted with anyone before, but she made it feel so natural and retaliated quickly, unlike the girls at the club who just kind of squeal and pass out.

I continue to question myself as she reloads the song and starts again, dancing in perfect sync with the idols in the music video. Her face is flushed a pretty coral color high in her cheeks, and she occasionally winks at the screen.

She dances like she's flirting with the idols in the video, and I can't help but laugh a little to myself. Does anyone know she acts like this when she's by herself?

I'm guessing not, and I consider myself lucky for getting to witness it. I'm glad I snuck out of the party to check on her.

But it doesn't last long. About a minute into her dance, she spins around quickly.

She sees me mid turn and freezes.

She stumbles out of her spin but catches herself just in time, her healthy flush evolving into a full on blush that spreads across her face and down her neck. She stares at me like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Why'd you stop?" I ask innocently.

She looks like she's about to say something but instead tries to hide her face with her hands. I smile, actually finding this reaction pretty cute on someone like her.

"You're a great dancer Aya-chan," I say. "Why are you embarrassed?"

"N-not really," she stammers as her blush deepens even more. "I'm not that good."

"What do you mean?" I ask in genuine confusion. "I mean, I knew you were probably bluffing when you said that you couldn't dance out there…but this is a flat out lie. You're really good."

She looks down at the floor, trying to avoid my gaze.

"Ok I lied," she admits in an irritated tone. "But…t-thanks."

"Well you better hurry and change back into your dress," I say, grabbing her hands. "It's almost time for the plan to start. I think Hika-chan and Kao-chan will get upset if they find out you took it off."

"Alright," she says before walking over to a stack and tugging a cord out of her cell phone.

"I'll take care of this," I say as I wave her towards the dressing room.

"Ok fine," she says before sticking her tongue out at me.

I mimic the childish action, and we both burst out laughing. But she catches herself and quickly turns away from me before running back to the dressing room.

As soon as I'm done putting all the chairs and cables away and rolled the screen back up, the rest of the club bursts through the door with Haru-chan draped over Takashi's shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"There you are Honey-senpai," the twins say. "Where's Aya-senpai?"

"In the back," I say, pointing to the dressing rooms.

Just as I say that ash emerges, back in her dress and shivering like mad.

"Aya-senpai, go help the twins with Haruhi," Kyo-chan says.

"Alright," she responds.

"You have experience with hair extensions senpai?" Hikaru asks as they drag Haruhi back to the dressing rooms.

"Some," she replies vaguely as she holds aside the curtain to the changing rooms.

"You didn't have to be so forceful," Haruhi snaps as she's place back on the ground and Kao-chan dumps a tissue-wrapped bundle in her arms.

"Never mind that. Go get changed," he commands before shoving her into the changing cubical.

"A little accident towards the end of the night would be quite thrilling," Kyo-chan says. "And remember Haruhi, there are only twenty minutes remaining until the party reaches its climax. Suzushima is already waiting for you in a classroom across the hall."

Haru-chan steps out in a cute pink dress accented by darker pink and white flowers , and is ushered into a stylist's chair by Hika-chan and Kao-chan.

"Here Aya-senpai, put these in for us," they command, handing her a bunch of hair extensions.

Aya takes a second to examine them before she gets to work on blending the fake hair into Haru-chan's real hair. Hika-chan and Kao-chan start on Haru-chan's makeup, and are done in a few minutes. As a final touch they clip on some blunt bangs like the ones she had when her hair was still long.

Well, actually, she looks exactly like she used to.

"Uh…We know this is the boss's strategy," Hika-chan and Kao-chan say in unison as they admire their work. "But its kinda unsettling."

Before anyone can respond the doors burst open.

"Gentlemen!" Tama-chan scolds as he makes his dramatic entry. "What are you doing? The guests are waiting for-"

He almost chokes as he catches sight of Haru-chan.

"Well, what do you think?" Hika-chan and Kao-chan ask with self-satisfied smiles.

"You look so cute Haru-chan!" I say with a smile.

But she goes and ruins it.

"My face feels heavy and it's hard to walk in these shoes," she complains.

"Good luck Haruhi!" the Hika-chan and Kao-chan yell as she waddles down the hallway.

"Just remember!" Aya calls out. "Heel toe, heel toe! And take smaller steps!"

And with that Haruhi trips falls in a heap on the floor.

"You really think she can pull this off?" Hika-chan and Kao-chan ask in unison as she picks herself up off the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip<strong>

**XXx Aya xXX**

We watch as Kanako and Tohru waltz around the courtyard. The cherry blossoms dance merrily with the music, and Kanako looks like she's living in her dreams.

"They look sweet together," I whisper to Tokki.

"They do, don't they?"

Mitsukuni comes up beside me, leaning over the railway. I half smile at him. It seems like he's lost Kisa, along with most of his other clients.

"It's just good to know that one arranged marriage in this world will turn out alright," reply quietly as I continue to watch them waltz.

"Well, not all arrangements are made without consideration," Mitsukuni says. "And I guess the part about them being childhood friends helped a bit."

"I dunno," I sigh. "It seems to me like the childhood friend thing would make things a bit awkward. I don't know what I'd do if I was stuck in an arranged marriage."

"That reminds me," Mitsukuni says with a playful smile. "You still owe me two more questions."

I groan and roll my eyes.

"Alright," I mumble into Tokki's head. "Just make sure to make them good."

"We'll I've been thinking about them since our dance was interrupted," he says with a smile. "So if you hate needles and shots so much, how were you able to get all your ear piercings?"

I remain quiet for a minute, thinking about how to best phrase my logic.

"I guess it's because when you get your ears pierced, they use a gun, so it's over in a second. But when you get shots, they have to keep the needle in your arm until the syringe is emptied, and that thought just creeps me out."

"Fair enough," I hear Mitsukuni reply. "Alright last one. Why did you decide to dye your hair like that?"

I gnaw on my lower lip for a minute, before speaking again. But this time I keep my gaze fixated on Kanako and Tohru.

"Well, when I was eleven I had a sleepover with some girls from my school, and they decided to prank me," I say evenly. "They put blue Jell-O mix in my sleeping bag, and it mixed with my sweat and dyed my skin while I slept. I woke up blue. It stayed in my hair the longest, decided that it didn't look half bad, and decided to keep it. That really pissed them off."

I say that last sentence with bittersweet fondness. But I never hear Mitsukuni's response as Hikaru and Kaoru bring out the mics, their voice booming through the quad.

"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball!" Hikaru yells into the mic.

"Congratulations Princess Kanako Kasugazaki!" Kaoru exclaims.

Everyone erupts in applause as the cherry blossoms continue to float lazily in the breeze.

"And for her reward a kiss on the cheek from the king!" Hikaru announces.

I giggle to myself as the couple stops dancing, and Kanako looks rather stunned. I bet she really couldn't care less about a kiss from Tamaki. She has all of her love's attention now.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!" Kaoru suddenly announces.

My eyes widen, and Tamaki and Haruhi stare at the twins in horror.

"Kyoya did say that a little accident near the end of the night might make the evening more thrilling for everyone," they say with their trademark devilish smiles.

Some protest and one bribe later, Haruhi is making her way down to Kanako rather reluctantly.

"You don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss do you?" Mitsukuni asks suddenly.

That one question sends Tamaki into panic. He runs after her dramatically, only to slip on the twins' banana peels and fall equally dramatically into poor Haruhi.

She is then turned, and ends up kissing Kanako full on the lips. They spring apart quickly as the crowd of customers either proceed to squeal in excitement or sob hysterically.

"Alright," I say to Tokki as I step away from the railing. "That is without a doubt more than enough excitement for one night."

I begin wading and shifting through the vicious sea of ribbons and lace, deciding to change back into my street clothes and wait for Mitsukuni and Takashi on the couch.

Well this is for sure the best party I've been to.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Author's Notes xXX<strong>

***SOBS* Agaohtiwauebfiq3ug! I'm so behind! (3 days behind to be exact)**

**I'm sorry! *bows* school is refusing to give me a break…but I'm getting back to work now. Damn...I just realized that this chapter almost doubled in length...**

**Chapter Song: Love Like This by SS501**

**Lotsa love -Krystal**


	6. Chapter 6

**XXx Aya xXX**

"So?" Hikaru and Kaoru ask eagerly as they shove their rolling floor length mirror in front of me.

"We thought your eyes looked extra green today," Hikaru comments as he sticks a few more pins into my hair.

"So we decided on this Kimono for the flower viewing reception," Kaoru finishes as he dabs a bit of a pomegranate lip gloss on the center of my lower lip.

"It's pretty," I reply. "Good job you two."

The kimono they picked out for me is a pale lime green with little gradients of a pretty sunset orange here and there. There are patterns of dark green leafs and white flowers across it and a forest green obi is secured tightly around my waist.

They've pulled my hair out of my face my making tiny braids out of my bangs and securing them at the base of my ponytail. Then they pulled the rest of my hair into a voluminous bun and pinned it in place with no less than thirty five bobby pins.

"Just one final touch," they say as they pin an orange rose hair ornament to the side of it, and letting the dangling charms just brush my ear.

"Am I good?" I ask, twirling for them quickly to make sure everything was secure.

They give me a thumbs up and I salute them before heading out to the reception.

The girls have already gathered in the area roped off for the event. The cherry blossoms litter the air, swirling around like large pink bees, but the girls seem to love it.

I make my way over to the nearest snack table, intending to pick up a few pieces of mochi, but I'm cut off by Kyoya.

"Here you are," he says to me before pulling out his notebook. "Princess Kisaki Shinokozuka is waiting for you at a private table in the west side of the reception hall. Please try not to keep her waiting."

"Who?" I ask while furrowing my eyebrow. "I don't think I know anybody by that name."

"Well she requested you," Kyoya says as he snaps his book shut. "And time is money, so go see her now please."

"Yeah ok," I sigh with a mock salute before stepping around him.

Just too irk him a bit, I stop by the table and take the entire plate of Strawberry and Mango mochi.

I balance them in my hands as I navigate my way to the west side of the hall. Dodging these girls turn out to be a little more of a challenge than I had expected, but it became fun after a while.

But who the hell is Kisaki Shinokozuka? And why did she request me?

"Oh, there you are," a bossy voice that comes from my right says. "I've been waiting here for almost fifteen minutes."

I turn to see that girl that cut into my dance with Mitsukuni at the party three days ago sitting alone at a table.

Her honey blond hair is curled in loose ringlets and her bangs are swept to the side with two pink bunny clips. Her gray eyes are sharp as she gives me a quick once over, her long well-manicured nails, which are painted a shocking shade of bubblegum pink, click impatiently on the surface of the table.

"Miss Kisaki Shinokozuka I assume?" I ask, popping a hip to better balance the trays.

"You assume correctly," she says coldly. "Please sit."

I set the trays on the table as I plop down opposite from her. She gives the platters a curious glance, and I gesture for her to take some, but she just wrinkles her nose and tosses her hair. I shrug in response and start eating straight from the plate, putting my feet up on the chair next to me.

"So," I ask as I stare at my mochi. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Spare me the pleasantries," she says with distaste as she lifts her tea cup to her lips. "I don't even really want to talk to you, but recent circumstances have overruled my personal desires."

"Um….alright?" I reply cautiously.

"I want to know the state of your relationship with Honey-senpai," she says bluntly.

I almost choke on my mochi. I look up at her with furrowed brows, but she looks completely serious. It takes me a minute to compose myself, and when I do, I've planned my response.

"You know," I say as I stare at the contents of the fruit mochi. "I could be wrong, but that sounds like it's none of your business."

"But that's where you're wrong," she says as her eyes darken over her teacup. "It is my business. Before you showed up, I was Honey-sempai's favorite regular. And then you show up and he doesn't pay attention to any of us anymore."

"You're probably imagining it," I chuckle through a mouthful of mochi. "Trust me, there's nothing going on. I barely know him."

"And yet you spend all day with him," she says as she places her cup back in its saucer quietly. "And as if that wasn't enough, now you've invaded this club too. Forgive me if I have trouble believing your claim."

"I can't help the way my class schedule was made. He was just nice enough to show me around," I say through grit teeth. "And I didn't invade this club either. They asked me to stay."

"But why?" she asks innocently. "What do you really do for this club?"

My mouth is clamped shut. I really hate this bitch. Who the hell does she think she is?

"Just look around," she says, gesturing to the festivities. "You're just like the tea sets and the kimonos. Expendable. A mere ornament. They'll just get rid of you once you're no longer needed."

"Look," I spit. "I don't know what your deal is, but it sounds like you're blowing everything out of proportion. I don't have anything going on with Mitsukuni."

Her eyes spark dangerously at my answer.

"And who are you to speak his name so informally?" she asks in a shrill voice.

"You do it too," I scoff.

"Yes, but mine is a term of endearment. Yours is not," she snaps. "Only Mori-senpai ever calls him Mitsukuni. You should have at least added a 'kun' or a 'san' at the end of his name if your relationship is indeed as you say, strangers."

"Whatever," I sigh as I cram more mochi into my mouth. "Obviously trying to convince you is a lost cause."

"I'll say this once," Kisaki says coldly. "So listen good. Mitsukuni and I are made for each other, don't think you can just flirt with him for one night and forge a relationship with him that would cause him to forget what we have."

"I wouldn't dream of it cupcake," I say sarcastically. "Can you honestly see me as the kind of girl to have a relationship with anyone?"

"Of course not," she says, perking up slightly but still regarding me with distaste. "You're rude, pushy, ungraceful, ill-mannered, and completely repulsive."

"Well that's the pot calling the kettle black," I scoff as I finish the last of the plate.

"You don't belong here," she continues. "Why should a thorn like you tarnish the stem of a rose like Honey-sempai? He needs a gentle, loving, tenser-hearted, feminine woman," she sighs dreamily. "Someone who's presence will be a gentle guiding light in his life."

"I hope you're not referring to yourself," I snigger. "And what's with all the metaphors?"

"We're done here," Kisaki snaps, standing up suddenly and smoothing out the skirts of her infernal yellow uniform. "I'd say it was a pleasure meeting you, but it's been anything but that."

"You're no ray of sunshine yourself," I scoff as I pour myself some lukewarm tea from the pot in the middle of the table.

And with that, she turns and leaves, her hair bouncing down her shoulders like hundreds of tiny yo-yos, over to Mistukuni's station.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX<strong>

Kisa showed up almost halfway through the reception looking like she was about to cry. She holds her hands delicately in front of her mouth, her face flushed and eyebrows furled.

"Kisa!" one of my other regulars, Sumi, gasps as she jumps to her feet and rushes over to her. "What happened?!"

"I went to g-go apologize to Aya-sempai for cutting into the dance she was sharing w-with Honey-senpai," she chokes. "But she just yelled something in French and told me t-to go away."

I share a quick look with Takashi.

He shakes his head slightly, and I nod. Good, we're in agreement that Kisa's story sounds completely unlike the way Aya acts. But the girls don't seem to think so.

"Seriously?" another girl, Meirika, asks incredulously as she shoots a scalding look in the direction Kisa just came from.

Aya is sitting alone at a table across the reception hall from us. She leans back in her chair, covering her face with her hands and rubbing her temples with her ring fingers.

"What's wrong with her?" Sumi asks in a disgusted tone. "You're so sweet Kisa, why would anyone ever yell at you?"

"I bet she's just jealous," Meirika says in a more comforting tone, rubbing circles on Kisa's back. "I mean, I know if I was a boy I'd choose you over her any day."

"I just want to know why she hates me," Kisa says softly. "She glared at me before leaving the dance floor too."

"You better keep an eye out for that one Honey-senpai," Meirika warns me, her blue eyes flashing with concern.

"Yeah, she sounds like a psycho," Sumi agrees. "Someone needs to set her straight."

"Thanks you guys," I say, forcing one of my sweet smiles. "But I can handle it."

"And until then, we'll keep an eye out for you Kisa," Meirika says as both her and Sumi pull Kisa into a tight hug.

As they do, something falls from the skirts of Kisa's uniform. It hits the floor with a small thunk and Kisa kicks it nonchalantly under the nearest table. But Takashi and I caught the label before it disappeared under the lace tablecloth.

A bottle of premium eye drops.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Aya xXX <strong>

I seriously have no idea how I got wrapped up in this ridicules plan.

I think the twins guilt tripped me into it. But anyways here I am, dressed in a fluffy pink nurse's uniform. My hair is pinned and tucked into a faux bob style, and my bangs were pulled back and tucked under my nurse's cap to hide the blue ends.

All my piercings have had clear rings in them, except for the normal lobe ones. They only have small gold studs in them. I feel so…naked without my piercings and thick eyeliner.

And this dress is so puffy and pink I feel like an "I can be…" Barbie, Nurse Edition.

I keep having to remind myself that this is for Haruhi's sake. But I also can't help this nagging feeling that this plan will fail epically.

But nevertheless I do what I was instructed to and follow Mitsukuni and Takashi around.

"Why are Honey and Mori dressed as doctors?" a girl suddenly whispers (not really) to her friends.

They all glance over eagerly, their faces lighting up as they recognize Mitsukuni, Mori, and the rest of the hosts. I knew it. This was never going to fool anyone.

"Hey who's that nurse that keeps following them around?" another girl asks, irritation weighing down her voice.

I have an overwhelming urge to smack my forehead into my palm. These girls are idiots.

"She better not try anything with them," another girl says in a slightly menacing voice.

"I'll scratch out those pretty eyes of hers is she does," another voice threatens.

I shudder despite myself, and do my best to ignore the comments. But it's hard, so I decide to distract myself by checking out what I'll go through in a few hours.

It looks similar to physical exams at my old school. Only here, everything is pink…

"Wow Miss Shuramunei," I hear one doctor exclaim. "You've lost two whole kilograms since this time last year!"

"That's so good to hear, I thought for sure I was heavier!" the girl on the scale gushes happily as the nurses around her clap.

"Not at all," the doctor says as he shakes his head. "Keep this up and you'll be even healthier next year! Keep up the good work!"

Wow.

Our doctors were never this nice. Both my privet doctor and my physical examiner at school would scold me if I was an ounce over ninety-five pounds. These girls are lucky.

Well, since the incident at school and coming to Japan I've been putting on a few more pounds, but I'm still stuck only at ninety-seven pounds. And I feel almost underweight.

I poke my stomach through the fluffy pink uniform, but all I feel is my stomach muscles. I sigh in irritation. Ever since getting addicted otome games where the characters say they prefer girls who they can squeeze without breaking, I've been more comfortable with the concept of gaining weight.

"Hitachiin bothers, would you please come with me?" a nurse suddenly asks. "We're ready to do your chest measurements. You can use the area behind this curtain to undress."

There's a collective gasp from most girls in the room. They rush over, almost trampling me in the race to get a good view.

"Doesn't matter to me," Hikaru says tonelessly as he unbuttons his shirt.

"We're not shy," Kaoru continues. "Who needs a curtain?"

And…that is my queue to leave.

I squish in between the girls, making my way towards an empty part of the hall, which is no easy task. They are literally everywhere.

And at one point, some girl shoulders past me hard enough to knock me off to make me lose my footing. My tractionless slippery nurse shoes slide on the slick tile and I fall forward with absolutely none of the grace you'd expect to see from a martial artist or dancer.

But before I plummet to the floor and break my face I feel someone grab my wrists and stop my momentum.

"You ok?" Mitsukuni asks as he looks at me from over his fake glasses.

I'm too flustered to form words, and end up just letting him hold onto me while I gape like a fish.

Then I see Kisaki Shinokozuka. She stares at me from a fair distance behind Mitsukuni. I pray for a moment to whatever god is up there that she'll be stupid like the rest of her fellow classmates.

But the furious glare on her face is more than enough to tell me she knows exactly who I am and who's holding me right now.

"Fine," I finally respond as I step back quickly, pulling my arms from his hands. "Excuse me for a minute."

I don't wait for an answer as I turn away and start weaving through the crowd quickly and more carefully than before.

Once I'm sure I lost him I make my way over to the empty part of the exam hall and take shelter behind the privacy curtain farthest from the crowds.

My heart is hammering against my ribcage as I collapse against the wall. Kami, I've never felt this much fear from someone physically weaker than me before.

I keep having to remind myself to breathe regularly. This is so not good. Why did he have to catch me? And why did she have to be standing _right there_?

That's just cruel Kami.

"What do you want?"

The voice almost makes me jump out of my skin. But then I realize it's not a question directed at me, and it's coming from behind the privacy screen to my left.

I look up, seeing the silhouette of two girls on the other side. The taller one has her arms crossed, looking down on the smaller girl. The smaller one looks like she's wringing her hands, keeping her gaze on the floor.

"I-I-I…." she stammers.

"Well? Spit it out," the taller girl says.

"I-I wanted to apologize," the smaller girl says as she looks up. "You were right, and I should've listened to you."

The taller girl's shoulders relax, and her posture and attitude shifts completely. She leans down, forcing the smaller girl to look her in the eye.

"So he was just using you to get his fifteen minutes of fame?" she asks.

The smaller girl nods, and I see small droplets of water hit the floor. As she begins to cry heavily, her sobs become louder, and more choked. The taller girl's hands slip from her face and the girl hangs her head again.

"Come here," the older girl says in a softer voice, holding out her arms.

The smaller girl stumbles into the taller girl's embrace, her crying becoming muffled as the taller girl clutches her close to her chest.

"I'm so sorry! I won't ever doubt you again!" she swears through her sobs.

"Shhhhh," the taller girl coos as she strokes the smaller girl's hair. "It's alright Kina-chan, I'm here for you. Just tell me if you'd prefer me to maim or castrate him."

The smaller girl hiccups through her crying, and laughs shakily.

"Alright," the taller girl says. "Time to stop crying, we need to get back to the exam."

The girl nods and wipes her eyes before hugging the taller girl one more time. The taller girl pats her head affectionately.

I freeze as they walk out, the last image burned into my retinas. I used to do the same thing to Simon, and he'd pat my head just like that.

My vision blurs as I feel a splash on my hand. Horrified, I rub away my tears, tearing my ear buds out of the pockets of the shorts I have on under my dress. My hands tremble as I place them in my ears.

That girl's also very lucky. She has someone there for her when these things happen.

I slouch in a corner behind a few equipment racks, closing my eyes and try to steady my breathing as my shaking fingers find the music I need to numb my mind.

**Geureoke neomu pyeonhage gulji mayo (please don't act so comfortable)**

** Ajik neowa nan namnaminikka (becasue we are still seperated)**

**Eorinaecheoreom bochaeji jom mayo (please don't whine like a little kid)**

** Ajik sijakdo an haesseunikka (because we haven't even started)**

**Aideurui buljangnan gateun sarangeun sirheo (I don't want a love that's like a kid playing with fire)**

**Jogeum umcheuryeo isseul ppuniya nan gwaenchanha (it's just shrinking a little, I'm ok)**

** Anya sasil nan (no, to be honest, I)**

**Nareul tteona bonaen geuga ajik neomu miwoyo (I still hate that guy who left me)**

**Chagapge sigeobeorin nae gaseumeun ajikdo geureul (my heart that burned out so coldly is still)**

**Geuriwohaeyo (missing you)**

** Geuriwohaeyo (missing you)**

** Geuriwohaeyo (missing you)**

** Geuriwohaeyo (missing you)**

**Geuriwohaeyo (missing you)**

**Geureoke neomu barkhiji jom mayo (don't make it so bright)**

** Sesangeun wollae eoduunikka (because the world is originally dark)**

**Eojjeom geureoke haemarkge useoyo (maybe smile bright like the sun)**

**What?**

**Jasehi boni seulpeun pyojeongiya (if you look close it's a sad face)**

**I know i ve been there before**

**Eoreundeurui gyesanjeogin sarangeun sirheo (I don't want a complicated love like the adults)**

**Saljjak jichyeoisseul ppuniya nan gwaenchanha (it's wearing down a little bit, I'm ok)**

** Anya sasil nan (no, to be honest, I)**

**Nareul tteona bonaen geuga ajik neomu miwoyo (I still hate that guy who left me) **

** Chagapge sigeobeorin nae gaseumeun ajikdo geureul (my heart that burned out so coldly is still)**

**Geuriwohaeyo (missing you)**

** Geuriwohaeyo (missing you)**

** Geuriwohaeyo (missing you)**

** Geuriwohaeyo (missing you)**

** Geuriwohaeyo (missing you)**

**Naui jeormeun narui sarangeun ireoke kkeuchi naneyo (my young love ends this way)**

** Geudae kkok haengbokhaeya haeyo (you have to be happy)**

** Oraen sigani jinagado (even as a long time passes)**

** uri seoro gieokhaeyo (we remember each other)**

** Geuttaen seoroga isseosseumeul (that time when we were together)**

**Geuttaen seoroga isseosseumeur (that time when we were together)**

I grit my teeth as I wipe away the remaining tears with the heel of my palm.

What I hate the most about my relationship with him is the fact that I was gullible and naïve enough to fall in love with him in just one month. He was the first person to treat me like I was worth smiling and laughing for, and then tore me limb from limb.

I fell for everything, and was made the fool. I thought I was over him, that I could hate him. But apparently I was wrong. No matter how much I say that I hate him, he's still burrowed deep within my heart.

Now he won't get out, no matter how much I thrash and scream about it. But I know one thing that's never gonna change. He won't come back. He never loved me, so why should he? He has no reason to ever appear before me again.

And I'm never going to look for him. And I know not to love so easily anymore.

I take out my headphones and sit there for a minute, trying to pull myself together. I'm such a wreck I don't even sense the footsteps until it's too late.

"Aya-chan?"

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX<strong>

I'm finally able to break away from the operation once Kyo-chan finally admits he's set up an appointment for Haru-chan in the special boy's clinic.

I scan the room for Aya-chan, but I can't find her anywhere. But who I do find is someone I'd rather not see right now. So as soon as I see Kisa I duck behind the nearest person.

Sometimes being this small has its advantages.

I take off in the direction I thought I saw her go, and end up in the back of the exam hall. It's empty, since everyone is watching Hika-chan and Kao-chan's distraction.

Two girls suddenly step out of one of the examination cubicals and walk right past me as if I'm not there. The smaller one looks like she was crying, and the older girl has her arm around her, and is softly stroking the girl's long reddish brown hair.

The sight gives me a feeling that something is wrong, and as I walk over to where they came out from, I can see a shadow peeking out from one of the privacy curtain.

I step up to the curtain uneasily, and look through the small gap between the screen and the frame that holds it up.

Aya is curled up against the wall, her small body trembling in a mountain of pink skirts. Tears stream down her face, and she bites down on her pinky finger to keep any sounds from escaping her mouth. She leans to the side and rests her head on the wall.

"Aya-chan?" I ask as I cautiously pull aside the curtain.

Her eyes widen as she sees me. Tears begin to stream down her face faster and she quickly buries her face in her knees.

"Aya-chan," I ask urgently as I walk over to her, tossing off my lab coat and fake glasses. "Are you ok?"

She stays put and doesn't make a sound. Her body just freezes solid.

"Ok that was a stupid question," I admit as I grab hold of her arms. "You don't look ok."

She looks up for a second, and I can see her face has gone from pale to pink.

"You think?" she asks with half-hearted sarcasm.

"Tell me what's wrong," I insist as I pull her arms away from her sides. "Please."

"It's nothing," she says stubbornly as her arms tremble in my grip. "I'm just more emotional when it comes to music than most people."

I don't buy it, but it seems like pressing the matter would be worse for her. So I settle for distracting her instead.

"Then you should listen to more happy music," I say with a soft smile. "That way I can see you smile more often."

She looks up at me in surprise. I laugh softly at the thought of how cute it looks. And how much cuter it would be if she weren't crying.

"Smiles suit you better," I say as I reach out to brush away the stream of tears that still trail down her cheeks.

She flinches back as my fingers come in contact with her face. She clamps her eyes shut and a blush rises in her cheeks again.

"Sorry," I apologize as I pull my hand back.

"You don't have to be," she whispers as her eyes flutter open again. "I'm just not used to people touching me."

"Oh," I reply softly as I stand back up. "Well…why don't we head back out?"

She nods and I stick out a hand to her. She hesitates for a second before taking it.

Her hands are small and dainty. But they are also rough and calloused in some spots, reminding me that she isn't some china doll. But they're warm and soft, and fit perfectly in mine.

She lets go as soon as she had her balance back and rubs the rest of the tear streaks. I clear the thoughts from my head as she looks back up at me.

"You think it's ok for me to get out of this uniform?" she asks.

"Yeah. But did you bring extra clothes?" I ask.

"Uh huh," she replies as she pulls the puns out of her hair that are securing her nurse's hat. "I have them on under this."

She kicks off her shoes and slips out of her knee socks. She pulls a few more pins and four braids fall out from under the short layer of curls that fall to her ears.

"Can you unzip me?" she asks as she pulls her hair aside.

"Sure," I reply uneasily.

I hesitate before pulling the zipper down, but true to her words, she has a black tank top and red shorts underneath. There are also a pair of flip-flops that were held against her back by the bow of her apron.

She slips out of her dress before dumping it unceremoniously on the desk and kicking her shoes and socks on the floor next to it.

"Ok, I'm ready," she says as she slips her feet into her sandals.

We walk out of the check-up area in silence just in time to see the rest of the club dash off in the direction of the special boy's clinic.

"What's going on?" she asks, looking at me with confusion etched into her face.

"No idea," I reply with an expression that probably mirrors hers. "Let's go."

We begin weaving in and out of the crowds of students, trying to catch up to the club without attracting too much attention.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Aya xXX<strong>

By the time we reach a room labeled _**Special Boy's Clinic**_ the door's already open and Tamaki is standing in front of some grungy looking guy who's begging to have his life spared.

Huh, guess we missed something good. Mitsukuni and I walk up while everyone else hits a serious pose and take our places next to Mori?

"I'm a doctor," the man suddenly says from his position on his hands and knees. "I have a small emergency medical clinic I run in the next town over. My name is Yabu."

"Did he say his name is Yabu?" Hikaru asks.

"That's crazy," Kaoru says. "What a terrible name for a doctor."

"Unless you're a quack!" they finish in unison.

"I know," the man moans. "I'm here because I'm hoping to see my daughter. My wife left me last month and took my daughter with her. But I know she attends school here!"

"I don't mean to pry," Haruhi speaks up from behind the uniform shirt that she'd using to cover herself. "But why did your wife and daughter leave you?"

I'm a little curious too, but I decide to just stay quiet and listen. The man just hangs his head.

"Well you see….." he trails off.

He then proceeds to let us into his mind theater, you know like the one Tamaki has. But I got to admit, his has a better animator. Huh, I guess that's just one of the perks these mega rich guys get.

So, one awkward backstory later, Yabu is bawling his eyes out on the floor.

"When I tried to as her about my daughter the girl started screaming!" he wailed. "And before I knew it there were all sorts of people chasing me!"

"That's so tragic!" Tamaki cries as he too bursts into tears and leans down to face Yabu.

"Doctor Yabu," Kyoya suddenly speaks up."I think you may have the wrong place. Are you looking for Ouran Public High School?"

"Y-yeah," Yabu sobs from his place on the floor. "That's right."

"I figured that might be the case," Kyoya replies, sounding like he's suppressing a sigh of irritation. "This is Ouran Academy, a privet institution. Your daughter doesn't go to school here."

"Man that's pretty sad," Hikaru says. "You don't even know what school your daughter goes to?"

"I bet your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her," Kaoru states. "Not because of some stupid debt."

This is actually pretty sad. No wonder the girl decided to go with her mom. I don't know what I'd do if my father was like this. I mean he may be clueless and not around often, but the time he does spend with me he's completely overly doting.

"Wow Kyo-chan!" Mitsukuni exclaims. "I'm impressed you figured out he had the wrong school."

"Well there's no way the daughter of such a small time doctor would ever be able to get into Ouran Academy," he states.

Ouch. That wasn't even aimed at me and that smarts. He's really…blunt. And he doesn't even seem to care.

"Kyoya," Tamaki says, suddenly very serious…he seems to have gotten over his tear fest pretty quickly. "Would you please find a map of all the public schools in this area? I'd like to help this man find his daughter."

Ok, that's sweet and all, but how many Ouran Public High Schools are there in one district?

"Whatever you say," Kyoya replies nonetheless.

**Time Skip**

We watch from the window as Yabu leaves the campus with cherry blossoms dancing merrily in the breeze around him.

"Are you sure about this?" Hikaru asks.

"After all, even if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee she'll want to talk to him," Kaoru says.

"Well then," Tamaki sighs. "That's just something he'll have to find out for himself."

I close my eyes, enjoying the breeze that blows over the school. It's so peaceful at times like this.

"I'm sorry about this guys, but could you please leave?" Haru-chan asks, suddenly breaking the silence.

"Haruhi? Are you still angry with me?" Tamaki asks as he flinches back. "You're not thinking of quitting the host club are you?"

"Don't be stupid sempai," Haru-chan laughs. "I've just got to finish my physical exam. As a male student of course."

They all smile and I make my way over to the door. It's about time I checked in for my exam too.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip<strong>

**XXx Honey xXX **

We walk down the halls of the estate in silence. Chika-chan is already in his room, leaving Aya and I to walk to ours alone.

I keep wanting to ask her about earlier. She just seemed so angry and embarrassed with herself to have been caught crying. I'm scared if I ask she'll get mad at me, but my curiosity is getting the better of me.

"So, Aya-chan?" I ask nervously.

She looks at me, her large eyes somewhat softer. I'm almost level with them. The doctor who conducted my physical exam told me I'd grown an inch and a half. Just another half inch and I'll be as tall as she is.

"Hmmm?" she replies softly.

"Well, now that no one's around to overhear us, will you tell me the real reason you were crying?" I ask.

As expected, she stiffens. Her face pales as she looks away, suddenly fascinated with the pattern in the carpet. She starts fiddling with her long black nails which are starting to chip.

"Well, you seem have a talent for telling when people are lying," she whispers. "This is the second time you've caught me."

"The third actually," I say without thinking.

She looks over to me with a sad smile on her face.

"So…three huh? I guess that means I owe you an explanation now," she sighs. "You see, I chose to come here to Japan because of some trouble at my old school. There was a guy who stabbed me in the back worse than any girl could. But I guess I wasn't as over it as I thought I was, so I kinda let myself get swallowed up by my emotions if you know what I mean."

I guess I was expecting something along the lines of that. I can feel a clenching feeling in my chest, but I ignore it for now.

"You don't have to go on if you don't feel like it. Sorry I made you talk about it," I say, looking down at the floor.

To my surprise, I feel her hand grip mine. It's not the romantic interlaced finger way, but still, she's holding my hand of her own will. And this time I didn't initiate it.

"It's alright," she whispers. "Just don't tell anyone you saw me cry and we're golden."

And she smiles, a real smile. Not sad, or sarcastic, or fake. One that reaches her eyes. It makes my heart soar to think I was able to put a smile on her face.

"OK!" I say, smiling myself. "And from here on out, as your friend I'll make sure you never have a reason to cry again!"

Her smile skews into smirk as she bites her lower lip and her cheeks flush.

"Thanks," she says somewhat shyly as she drops my hand, her smile returning.

"And I'll make sure you smile more," I add.

"That one may be a little harder," she says somewhat sadly. "I haven't smiled like this in a long time. The muscles are out of practice. But I'll admit, it's become a bit easier since I've moved here."

"Well, now that'll be a collaborative effort," I say with a grin. "All of us will help."

"Alright," she says.

"You can count on us!" I insist. "It's our job to make every girl happy. So that includes you!"

"As long as you don't go too overboard," she says. "Well, I've gotta finish up my homework."

She begins to walk down the hall, but then pauses for a moment.

"See you tomorrow!" she calls over her shoulder before she begins walking briskly back to her room.

As she turns the corner, my smile falls a bit. _'If only you knew how pretty you look when you smile Aya-chan.'_ I think. _'I wish I could do something to make that happen every day.'_

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Author's Notes xXX<strong>

**Well there yah have it. As I doubled back I began thinking her school life was relatively boring and easy…and so Kisa was born.**

**Feel free to hate or love her in any way you wish…you know, it's kinda fun adding these scenes in. ^^**

**Song changed to Missing You the newest song from my beloved 2ne1**

**Lotsa love, Krystal**


	7. Chapter 7

**XXx Honeyx XX **

"My brain is rotting," Aya groans as she rolls onto her back.

I pull myself into a sitting position, closing my notebook with a satisfied smile.

"Why didn't you just say you needed help in math?" I ask her.

"Well someone wasn't paying attention during twenty questions," she jokes as she rakes her fingers through her bangs.

"Oh, right," I reply as I lean back on my hands. "Number eighteen, you hate having to admit you need help."

"Bingo," she says, pulling the upper part of her body off of the floor to give me a thumbs up from her spot across from me. "I guess that's how I always manage to get so behind in the subject."

She flops back down and stretches out on the carpet, her hair spreading out in a halo around her.

"Thanks for helping me out though Mitsukuni," she sighs. "I'm sorry for making you waste your weekend."

"It's alright Aya-chan," I say, smiling down at her. "I had fun."

"I just don't get how you can enjoy it," she groans. "You had to spend almost six hours helping me get through twenty-four missing assignments."

"But you caught on quicker than other people I've tutored," I reply. "Just ask anytime you need help."

"Thanks," she says with a bit of embarrassment weighing down her voice. "I've got to admit you're the best tutor I've had. All the other ones my parents hired would explain it to me like I was stupid, or a five-year-old."

"That stinks," I mumble. "But I'm glad that I was able to help."

She sits up, adjusting her purple tank-top.

"Hopefully we won't need to waste another weekend like this," she grumbles as she leans up against the wall.

I wouldn't exactly call this a wasted weekend, I mean, I got to spend all of it with Aya-chan. I wouldn't call having her all to myself for six hours wasted.

I think I'm growing pretty attached to her, which kind of stinks because I don't know how long she's staying here in Japan. But I guess I'll make the best of what I have now…

"Well I'm here if you need me," I reply.

She smiles at me. That's the second genuine smile I've gotten since I made my promise last week. Slowly but surely, I'm living up to my promise.

The club's been helping all they can, but it's taking a lot more than I thought.

Aya-chan gets to her feet, and walks over to retrieve the backpack that sits on her coffee table. I keep trying to ignore things I've been noticing lately that I usually overlook when it comes to girls.

Like now for instance.

Her black and purple plaid pajama pants hang low on her waist, and her tank top is bunched up a little under her ribs, exposing a large area of her stomach. Her skin is pale, but not in an unhealthy pale. Only a few shades darker than ivory.

Mom can rest a little easier now, she doesn't have any navel piercings or any tattoos as far as I can see.

Her hair falls over her shoulder delicately as she slings her backpack off the table and lugs it over to the floor where our stuff is spread out. The blond parts glint a white gold color in the sunlight that spills through the curtain, and the blue does the same in shades of raw blue topaz.

Her eyes are a green hazel color, almost the same as her birthstone, with flecks of copper and gold around the pupil. Her lashes are long and pale without makeup, and her bottom lip is fuller than her upper lip. When she smiles I can see her canine teeth are slightly pointed.

She's thin, and parts of her body, like her shoulder blades and clavicles, stand out sharper than the rest of it. She is a trio of small scars on her right shoulder that looks like it could have been from scratching chicken pox blisters.

Her feet are like her hands, small and delicate looking, but covered in callouses. Her toes form a prefect arc, and her nails are painted a shimmery deep purple and chipped at the edges.

She finishes shoving her notebook and pen case in her bag and tosses it to the side.

"Well that takes care of that," she says as she leans back on the wall again.

The next few minutes pass by in silence, like neither of us know what to say. I can feel her steady breathing through the wall, despite the fact that the silence still hangs over us.

"So," she finally says. "Hikaru and Kaoru have been teasing me about my next outfit all week. Any reason why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," I reply. "But whatever it is it'll be fun. Why don't you stay with me and Takashi for the event?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea," she sighs.

"Why not?" I ask probably way too quickly.

"Well one of your regulars seems to be a bit territorial," she explains. "And I don't think she will be that happy to see me."

"You mean Kisa?" I ask.

"Uh huh," she mutters. "She seems to think we have something going on and told me not so nicely to back off."

"Well that explains a lot," I admit. "Last week she came over during one of the club days saying you yelled at her in French. She had eye drops and everything."

"Really?" she groans. "It must have been because she didn't believe me when I told her I wasn't trying to steal you from her. Is she normally that possessive?"

"Well, I've never really noticed before," I respond. "But now that you mention it she does cut into conversations I have with other customers that exceed three minutes."

"Ah…" she sighs. "Well she's not going to intimidate me that easy. We're friends, so I'm entitled to spend time with you too."

I laugh and she looks over at me curiously.

"So, you'll admit we're friends now?" I ask.

"Well…yeah," she trails off. "We are…right?"

"Of course," I say as I nudge her with my elbow. "So does that mean you trust me now?"

"Maybe just a little," she says as she nudges me back.

"So you'll stay with me and Takashi?" I ask again. "We won't let Kisa do anything to you."

"Alright," she sighs. "Thanks. It's sweet of you to look out for me like this. Even though I'd really like to see her try something with me."

She yawns loudly before she pulls herself to her feet.

"Well, I got some stuff to do before dinner," she says as she arches her back and stretches her arms out. "So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok," I say, getting to my feet. As I walk out, there's a ton of questions bouncing around my head.

Why would Kisa threaten Aya? I haven't done anything to make it look like I give her any special treatment have I? Other than the night of the dance party, I've been careful not to seem to clingy so she can have an easier time making friends.

But if Kisa thinks I like her, then she'll make it difficult. So maybe I should just keep a closer eye on her on the next activity day.

But her accusation does make me wonder. Do I actually like Aya?

I went through a lot of trouble to just get her to dance with me. And when we promised only one song we ended up dancing five.

If Kisa hadn't cut in when would either of us have noticed that the song we promised had ended? Would I feel any less confused if we had danced all night together? I can't help but feel like I might feel much more sure of myself if we had.

But on the other hand, would giving her that much attention would make Kisa even worse?

I'll admit I do feel something different towards Aya. I'm happy she considers me her friend, but do my feelings really just stop at friend?

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**XXx Aya xXX **

"So explain this to me again?" I ask as Hikaru and Kaoru smudge my eye shadow.

"We built a mini temple to go along with today's theme," Hikaru replies as he sections off some hair from the area right behind my ears.

And by ears, I mean my new clip on fox ears.

"So we decided to make your costume the guardian kitsune of the temple," Kaoru adds as he begins making small braids from the sections while Hikaru pulls the rest of my hair into a ponytail.

"Ok?" I reply as I put on some of the lip gloss they lay out for me. "But why? Why not just put me in another kimono?"

They've put me in a cream colored tube top that ties in the front and has tassels hanging from the ends. I have a chocolate brown skirt that stops at my mid-thigh and has slits up the side. My shorts, which are about an inch shorter than the skirt, were designed to look like bandages.

"Well, no offence Aya-senpai," Hikaru starts off as he helps Kaoru with the braids.

"But to people who don't really know you, you kinda come off as being a bit hostile," Kaoru finishes.

"But," they continue in unison. "We think that if you can come off as cute and friendly here at the club, the girls won't be terrified to approach you outside of it."

"Somehow I don't think it's going to be that easy," I say as I pick up the eyelash curler. "But thanks for the thought anyways."

"Well, you never know," Kaoru says as he hangs a golden fox head charm with ruby eyes around my neck.

"I guess," I mumble as Hikaru fastens a cream strip of cloth around my waist. "But the people here seem kind of…set in their ways."

"Is that so?" they ask.

They begin to wrap my arms in bandages to match my shorts.

"Then it looks like you've got some work to do senpai," Kaoru says as he ties off the bandage at my wrist.

"It's show time," Hikaru says as he holds out a handful of large furry fox tails.

The two of them get to work pinning them at the small of my back. I stand still and wait for them to be done, and glance over at myself in the mirror.

Do I really even want any of these girls as friends? I'm kind of paranoid that all the girls in this club would just see me as an obstacle between them and their favorite host.

"Go get 'em," they say while ruffling my hair.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX<strong>

When Aya steps out of the dressing room all the girls stop their conversations and gawk at her. I don't know if it's the whole kitsune cosplay and the fact that almost her whole stomach is exposed, or if it's because she doesn't seem the least bit embarrassed by it.

She sees me from her place across the room, and begins to walk over. Her tails bob around her small body, and it looks impossibly cute.

"You sure you knew nothing about this?" she asks as soon as she steps up to me.

"Absolutely no idea," I assure her, raising my hands in mock defense. "We never really know what Tama-chan's planning until we get to the club room. Or unless Hika-chan or Kao-chan let something slip about our costumes."

"If you say so," she says before crossing her arms over her chest and looking over at Takashi. "Is that true?"

"Yeah," he replies with a smile.

"Hey!" I complain as a large pout graces weighs down my lips. "I thought you said you trusted me!"

"I do," she says as she sits down. "But only just a little remember?"

She winks at me and I can feel heat flooding my face. She looked away before it happened, but Kisa didn't miss it. Oops…

"But Aya-senpai," she says with a strained smile. "How could you not trust Honey-senpai?"

"I'm not good at trusting people," she says easily. "There have been too many disappointments, so it takes a while for me to stop being paranoid."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Meirika asks in a hard voice. "You think he's going to stab you in the back or something?"

"Well that's kind of the definition of being paranoid," she replies calmly. "Feeling like everyone is out to get you."

"And you think Honey-senpai is like that?" Sumi asks, her blue eyes flashing. "You're a terrible person."

"I know," she admits. "But I do what it takes to keep from getting hurt again. It doesn't matter if no one else understands it. I'm not afraid of what you think of me."

"Aya-chan," I trail off, reaching out a hand to her.

"Mitsukuni," Takashi warns, catching my hand and putting it back at my side.

"I think you should leave," Kisa says coldly, meeting Aya's unwavering gaze. "You're making the club room depressing talking like that."

"I understand," Aya says tonelessly. "I wouldn't want to be around me either if I were you. Have fun."

And with that she walks away, her tails adding fake happiness to her steps.

"What is her problem?!" Meirika shrieks. "Was that to lower our guard so we think she doesn't like Honey-senpai?!"

As they continue to talk about me like I'm not there, I look up at Takashi. He studies my face for a minute before his eyes widen.

It lasts for about a fraction of a second before they return to normal and he places a hand on my head.

Suddenly the room goes quiet and all eyes turn to the doorway.

I turn as well and see a new girl is standing in the doorway. She looks incredibly shy with large brown eyes and long amber hair tied up in a pink ribbon.

"Looks like the host club has a brand new guest," I hear Hika-chan and Kao-chan say.

They produce roses from their kimono sleeves before floating over to the door. Takashi and I walk over, joining the rest of the club at the door.

But Aya is absent from the group.

"Come on in," Kao-chan says, holding out his rose to the girl in the doorway. "What are you waiting for?"

"Watching from afar is no fun," Hika-chan adds, holding out a rose of his own.

"Please miss," they coo in unison.

The girl shrinks back a bit into the shadows. Her eyes are wide and dilated; as if she can't believe what she's seeing.

"Stop that! How many times have I told you to be more courteous to our first time guests?" Tama-chan asks as he steps up to the three of them and turns to the girl. "Please, you don't have to be afraid my princess," he says, holding out his own rose. "I welcome you to the Ouran Host Club."

"NO!" she screams suddenly, punching him in the face. "Don't touch me! You're phony!"

Tama-chan stumbles back, clutching his face. Well...so much for her being shy.

"What do you mean I'm phony?" he cries as he clutches his face.

"Just what I said! You're phony!" the girl accuses. "I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club!"

Tama-chan backs away from her, true horror etched into his features.

"You shouldn't go spreading your love around so easily like that you stupid!" the girl continues. "You must be some kind of dimwitted Narcissist! You're incompetent! You're a commoner! You're disgusting!"

Each word seems to cut straight through him as he falls to the floor.

"He's created a new technique!" Hika-chan yells in awe.

"One man slow motion!" Kao-chan says in wonder as Tama-chan hits the ground with a loud thump.

"I don't suppose you are…." Kyo-chan finally speaks up as he examines her.

"It's you! Kyoya!" she yells as her eyes fill with tears.

She runs over to us, steamrolling Tama-chan in the process, before…..jumping into Kyo-chan's arms.

Well this is a first.

"Oh how I've longed to meet you," she sighs. "My one and only prince charming."

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip<strong>

**XXx Aya xXX**

"Your fiancée?" Hikaru asks.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru prods.

"Of course," the girl says. "My name is Renge Houshakuji and I'll be transferring into Ouran Academy's first year Class A tomorrow."

I bite back my nausea as I clutch Tokki tightly to my chest. My arms shake slightly as I take in the picture of Renge sitting across from me, a wide smile on her face.

Today is obviously not my day. First the outfit, then the customers, now this.

I guess I should explain my sudden panic. You see, I met Renge at a dinner party in Paris when I was younger.

If she recognizes me…I don't even want to think about what could happen.

"Why is he sulking?" Hikaru asks.

We all turn towards Tamaki, who's buried deep within his emo corner.

"Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," Kaoru taunts.

"Whatever," Kyoya sighs. "Why does everyone insist in referring to us like we're husband and wife?"

"Ours is a story of love at first at sight," Renge cuts in. "I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one else was looking. And how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor little injured kitten."

Huh? This is supposed to be Kyoya she's talking about? Is there…something wrong with her?

And is it bad that I hope that there is and it's rooted to the part of the brain that deals with memory?

"Is she serious?" the twins gawk.

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haru-chan asks Renge cautiously.

"No way!" Renge yells defensively. "I could recognize my love anywhere! He's a gentle man who is kind to everyone and doesn't ask for anything in return! He likes solitude but in fact sometimes he gets lonely. He looks like the star of the popular dating sim Uki Doki Memorial! You're my real life Ichijo Miyabi!"

There's an extremely awkward pause as everyone soaks in this information. I of course, being me, already know what she means…but it takes a second for the rest of the guys and Haruhi to put it together.

"Uki?"

"Doki?"

"OTAKU!" Hikaru and Tamaki scream.

"I've never seen one!" Kaoru exclaims.

"I get it now," Kyoya finally says. "You're in love with that character and are projecting that love onto me, and somehow deluded herself into thinking that we're engaged. I assume this Miyabi character probably wears glasses as well."

"That's rough buddy," I mumble from the opposite end of the couch he's sitting in, before returning to playing with Tokki's ears.

"So, she made it up?" Tamaki asks cautiously. "You're not really her fiancée?"

"Well no, I don't remember ever asking for her hand in marriage," Kyoya says calmly.

Renge suddenly plops down between me and Kyoya, and I scoot away from the death trap that is her voluminous uniform skirts.

"According to my research I understand you are in charge of managing this club is that true Kyoya?" she asks eagerly.

"That's right," Mitsukuni replies for him. "Kyo-chan is our director."

"You're the club's director? That's perfect!" she gushes. "Oh wow I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business."

"We don't advertise, we're just a host club," the twins mutter irritably.

"I've made up my mind," she declares. "From now on I'm going to be the manager of this host club."

"Uh, listen Kyoya," Tamaki starts, beginning to look a bit uneasy.

"Miss Houshakuji is the only daughter of a very important Ootori family client," Kyoya says, cutting him off. "So please be polite and try not to offend her alright?"

Renge stands before Tamaki can reply, a smile flashing across her face.

"Well boys, I can't wait to work with you."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next, Next Day<strong>

**XXx Honey xXX **

"I thought about it a lot last night," Tama-chan says. "Maybe having a lady manager isn't such a bad idea."

We're having another one of our Hosts Only meetings in the club room. Aya is in the chair next to the couch I'm sharing with Takashi.

We're both curled up with our bunnies, mostly tuning out Tama-chan's speech.

"Why do you say that?" Hika-chan and Kao-chan ask.

"Well it's fairly obvious isn't it?" Tama-chan replies. "Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi. So, if Haruhi has a girlfriend around then it could bring out the female within her, Renge's girlish are of tenderness may be able to stimulate Haruhi's own sense of feminity."

My head snaps up at his last statement.

"Isn't that what Aya-chan was supposed to do?"

Tama-chan flinches.

"Well, that obviously worked out well," Aya-chan mutters as she sinks deeper into the plush cushions of her chair.

"Now is our chance to help Haruhi get in touch with her feminine side," Tama-chan declares. "This is an important project men. She doesn't have any friends in class other than these two shady twins. That's no good for her."

"Like you have room to talk," Hika-chan and Kao-chan reply as Tama-chan points at them in an accusing fashion.

"Hey everyone!" Renge sings as she pokes her head through the door. "You'll be happy to know your new manager Renge, has baked all of you some cookies!"

"Oh! Isn't she lady like?" Tama-chan asks as he saunters over. "I'm so moved by your generosity."

"I didn't bake these cookies for you, you phony prince," she spits with a glare sends him to his emo corner. "Sorry I burnt them a little bit. I did the best I could. And I already know what you're going to say."

She drifts off into her dream world for a moment as I get up and walk over to the bag off cookies she set on the coffee table.

I take a cookie from the bag, munching it slowly.

"She wasn't kidding these cookies really are burnt," I muse out loud.

"Don't eat that Mitsukuni, it's bad for you," Takashi scolds as he comes up behind me.

There's a sudden battle cry and before I know it, Takashi scoops me up and Renge is chasing us through the club room.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Aya xXX<strong>

"Aya-chan, you want some?" Mitsukuni asks out of nowhere. "It's milk."

Pull push the pause button on my cord, glancing over to him. He asks, holding up a small blue mug to me, his usual smile in place.

"Sure," I say, taking the mug with a small smile.

I never used to smile over little things like this, so it still feels unnatural, but it's getting there. And Mitsukuni hasn't given up on me yet. He grins back before walking off to offer some to Renge.

I take a slow sip, watching her closely as Tamaki freaks over the twin's latest stunt, screaming out things about sexual harassment.

Renge doesn't seem to recognize me, but then again, I guess I do look a lot different from when we met all those years ago. And when she met me, I was still timid, shy, and weak Angélique.

I just hope she never puts two and two together. There would be questions I would not be able to escape with my normal distractions.

"Lukewarm! Every single one of you!"

My eyes flicker towards Renge. She has an intense look on her face that kind of scares me. I bite my lips nervously as she stares us down.

A full minute passes before she speaks again.

"Except for Kyoya all of your characters are lukewarm! Each of you needs to have some kind of dark side, you understand?" she demands. "Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled! If you keep carrying on like this, it'll be only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming all together! Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business?"

I curl up in a chair next to the boys as she continues her rant. I dunk some of the cookies she brought in the milk and munch on them quietly, watching as horror spreads onto everyone's faces.

"As your manager, it's my duty to change your character backgrounds! Let's start with you!" she yells, pointing to Mitsukuni. "If all you are is cute inside and out then you're no different than a baby! Therefore, from now on you are the baby-faced thug!"

I almost spray my mouthful of milk all over her.

Mitsukuni? A thug? Sure that's an unexpected twist, but I don't know if he could pull that off. He's just too…cute.

I bite my tongue hard at the thought. I hate to admit it, but he is cute.

"And Mori-sempai, you're his childhood friend the flunky!" Renge continues, breaking off the confessions anonymous session going on in my head.

"The twins will be basketball players enslaved in their own world. Haruhi, you're an honor student who's constantly being bullied!" she continues before turning to Tamaki. "And as for you Tamaki, you're the school's idol who's admired for who's admired for your good looks, but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world. The Lonely Prince!"

He freezes, as shocked look crossing his features. His legs seem to give out on him as he wobbles around the room. I would have laughed if Renge hadn't taken that moment to round on me.

"And for you," Renge says as she fixes me with a calculating stare. "Who are you? And why are you here? Are you even a part of this club?"

"Oh no," I reply quickly, waving my hands in emphasis. "I'm not."

"When we asked you to stay with us senpai, it meant you were to participate for things like this as well," Kyoya says coolly. "So yes, she is a part of the club. Unfortunately Aya-senpai doesn't have a character at the moment."

"We'll fix that soon enough," Renge says creepily.

Her stare intensifies. I feel a bit squeamish as she fails to blink. I try to concentrate on my milk and cookies, but they do not provide much of a distraction.

"Alright I've got it," she finally mutters. "You'll be the prettiest, most popular girl in school who's admired for being a dance prodigy. But everyone is too scared to approach you because you're a Goth and intimidate everyone around you."

My jaw drops. A Goth? Sure I wear a lot of black, have thick eyeliner, and yeah I'm a bit antisocial, but that doesn't make me a Goth! What would make her think I'm a Goth?

Then I lower my gaze and take in for the first time today the black lace dress I'm wearing.

It's actually more like a jumpsuit (but ending in shorts instead of going to the ankle), but the lace rim looks so much like a skirt you couldn't tell the difference from where Renge's standing. That coupled with the elaborate red, silver, and turquoise beading and my knee high boots, I probably just look like a normal Loli-Goth to her.

"OH!" Renge suddenly squeals. "I've got it! Haruhi, Aya-sempai will be the source of your bullying!"

"WHAT?" we both yell as my cookie slips through my slack fingers and drowns in the mug of milk.

"It's perfect!" Renge gushes. "Since Amaya-sempai is a loner, you decided to reach out to her Haruhi. Pretty soon you start dating which catches the eye of Honey-senpai, who's had a crush on her forever. He'll begin beating on you and trying to get you to dump Aya-senpai."

I see Mitsukuni pale out of the corner of my eye, and I'm pretty sure mine looks just like his. This really isn't good.

"And Kyoya you're perfect just the way you are now," Renge gushes. "So I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever kay?"

"Thank you," Kyoya says with a small bow. "I'm honored."

Tamaki continues to blindly stagger around the room before some random spotlight locks on him.

"The Lonely Prince," he moans. "It's true! That title is perfect for me!"

"Yeah right," Haru-chan and I mutter.

We share an eye roll about our current predicament. How in all the hells are we supposed to pull off pretending to be a couple?

"Come on Kyoya-Sempai," the Hikaru whines.

"You've gotta do something," Kaoru adds.

"Why? It seems like the Boss is up for it," Kyoya answers.

"How does this look Renge?" Tamaki asks as he melts from pose to pose. "Do these poses work for a Lonely Prince?"

"Oh wow, you're pretty good at that Tamaki," she gushes. "But you know it would be even more effective if you were standing in the rain!"

The twins groan, and I find myself joining in. This is an all new level of weird, even for this club.

"Let's just wait and see how things turn out," Kyoya says. "I'll bet it will be interesting. It always is."

I rake my fingers through my hair irritably, and am pretty sure that I can feel the beginnings of a migraine coming on.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip<strong>

Why does this kind of thing always seem to happen to me? Is there some kind of vibe I give out that attracts weird people?

I wander into the empty Haninozuka dojo, flipping the lights on as I step into the large training hall. It's already becoming dark outside, and the shadows that fall around my feet give the illusion that there are people standing around me.

It's a nasty lie, and after that episode in the club yesterday, it hurts to admit the sight is twice as effective at hurting me as normal.

But I shouldn't feel bad about telling them the truth right? It's only fair to show them what I'm really like.

Anyone who still tried to pursue me after that is definitely worth keeping.

I flinch the second that crosses my mind. Who am I kidding? That's not true and I should know it.

It happened that way with Simon. He brushed what I said off and stayed with me, only to let me down worse than my first friends did.

I run my fingers over the edge of my phone, before lifting my hands slowly to the buttons that rest on my headphone cords.

**Chang bakkeuron hanadulssik buri kkeojyeoga (outside the window, the lights turn off one by one)**

**Eodumsoge nan eoneudeot iksukhaejyeoga (at some point, I've grown used to the darkness)**

**Beorilsu eomneun gieok sok neoreul japgoseo (I hold onto you in the memories that I can't throw away)**

**Oneuldo…Nunmulgwa datugo isseo (again today, I am fighting with my tears)**

**Georeoganeun gotmada naneun neoreul bogedwae (everywhere I walk, I see you)**

**Ni heunjeok ni hyanggi neoui geu songil ( your traces, your scent, that touch of yours)**

**Aryeonhage dagawa dasi jinhage tto beonjyeoga (it comes to me faintly and thickly spreads)**

**Cheoeumbwatdeon geuttaecheoreom (just like when I first saw you)**

**Yeojeonhae geudaerongabwa (I'm still the same)**

**Niga naege junge neomunado manha (there's so much that you gave to me)**

**Eodideun chueogi isseo (anywhere I go, memories are there)**

**Geuriungabwa (I think I miss you)**

**Ajigeun honjaga natseoreoseo nan (I'm still not used to being alone)**

**Neol chatgedwae (so I look for you)**

**Eoneusaenga haru iteul nari neomeoga (at some point, one day, two days pass)**

**Jageun bange nan siganeul butjapgoisseo (I'm holding onto the time in my small room)**

**Eonjebuteonji i gose nareul gadugo (I don't know since when but I trap myself here)**

**Jigeumkkeot…Na honja meomchwoseo isseo (for all this time, I have stopped here alone)**

**Baraboneun gotmada niga gyeote seoisseo (everywhere I look you are standing next to me)**

**Geu sijeol geu moseup geuttae geudaero (those times, that image, just like back then)**

**Sarajilkka duryeowo dasi gieok soge mutyeoga (I'm scared it might disappear so I bury them in my memories)**

**Ajikdo nan babocheoreom (still like a fool)**

**Yeojeonhae geudaerongabwa (I'm still the same)**

**Niga naege junge neomunado manha (there's still so much that you gave me)**

**Eodideun chueogi isseo (anywhere I go, memories are there)**

**Geuriungabwa (I think I miss you)**

**Ajigeun honjaga natseoreoseo nan (I'm still not used to being alone)**

**Neol chatgedwae (so I look for you)**

**One shot two shot**

**I remember those eyes**

**Eogeutnatnabwa (I guess we went different ways)**

**please tell me why**

**One shot two shot**

**Fates pulling the lines**

**Geojitmal flashback (lies flashback)**

**I remember those eyes**

**Amado geureongeongabwa (I guess that's how it is)**

**Naega motaejunge neomunado manha (there's so much I couldn't do for you)**

**Neoege miryeoni nama (so I have this lingering attachment to you)**

**Bulleoonabwa (I guess it calls to me)**

**Ireokerado nan chaewoboryeogo (I try to fill myself up with you like this**

**Neol chatgedwae (so I look for you)**

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX<strong>

She's dancing in the middle of the empty dojo.

She's covered in sweat, her hair sticking to face, neck, and shoulders. As she stops, her chest is heaving heavily.

Her gray tank top sticks to her skin, suggesting she's been dancing for a while. She sits down on the floor, rolling the right leg of her faded red sweats up to her knee.

"So is that the dance you're going to use for your scene in Renge's movie?" I finally ask.

"Maybe," she replies, not looking up from her hands. "I'm still trying to decide if I'm going along with this whole thing."

She gets up and faces me. She pulls a rubber band off her wrist and pulls her hair up into a high ponytail. She looks stressed, and I don't really blame her. Renge was real pushy with her this afternoon.

"You up for a spar?" I ask. "You look like you could use it."

She considers it for a moment, pulling tight on the base of her ponytail.

"Sure, why not," she sighs. "Just don't actually let me punch you ok? I don't want to take out my anger at Renge on you, so just sidestep me or something."

"Ok," I reply. "I'm ready when you are."

"So are you really ok with this?" she asks as she lunges forward to punch me in the face. "The whole thug thing?"

"To be honest I'm not sure," I reply as I calmly sidestep her. "But that's what's bothering you the most? Not the part about Renge wanting me to have a huge possessive crush on you?"

"Well…" she trails off as she pivots on her left foot and swings her leg around to catch me in the side of the head. "I mean, it's just acting. So no, I doesn't really bother me. This actually sounds like it could be fun."

"You think so?" I ask as I catch her by the ankle and swipe her other foot out from under her.

"Don't worry so much," she commands as she rolls, absorbing the impact of her fall into her shoulder. "You're going to do fine."

"But I don't like threatening people," I protest as she gets back on her feet. "Much less you and Haru-chan. So what am I supposed to do?"

"Well," she sighs as she lunges at me again. "While you're acting, think of something that makes you angry, and channel your feelings into your lines."

"If you say so," I sigh, catching her fist and ducking under the swing from her left. "So…you think you can really pretend to be in love with Haru-chan."

"Maybe, though I admit I might have to pretend she's someone else," she confesses as she slides under my arm and goes to take my foot out from under me. "Even if I was a guy I'm not sure Haruhi would be my type."

"You have a type?" I ask as I beat her to the punch and sweep her off balance.

"I guess," she muses calmly as I hold her body mere centimeters off the floor. "Doesn't everyone?"

"Then what is it?" I pry as I gently set her down.

"Why the sudden curiosity?" she asks with a smirk as I let go of her arms and she places them back on the ground and leans back in a carefree teenager sprawl. "You should have thought of this when we played twenty questions."

"Well, Renge wants my acting to be authentic," I trail off as I sit down next to her. "So maybe I can sneak in a few extra lines about not being your type. Sounds like I could use that to fuel my hate for Haru-chan's character if I pretend she has them."

"You think?" she giggles as she glances over at me. "Your point is valid, but only just."

"So does that mean you'll tell me?" I ask.

"Nope," she says playfully and winks at me for the second time today. "But I'd like to spar with you again another time. But let's actually fight full out next time ok?"

And with that she picks her phone up off the ground and pulls herself to her feet. She walks across the room and pauses briefly at the door.

"See you tomorrow," she calls over her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Author's Notes xXX<strong>

**So dun dun dun….the movie is next…**

**I decided to incorporate idea given to me by Proudhollow and give them a sparring scene ^^ it was harder than I expected…so I need to study more….**

**Song changed to ****Lost ****by ****Nicole Jung**** of ****KARA**

**Lotsa love, Krystal**


	8. Chapter 8

**XXx Aya xXX**

As soon as I set foot on the set, Renge appears and whisks me off to some massive dressing room that's been set up close to the shoot.

It's bad enough that I have to spend all this free time at school, but now I have to be pushed around by a girl three years younger than me.

"Well, your costume is in the dressing room, and hair and make-up is right here," Renge says as she gestures vaguely around the tent-like room. "I've reviewed the song and dance you picked, and everything seems good. I'm just going to go check on the extras."

And with that, I'm shoved into a surprisingly spacious changing area.

"Try to hurry," I hear her command from the other side of the curtain. "You're on in 15!"

I sigh as I begin to pull of my highlighter yellow shirt and, tossing it in a corner. I begin to feel my annoyance grow as I unzip my knee high converse and faded ripped black skinny jeans.

'_This is so stupid_,' begins ringing through my head as I toss my hair over my shoulder. Why did Tamaki approve this?

I turn to see a small tissue wrapped package waiting on the bench. My name tapped to it, and when I pick it up, I sigh as I feel it's heavy. I say a small prayer to whatever god is currently laughing at me before I unwrap it.

My jaw drops and I groan low in my throat before I seriously consider putting my clothes back on and just dancing in that.

I have no words to describe my irritation.

Renge has a whole 'Goth' outfit picked out for me.

I'm in a pale purple, almost burgundy corset top ant has small delicate chains draped across the stomach. It's paired with a some faded and ripped black shorts. I sigh heavily while studying the studded belt and the spiked fishnet thigh-high socks.

Why, why, why?! Tamaki really is an idiot.

"Aya-senpai!" Renge calls from the other side of the curtain. "You're on in 10!"

"Renge!" I yell back, trying to keep irritation from seeping into my voice. "Can I please just stick with what I was already wearing?"

"Absolutely not!" she yells. "Are you trying to ruin this movie?!"

"No," I reply, slightly irritated. "I'm trying to get this done in one take. Trust me Renge, you will get a much better scene if you just let me wear my own clothes."

She's silent for a moment, almost as if she's considering my point. I dare to hope she will, and quickly slip back into my shirt in case she decides to burst in.

"Fine," she finally says. "We'll shoot it once like that. But if it's not perfect, you're changing and doing it again."

I sigh in relief and quickly change back into the clothes I came here in. If I'm going to be forced into helping make this short film I'd rather do it as myself.

As soon as I duck out of the changing area, I'm whisked into a prep chair but some attendants who have visible layers of makeup caked onto their faces.

I try not to cringe as they pick up their brushes and pallets and turn to me. The gleam in their eyes kind of creep my out…ok, they really creep me out.

"Couldn't you have gotten out here sooner?" Renge asks as one of the stylists begin to brush through my hair.

"Sorry," I say through grit teeth as the stylist's brush catches on a few tangles and they proceed to mercilessly yank the bristles through it.

"Ah, it's alright," she sighs. "You know, know that I look at you, that outfit just might actually work. Though we might have to change your character from Goth to more of a Punk tsundere type."

I try to smile as the other stylists wipes all traces of makeup from my face and begins to paint it with foundation that is at least three shades too light for me. I bite the inside of my cheek as the other stylist sections off a large portion of the hair on the left side of my head.

As they begin to make several tiny braids that travel up the side of my head from behind my ear, the other stylist whips out a bottle of henna dye and begins to doodle all over my exposed arms.

"We'll be shooting this scene with seven cameras, so hopefully it will only take one shot," Renge says as she casually slumps over the top of the makeup counter and twirls a lock of her hair coyly around her index finger. "I hope you're as good a dancer as I've heard, or else any extra takes may take time away from shooting the final scene."

"I'll do my best," I assure her through thin purple lips.

I close my eyes and attempt to ignore her as she babbles on. The stylists make it a bit easy for me and take the opportunity to draw an elaborate eyeliner design on my lids.

"Is she ready yet?" Renge asks impatiently after a while. I open my eyes in time to see one stylist giving her the thumbs up while the other brushes off the last dry remains of my new tattoos.

Renge pulls me out of my chair and latches onto my arm. I stagger after her as she drags me out of the makeup tent and around the corner to the dance department portion of the set.

"You ready? Its show time!" she squeals happily before handing me a school back and shoving me into the line of the cameras.

"Alright, action!" I hear the director guy yell from somewhere in the middle of the chaos.

I sigh before tossing the bag over my shoulder. Well, here goes nothing.

I slip into character and waltz up to the extra that's playing the dance instructor. His face brightens as I approach him, and he rushes over to meet me. He looks overly excited, and almost like he's about to have a spazz attack.

"There you are Aya!" he exclaims a little too loudly. "This is your big day! Some talent scouts have dropped by and asked to observe the students! They said they'd like to see you dance."

I nod and give him an apathetic look, before continuing on towards the studio. He follows quickly, and is soon tailed by a few extras from the club.

"I thought you'd be excited," the extra says quietly as we approach the studio.

I see a camera zoom into my face from the corner of my eye and I let my features slip into a slightly pained expression.

"What does it matter?" I ask softly. "Whether they like me or not, it's just another thing that separates me from the other students."

I pull ahead of the extra and reach for the door of the studio. I push the door open and drop my bag by the ballet bars. As I make my way over to the other end of the room to hook up my phone to the sound system I try to avoid tripping over the cables and wires snaking around the dance room.

The door opens up again and a few dozen girls in the seizer suit rush in, taking their places around the front of the room. In the center stand a few extras in dark suits and sunglasses. They carry briefcases and take notes of things on their phones.

For a minute I almost forget that this is all an act and I begin to feel nervous. I shake my head vigorously to clear the thoughts from my mind and turn to face my audience, giving them a shallow bow.

"Thank you for coming to see me dance today," I say monotonely.

The extras nod and motion for me to start. Renge grins wildly at me from across the room and picks up my phone from its spot on the podium and presses the play button.

**I can't wait**

**nae maeum imi danger (my heart is already in danger)**

**Tashi neol boneun sunkan nan automatic (the moment I saw you again, I'm automatic)**

**Ireon gamjeong yeojeonhi tto on and on and on (this kind of feeling is still on and on again)**

**Tashi han sunkan geuttaero flashback! (in just one moment, I get a flashback to that time again, flashback!)**

**My love is automatic,**

**cheon cheonhi systematic (slowly systematic)**

**Baro dab naoji tonight (the answer comes out right away tonight)**

**Keuttaero dagawah keudaero dorawah (I go back to that time)**

**Keu moseummodu naege wa (go back just as it was)**

**Neomu jichyeo ireoda michyeo (that image is all coming back to me)**

**Nae maeum neon moll (you don't know my heart)**

**Mameul dachyeoseo nae maeumi dadhyeo (I closed my heart because it was hurt)**

**Modeunkeol dollyeonwah, baby! (turn everything back, baby!)**

**Bo-bo-bo-boy I miss you baby uh uh uh**

**Boini neo midgil barae (can you see me? I hope you believe me)**

**Bo-bo-bo-boy I miss you Baby yeah eh eh**

**Nareul baraebwah naege dagawah bwah (look at me, come to me)**

**Come back here**

**cheoeum gateun nal oh~ (like the first day)**

**Come back here**

**hanappunin night oh~ (the one and only night)**

**Flashback!**

**Love is like keojinmarira hadeon shister mari (love is like a lie what my sister told me)**

**Baro ttag sarajyeo tonight (but the words vanish tonight)**

**Keudaero sarajyeora cheoeumcheoreom eopseojyeora (disappear just like that; vanish like it's the first time)**

**Keojitdo gipeun sangcheodo (the lies and deep scars)**

**Mameul dachyeoseo nae maeumi dadhyeo (I closed my heart because it was hurt)**

**Modeunkeol dollyeonwah baby! (turn everything back baby!)**

**Bo-bo-bo-boy I miss you baby uh uh uh**

**Boini neo midgil barae (can you see me? I hope you believe me)**

**Bo-bo-bo-boy I miss you Baby yeah eh eh**

**Nareul baraebwah naege dagawah bwah (look at me, come to me)**

**Oh beautiful magic**

**naege itji (is with me)**

**Don't let me down down down down**

**Oh it's magical feeling**

**neoreul midji (I believe in you)**

**Don't let me down down down, no**

**Tashi tto naege naege ppappappappajyeodeureo (fall into me again)**

**Uh dubeonchae sarangdo tto tashi na na na (a second love once again)**

**Deureonni nae mam teullini cheoeum neukgimeuro doraga dance! (let's go back to the first feeling, dance!)**

**I'm in flashback**

**I'm in flashback**

**Call me to my world now**

**I'm in flashback**

**I'm in flashback**

**Call me to my world~**

**Baby!**

**Bo-bo-bo-boy I miss you baby uh uh uh**

**Boini neo midgil barae (can you see me? I hope you believe me)**

**Bo-bo-bo-boy I miss you Baby yeah eh eh**

**Nareul baraebwah naege dagawah bwah (look at me, come to me)**

**Flashback!**

My breath settles back into its normal pattern as the extras cheer. I count slowly to ten before dropping my ending pose and bowing shallowly to the actors playing the talent scouts.

"Thank you for your time," I say quietly before making my way over to the spot where I dropped my bag earlier.

Renge grins at me from behind the line of cameras, but mimes for me to look away from her and to start acting a little happy. Haruhi is standing at the door to the dance department, holding my bag in one hand and her own in another.

I wipe some sweat from my brow and allow a small smile to cross my lips. I stop in front of her and she sets my bag down and pulls a bottle of water from her bag.

"Nice job," she says with a smile as she hands the bottle to me. "I think that was a personal best."

"You think?" I ask as I finish off the bottle and set it back on the floor. "It didn't feel any different from any other time I've danced."

"This is why I say you should watch yourself dance every once in a while," she replies as she picks up my bag again. "If you did you'd see the difference."

"Ah! That was brilliant Aya!" the extra playing the dance instructor shouts as he cuts into our conversation. "There's no way they'll say no to you!"

"May I go now?" I ask him tiredly.

"W-whe-well I-I guess," he stammers at my lack of interest in the opportunity that could (at least in this movie) make or break my career.

"Come on Haru," I sigh before turning away from him and heading for the door.

The actor sputters nonsense as Haruhi follows me. I roll and pop my shoulders as she falls into step beside me. I take my bag from her and sling it over my shoulder, and we begin our next scene.

"We should celebrate," Haruhi says after a moment of silence. "What do you want to do?"

"Why would we celebrate when we don't even have the results of the audition yet?" I ask.

"Well not matter how it turns out, you did get the audition," Haruhi replies as she looks over to me. "Isn't that enough reason to celebrate?"

"Not normally for me," I mutter as I brush a few strands of hair from my face.

We walk a few inches apart, the backs of our hands awkwardly brushing together but never quite touching, or making the attempt to hold the other.

I guess Mitsukuni was right. It is really hard to pretend to be all lovey-dovey with Haruhi. Even my strategy to pretend that she's EXO's Luhan for all the filming isn't quiet working as well as I had hoped.

"Well, why don't we fix that?" she asks. "What do you want to do? You can pick anything."

"Why don't we just go see a movie?" I suggest as we continue walking.

"That works," she says with a smile. "I actually checked the screenings before I came here. They're doing a dine-in at the White Rose Theater and showing a bunch of foreign films this week."

"Is there anything being screened there that the critics seem to hate?" I ask as I force myself to look back at her.

"No," she chuckles as she finally grabs my hand in hers. "But they are showing that one movie you really like at seven tonight. What was it called again? Oh right! Romantics Anonymous."

I fidget with my backpack strap as I feel my cheeks heat up. I jerk my face away from her quickly, and with more force than necessary since I feel a twinge of pain in my neck.

"Don't say that out loud!" I scold as I pull my hand out of her grasp.

She laughs as I look at the ground. I have to admit I'm glad this scene is almost over.

"What's wrong?" she asks as she leans around me, trying to look me in the eye. "It's just a movie."

I sigh mentally. This is so out of character for her. And it's awkward on so many levels.

"It's nothing," I mutter as I feel my face flame. "Why would you want to see a movie like that anyways? I don't think you'd like it."

"Do you think that maybe I can be the judge of that?" she asks. "Why are you so against me seeing it?"

I glance back at her, doing my best to look highly embarrassed. It's not hard at all. I almost gave myself away in front of Renge when she told me to use this movie for the script. I've seen this movie only once, and let me tell you, not really my cup of tea.

Just like this scene it's awkward on so many levels. Great, but awkward.

"It's just well…" I trail off, avoiding looking her in the eye until the right moment. "F-fine! But I take none of the blame if you are mentally scarred."

"I doubt it's that bad," Haruhi sighs as she steps in front of me. "Besides, it's a learning experience."

"You don't mind it being subtitled?" I ask.

"If it's your favorite movie then I won't complain," Haruhi says with her trademark 'Natural' smile. "I want to know all about you Aya. And that includes all of your guilty pleasures."

"You can't be serious. Pass me a bag Takashi; I've never felt the urge to vomit so much in my life."

I turn over my shoulder to see Mitsukuni and Takashi standing a few feet away. Mitsukuni leans against one of the trees, a loose and uncaring vibe surrounds him, and even though I know he's just acting, the coldness and arrogance in his eyes chills me to the bone.

"Excuse me?" Haru-chan asks as she quickly steps in front of me.

"Don't tell me you actually think you understand Aya the way I do peasant," Mitsukuni spits as he pushes himself off the tree and begins to saunter over to us.

My jaw slackens as he eyes Haruhi viciously. The way he carries himself has changed drastically, and it's almost as if he's become some sort of predatory cat. The shock is so great I nearly miss my next line.

"Don't talk about Haru like that Mitsukuni," I say steadily as I step around Haruhi. "We're all grown up now. I don't need you to look out for me anymore. I can take care of myself."

"I highly doubt it," he scoffs as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" I spit as I almost lunge at him.

"C'mon, I've known you ever since we were little Aya-chan," he replies coldly. "I doubt I need to remind you about how you came crying to me nearly every day because no one would ever talk to you. How you got on your knees and _begged_ me not to leave your side."

I flinch back at those words. Even though I know I've never done that, guilt shoots through me, making my legs tremble and a cold sweat forms on the back of my neck.

"That was uncalled for," Haruhi says sternly, fixing Mitsukuni with a cold stare.

He shrugs it off, slinking closer to me by the second. My palms become slick with sweat and I can feel my lower lip begin to tremble. I try to hide it by biting down on it, and the taste of artificial candy flavoring floods my mouth.

"She knows what she's done," Mitsukuni whispers as he looks at me with hard eyes. "I'm just making sure she realizes I'm doing nothing more than keeping my promise to her. You should have seen her back then peasant, her eyes all wide and teary, her body shaking. Kind of how she looks now."

Mitsukuni smirks at me and my jaw drops. I feel my control on my body break and I begin to shake uncontrollably. He reaches out a hand to cup my face, but Haruhi snatches me back behind her.

"Don't touch her," she commands harshly as I stumble backwards.

"Tsk tsk," Mitsukuni sighs as he shakes his head in mock disapproval. "Still haven't learned you lesson little peasant? You don't seem to put much value on your life."

"Value on your…" I trail off, glancing quickly between the two of them.

"Aw, looks like he never took the time to tell you. Did he Aya-chan?"

Mitsukuni is still keeping up the thug act, his voice pouring over me like poisoned honey. But his eyes seem soften at the sight of me shaking. Like the real him is suddenly ashamed of what came out of his mouth, even if it was just scripted.

Why does this make me feel so…..weird?

It's like a combination of being flustered and….a warm feeling spreading through my chest.

Wait…This isn't part of the script!

"I won't break up with her just because you can't control your jealousy," Haruhi declares, meeting Mitsukuni's gaze fearlessly.

Mitsukuni snarls at her in an almost guttural, beastly way. And the sound shakes me to the core.

"She needs someone to protect her," he spits at Haruhi. "You're just some weak little commoner who's here on scholarship. You're nowhere near cut out for the job. But I am."

My stomach turns over as I grab onto Haruhi's hand. It still feels completely awkward, but it's better than standing alone and shaking like a leaf.

"H-haru," I stammer as my fingers dig into the material of her blue blazer. "Please, let's just leave."

"Not a chance," Mitsukuni snaps at me. "We're settling this issue right now. I refuse to lose to a weak little brat like him."

The coldness in his voice instills pure fear in my soul, and before I know it, I'm running for my life.

Haruhi does a good job keeping up with me as we stumble across the area of the school Renge roped off for the shoot. At some point the artificial rain kicks in and I'm drenched to the bone.

"Senpai, we should slow down," she whispers to me as we duck and dodge the trees and shrubs around us. "They have to catch us remember?"

Though the reminder terrifies me and sends icy needles of panic into my stomach, we stop to catch our breath at the designated tree.

Haruhi slumps over at the roots, and I quickly follow. I'm not actually tired; my legs are just too shaky to support my body at the moment.

"Here."

Haruhi drapes her blazer over me, like any chivalrous guy would do, and the thought brings a half smile to my lips.

"You know you can't run away forever."

I stifle a shriek as my head whips around. Mitsukuni is standing there right next to Takashi, yet somehow he looks more menacing. Takashi is more like an elongated shadow of his.

"W-what do you want with Haru?" I ask as I pull myself to my feet.

"Just to demonstrate what happens to anyone who crosses me," he says with a cold blooded smirk that makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Don't do it Mitsukuni," Takashi scolds, speaking up for the first time in the movie. "You should have realized by now that whenever you hurt others, you're only just hurting yourself."

"I didn't ask you for any advice," Mitsukuni growls without looking away from me or Haruhi. "You want me to put you over my knee again?"

"What's wrong with you?" I ask in a choked voice. "You used to be so sweet to me, and anyone I liked."

"That's it, though Aya-chan," he says as he steps forward.

My heart leaps into my throat with every step he takes towards me. I'm mesmerized for a moment and don't realize his hand wraps around my wrist. The world spins as I'm twirled from where I'm standing into Takashi's iron grip.

"You like someone other than me," Mitsukuni almost coos as he strokes the side of my cheek. "That's why I seem mean to you. But I'm just protecting what's mine."

He leans in, almost as if he's going to kiss me. I panic and close my eyes and quickly turn my head to the side. I stay like that for a few seconds, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly there's a whimpering sound. Like a cute, loving, little puppy that's just been kicked.

I open my eyes a crack to see Mitsukuni looking up at me all teary eyed and child-like again.

"Mitsukuni?" I ask softly, suddenly breaking through the clouds of terror and raising a hand to his face.

"I'm sorry Aya-chan!" he yells before he catapults himself into my arms.

I brace myself since Takashi's support is suddenly gone and manage to keep the both of us upright. He hugs me tightly as he cries, and after a few awkward moments, I hug him back, also very awkwardly.

"Uh, it's ok?" I say quietly as I place a hand on his soft honey blond hair.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you! I didn't mean it!" he insists as he buries his face deeper into my neck. "Please forgive me!"

"CUT! CUT! CUUUUTTT!"

Renge's spaz fit cuts me off before I can say anything to console him.

"What's wrong with you?! You have to stick to the script!" Renge yells furiously.

"But I can't!" Mitsukuni protests as he cries and his grip on me tightens.

"Stop rolling camera man!" Renge commands as she stalks over to the crew.

The lights go back on and the rain stops just then. As Renge goes to rant with the director, I notice Mitsukuni still hasn't let go of me. And Takashi is, surprisingly, gone. And so is Haruhi.

"Uh, are you alright?" I finally ask, as I let go of him.

"Yeah," he sniffs softly from his place on my neck.

"Come on, nothing's wrong," I say before tentatively ruffling his hair. "It was just acting."

"But you looked terrified Aya-chan," he protests as he lets go of me.

He tried to hide the fact that he seems to be in awe of the fact I'm ruffling his hair. I can't help but smile softly at him.

I walk a few paces away before taking a seat under a tree that isn't soaking wet. He follows suit, taking a seat a few inches away from me.

"It's alright you know," I say, trying to break the silence as I slip Haruhi's blazer off my shoulders. "I'm not hurt, you don't need to be sorry."

"Yes there is," he says as he hugs his knees and stares at a fixed spot on the grass. "You looked so scared Aya-chan. I hated myself thinking I had been the one to make you like that."

"That's really sweet," I say as I lean towards him. "But it's not your fault Renge made you a thug. I think you're fine the way you are."

"Really?" he asks doubtfully, still not moving his eyes from the same patch of grass.

"C'mon," I groan, pulling myself to my feet. "We've gotta finish up the shoot. I don't know about you but I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

He finally looks up and I extend my hand towards him. He takes it without much hesitation, and I pull him to his feet.

"For the record I think you're great the way you are now too Aya-chan," he says with a warm smile. "I don't think you have a specific label that fits you. But it's ok, because that just makes it more fun to get to know the real you."

"Th-thanks," I stammer.

I feel my face flush, but it's hard to look away from him. He doesn't look away from me either, and for a moment, I'm spellbound. I can't look away from his eyes.

It's the first time I've really taken a good look at them too. A deep and warm brown that has hints of mahogany framed by long pale blonde lashes.

"Well, let's go then."

I finally snap out of it and nod. He grabs my hand and grips it loosely, before leading me back to the set. I relax my hand in his grip and allow myself a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Author's Notes xXX<strong>

…**Yay for extra scenes… so yeah. **

**Song changed to ****Flashback**** by ****After School**

**Lotsa love, Krystal**


	9. Chapter 9

**XXx Aya xXX**

The bell rings, breaking the stony silence of my classroom. I blink rapidly, rubbing my eyes with the heel of my palm.

"Remember to get this study guide turned in by Friday!" sensei reminds us as he begins to pack up his desk.

I yawn as I slide out of my chair and sling my bag over my shoulder. My neck cracks when I roll it, providing me with almost instant relief.

Despite the odds, I managed to get through about four of the twenty six problems before I began to doze off. The music got me through nine in all. And I think that I actually did it right.

I just need Mitsukuni to check it so I know if I'm delusional or not.

By the time I actually start moving the classroom is already empty. I take one step outside my classroom before the storm hits.

"Aya-senpai!"

Before I know it, I'm whisked off the floor as Hikaru and Kaoru come barreling down the hallway.

"Hey," I say as I try and keep my bag from slipping off my arms. "Where's the fire?"

They grin down at me as we turn the corner and up the staircase.

"Well…" Hikaru draws out. "We're anxious to dress up our toys today."

"Should I be worried?" I ask as I glance up at Kaoru.

He just mirrors Hikaru's smirk as they throw open the doors to the club room. All I see are a ridiculous amount of ornamental rugs before I'm shoved into the dressing room.

"Ready senpai?" Hikaru asks mischievously as he picks up a heavy looking package.

"Yeah," I sigh. "But I just don't understand why you don't do this to Haruhi as much as you used to. Why is it just me now?"

"Easy," Hikaru says as he tosses the tissue wrapped bundle. To Kaoru. "1, we can actually dress you like a girl without raising suspicion."

"And 2," Kaoru finishes. "We know you'll actually wear our more girlish costumes without protesting too much."

I frown as they begin laying out piles of clothes for the other hosts. They consist of mountains of brightly colored and patterned material and tons of accessories. Tamaki's pile alone looks like it weighs about thirty pounds.

"Well go on," they say as they realize I'm still standing there.

"Pushy much?" I snort as I disappear behind the changing curtain.

Their statement has me a bit worried as I unwrap my costume. My jaw drops at the shocking amount of almost transparent midnight blue material that meets my eyes. I hold my breath as I pull out all the pieces for today's cosplay.

The first thing I pull out has all of the transparent material. It's a midnight blue tube top that's designed to look like it's knotted around my chest, and from it flow floor length, light weight, transparent, pale blue torrents of fabric lined with stunning and intricate gold needlework.

It's accompanied by a pair of billowy Princess Jasmine pants in the same shade as the top.

I gnaw on my lower lip and reluctantly begin to change. I had wanted to wear a costume like this since I first Aladdin as a kid. But now that I'm not a kid anymore, me wearing an outfit like this is, well…not so innocent looking.

I slip on the cute pair of bronze slippers and give my reflection a guilty smile.

"You done yet?" the twins call from the other side of the screen.

I turn away from the mirror, kicking my pile of cloths into the corner of the room. Impatient much?

"Yes," I sigh as I step out.

I jump a foot in the air as they pop out of nowhere. Their hands slip under the transparent fabric and begin wrapping my waist with rows of gold beads and sparkling glass beads.

"Now sit!" they command as they twirl me over to their favorite prep chair.

I flop into it and Hikaru gets started on combing my hair and pulling it back into a high ponytail. Kaoru slips gold bangles on my wrists and a matching necklace set with blue turquoise.

"Your make-up is fine," he mutters as he hands me a pair of heavy looking gold earrings. "Careful with those senpai."

He moves away from my face and Hikaru slips a transparent blue veil over the lower half of my face. I huff in annoyance as I take out one of my pairs of earrings and replace them with the gold ones.

Surprisingly, they aren't heavy. Just bulky.

"Is dress up time over yet?" I whine as Hikaru ties a blue sash around the base of my ponytail.

They wink and give me a thumbs up before pulling me out of the chair and shoving me out of the dressing room.

"OW!" I yell as I crash into something solid. "What the hell! That hurt you know!"

I round on them, attempting to give a good glare while clutching my nose with the tips of my fingers. They just stick out their tongues before slipping back into the dressing rooms.

"Aya-chan?"

I jump back around to see the solid object I crashed into was…Mitsukuni. He stares at me for a second before a smile breaks out across his face.

A strange smile that almost makes my heart stop…

"S-sorry…" I mumble through both my veil and fingers. "I need to stop knocking into you like that."

"You okay?" he asks.

I nod as my cheeks heat up and I force my gaze elsewhere. Man…_why can't this veil be red?_

* * *

><p><strong>XXxXX Honey<strong>

I can feel my jaw slacken as Aya-chan looks up at me.

Her eyes are incredibly wide. The kind of wide you can only get from extreme embarrassment. I can see her blushing through the veil, and I can't help but smile.

She's so cute!

"W-well," she mumbles. "I'm just gonna go now."

She stalks off before I can respond, but she seems a bit distracted and almost trips over Tama-chan's throne. She picks herself back up before she falls and begins to walk again, but she doesn't get very far.

"Hey Aya-senpai you forgot this!" Hika-chan and Kao-chan sing as they pop out of nowhere.

They snare her in a sheer blue sash before running off, their speed and their arrangement of the scarf causing Aya to squeak as she tumbles to the floor.

She sputters as she lands back, accidently inhaling part of her veil. I crouch down next to her, avoiding her arms as she swats the sash and pulls herself into sitting position.

"Here," I say, taking it off for her.

"Thanks," she coughs as she clutches her throat.

I back away a bit so she has more room to breathe. She pulls the rest of the sash off of her and folds it in her lap.

"Stupid cosplay," she mutters. "I can't believe I used to make such a fuss about how much I wanted to wear this."

"I don't blame you," I say with a smile. "You look really pretty Aya-chan."

She blushes brightly and lowers her gaze. Her fingers fiddle nervously with the evil sash before she speaks up in a small voice.

"You don't think I look…slutty?"

"Why would you think that?" I ask as she looks down at her feet. "And why now? Why not when you were dressed as a Kitsune?"

"I dunno. I guess it is a pretty stupid question," she mutters. "Sorry I asked. I-I've just never worn something like this…ever."

She bows her head even lower, her hands resting limply in her lap. Without giving myself time to second guess myself, I grab her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"You're pretty ok? I won't lie to you," I insist.

She flushes again and tries to avoid looking at me. But she didn't do it fast enough, because for a full three seconds I saw a shy smile grace her lips.

"Thank you," she says. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Just as I'm about to reply Tama-chan bursts in from the dressing room. Aya feels like she's going to pull her hands away, but stops at the last minute and instead allows me to pull her to her feet.

"Places everyone!" Tama-chan yells as he collapses on his plush throne.

As we all crowd around him, I take the opportunity to stand close to Aya, giving her a reassuring smile as she tries to maneuver her sash and pick a good pose.

She nods back just as Kyo-chan gives the signal to release the rose petals and the doors fly open.

"Welcome," we chorus.

* * *

><p><strong>XXxXX Aya<strong>

**Ttokbaro hae neon jeongmal Bad boy (behave, you're really a bad boy)**

**sarangbodan hogishimppun (more curiosity than love)**

**Geu dongan nan neo ttaeme kkamppak sogaseo neomeogangeoya (all this time I've been blindly fooled by you)**

**Neon jaemi eopseo maeneo eopseo (you're no fun you have no manners)**

**neon Devil Devil neon neon (you're a devil devil you are you are)**

**Ne haendeupon sumaneun namjan han geuljaman bakkun yeoja (the men's name in your cellphone are all women's with one letter changed)**

**Nae kokkaji yeokgyeoun Perfume (it's revolting, this other girl's perfume)**

**nugu geonji seolmyeonghaebwa (tells me who's it is)**

**Neon na mollae nugul mannaneun kkeumjjikhan geu beoreut mot gochyeotni (have you not been able to fix your habit of meeting people behind my back**

**Ttwieo bwado sonbadak aningeol (even if you run you're still in my palm)**

**You better run run run run run**

**Deoneun mot bwa geodeocha jullae (I won't give in I want to kick you out)**

**You better run run run run run**

**Nal butjabado gwanshim kkeodullae Hey (even if you beg me not to leave I don't care anymore)**

**Deo meotjin naega dweneun nal gapajugesseo itji ma (I'll come back even better & I'll get revenge don't forget it)**

**You better run run run run run**

**Ttak geollyeoseo yagollyeoseo (your caught red handed you provoked me)**

**Run Devil Devil Run Run**

**Nae gyeoteseo salmyeoshi heulgit dareun yeojal kkok heulteobwa (even next to me you're looking at another girl)**

**Na eopseul ttaen neon Super Playboy (when I'm not around your Super Playboy)**

**gogae deureo daedaphaebwa (raise your head and answer me)**

**Neon jaemi eopseo maeneo eopseo (you're no fun you have no manners)**

**neon Devil Devil neon neon (you're a devil devil you are you are)**

**You better run run run run run**

**Deoneun mot bwa geodeocha jullae (I won't give in I want to kick you out)**

**You better run run run run run**

**Nal butjabado gwanshim kkeodullae Hey (even if you beg me not to leave I don't care anymore)**

**Deo meotjin naega dweneun nal gapajugesseo itji ma (I'll come back even better & I'll get revenge don't forget it)**

**You better run run run run run**

**Ttak geollyeoseo yagollyeoseo (your caught red handed you provoked me)**

**Run Devil Devil Run Run**

**Neon jaemi eopseo maeneo eopseo (you're no fun you have no manners)**

**Run Devil Devil Run Run**

**Yae na gateun ae eodido eopseo (there's no one else like me anywhere)**

**Janmeori gullyeoseo shilmaghaesseo (you made a mistake)**

**Nan gyaenedeul boda deo daedanhae (I'm so much better than all those girls)**

**Neo geureoke keoseo mwo dwellae (do you think you're that great?)**

**Kkabulji mallaetji (I told you not to fool around)**

**Neol saranghae jul ttae jal haraetji (I told you to do well when I loved you)**

**You better run run run run run**

**Deoneun mot bwa geodeocha jullae (I won't give in I want to kick you out)**

**You better run run run run run **

**Run run run run run**

**Nal butjabado gwanshim kkeodullae Hey (even if you beg me not to leave I don't care anymore)**

**Deo meotjin naega dweneun nal gapajugesseo itji ma (I'll come back even better & I'll get revenge don't forget it)**

**You better run run run run run **

**You better run run run**

**I neolbeun sesang baneun namja (there's so many guys in this world)**

**neo hana ppajyeobwatja (so it doesn't matter if you're not there)**

**Kkok naman bwajul meotjin namja (until the day I find a boy that only cares for me)**

**nan gidarillae honja (I'll wait by myself)**

A loud crash has me yanking my headphones off.

The guys are crowding Shiro and Haruhi. The shattered remains of a nice china tea set are scattered around the floor.

"It's not my fault I dropped it," the little brat says to Haruhi. "It's your fault cuz you're the one who made me take it in the first place."

"Say what?" she asks as she looks down at the .

"Haruhi," Kyoya calls from the other side of the room. "That's another 100,000 yen."

"HUH?!" she gasps in horror.

"Hey you should make the cross-dresser do all your stupid chores!" the little brat snaps at the twins and Tamaki. "Or that worthless lay about!"

He jerks his thumb in my direction and I feel a vein pop out of my forehead. My grip on my pencil tightens and the thin piece of wood splinters and snaps in half.

"What was that?" I ask menacingly.

I toss my sketchbook and headphones aside and set my face it's most intimidating stare. He gulps nervously and takes a step back as I stalk up to him. But he seems to recover quickly when he realizes I'm almost a whole head shorter than him.

"What exactly do you do other than lay around wasting time doodling in that stupid book?" he asks, his voice dripping with scorn. "Why should I be forced to carry the tea sets? I'm only here to learn how to make women happy!"

"Why don't you start with losing the attitude kid?" I growl. "Here's a little hint from a reliable source. Hardly any girls like being pushed around or having a demanding boyfriend. You're natural girl repellant the way you act right now."

Surprisingly, he matches my stare. His grey blue eyes are hard as steel as he refuses to let me win this supposed staring contest.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" he spits. "I don't tend to follow the demands of someone who can barely look me in the eye."

"I may be short but I'm a third year student," I say calmly. "So perhaps following my advice will do you some good in the long run, though I don't know what you've done to earn it. To be honest, with the way you've treated everyone in this room since the minute you walked in, it would have been much more satisfying to see you strike out."

He looks at me with disbelief written all over his face. A grin spread across my face from having won our little battle, but the feeling is short lived since his jibe at my height doesn't sit well with me.

"And don't judge me on something as trivial as my height," I say in an acidic tone as I turn on heel, leaving him gawking at the back of my head.

"I will not let you disrespect Haruhi or Aya-sempai," Tamaki declares as I make my way over to my small table. "Put this brat in isolation!"

"You got it boss!" the twins yell a little too eagerly with a genuine salute.

I'm just putting my foot down as there's a loud crash and the ground trembles beneath me. My heel slips on the slick tile floor and I stumble backwards. A pair of hands gently grab my shoulders, and help me steady myself.

"You ok?" Mitsukuni asks.

"Yeah," I say nervously, hoping that my face isn't the million shades of red that it feels like. "Real smooth for a martial artist huh?"

He just smiles at me and I quickly aver my gaze. His hands drop from my shoulders, just barely grazing the length of my arms. It causes me to shiver slightly and my face to heat even more. Shaking it off, I turn around to see a giant cage in the middle of the room

"Where the hell were they keeping that thing?" I ask in astonishment.

Mitsukuni just steps up beside me and points up, leaving me even more confused. Though I have to admit, seeing the brat trapped on the other side of the bars makes me happier than I should be.

"This is no way to treat your loyal apprentice!" Shiro screams as he clutches the iron bars. "Now let me out of this cage!"

Tamaki just sips his tea calmly on the side, looking like this is just a normal occurrence. But then again this is the host club…so maybe this does happen more often than I am aware of.

"Not until you've learned your lesson," Tamaki says looking….oddly mature for himself. "I decided to make you my apprentice because I thought you were serious about becoming a host. But, I guess I was wrong."

"I am serious!" Shiro yells as he clutches the bars of the cage harder. "Totally serious! I want you to teach me how to make a woman happy!"

Tamaki goes on ignoring him while he sips tea, letting us all just observe as Shiro's knuckles go white from his intense grip.

"I'm gonna run out of time," Shiro whispers as he sinks to his knees. "Please won't you teach me?"

The room is silent for a moment before he speaks again.

Oh ho ho…I think this little brat might actually be in love. Well puppy love that is, because from what I've seen he doesn't look capable of real love yet.

"You're a host because you like girls," he continues. "You like bringing a smile to a girl's face. That's why you do it right?"

Tamaki's eyes flicker back to him quickly.

Oh god…he's going to cave. I can see it in his eyes. He's gonna give into the brat.

"Please won't you teach me to be like you?!" Shiro pleads. "You're a genius at it! You're…the king!"

I'm pretty sure all of us are more than just a little disappointed as Tamaki's breath catches at those words. His face goes all wonderstruck and we know we've lost.

"Well you may be a brat," Tamaki says as he stands. "But I admire your desire to become a host, so I'll teach you."

Shiro looks up from the floor, newfound determination on his face. I gotta give it to him, he must be determined if his pride is allowing him to suck up to Tamaki.

That or he's just desperate.

"You know Shiro," Tamaki says with a stupid smile on his face. "You and I are a lot alike."

"You poor kid," Haru-chan and I mutter.

"Then you'll teach me to be the kind of host that can make any woman happy?" Shiro asks as he pulls himself to his feet.

He does a good job of concealing it, but I can see his self-satisfaction for suckering Tamaki clear as day in his eyes.

"Of course," Tamaki says matter-of-factly. "Making women happy is the sole purpose of being a host. If this is really what you want Shiro, you're going to have to figure out how to use the material you already have."

"What does that mean?" Shiro asks, confusion almost immediately dispelling his confidence.

"You see, our policy here at the Ouran Host Club is to use our individual personality traits to meet the needs of our guests," Kyoya explains as he steps up on the opposite side of the cage.

He pulls out his little black book and begins reciting information he has written there.

"For example there's Tamaki, who is the Princely Type. There's the Strong Silent Type, the Boy Lolita Type, the Little Devil Type, and the Cool Type. It's all about variety. And now our group is complete with the addition of Haruhi, the Natural Type."

Haruhi looks confused for a second, but no one really seems to notice or take the time to explain anything to her.

"It seems that right now we have the perfect blend of characteristics," Kyoya continues. "So it's going to be hard to find a new type for Shiro."

"If you go by his age he should be the Boy Lolita Type," Hikaru muses.

"But Honey-sempai's already got that covered," Kaoru adds.

"Is he gonna replace me?" Mitsukuni whimpers.

I hug him, which seems to shock him. But I'm just glad everyone's averted their attention back to Shiro.

"You're fine," I mutter. "That kid couldn't replace you if he stood on his head."

Mitsukuni's tears stop dead, and he looks up at me in surprise. I let him go and try to brush my actions off as no big deal, but I don't think he'll let this go. I think I might have just made him think its ok to hug me now.

"Oh come on, is that all you've got?" a high pitched voice breaks through my internal debate.

Oh crap. The sound of a motor running and that annoying high pitched laugh has my hair standing on end as the rig rises out of the floor.

"Sorry to interrupt gentlemen, but what's with the lack-luster character analysis?" Renge asks rhetorically. "I must say I'm quite disappointed, I thought I taught you better."

She looks down at us from atop of her pedestal, regarding us all with a half lidded stare.

"Alright then Miss Manager," Tamaki sighs as he faces her. "How would you work Shiro into our collection of characters?"

He takes Mitsukuni from my side, hoisting him up to face Renge. Tears are still running down his face, but they look more fake than the ones before.

"He can't be the Boy Lolita because Honey's already got that covered."

"You just don't get it do you?" Renge asks. "There are plenty of girls out there who have a thing for younger boys or boys with baby faces. These girls would be considered Shota fans. Now Shota is a fairly broad category, so it's important to know that the genera can be broken up into many different smaller sub-categories."

I take a seat, figuring this will be one of her hour-long lectures. Huh, I wonder if the tea's still warm.

"For example, Shota fans with an interest in Lolita boys would favor a boy like Haninozuka-senpai. But this little boy is different."

I look over the brim of my tea cup to see Shiro cowering against the back of the cage. I feel kind of bad admitting I feel next to no sympathy for him, but I just can't get past his pushy and bratty attitude. I also kinda feel a bit bad for this girl he likes.

I wonder if she's ever even seen this side of him before.

"If I had to pick a character for him…" Renge trails off. "Yes! He'd be the Naughty Boy Type without a doubt!"

"The Naughty Type?" Shiro echoes with true horror etched into his face.

Ok, it's safe to say I'm officially scared now. But at the same time I can't help the fact that my lips curl into a rather maniacal smile.

The kid can dish the name calling and demands. Let's see if he can take them too.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Author's Notes xXX<strong>

**Gotta love them love struck elementry school boys. Well I guess I gotta give him some credit since he didn't go around pulling her pigtails or anything...as far as we know...**

**Anyways, song stayed the same... Run Devil Run by SNSD**

**See you next time!**

**Lotsa love, Krystal**


	10. Chapter 10

**XXx Aya xXX **

"How did we let them talk us into this?" Haruhi asks as we crouch behind a wall in the elementary building.

"Yeah," I ask. "What did the brat do to deserve any of this help?"

This really better be good. I'm wearing pink.

Barbie pink.

And not just that… Hikaru and Kaoru cut off the blue parts of my hair. They were lucky Mitsukuni was able to talk me into it; otherwise I would have clawed their eyes out when they came near me with the pair of thinning shears and cape.

Oh well, I guess I did need a haircut anyway, it was almost to my knees, and now, it's just grazing my hips. I'm just glad they stayed true to my original cut and just put my now fully blond hair in Misa Misa pigtails with two pink ribbons.

But all that is beside the point. I don't want to help the brat any more today than I did yesterday.

"Well, Tama-chan insisted," Mitsukuni says as he steps up to the wall next to me. "It'll be ok though. It was so easy to sneak in, and wearing this uniform I really look like I'm in elementary school!"

"Yeah you do," Haruhi agrees as she looks over to us. "I can understand why they wanted you to wear an elementary school uniform. I mean we _are_ sneaking into an elementary school and you two totally fit in, but what I don't understand is why they made me dress up this middle school uniform."

I glance over at Haruhi's outfit. In my opinion, it's definitely the most reasonable design of the three I've seen so far. I might have even worn it if that was just the universal uniform for this school.

Haruhi flicks some of her fake hair over her shoulder in irritation.

That's another thing…why do they always give her the same hairstyle when they dress her up like a girl? Surly someone would put two and two together when they realize that the same girl who shows up with the host club is around is never there when Haruhi is.

But then again I don't really have high hopes for most girls at this school. You know what? Just scratch all that…

I retract that earlier statement. These girls are all pretty simple minded.

"Why did we even bother wearing disguises?" Haruhi finally asks. "We stick out like a sore thumb!"

I glance around the corner and sure enough, all the elementary students are acting like we're some sort of alien species looking to make contact.

I glance over at Haruhi and then back to Mitsukuni.

"Well," he asks the both of us. "Anyone got any ideas?"

I shift uncomfortably from foot to foot, hoping Haruhi might have thought of something so I won't have to suggest mine. But no such luck, she seems like she's in a battle with her extensions to think of anything right now.

With reluctance, I look up at the both of them.

"I've got something," I mutter. "But I don't think it can explain why Haruhi is here."

"That works fine for me," she says before gesturing for me to continue.

"Can I borrow Usa-chan?" I ask Mitsukuni.

He hesitates a minute before nodding and holding the bunny out to me.

I cradle him carefully in my arms before dropping to my knees on the hallway floor. I lay the plushy in my lap and quickly untie the bow around his neck and retie it around his left ear.

I get to my feet quickly, brushing out my ugly pink skirt before holding out my hand to Mitsukuni.

"Guide me around like you did on my first day?" I ask quietly.

He nods and takes my hand loosely in his. I clutch Usa-chan to my chest with my other arm while I bite down hard on my lower lip, tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

"Ok, I'm ready," I whisper.

Mitsukuni looks alarmed at the sight of my tears, but in a split second he catches on. He nods, and gives my hand a gentle squeeze before he leads us around the corner.

The kids in the hall look up at us curiously, and I shoot Mitsukuni a look, urging him to say something. He squeezes my hand again to let me know he got the message and puts on one of his cheery smiles that causes me to avert my eyes.

"It's ok, you don't hafta cry," I hear him say. "You'll love it here!"

I look up from my shuffling feet and force myself to meet his eyes. He looks down at me and grins. And then I realize; he's gotten taller than me.

My eyes widen, adding to my scared kid on her first day of school act.

When did this happen? As he guides me through the halls, I think back to my first day of school, and just like the first time, my heart is beating wildly. But as I think about it, this time it's for entirely different reasons.

That day, I was scared that I would screw up my second chance, and confused as to why I was letting him hold my hand like he had known me our whole lives.

But this time, if feel at ease because he's holding my hand, and my hearts beating wildly because he's only a few inches away from me instead of trailing me behind him. And the way he smiles like that makes me feel like I'm walking on air, like I'm worth smiling for…

What does this mean for me? Am…I falling for…

_NO! No! Stop right there! _I command myself.

I can't be! Not this soon! I'm still- I'm still…

"This will be your new classroom."

I snap out of it as he leads me into an empty classroom. As soon as the door closes behind us I drop the façade, my tears disappearing almost instantly.

"Nice," I say with a smirk. I somewhat reluctantly let go of his hand and move to return Usa-chan's ribbon to its original place, but Mitsukuni stops me.

"Hold onto him for a while," he says, tucking the bunny back in my arms.

My eyes widen for a second and my face flushes. Our eyes lock and I can't look away, just like a week ago at the movie set.

"I-It's just in case we get caught," he explains quickly as his face flushes and he quickly pulls his hands back to his sides.

"O-ok," I stammer, lowering my head but smiling slightly into the top of Usa-chan's head.

"You could have blown the whole operation Haruhi!"

Both our heads snap up to see the rest of the club entering the room.

"You're the one who's going to blow it if you don't shut up Boss!" Hikaru and Kaoru point out as they saunter through the rows of desks.

My first impulse is to yell at them, but then I realize Haruhi is already doing that for me.

"If you were just going to barge in here like that then why are we wearing these stupid disguises?" she growls.

"Hey don't worry about it," Hikaru says with a wave of his hand.

"There's no one around to catch us," Kaoru adds.

Then just because they had to jinx it, there's the telltale sound of footsteps coming from the hall. Mitsukuni grabs my wrist and tugs me down under the nearest desk, tucking my head under his chin and placing a hand on top of my head.

"If the teacher finds us," Kaoru whispers from a few desks over.

"We're gonna have a hard time explaining why we snuck in here," Hikaru finishes.

"Shut up you guys!" she whispers. "Just keep your lips zipped."

She mimes the action, turning away before she sees the twins and Tamaki copy her. By now the footsteps have faded away and the halls are silent again.

Everyone begins to crawl out from under the desks, and Mitsukuni holds out a hand to me. I hesitantly take it and he pulls me to my feet, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry about that," he mutters before his hand slips from mine.

"Well here's something interesting."

I flinch, automatically thinking that Kyoya meant us. But as I look up I see that the rest of the club is gathered at the back of the classroom where Kyoya is studying a wall full of pictures. The one he's staring at is centered on Shiro and a pretty girl playing a piano.

"So he's in the classical music club," he mutters.

"He looks like he's enjoying himself," Haruhi says with a soft smile. "It's nice to see him with a smile on his face. I never knew he could look so sweet."

"Neither can I," I mutter as I step up beside her. "And to be honest I still don't believe it."

"So anyone know how to find the club room?" the twins ask.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX <strong>

I don't like this.

I don't like this at all.

I watch as Aya shyly walks over to a group of elementary school boys sitting around the fountain in the quad.

"E-excuse me," she stammers as she clutches Usa-chan.

The boys look up from their video games, and almost immediately a blush passes over all their faces.

"Y-yeah?" the closest one asks.

"W-well I'm new here," she stammers as she covers her mouth with her knuckle delicately. "Can you tell me where the classical music club is please?"

One boy gets to his feet and tucks his game into his pocket.

"I can take you there!" he answers with an excited yet quivering voice.

"O-oh ok," she stammers as she shrinks back slightly.

The other boys glare at him as he takes Aya by her elbow and guides her out of the quad. She shoots us a look of distress before stumbling as the boy picks up his pace.

We follow from a safe distance as the boy leads her through the hallways of the elementary school building.

"So do you play the piano or something?" he asks her.

"The flute," Aya replies softly. "But I'd like to learn the piano. Or maybe even the violin."

"That's cool," the boy replies, his blue eyes shining brightly. "I've been playing the piano for years. Maybe I could teach you."

"T-Thank you," she stammers before flashing him a soft smile.

She tilts her head to then side slightly, her bangs bouncing around her face. My shoulders tense as I watch the boy blush.

Jokes on him. He'll never see her again.

I feel hand rest gently on my head, and look up to see Takashi looking down at me. His eyes flit from me to Aya and back again, and a small smile graces his face. His eyes shine knowingly and I feel my face burn in embarrassment.

I look away and he ruffles my hair. A soft chuckle rings out from him and I'm glad the other hosts are so far ahead of us.

"Shut up Takashi," I command half-heatedly. "It's not funny."

"Sorry," he mutters. "But it is."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask as I leap up to my usual place on his shoulders.

"Out of every girl in the world you choose her," he says.

"But, she's different," I sigh.

"I know, I saw you two dancing together."

I relax my shoulders and smile into my hands for a minute before sighing heavily in relief.

"You think she likes me too?" I ask dreamily.

"Yeah. Just be patient with her."

By now the rest of the club has stopped ahead of us. Our conversation stops as Takashi steps up beside Kyo-chan. Aya and the boy are standing outside a large room with large windows for walls, displaying a large assortment of classical instruments.

"Thanks for walking me here," she says, giving the boy a shallow bow. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"By the way I never got your name," the boy says, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's Amaya," she says quietly.

"I'm Jirou," the boy responds, holding out his hand to her.

She takes it, and for a moment I feel a twinge of jealousy. I guess my only consolation is she didn't give him permission to call her Aya.

"I guess I'll see you around," Aya lies as she drops her hand back to her side.

"Yeah! Maybe I'll join this club too!"

And with that he turns to leave, pausing only to wave over his shoulder.

As soon as he's disappeared around the corner I jump down from Takashi's shoulder and step up beside her.

"Nice job," I say nonchalantly, gently nudging her side.

"That was intense," she sighs as her shoulders slump forward. "Though, I will admit I feel kind of bad for leading him on like that."

I glance away, not really sure how to respond to that. Luckily, as I glance through the doors I see something to keep me from answering.

"Hey there's Shiro-chan!" I say, pointing to a lone boy sitting on the opposite side of the room.

As soon as Aya steps up next to me, the girl from the picture steps up to Shiro. The rest of the club steps up behinds us as they talk.

Eventually the girl turns away from Shiro and takes a seat at the grand piano on the other side of the club room. As her fingers hit the keys, a beautiful melody floats through the glass walls.

"It's beautiful," Aya-chan whispers.

"Yeah," I whisper as I turn to her.

She has her eyes closed, clutching Usa-chan to her chest with one arm. The other dangles limply at her side. I hesitate for a minute before sucking it up and reach out and take her hand, gripping it loosely in my own.

She doesn't pull away like I thought she would. In fact, she grips it softly as a small smile spreads across her face. If only she knew it wasn't just the music that I found beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Aya xXX <strong>

"What do you think you're doing?!"

My eyes snap open as Shiro bursts out of the club room. He glares at us from the door, completely ignoring the poor girl caught in the middle.

"I want you idiots to leave immediately!" he yells.

"Yeah, and I want to eat nothing but chocolate fudge cake for the rest of my life and not get any cavities, but it looks like both of us are going to be unhappy," I sigh as I step forward.

He gives me a bone chilling glare, but before he can actually reply to me Tamaki slings Shiro over his shoulder.

He squirms and fights Tamaki's grip as he begins to walk away. Then he suddenly freezes up and I follow his gaze. Looks like the lucky girl _has_ never seen his nasty side.

We begin making our way over to the high school buildings, and Shiro is causing quite the scene. I sigh heavily and look down at my hand, which still resides inside's Mitsukuni's.

What so I think of him? Really? This is a question I need to answer. Otherwise this…or whatever kind of relationship we have…will eventually be affected somehow.

Just as we are making our way into the main entrance when a crowd of students make their way out of one of the library buildings, their attention being drawn to us by all of Shiro's protests.

Then my breath catches when I see a familiar pair of flint gray eyes in the crowd.

Kisa freezes in the middle of her sentence, her hand paused in the motion of flipping a few blond ringlets over her shoulder. She sees me and Mitsukuni, taking in our matching elementary school uniforms.

Then her glare turns murderous as she sees Usa-chan still cradled in my right arm, and my hand wrapped soundly in Mitsukuni's.

I gulp visibly and her mouth twists into a cruel smirk, as if she can sense my sudden spell of fear. I really can't keep letting her do that to me.

I apologize to Mitsukuni mentally as I raise our joined hands up high enough so I know that Kisa can see them.

He looks at me with something that looks almost like disappointment in his eyes, the warm mahogany of his irises dulling to an almost a cold muddy brown. Almost as if he expects me to shake him off because I don't want to be seen holding hands with someone like him.

He goes to remove his hand from mine, but I surprise him instead.

As soon as his hands floats a few centimeters from mine I recapture it in my own, only this time I lace our fingers together. His eyes widen and his face flushes as he looks over to me with a bright flush on his face.

I offer him my most genuine smile and even tilt my head for the extra effect. He smiles back and curls his fingers around my hand.

He drops it back to our sides, and leans over towards me.

"So does this mean you trust me now?" he asks.

"I could say that's a safe assumption," I say, giving him a playful wink. "But just don't let it go to your head ok."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he responds as we get to the door of the building.

A quick glance over my shoulder shows Kisa radiating hate like a small sun. It rolls off her body in waves, and actually seem to be affecting the people around her.

"I'll race you."

I glance back to Mitsukuni, who nods towards the staircase. I glance between the stairs and Mitsukuni before smirking at him.

"You're on."

I drop his hand and we rush up the stairs. We tie at the top, but I feel a bit irritated because he seems to have been holding back for me. But in a way that's kind of sweet so I let it pass.

The rest of the club catches up to us and the two of us throw open the doors for the rest of them.

Tamaki flings Shiro down on the nearest love seat hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

I wish he'd have let me do that…

"What is your problem you big idiot?!" Shiro yells up at Tamaki.

"I'm sorry but you're the idiot," Tamaki snaps back at him.

Shiro's eyes widen as he shrinks back a bit. It seems like he's not used to be talked back to. Awwww, poor baby.

"You said that you wanted me to teach you how to make women happy. But that's not it is it?" Tamaki asks him. "You're not concerned with the happiness of just any woman. You got your sights set one woman in particular. You only care about Hina Kamishiro.

But I'm afraid, there's nothing I can do to help you with that."

I'm a little lost now, but I just shrug my shoulders and plop down in the nearest chair. I kick off my shoes and knee socks before crossing my legs and leaning over to survey the rest of Tamaki's lecture.

"Listen Shiro, I know that I told you it's the job of a host to make women happy, but when you care for someone you must find the courage to express what is in your heart. You have to tell her how you feel about her!"

I wince slightly, not knowing Tamaki could be this harsh.

"You didn't come to me looking to become a full-fledged host. You want to be a full-fledged man."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Shiro chokes out. "I've run out of time. I just wanted to hear her play, before she left for good. That's all."

"That piece she played," Tamaki says as he steps up to a curtain make of a soft gold cloth. "It's Mozart's Sonata in D Major or two pianos isn't it?"

He pulls the cloth away to reveal a shiny black piano. He flips up the cover to reveal a set perfect ivory and ebony keys before sitting down on the stool.

"Wait a minute," Haruhi mutters. "Since when is there a grand piano in here?"

"Well this is a music room after all," Kaoru says.

"So why wouldn't it have a grand piano?" Hikaru asks.

"It is a music room after all," Kyoya finally speaks up.

"It is a music room," Takashi repeats.

"It's always there," Mitsukuni says. "We just had it covered up."

Tamaki begins to play, and I'm shocked that it's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I lean farther into my lap, resting my elbows on my legs and closing my eyes as Tamaki's fingers fly over the keys, creating the most heartbreakingly beautiful cords.

"For the next week, you will spend all your mornings, lunches, recesses, and free time after school in piano lessons with me," Tamaki says, not looking up from the keys.

"Why?" Shiro asks.

"You wanted to be my apprentice right?" Tamaki asks. "Besides, young lady looked like she wanted nothing more than to play the piano with you."

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX <strong>

"You got it?" I ask.

Aya nods, pulling her hair out of the messy bun it was in.

"Thanks for checking it for me, " she says with a smile.

"Like I said before, anytime," I reply.

She puts her homework back in her folders and places them back in her backpack. She pulls the drawstrings closed before tossing it on the floor in front of her bed.

"Well, I feel a bit better now," she says as she grabs a baggy t shirt draped on the chair next to her coffee table.

"If the test is like this you'll be fine Aya-chan," I say as she pulls the baggy shirt over her tank top.

"Guess I should pray for good luck then," she says as she straightens the neckline. "Cuz you won't be there to help fix my mistakes."

There's a soft knock on her door then, and her face lights up.

"Coming!" she calls, slipping off her wristbands as she jogs over to the door.

"You just need to focus," I say as I try to reassure her.

She laughs as she places a hand on the door handle.

"Never heard that one before," she jokes as she opens the door.

Akimi steps in with a pleasant smile on her face.

"You sent for me?" she asks Aya. "What can I do for you Aya-sama?"

Aya-chan just smiles as she retreats to her closet. She extracts a large cardboard box from inside before walking back to us.

"Well since I just got my hair cut that means I need to re-dye it. But I want to try something different and need a bit of help."

Akimi's smile drops and is replaced with nervous fright.

"A-are you sure about that? I-I've never dyed hair before," she stammers as she gesticulates wildly.

"You'll be fine," Aya assures her as she hands over the box. "I just need some extra hands and a eyes. Just take this to the bathroom for me and I'll be there in a minute."

Akimi swallows hard and nods nervously before heading off to Aya's bathroom. I guess this is my cue to leave.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Aya-chan!" I call to her as she goes to retrieve her cell phone from its spot on her nightstand.

"Ok!" she says with a smile before waving to me quickly before disappearing into the bathroom.

I gather my stuff from the floor around me before slipping out of the room and making my way down the hall. Once in my room I dump my stuff on my own desk before I collapse on my bed, curling up and pulling Usa-chan to my chest.

My eyes widen for a moment as inhale.

Usa-chan smells like…it's hard for me to put a name on it. He smells…fruity, and floral. Like a nice blend of the two. Not to strong and not to subtle.

In other words, he smells like Aya.

A smile spreads over my face as I close my eyes. He must have gotten like this from this afternoon. I wonder why I didn't notice it before.

I keep inhaling, and soon enough, the soft sent lulls me to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Aya xXX<strong>

"Ok, so I want to add some green this time," I explain as I hand the jar of green dye to Akimi. "Just mix that in with the conditioner for me."

She nods and does as I tell her. I take a few clips and begin dividing my hair into three parts from ear to ear.

"Ok," I say turning to Akimi. "This top layer with the shorter layers will stay blond. The layer underneath and the tips of my bangs will stay the same blue as before, and the bottom layer will be the green one."

She nods and slips on a pair of gloves while I put on some music.

**Baby baby baby**

**Sarangeul mitji anhatjyo (I hadn't believed in love)**

**dameul dulleossatdeon jinan naldeul (I used to build a wall around)**

**Baby baby baby**

**Honjado gwaenchanheul georan (my heart used to think that I)**

**babo gatdeon mami geudael manna (would be ok alone like a fool, but I met you)**

**Eosaekhaejin nae moseup saramdeuri malhajyo (my folks talk about myself who became awkward)**

**Jomajoma dugeundugeun nado eojjeol jul moreujyo (having butterflies in my stomach and palpitating, I'm at a loss for words)**

**Geuttae juwiui chingudeuri yojeum nal bomyeo haneun mari (then my friends would ask)**

**Daeche nuguya? Neol bakkwo non amazing guy (who is that guy? He's so amazing to change you)**

**Geudaewa love (I fell in love with you)**

**Puk ppajyeobeorin na eojjeomyeon joha nan (I got stuck deep in you)**

**Eotteoke neon (what should I do?)**

**Ijeya natana eodi itda on geoya (how can you appear just now? Where have you been?)**

**Put your hands up if you feel like this**

**Sarange ppajyeotdamyeon i gibun jinjjaramyeon (if you fell in love and got real feeling)**

**Put your hands up if you feel like this**

**Sarangeul chajatdamyeon jinsimiramyeon (if you found love and it's for all your heart and soul)**

I bite my lip and press the skip button.

No…I'm not in love. I can't be. Not yet.

"Did you not like that song?"

I look over at Akimi, who's begun adding the dye to the hair on the left side of my head.

"Oh, no," I reply. "I'm just not in the mood for it, that's all."

"It's a love song isn't it?" she asks.

"What makes you think that?" I reply a little too quickly.

"Well it was the look on your face," she says softly. "Both during the song and when you changed it. You were thinking of someone."

"Oh…" I trail off as I run the dye through my hair.

"Were you thinking of Mitsukuni-sama?"

I freeze and flush a million shades of red. Akimi takes one look at my face and bursts into a fit of giggles. I lower my gaze and bite my lip.

"Sorry Aya-sama," she says as she gasps for air.

"Don't be," I mutter. "It's ok. And you don't need to call me sama"

"Alright," she says with a wide smile. "So was that a yes Aya-neechan?"

"I…I'm not sure," I trail off, stunned at her new use of honorifics. "I don't know what I feel towards him."

"Well, you should try to figure it out soon," she replies. "Otherwise it'll eat you alive."

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Author's Notes xXX<strong>

**I FINALLY GOT BACK IN THE DOUBLE DIGETS! *collapses***

**must keep going...**

**song changed to Baby Maybe by SNSD...wow two SNSD songs back to back...hope I'm not playing favorites now...**

**Lotsa love, Krystal**


	11. Chapter 11

**XXx Aya xXX**

I couldn't sleep last night.

No matter what my mind would not let me relax. It kept drifting back to what Akimi said last night.

Why do I have to have feelings? And why do they have to be towards Mitsukuni of all people? The one person I have to live under the same roof as for who knows how long?

The thing is; the thought of being with him doesn't scare me. Not even a little bit.

And that in itself is more terrifying than anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX<strong>

Aya seems more sluggish than usual as she collapses into her seat in English.

She throws her head back and slinks down in her chair, her hair cascading down the back of the neck rest like a multicolored waterfall.

Her eyes flutter closed and she exhales heavily through her slightly parted lips, which appears in a stark contrast with her pale skin.

In a sudden bit of boldness I come up behind her, setting my hands on the sides of the chair and look down on her.

She seems to sense me hanging over her, and after a minute she blows a cool stream of air up at me. My bangs bounce slightly and a small laugh escapes my throat.

"Can I help you?" she asks as her eyes open.

"Why so down?" I ask, taking the time to stare into her deep hazel irises.

"Nothing special," she says as a bit of blush, that is not artificial if I might add, rises in her cheeks. "I just had trouble falling asleep last night."

She averts her eyes from mine quickly, but they catch on something else. I follow her gaze as she pushes up the top of her desk. A small white envelope was sticking out of the corner of her desk, and she picks it up before flipping it back and forth.

"No address?" I ask.

"None," she says before she breaks the royal blue wax seal.

As she pulls the letter out of the envelope the bell rings. I step to the side and back to my seat before sensei walks in.

As he gives the directions to open our books, I decide to wait until he's engrossed in his lecture before stealing a quick glance over at Aya.

Her book isn't even open. She's just staring wide-eyed at her letter. It's almost like she's seen a ghost. Eventually she just balls the paper up in her fist before tossing it in the direction of the trashcan.

It misses, but she doesn't even seem to notice. By the time it's bounced off the rim, she's just hunched over and staring at her clenched hands, as if something is suddenly crushing down on her.

About halfway into the lesson she slumps over on her desk and buries her head in her arms. She stays like that until the bell rings, and one it does she grabs her bag and books it out of the room.

I mentally sigh and make sure to give her the homework assignment later tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Aya xXX <strong>

"So, you sent me that letter?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime."

I look up at the boy in front of me. He's average looking, and seems nice. I've never seen him around before, so he must be from another class.

"No."

His face falls quickly.

"But…why not?" he trails off, genuine confusion clouding his features.

"I'm just not interested," I reply. "Relationships aren't really my thing."

The boy gulps nervously.

"B-but I-I thought that you were-" he stammers.

"You look like a great guy and all," I say, cutting him off. "But asking me out is probably the worst choice you could ever make. I'm just…not the compatible type."

His face pales and his eyes widen. He gapes for a minute, looking like he wants to say something but can't get anything past his throat. I take this as my queue to leave

"I'll be leaving now," I mutter.

I haven't even rounded the corner when I hear a combination of low whistles and sympathy.

"What a bitch," someone mutters.

"What was all that all about?" another one asks.

"I thought Kisa-chan said she was crazy about you?"

"That is what she said," the guy says. "But why would she lie to me like that?"

I grit my teeth.

So Kisa set this whole thing up?

I fist my fingers in my bangs and tug on them harshly. Why was I so stupid?

I don't know why I even bothered showing up here! And now that I have, I wish I had obeyed my first instinct and went straight to the club. Now I'm angry and won't be able to work.

I sigh, heading towards a more secluded part of the northwest corner of the campus.

So that's it. I'm still a joke. My hands tremble with suppressed anger. Man, if anyone comes across me like this, I don't even want to think about how that will end for me or them.

Luckily, ever since my breakup I've carried around stuff for times like this.

I drop my bag on the ground, slipping out a small dart board from one of the pouches. I hang it on the tree, pulling out an old photo of me and Simon and some tape.

I glare at it before taping it to the center of the board. I pull a few handfuls of darts from the pouch, pulling my SHINee headphones up. I put my playlist on shuffle before taking a few steps back and letting the anger wash over me.

**I hate you**

**I really hate you**

**I hate you**

**But I love you**

**Niga eoneu sunganbuteo (from some point)**

**nan neomu sirheojyeosseo (I really started to hate you)**

**Geuraedo sarangira malhaneun neoman mideosseo (but still I believed in you who said this was love)**

**I hate you**

**hate you**

**but I love you**

**love you**

**Geuraedo nan kkeokkyeobeorin namu (but still I'm like a bent tree)**

**uimido sarajyeobeorinda kkum (a dream with no significance)**

**Neul honja ulgo utjiman ni gyeochira joha (I always cry and laugh by myself)**

**Han beonirado seuchideusi barabwajura (but I like that I'm still by your side)**

**Hangsang naman da jugo kkeutnal ppun (it's always me that's giving)**

**Imi da beoryeojyeo mak apeul ppun (I'm already cast aside, it just hurts)**

**I hate you**

**hate you~**

**hate you~**

**I really hate you**

**hate you~**

**hate you~**

**I hate you**

**Hate you~**

**hate you~**

**But I love you**

**love you~**

**love you~**

**Kkeutkkaji nae son nochi anketdadeon (you said you'd never let go of my hand)**

**neoran saram (till the end)**

**Geu ttawi geojitmal da georeotdeon nae (all of my hopes hung)**

**huimangsahang (those lies)**

**Ijen jeongmal apa ireon niga sirheo (now it really hurts, I hate you)**

**Ooh woaah oh oh~**

**Neul honja utgo uljiman ni gyeochira joha (I laugh and cry but like that I'm by your side)**

**Han beonirado seuchideusi barabwajura (look at me like you're passing by)**

**Hangsang naman da jugo kkeutnal ppun (it's always me that's giving)**

**I love you baby**

**Imi da beoryeojyeo mak apeul ppun (I'm already cast aside, it just hurts)**

**I hate you**

**hate you~**

**hate you~**

**I really hate you**

**hate you~**

**hate you~**

**I hate you**

**Hate you~ hate you~**

**But I love you**

**love you~**

**love you~**

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX <strong>

I rack my brain, trying to remember where Aya tends to go when she wants to be alone.

She never really sneaks off during school, but there are those rare instances when she sneaks off to take naps during lunch. And whenever she does, she usually ends up cradled in the branches of an old sakura tree in the northwest corner of campus.

As I make my way over there I can't help but feel like something's wrong.

Sure enough, as I make my way over to the group of trees I see a figure in the buttercup yellow high school uniform crouched under one of the trees.

"Kisa?" I call out before I catch myself.

She jumps up quickly, her blond hair bouncing in its pony tail. She whips around quickly, taking extra care to flip her hair and make her grey eyes go all wide and innocent.

"Honey-senpai!" she gasps. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Aya-chan," I reply as I step closer.

Her eyes harden for a moment, but she tries to hide it by sweeping the bangs that aren't held back by her two pink bunny clips out of her face.

"Now isn't a good time," she says somewhat darkly. "You'll just make it worse."

"What do you mean?" I ask, my bad feeling increasing by the second. "What's wrong with her Kisa?"

"N-nothing," she quickly stammers, giving me a plastic smile. "She's perfectly fine!"

A second passes before I hear a murderous shriek rings through the surrounding area. Just from behind the line of trees.

My eyes widen as I move to take a step forward. Kisa tries to block me, but I sidestep her and fail to make sense of her protests.

When I break through the trees she's standing there, flinging darts at the tree and wiping angry tears with grit teeth.

I watch as Aya-chan moves to wipe the sweat off her forehead and take the opportunity to step closer to her.

She's breathing heavily as she brushes her bangs out of her eyes. Her eyes spark dangerously, filled with what can clearly be classified as homicidal rage.

I gulp nervously and force myself not to take a step back.

I can't be afraid…not if I want to help her. And now, I'm really glad that this trip Kyo-chan planned is at a therapeutic waterpark.

She looks like she could use it.

She walks over to the tree, pulling two handfuls of darts from the center of the photo she has taped to the dartboard she has hanging from it.

As I crane my neck forward, I can see it's a picture of her and someone else. But I can't tell who because…their face is full of puncture holes.

I wince as she goes back to throwing them mercilessly, the rage rekindling in her eyes. In about thirty seconds, she needs to retrieve them again. She yanks them out without much effort, seeming satisfied that every single one hit the target dead on.

I really need to get her out of here.

"Aya-chan?" I call out, trying to sound as I wasn't just watching her turn someone's picture into Swiss cheese.

She jumps, ripping the picture off the board and shoving it into her pocket.

"There you are!" I yell, running the rest of the way up to her as she rests her headphones around her neck. "Come on, Kyo-chan is taking us to his families' new water park!"

She turns suddenly, her hair whipping around and sticking in her lashes.

"What?" she gasps.

I chuckle and brush the strands back in place, smiling widely as a vibrant blush spreads across her face. She tries to glance away before I can catch it, but no such luck.

"The limos just pulled up, so let's go!" I say as I grab her hand and pull her forward.

"Wait what? But mama and papa are expecting me home for their anniversary tonight!" she protests.

"Don't worry," I say with a smile. "They already said its ok. In fact, they sounded kinda happy about it."

Her face, which has barely recovered from her last blush, flushes again as she looks down at the ground.

"A-alright, but I don't have a swimsuit."

"It's ok," I say. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan brought a bunch of their mom's designs for Haru-chan. I'm sure they'll have something you can wear for the day."

"O-ok," she stammers. "Just let me get my stuff."

Her hand slips from mine as she goes to grab her bag.

"Can you just get the dart board for me?"

I nod and make my way over to the tree. My jaw slackens as I remove the board, only to see that there are a bunch of tiny holes in the bark.

Wow…how hard was she throwing those darts?

"Ready?"

I try not to jump as I spin around, handing her the board. As soon as she tucks it into her bag I grab her hand, pulling her towards the waiting limos.

Aya really needs to loosen up, and I'm determined to make that happen.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Aya xXX <strong>

"Whoa," I breathe as I look up at the giant dome celling.

"It's so cool!" Mitsukuni yells as he looks around.

"Hey Aya-senpai," Hikaru yells.

I turn, seeing him and Kaoru lugging Haruhi in the direction of the changing rooms.

"You need a swimsuit right?" Kaoru asks.

I nod, walking over to them

"Great," they say with one of their creepy grins.

And all of a sudden…I feel like I made a huge mistake. Kaoru hands his side of Haruhi over to Hikaru before scooping me up. We both protest loudly as they dump us in front of the changing rooms and their twin maids

"Here. Do what you gotta do," they say.

"Okay we'll do what we can," one of them says cheerily.

"Miss Fujioka, Miss Amaya," the other one says. "Just follow me."

A creepy shadow falls across her face at that moment and she gets a psychotic glint in her eye. I gulp loudly before the closest one to me grabs my wrist and they yank us into the changing room.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" Haruhi yells as they yank off her uniform.

"We've been asked to help you choose a swim suite," they reply cheerily.

"Uh…I got it," I say nervously as the other maid turns to me.

I turn away from the three of them and begin to peel off my layers one by one. The maids bring out racks and racks of swimsuits, all varying in color and style. They go through all the options with Haruhi as I leaf through the closest rack for my own suit.

I don't want to invite any opportunity for a swimsuit malfunction, so I end up choosing a red violet water polo styled bikini, and grab a pair of black swim shorts that are hanging on the next rack just to be safe.

I quickly tighten the drawstring before slipping out the door, hoping that the maids won't catch me and force me to change.

My escape is successful and in five minutes I find the rest of the club changed and already in one of the main pools.

I glance to the right to see the Hikaru and Kaoru playing volleyball in the wave pool; and behind them looms a massive structure that supports about seven entwining water slides. I smile to myself, slipping behind some large plants and making my way over to it.

I can't remember the last time I was at a water park, so I might as well enjoy this.

There is only one flight of stairs, but eventually they branch off to the mouths of different slides. I quickly pull my hair into a sloppy French braid before I begin taking the stairs two at a time.

I decide to do the highest one first, and by the time I've climbed the seemingly endless flight of stairs, I'm huffing in relief.

I suppress shivers as I lie in the cool water that is shooting down the slide. After a minute I'm adjusted and take a deep breath before hurling myself into the bright green tube. And before I know it, I'm laughing as I rocket through all the twists and sharp turns.

I see a flash of sunlight, signaling the end of the ride, but I'm surprised to find I don't splash into the cool water like I'm supposed to. Instead, a pair of warm arms are circled around my back and under my legs as I shoot out of the slide.

I look up, and almost fall out of the support.

Mitsukuni is smiling down at me, and I only have a split second to be surprised before he drops me. Icy water closes over my head for a split second before I come up coughing and sputtering. He only gets a second to laugh before I spot one of the twin's water guns floating near the base of the waterslide.

I dive for it and it's in my hand in seconds.

But just as I turn, a stream of water hits my shoulder. I sputter and grin, aiming my weapon back at him.

"Oh it's on," I grin as I duck under water.

I propel myself under the towering water slides and make a beeline for the stairs. I clutch the railing of the stairs and catapult myself over them, landing on the opposite railing and gripping the bar with my toes to stay upright.

Mitsukuni is looking up at me from the foot of the stairs, his water gun trained on me. He shoots and I doge, landing on top of one of the slides. I fire and miss as well, but Mitsukuni just smiles and begins running up the stairs at lightning speed.

I smirk and run up the slide, stopping every now and then to try my luck at catching him. At one point I completely lose him, and almost have heart failure when I turn a sharp corner to see Mitsukuni crouched not five feet in front of me, his water gun ready to fire.

I drop to my stomach, the stream of water narrowly missing me.

Smirking up at him I roll off the side of the slide and drop onto the red one that crosses beneath it. I land and shoot up, but he sidesteps my shot and shoots back down at me. It hits the slide an inch from my left foot, and I lose my grip on the plastic.

My body slides, but after a moment of panic I balance myself and begin laughing.

I'm literally surfing down the slide.

I bend my knees and shift my weight with the turns, occasionally squirting the track in front of me to keep my momentum.

Eventually I see Mitsukuni surfing down his own slide, and soon our slides pull up right next to each other.

He pulls out his water gun again and fires at me.

I laugh and take the opportunity to cannonball off the slide, which is barely over six meters from the water.

As soon as I submerge I let my body sink to the bottom of the pool before I push myself back up to the surface. After a few heaving breaths I spot Mitsukuni reach the end of his slide.

He skids to a stop, scanning the surrounding area for me. But when he sees me it's too late.

"Gotcha," I yell as my jet of water hits him square in the chest.

The blast isn't hard so as soon as it's over he dives off the top of the slide and quickly emerges a few inches in front of me.

"Truce?" he asks cutely, holding out a hand.

"No promises," I say, but I shake it anyway.

I sweep my bangs out of my eyes and let my gun float away before diving under the cool waves. I swim back into shallow water, emerging when the waves are just below my waist.

Mitsukuni pops up beside me as I'm wringing out my braid and we glance over my shoulder at the others . The twins look like they're conspiring something, and Tamaki is sweating nervously.

So the usual.

"Hey Aya-chan let's go get some coconut milk," Mitsukuni suggests.

I nod and follow him to the refreshment table. We pick up two coconuts and make our way over to the rest of the club, laughing as Hikaru and Kaoru challenge Tamaki to a water gun fight by harassing Haruhi.

Honestly kind of bothers me how they can joke so easily about wanting to marry her, so I ignore the rest of the argument and finish up my coconut milk in a few large gulps.

I set the empty coconut husk on the closest table just in time to sense something flying at the back of my head.

I turn, catching the pastel blue inner tube that was tossed to me while Mitsukuni grins from a few feet away.

"Let's go swim in the current pool," he suggests as he slips on his own pastel pink one.

"Sounds like fun," I reply. "I haven't had a good workout in a while."

I slip the tube over my head, following Mitsukuni around the water fight the twins and Tamaki are having. We jump in and quickly bob back up to the surface to watch the outcome of the fight, laughing as Hikaru and Kaoru dodge the jets of water from Tamaki's gun.

"That's cheating!" he yells as he flips himself over.

Mitsukuni and I burst out laughing as he lands on a banana peel, sliding over the floor of the eventually flips over, somersaulting into a large totem pole. I wince as his face makes contact with the wood, watching as he slides down to the floor. Then, the eyes on the carvings start lighting up. Weird beeping sounds start up as I share a confused look with Mitsukuni. Then I see it.

A giant wave comes crashing down on us, pushing my body to the bottom of the current pool.

I hit the floor with a hard smack, causing my back to arch and my mouth to open. My lungs burn; filling to the brim with icy water as I'm yanked along with the current.

I'm vaguely aware of a pair of arms looping around me before my mind shuts down and my vision goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Author's Notes xXX<strong>

**Chapter 11…yay…**

**Ladies Code Hate You, tis a beautiful song complete with a video that involves dismembering a bunch of dolls.**

**Wee~ thanks for all the support guys!**

**Lotsa love, Krystal**


	12. Chapter 12

**XXx Aya xXX **

I feel…odd.

Everything about my body feels heavy. I can't even tell which way is up.

What happened?

My head is pounding, like someone is beating on the inside of my skull. That's the only thing I can concentrate on at the moment.

Everything else is just…blanked out.

And then I feel it. Something smacks the side of my face.

It starts of as a minor annoyance. But as I slowly begin to grope towards consciousness, it gets harder and harder. I go to open my mouth to yell at the idiot who decided to hit me, but as soon as I try, I choke on water.

I can feel my body begin to spasm. Someone lifts me off my back and flips me over onto my hands and knees, holding onto my hand as I cough up the water. The chlorine burns my throat and mouth, and my tongue feels like a swollen dead weight.

As soon as I'm breathing normally again, the hands remove themselves from my hands and shoulder. They loop around me, pulling me into a hard body. My head rests in the crook of his shoulder and my breath becomes more even.

"God you scared me Aya-chan," I hear Mitsukuni whisper as I feel him fist a hand in the hair at the nape of my neck.

My eyes float open lazily, watching as the green blurs around me take shape into a dense jungle. The light filtering through the trees is really harsh on my eyes, so I quickly squeeze them shut and burry my face back in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry," I manage to choke out through my dry mouth.

Shivers run down the length of my spine as his hands gently trail down the skin of my back.

But my head hurts too much to think about what that means for me. I hesitate for a second before wrapping a trembling arm around him. The arm he has around my waist tightens protectively, setting my heartbeat in frantic overdrive.

"What the hell happened?" I finally ask when the silence begins to become too much.

He finally pulls back, and my arms fall limply to my sides. I'm a bit terrified to look up at him as he brushes my damp curling bangs out of my eyes.

"The control panel for the wave pool got switched when Tama-chan smacked into the totem pole," he explains as he stands up from his crouch.

"Oh," I mutter as I busy my hands by ringing my soggy braid.

My hands drop to the floor around me and I shakily push myself to my feet. I've almost made it to an upright position but then everything begins spinning. I begin to stumble, but Mitsukuni steadies me before I take a nosedive.

I blush as I stare up at him, trying to ignore his firm grasp on my shoulders. He's got that serious expression again, making more shivers run down my body.

I hug myself, trying to pass the chills off as just that…being cold.

"How long was I out?" I mumble as I fist my fingers around a lock of my bangs.

"Not long," he responds as he drops a hand from my shoulder. "I just pulled us out a minute ago."

I look back up at him, feeling slightly nervous at the mixture of concern and relief that swirls through his eyes.

"Thanks," I mutter, releasing my hair and clutching the side of my head.

I look around us, unable to find some road back to the main plaza. But all I can see are palm trees and jungle foliage for miles in either direction.

"How are we gonna get back?" I ask quietly.

Mitsukuni shrugs, looking up at the dense canopy of trees. His eyes scan for something that could lead us back.

"I guess we can just follow the current pool back to the main plaza," he muses as he follows the snaking trail of water.

Just then, a weird guttural rumbling sound rings through the area.

I freeze, refusing to believe the first thing that comes to my mind. There's no way…

"Uh…I'm all for it…but I'm not so sure I want to stay on the floor," I stammer as I take a step back from the nearest clump of bushes.

Mitsukuni nods before walking over to the nearest tree. I follow slowly, still trying to get control of my legs again.

"Why don't you rest a bit first Aya-chan?" he suggests as he notices my struggling.

"I'm alright," I mutter defiantly as I shake my head.

He shoots me a concerned look, but nods anyway. He glances up at the tree we stand under, eyes brightening as he finds a low hanging branch.

"Come on then," he says before launching himself up into the tree.

I follow, my legs screaming in agony as I force them to squat. I push off the ground and am air born without much of a problem, but as soon as my feet land on the tree branch, wooziness hits me again and my legs turn to overcooked pasta.

My stomach plummets as I lose my grip on the bark and slip off the branch.

Crap.

A cry of distress sticks in my thick throat as I plummet downward towards the hard packed soil on the jungle floor.

I manage to land on my feet at first, but as soon as I touch down my shaky legs give out. A stream if curses leave my mouth as they slip out from under me and I land on my back, just barely propped up by my elbows.

"Honestly, you really should rest a bit."

I look up, seeing Mitsukuni offering a hand to me. The concern hasn't left his eyes, but it's temporarily shoved aside by…amusement…?

I sigh heavily, giving in and letting him pull me to my feet.

"Fine," I groan.

He smiles softly, making my head spin faster. It isn't for several seconds that the severity of the situation dawns on me.

I'm stuck out here with him...by myself…and I just fell flat on my back.

Embarrassment washes over me like a tidal wave and I quickly go back to hanging my head. I don't know how I'm going to last out here if I keep having to hide my face from him every three seconds.

Just then, another growl breaks through the stony silence of the jungle. I freeze as my suspicions are the same as the first time around. An alligator?

No. N-no. This park belongs to Kyoya's family. There's no way there would be an actual alligator here, could there?

As if to answer my unasked question, a bunch of luminous yellow eyes peek through the foliage. There must be at least six of them staring at us. I start and stumble back a few steps, and they begin to slink out of the cover of the plants.

Damn, I'm confident in my ability to fight off people…but they never tell you what to if attacked by an alligator in any of my classes. What the hell am I supposed to do?!

My thoughts are interrupted as Mitsukuni suddenly scoops me up in arms full on princess style. Before I can even so much as squeak in protest, the ground is rocketing away from us at a dizzying speed.

I squeeze my eyes shut and cling to his neck as we shoot upwards through the branches of the tree. I grit my teeth as they tear through the skin of my arms and legs as we crash through them.

"You ok?" Mitsukuni asks after a second.

My eyes open gradually to see him staring down at me. He lowers me back down to my feet carefully, but his arm still lingers on my waist to keep me from falling. I swallow hard as I look down to see the alligators clawing at the base of the tree.

"Fine," I croak. "But, uh…I'd rather not stop to rest here."

He nods and scans the branches around us. They brighten after a moment and he turns back to me, a wide smile on his face.

"Come on then," he says as turns back to me and scoops me up in his arms again.

My cries of protest are quickly lost quickly as lush green scenery flies past us in all directions. It takes me a moment to realize that he's sliding across the gnarled and twisted branches like we did on the waterslides earlier today.

For a moment, I'm vaguely reminded of all the time I spent watching Tarzan as a kid. And I'm thinking the same thing I was thinking back then as Mitsukuni rockets off the branch and onto the one that cuts across it.

How the friggin' hell is this possible without getting a whole crap load of foot splinters?

After I get over my moment of awe I look up slowly, seeing Mitsukuni staring intently at the road ahead of us. And I'm sure as hell glad he isn't looking down at the moment. I'll be willing to bet my headphones that my face was redder than it's ever been in my entire life.

I quickly return my gaze to my hands.

Damn, it seems like lately he's always saving me from something. Wow, now I sound pathetic. But still, I can't help this odd little swell of warmth that begins to spread through my chest.

He really is something to be able to get away with doing this to me.

"Almost there," he says. "Hold on tight for a second.

"Alright," I murmur before looping my arms around his neck and burying my face in his chest.

Mitsukuni pushes off the branch we're on, landing perfectly in the center of a large tree with an oddly flat center. The branches flare out around us as almost reminding me of Rafiki's tree in the Lion King.

Once he's caught his breath Mitsukuni stets me down on my feet before sliding down to sit against one of the branches.

"That should be enough distance," he pants. "I doubt those things can climb."

I nod, not trusting myself to speak just yet. Instead I just pick my own branch to slouch against, letting my hair fall over my face. Weariness begins to settle into my bones and even sitting up is beginning to feel like a chore.

"Get some rest Aya-chan," Mitsukuni suddenly commands. "I'll look for some food. I'm pretty sure Hika-chan and Kao-chan were eating bananas earlier."

"O-ok," I manage to mutter as he gets up to his feet.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he says as I curl into a ball, watching as he turns to take off again.

"Be careful," I whisper as my adrenaline rush ends and my eye lids suddenly feel like they weigh a hundred pounds.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX <strong>

I smile to myself as I hear Aya's whisper fades behind me.

I take one last look at her over my shoulder before climbing the branches of the tree we're in.

She looks so small curled up like that. Her hair spills out of her hair braid and pooling out around her pale body, almost like she was a doll someone dropped face down on the floor. After the comparison, it's hard to leave her there alone, but I just make that my motivation to find food quickly.

Just like I predicted, it's not long until I come across a banana tree. After carefully inspecting the closest bushel I rip it off the tree nearest bushel before heading back to Aya.

As much as I hate having to leave her there by herself, but I keep having to remind myself that she isn't some procaine doll. She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

But the more I think about it, the more I think she's the kind who ended up this because she didn't have anyone to rely on as she grew up.

I crawl back through the branches of the tree, smiling as I spot her through the leaves. I increase my pace, pushing my way through the foliage that hangs in my face. I finally touch down a few feet away from her, setting the bananas down on the floor and ripping off the two closest to the top.

I set my banana down before making my way over to her. But my smile falls when I get close enough to see her face, which is pale and sweaty.

She's curled in on herself, clawing at her arms as her forehead scrunches up in pain. She's sweating heavily, her hair sticking to her temples and the back of her neck.

"Aya-chan?" I whisper as I kneel next to her.

She lets out a strangled gasp, tears beginning to roll down her pale cheeks.

I grab the hand closest to me, holding it tightly. I lace my fingers with hers and she grips back with enough force to break a weaker man's fingers.

"Aya-chan," I whisper around the sudden spurt of pain. "It's ok, I'm right here."

And, as if she suddenly knows someone's next to her, she slowly calms down. Her shallow breaths deepen, and her hand relaxes in mine and feeling returns to it. I'm confused as to what's going on, but I'm just glad she seemed to calm down.

I let out a sigh of relief, lowering my gaze to our hands. Just then, her grip on my hand tightens a bit, but more tenderly than the first time.

"Chérie…"

My head snaps up as I glance at her face. She still has her eyes closed, but she's smiling warmly, a soft blush spread across her face.

"Je crois…Que je tombe amoureux…avec vous ..."

When the last of the words leave her mouth, her blush intensifies.

I don't understand French, so I have no idea what she just said. But I find myself more concerned about her than those words at the moment. Her body relaxes that moment, and she's limp in my arms.

I exhale slowly, my shoulders slumping forward. Exhaustion settles in and even though I'd like to stay awake longer to make sure she's really ok.

Slumping back against the tree, I pick her up for the third time today and pull her into my lap. After making sure she's sitting as comfortable as I can possibly manage I place her head on my shoulder.

Once my heartbeat slows to its normal, fatigue hits me like a wave. My eyelids droop as I rest my cheek on the crown of her head. She still clutches my hand as I nod off, leaving me with a small smile on my face.

Hopefully it will still be there if she wakes up before I do.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Aya xXX <strong>

_My eyes flutter open, only to meet near total darkness._

_What happened to the jungle? Seriously it was right there a second ago._

_I push myself into sitting position, swiping my bangs out of my eyes. But it's so dark I can barely see my own hand in front of my face. I grope around the darkness for a few minutes, trying to feel my surroundings._

_But my hands just close around air, causing my panic to spike higher than Mount Fuji. What the hell is_ _going on? _

_"What the frig!?" I mutter after a good ten minutes of pushing myself to my feet._

_"Ah…There you are."_

_My blood freezes solid in my veins._

_I know that voice anywhere. I mean, how could I not?_

_My body and the surrounding area is suddenly bathed in a sickly green light. It's almost like I'm trapped inside some cheap hunted house with a cleverly constructed mirror room._

_My palms start sweating heavily as a silhouette suddenly breaks through the shadows. My heart beats frantically as familiar features start forming, showing me the embodiment of some hell spawn wearing the face of an angel._

_Simon._

_He has an all too familiar devilish glint sparking in his emerald eyes. Just like when he ripped my heart out from between my ribcage._

_"So you do remember me," he says with a cocky smirk._

_Wait, had I said that out loud?_

_His smirk just widens, and then he's gone._

_I search the surrounding areas of the void, franticly looking for any sign of him. The restriction of the light's circumference making it all the harder for me to find anything._

_My eyes widen as I feel sudden blast of icy air on the back of my neck._

_"You coward," he purrs in my ear._

_The closeness makes my shiver, but not in the way I felt earlier. This is a horrible, spiders crawling across your skin feeling. Unconsciously, I begin clawing at my arms, trying to rid my body of the sensation._

_A throaty chuckle is the only response I get._

_"You know you can't escape this. You're weak. You always were. You just hid behind your fighting abilities. When I dumped you, responded the only way you knew how to._

_Face it Aya._

_You're a monster…no better than I am. No matter where you run or where you hide it won't make any difference. There's no way to get rid of me."_

_By now, I can feel tears streaming down my cheeks._

_I want to scream. I want to so badly…but all that comes out is a strangled gasp._

_An ice cold hand wraps around my wrist, twirling my shaking body back to face him. I gasp in surprise, and stumble back. He reappears behind me and spins me around again, locking an arm around my waist._

_"Monsters should stick with their own kind don't you think?" he asks as he lifts my face to his._

_I scrunch my face up, trying to turn away. Why am I even dreaming this? This is the last thing I want to think of, much less dream._

_"Now that won't do will it?" he asks._

_His lips are hovering barely an inch above mine when a feeling of warmth starts spreading from my fingertips._

_It quickly spreads through my entire body, making me feel oddly at peace. Simon, on the other hand, flinches back as if I've burned him._

_"Aya-chan?" a warm voice asks._

_It's laced with concern, and makes me feel something I'd never thought I'd feel again._

_"W-what?" Simon sputters._

_A soft light starts taking over the void, burning away all the dark and toxic green._

_"Aya-chan," the voice repeats. "It's ok."_

_The voice drizzles over me like honey, making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. A different, warmer pair of arms wrap around my waist, securing me in a protective barrier and filling me with a sense of calm serenity._

_"I'm right here," it assures me softly but also firmly._

_Simon glares at us, baring his teeth like a threatened animal at the soft promise before dissolving with the rest of the dark. I feel my body relax as I turn to face the person behind me, already knowing full who's hands are resting softly on my waist._

_Sure enough, I'm gazing into a pair of deep mahogany eyes. They look down at me with deep adoration and affection, making me feel like I could be content with having nothing so long as these eyes would gaze down at me. _

_Right at that instant, my heart seems to thaw, the ice and stone melting and eroding away faster than the waves do to the shore. The sudden exposure of such raw and genuine emotion is so powerful and frazzling, but somehow I can't bring myself to feel scared._

_"Honey," I whisper. "I think…"_

_I trail off, suddenly extremely embarrassed. He tilts my chin up to meet his gaze, urging me on with his eyes. My cheeks burn like embers in a fire, but it's a good kind of heat._

_"I'm falling in love…with you."_

_As soon as the words leave my mouth, it feels like a gigantic weight has been lifted off my shoulders. He pulls me closer and my eyelids droop as I press my face into the crook of his neck,_

_I feel like I could spend the rest of my life like this…_

My eyes flutter open lazily, and the first thing I am aware of is my foot fell asleep.

A woody scent invades my nostrils, along with the scent of bananas and exotic flowers. I roll my neck groggily, feeling relief almost immediately as my neck gives a few satisfying pops.

I glance down at my hands to find one of them weighed down by Honey and the other resting a little awkwardly in between my side and his stomach.

His head hangs down at an uncomfortable looking angle. Then I realize he must have fallen asleep with his cheek resting on my head.

Reluctantly I let go of his hand and raise my fingers to brush his bangs out of his face, giggling softly as his nose twitches.

He looks so angelic while he sleeps. I hesitate a minute before slowly extending my neck and brushing my lips lightly against his cheek. I pull back quickly, as if that would be enough to wake him up.

What is it that let him bring feeling back into me? I've never let someone get this close to me. I never thought I'd be able to say those words, even in a dream.

In all honesty, he deserves much better than me. Someone who can be happy all the time like he can, not someone like me, who's constantly lamenting about her past relationships.

But part of me wants to be selfish and not let him get away.

I lace our fingers together again before resting my head against his shoulder and exhaling heavily. Falling in love again wasn't something I had planned on, but hey…what can you do. I'm only human.

**Ooo Uhh**

**Hancham kkumkkwowatdeon (even though after a long time)**

**maeiri naege chajawado (the life I've dreamed of found me)**

**seolmyeonghal su eomneun apeumi onmome peojyeo (indescribable pain spreads throughout the whole body)**

**Gakkeumssigeun na honja itgo sipgo (sometimes I just want to be alone)**

**cham manheun siseoni jom himgyeowo (and so much attention makes it hard)**

**Pyeongbeomhan ilsang soge (when I want to breathe)**

**jamgyeoseo sumswigo sipeul ttae (swamped in just an ordinary life)**

"**what about us? What about love?"**

**Nal ireukyeojuneun i hanmadi (this brief phrase raises me up)**

**Geudae pume aneun chaero (hold me in your arms)**

**ttaseuhage gamssa juneyo (wrapped around warmly)**

**Hwaryeohan jomyeongi kkeojimyeon (when the glaring lights are turned off)**

**haruga kkeutnago (a day goes by)**

**chyeojin eokkae sok teong bin i mam.. Eojjeol su eobtjyo (I cannot control my sloping shoulders and empty heart)**

**Kkok sumgyeodun nae mam dudeurineyo (you knock my mind, I was hiding)**

**kkamkkamhan sigan sok gijeokcheoreom (like a miracle in dark hours)**

**Bicheuro nal hwanhi barkhyeojwoyo geudae tto dasi (you light me up with your brightness again)**

"**what about us? What about love?"**

**Nal ireukyeojuneun i hanmadi (this brief phrase lifts me up)**

**Geudae pume aneun chaero (hold me in your arms)**

**ttaseuhage gamssa juneyo (wrapped around warmly)**

I relax fully into his body, content with the warmth that he's providing me. I could really get used to this…

Before I can continue my train of thought a loud siren blares through the air, almost giving me heart failure and causing me to fall backward out of Honey's grip.

Honey's eyes snap open, and for a second he looks a bit stunned. But he shakes it off, jumping to his feet.

"What the hell was that?" I whine, pulling myself into a sitting position and rubbing the back of my head.

"I dunno," he answers. "But we better get outta here."

I nod, allowing him to help me up without protest.

"Can you walk on your own now?" he asks as his fingers slip from mine.

I think about exploiting his worry for a minute, but eventually I think better of it and just nod. Honey crosses over to the other side of the tree and effortlessly climbs up a few branches to scan the area around the canopy of our tree. After a minute he reaches out a few feet in front of him and pulls some vines free of branches before climbing back down and holding one out to me.

I can't help the grin that breaks out over my face as my fingers wrap around the thick vine. Hopefully my childhood dreams of reenacting Tarzan won't be cut short and this will support my weight. After all I have put on a few pounds in the past month.

"What is it?" Honey suddenly asks.

"Nothing," I say, pushing my thoughts aside and flashing him a quick smile and step up to a large gap in the branches. "It's just that I've always wanted to try this."

The sound of heavy footfalls breaks through my excitement as I see a flash of black on the ground below us. Multiple figures clad all in black trample through the lush foliage, helmets with tinted visors obscuring our view of their faces and large guns slung over their shoulders.

"Crap, it looks like private police," I mutter as we look down from our tree.

"Target confirmed!" a voice yells from below us. "The target has been captured by a suspicious man. We will take the target into custody."

We peer around some dense clumps of gnarled branches, only just barely making out two familiar figures in the center of the crowd of police men.

"Isn't that…" I trail off, already knowing the answer to my incomplete question.

"It's Takashi and Haru-chan," Honey confirms for me.

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Takashi throws an officer over his shoulder. He lands with a loud clatter on the jungle floor, and the sound rings in my ears.

"The suspect has resisted!" another man shouts. "Prepare to fire warning shots!"

With that Honey tenses. He grips the vine tightly before pushing off the tree; he's airborne without much difficulty.

"Takashi! Haru-chan! Get out of the way!" he comands.

With a battle cry he swoops down, planting his feet in an officer's head before landing in a graceful crouch. Huh…I guess I should be getting down there too. Can't let him have all the fun now can I?

I push off the tree, taking a brief moment to enjoy the sensation of wind wiping through my hair.

"What do you think you're doing pipsqueak?!" an officer yells as he points his gun at Honey.

But as soon as he finishes his question my foot plants itself in his face.

I use the recoil to push off his face, somersaulting backwards and aiming for the unlucky guy standing next to him. I stomp my feet into the middle of his shoulder blades, making him land flat on his face before moving to the next guy.

Between the two of us, the soldiers drop like flies. In six seconds flat all the officers are laying in a heap.

"Nice job," Honey calls to me.

"Not so bad yourself," I say with a small smile.

I've never done a tag team thing like this before. And that felt great.

"HARUHI!"

My eardrums burst as Tamaki bursts through the shrubs, making a beeline for the unfortunate first year.

"Oh hey, it's Tama-chan," Honey says nonchalantly as he walks up beside me.

I turn back to see Tamaki glomp Haruhi, tears of joy streaming down his face.

"I was so worried," he coos as he nuzzles his cheek to the top of her head.

Poor girl.

"I'm not sure what happened but at least they're still alive," Hikaru says as he pokes an officer in the face.

"It's pretty amazing that this is Honey-sempai's work," Kaoru continues. "He must have really been holding back."

"Well Aya-chan actually helped me out with this one," Honey replies.

The twins' eyes widen.

"You're a martial artist too sempai?" they ask.

I nod, suddenly slightly embarrassed.

"Our fathers trained together for some time when they were younger."

"Wait, back up a bit," Haruhi commands, pinching Tamaki's hand and forcing him to release his grip on her. "What do mean he was holding back?"

The twins look up at her, astonishment clear on their faces.

"So you mean, you don't know about sempai?" they ask.

"The Haninozukas are famous for their martial arts," Kaoru states.

"Not only have they trained the police and SDF forces, but they've also worked with several overseas militaries as well," Hikaru finishes.

"Honey-sempai in particular has been called the dread not of the Haninozuka clan," Kyoya steps in. "By the time he was in middle school he had already become the national champion in both karate and judo."

I slump down on the ground. Damn, they make my family look like amateurs.

"So how were you two able to find us?" Hikaru asks.

"Well it was kinda just dumb luck," I mutter.

"We just followed the current pool back here," Honey adds.

"We humbly apologize," a shaky voice comes from the ground.

We turn to see the members of the police force kneeling before Honey, sweating heavily and looking extremely nervous.

"I am a second generation student of the Ishizuka dojo," one man says.

"I'm a student of the Todoroki dojo!" another yells.

"And I'm from the Otake dojo!" another pipes up. "We are forever in your debt!"

"Why?" Honey asks innocently as he stares at them blankly. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes sir, we're so sorry sir!" one man cries. "We had no idea we were searching for Mitsukuni Haninozuka, we've committed a terrible offence here! I apologize for this confrontation. But my dojo will be so excited to hear that I've come face to face with the great Haninozuka. I cherish this moment!"

And with that they scurry off, leaving a trail of dust in their wake.

"Let's jet going shall we?" Kyoya asks. "The sun is already starting to set."

We walk out of the park, bathed in a rather calm and soothing orangey glow.

"You know, maybe we should go to the beach next," Hikaru muses.

"Yeah the beach would be nice," Kaoru says dreamily.

"You idiots," Tamaki sighs. "Haruhi isn't interested in anything like that."

"Actually," she says. "I might like to go to the beach. I may not be into this silly waterpark, but I love the ocean. And it's so pretty."

This catches their attention, causing the three of them to halt mid-stride.

"Yeah!" Tamaki yells, making a complete 180 turn. "Alright, that's where we'll go next time."

"We're all gonna go to the beach Tama-chan?" Honey asks. "That'll be fun, don't ya think?"

Takashi mumbles a 'yeah' and I just smile and nod. I'm bone tired, and need to get some sleep. And more importantly I need to think about a lot of things….

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Author's Notes xXX <strong>

**MUST GET BACK ON TRACK**

**oh...uh promise by snsd...yeah ok...I'm playing favorites (kinda)**

**Lotsa love, Krystal**


	13. Chapter 13

**XXx Aya xXX **

I watch the pale fine sand blow over my feet as the host club gets to work. Tamaki really had me going there. For a minute there I actually thought this was going to be a hosts only thing like the waterpark was.

But no…there are nothing but skimpy bikini clad high school girls for as far as the eye can see.

I fiddle nervously with one of the ties of my own bikini as the sand stings my bare legs.

Hikaru and Kaoru have stuffed me into one of their mother's newest designs. A dark sea-foam green number with tea rose pink ruffles. It's not bad, but this time I wasn't able to snag a pair of shorts.

More than anything, I just want to cover up. I hate wearing a swim suit without shorts.

Thankfully the length of my hair covers most of my body, and my boobs are really nothing much to look at. Normally that would make me feel secure, but now that I'm surrounded by a bunch of other girls in skimpy swimsuits, I can feel my self-esteem plummet below sea level.

Especially because Kisa flaunting her curves and all of her busty glory barely contained in a neon pink bikini and plastering herself to Honey. Watching even from a distance makes me nauseous, but I don't feel like ruining the beautiful beach by making my breakfast reappear.

"Hey Aya-sempai, come play with us!"

I turn to see the group of girls the twins usually host standing by a huge volley ball net.

I swallow hard. Sports plus me in a bikini equals a possible embarrassing moment I'll never live down as long as I live. But then again, that applies when I'm not wearing one too. And I'd rather avoid any situations that could end like that.

"Um…I think I'll pass," I mutter as I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

Their smiles slip before they exchange an odd look before turning back to the twins, their eyes flashing ever so slightly. Their grip on the beach balls tighten for a second before they put on a smile for Hikaru and Kaoru.

My stomach sinks as I make my way over to the large black beach umbrella I set up earlier, sighing as I sink down onto my fluffy blue towel.

I hug my knees for a second before grabbing for my pair of borrowed sunglasses from where they rest by my pair of black sandals and slipping them down onto my face. I pull over my black and pink rabbit ear hoodie over towards me and ball it up before stuffing it under my head.

I curl up on my side, closing my eyes behind the purple tinted shades and listening as the rest of the hosts work their charms. My breathing slows, and I drift onto that fine line between sleep and consciousness. I feel the sun beating down on my face, and the cool mist of the breaking waves.

Everything is so peaceful, save for the occasional squeal from the customers. I'm glad no one's thought of telling the school that I'm technically a hostess. I don't how I'd handle hosting boys.

Soon enough my train of thought slips.

I'm floating in bliss, thinking about mindless things, like couple pairings I'd like to see happen in mangas I read, or song lyrics, or k-pop routines, or TV dramas. This is the most relaxed I've been since the trip to the water park.

Ugh, I really wish I could have brought my headphones with me. But Kyoya made me leave them back at his estate. But now I'm kinda glad, it's kind of like listening to one of those therapeutic 'sounds of nature' tapes you play when you have trouble getting to sleep.

Everything is peaceful and serene, and the sun is warming me nicely. I could stay this way forever.

That is until I hear them...

"Do you think she's really sleeping?" I hear a girl whisper.

"Why don't you poke her with a stick and find out?" another answers.

I feel my eyebrow twitch. Yeah, poke me with a stick, see what happens. I dare you.

"I think she is," the first girl mutters.

It takes me a second to place them as Sumi and Meirika. I resist the urge to groan as I hear them step closer to me. Part of me wishes they'd come close enough for me to stick a leg out and have them land face first in the gritty sand, but to my utter disappointment, their voices are coming from behind me.

"She hasn't moved at all," another voice says coolly. "She'd have moved by now if she could hear us. We all know how bad she is at feigning innocence."

My hand that lays on the towel next to me twitches against my will. Of course the universe would throw Kisa into this moment just because…reasons.

Why couldn't she just do me a favor and stay on the other side of the beach?

"Has she said anything to you since that day at the club Kisa?" Sumi asks as I hear her take a step closer.

"Yes and no…" I hear Kisa reply, her icy tone becoming masked by her normal 'cute little girl that can do no wrong' act.

"Well which is it?" Meirika pushes. "Did she or didn't she?"

"W-well," Kisa stammers. "There was this thing a few weeks ago. I was walking out of the library and saw the hosts coming out of the elementary school buildings. She was with them, and her and Honey-senpai were dressed up like elementary students."

"And…?" Meirika urges.

"They were holding hands…" Kisa whimpers. "And she saw me and Honey tried to let go of her hand bust she wouldn't let him. She even laced their fingers together and then just smirked at me."

"What a two-faced bitch!" Meirika snarls.

"Meirika!" Sumi gasps and somewhat scolds.

"Don't act like it's not true Sumi!" Meirika snaps. "You've seen how she is at the club! She thinks that she's too good to associate with us. If you try and be friendly she just glares and backs away like you've got some contagious disease, but when she's around the hosts it's like she's a little angel that can do no wrong! I'm getting real sick of taking a backseat to this stupid Goth Doll."

Whoever said jealousy looked hot on a girl was the biggest idiot to ever live.

"Calm down Meirika," Kisa says, just barely disguising the command with a sweet tone. "Jealousy isn't befitting a pretty girl like you. You'll get anger lines."

"T-thanks Kisa," Meirika stammers. "But I'm not pretty…not like you. It's really no wonder why Senpai likes you so much."

"Thanks," Kisa replies, and I can picture her smugness from where I lie. "But even I'm being shoved to the side by her."

"Well this trip is your time to shove back Kisa," Sumi replies. "She's down for the count right now, so go make a move to make sure he hasn't forgotten."

"Yeah, I means come on," Meirika pipes up again. "If anyone knows what a freak she is, it will be him."

I grit my teeth, biting back the anger boiling in the pit of my stomach. I'm not a freak, people just enjoy pinning labels on me. Obviously they have nothing better to do with their lives.

"She seems to have everyone else fooled though," Sumi spits. "Did you hear she rejected some guy who tried to ask her out about a week ago? She was brutal! And in front of his friends too!"

"I know!" Kisa replies. "She even had the nerve to pull the whole 'it's not you, it's me' thing on him."

Yeah, you'd know all about that wouldn't you Kisa. I debate speaking up and scaring the crap out of them, but that takes energy I don't have right now.

"She acts like that, and yet she has every one of the Hosts wrapped around her finger!" Meirika rants. "Especially poor Honey-sempai! He follows her around like a puppy! It's sickening."

I almost choke on my own throat. Say what? What the hell are they talking about?!

"Don't say that," Kisa says sharply.

"S-sorry," Meirika stammers. "But you do know that's what it looks like to us."

"How do you think she gets away with it?" Sumi asks quietly.

"I don't know," Kisa spits, obviously still angry with Meirika's last statement. "But she's gotten more attention from Honey in a day then we got all semester!"

"Do you see the way they fuss over her all the time?" Sumi continues. "It's like she's some little doll they enjoy dressing up."

Well I hate to tell them this, but that's kinda true. Hikaru and Kaoru have way to much fun dressing me up. But it's not like I enjoy it. I mean sure…sometimes it's fun, but on days like this where it's bikini stuff...I'd rather not.

"C'mon," Kisa mutters. "We may as well get some time with them while we can."

I simmer with anger as they trudge away through the sand, occasionally grumbling about how they should lose some weight since their feet were sinking so deep into the tiny dunes.

I grumble as I roll onto my back. Well, I guess it was stupid to think that you can avoid gossip just because you move. It follows you everywhere.

And now I just want to leave. So I give it ten minutes before I pretend to wake up.

I make a big show of stretching out my arms and back before I pull my black mini sun dress on. It's not shorts, but I do feel a lot better. While I straighten it out along my body I take a quick glance around.

Everyone seems occupied. The twins are playing volley ball, Kyoya is managing the waiting list for 'alone time with Tamaki,' Haruhi is hunting for shellfish with Honey, and Mori is watching over them. This may be my one chance to sneak away.

I'm suddenly very happy Kyoya's beach house is close by, and that he forced me to leave all my stuff there.

I inch away slowly, glad for the first time that some of these girls hate me and won't care to point out I'm trying to sneak away. But just as I'm leaving, Kisa spots me from halfway down the beach. Even from this distance I can see a huge smirk distort her pretty face, and she makes a quick shooing motion with her hands.

I roll my eyes and quickly step off the sand and past the wall that separates the beach from the residential area.

I stick to the shade, since the ground is hot and I can feel it through my thin sandals and it scorches the tops of my feet. My stomach gives out a growl as I walk through the labyrinth of streets, rudely reminding me that it's lunch time.

This stinks, but it doesn't take me long to find my way back to Kyoya's villa. I just have to look for the largest building in the area with the best view of the ocean.

The shade of the looming building is nice, and a lone maid opens the door for me before leaving for her break.

Despite my protesting stomach, I refuse the lunch she offers and just head to the kitchen myself.

After rummaging through the take cupboards for a few minutes I find a small bag of pasta that cooks in eight minutes. I bring out a pot and begin boiling the water as I search through the enormous fridge for butter and some parmesan cheese. When it's done I grab a bottle of water before trudging to my assigned room.

I change into a pair of white shorts and a red tank top before collapsing into my plush covers with my bowl in my lap. The warm cheese tastes more wonderful than usual as it wets my appetite.

"What to do, what to do?" I mutter to myself as I skewer another forkful of noodles.

I should be used to this kind of treatment. But it seems to hurt twice as much since I've gone a few months without hearing any spiteful gossip. But what bothers me more is what they said about Honey. He does follow me around, but it's because he knows I'm not much of a people person and he's trying to be the best friend he possibly can.

Only fangirls can delude themselves into thinking there's anything more to it.

Is it so hard for them to believe he just does it to be nice? It's not like I asked him too. But, it's also not like I don't like it. I feel my face heat up.

I've only just barely come to terms with the thought that I might like him as more than a friend…

And I still haven't gotten over what happened at the water park.

Waking up from that dream cradled in his arms was more of a pleasant surprise than it should have been. But what puzzled me is what my mind conjured up in the confession part of my dream.

I can barely admit to myself that I may like him, so it amazes me that I was able to say l-lov-... the L word.

But I had felt so safe. And every time I try to have this debate in my head my brain always turns to jelly. Many would think that was all the answer I need, but it's always that one thing that stops me.

Him.

That foul, loathsome maggot. It's because his accusation keeps screwing with my mind that I can't come to terms with anything. I don't love him, yet people believe that dreams are simply an embodiment of our most desperate desires.

Yet I know that I'd never want him to kiss me like that. So is it…that what I really want is to reject him?

I let out a frustrated growl, flipping onto my stomach. The anger I felt from earlier is rekindled as I roll off the bed.

There's one way I can let all this out.

I reach into my bag, bringing out my dart board and my stash of old pictures that still need to be punctured beyond recognition. I slip on a pair of black sandals and grab my phone, sticking it on my pocket.

I sling the string of the board over my shoulder and tuck my headphones around my neck.

I glace out the window, seeing the vague outlines of the host club on the beach.

Just off to the right there's a large cluster of rocks. I squint, spotting a flat open space in the middle of the formation. That'll be prefect. It isn't visible from the beach, so I shouldn't have any problems with being disturbed.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX<strong>

"Ta da!" I yell as I walk out of the kitchen. "Here you go! Don't they look yummy?"

My arms are weighed down by plates of crabs, and Takashi is behind me, carrying even more plates. Haruhi really knows how to pick her seafood. The plates are loaded with crabs, oysters, urchins, and anything else that you would see at a high class seafood buffet.

Kyo-chan turns around as Takashi helps me place the food on the table.

"I apologize there aren't any maids around to help you cook sempai," he says as he makes his way over to his place at the table.

"It's no big deal," I say with a smile. "We appreciate you letting us stay here."

I do a quick headcount before turning towards Takashi. He catches my gaze and nods before I can even ask him to go get Haruhi and Aya.

I sigh to myself as I watch his retreating figure.

Sometimes I wonder what's going to happen to him when my aunt and uncle decide he needs to start dating. I mean, I love Takashi, but he's too quiet for his own good. Sure the girls at the club find it cute that he's the 'strong silent type.'

But what'll happen when he finally gets married? How will his wife deal with his silence? I can't be there to be his voice forever.

Surely he's realized that by now.

I look out the window at the stormy grey sky.

"It's awfully gloomy out there," I say to no one in particular. "It looks like it it's gonna rain."

"It's not just gloomy outside," Hika-chan mutters.

"It's pretty gloomy right here in the dining room," Kao-chan finishes. "Just take a look at senpai."

I shift my gaze over and just beyond the table I can see Tama-chan curled up in a ball. His anger seems to have depleted from earlier, but now he seems to realize what he said to Haruhi. I can't tell what hurts his pride more…

The fact that he actually said he wouldn't speak to her until she apologized, or the fact that she basically told him not to hold his breath for one.

"Come on, quit moping Boss," Hika-chan commands.

"You shouldn't have picked a fight with her in the first place," Kao-chan sighs.

Just then the door swings open, and Takashi's standing there with Haruhi...who's wearing a frilly pink dress…

Well things just got a lot more interesting.

"Haruhi where'd you get that dress?" Hika-chan and Kao-chan ask in unison.

"From my dad," she says nonchalantly. "He must have repacked my bags when I wasn't looking. He's always trying to get me to wear this frilly stuff."

"That's awesome!" Hika-chan and Kao-chan yell. "Way to go dad!"

I smile at their antics. This is only the third time we've seen Haruhi in a dress, and I will admit that it suits her. But I can't help but wonder what Aya-chan would look like in a dress like that. Sure she'll wear a dress once in a while, but nothing frilly like this one.

For once I wonder if she'd ever wear something like that.

Then I notice.

"Hey Takashi?" I ask. "Where's Aya-chan?"

"She wasn't in her room," he replies with a shrug.

"I'll be right back," I sigh before walking out of the room. "Go ahead and start eating."

He nods as I walk down the maze of hallways to Aya's room.

I haven't seen her since she left the beach earlier, but conveniently; Kisa kept me from catching up to her. I couldn't think of a polite way to tell her to go away, so I was left to watch her leave quietly.

I finally reach her room and knock loudly, but her door swings open as my knuckles graze the wood.

The light is on, but it doesn't look like she was here all afternoon.

I sigh as I walk over to her bed. The blankets are wrinkled, so she must have taken a nap or something. I look out the window, staring at the storm clouds as they grow closer. I hope she gets back before it hits.

Then I see it. Its unmistakable.

Aya-chan's bright hair is visible among the rock formations down by the beach. I smile in relief and head for the door.

If she's got her headphones on like I think she does, she probably hasn't even noticed the storm clouds yet.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Aya xXX<strong>

I throw the darts in time with the music, ignoring the chilly air that blows against my face. I've been at this for hours, but I've barely made a dent in my stack of photos. The fact that there are so many makes me angrier. I wasted so much time with him, so much time I could have been doing something useful with my life.

Eventually everything just goes numb and I collapse in a heap on the floor. My body is still shaking form earlier, and no coherent thoughts are running through my head, and it spins as the sun beats down on my back.

My shoulders shake as I rest my face in my hands. This is unbearable. How can one person break me down and reduce me to this?

**Don****'****t go away**

**nal tteonagajima (don't leave me)**

**michin deut saranghaetdeon nae du nuneul bwa (look into my eyes that loved you crazily)**

**Baby Don****'****t let me cry**

**jebal nal ullijima (please don't make me cry)**

**saranghaetdeon neoneun eodie (where are you, who I used to love?)**

**sarangttawin an mideosseo (I didn't believe in a thing called love) **

**geochilgeman sarasseo (I only lived roughly)**

**na saneun sesangi geuraesseo (the world I lived in was like that)**

**meorieseo jiwonneunde (I erased you from my head)**

**gaseumeseo namaseo (but you remain in my heart)**

**neoreul biwonael suga eobseo (So I can't empty you out)**

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX <strong>

She goes ridged as I remove her headphones and slide them down to rest on her neck.

She spins around quickly, her expression furious. I flinch back internally, but force myself to keep my expression composed. On the bright side, once she sees it's me standing behind her the anger seems to drain out of her.

"Oh, sorry," she mutters. "I didn't know that was you."

She tries to turn back around, looking slightly ashamed of herself for being caught. Her face is red, but it's more muted than usual because her face has started to tan.

"Are you ok?" I ask as she lifts the hems of her dress to tuck the jack into the pocket of a pair of white shorts.

"Fine," she mutters, but even she doesn't seem convinced by her answer.

I walk past her and over to her dartboard. There's another picture taped to the center of it. It looks like a self-shot picture of Aya-chan and that boy from the last time. Half of her face his punctured away, but I can see from the part that's still intact she's smiling.

The boy's arm is around her shoulders, holding her close. I feel a pang of jealousy. She looks so happy. She's blushing and smiling, like she's really enjoying herself. Like there's no other place in the world she'd rather be.

I swallow the bitterness in my throat and step away.

It's going to hurt, but I decide to ask anyways. How else am I going to be able to help?

"Hey Aya-chan?" I ask, turning back to her.

"Yes?" she responds, not looking up from stuffing the darts back in their case.

"Am I ever going to find out who this guy is?" I ask, fighting to keep my voice neutral.

Her eyes widen as she looks up to see me pointing at the picture. Then they narrow as she walks towards me, and for a minute I think I made her really mad, but she just walks straight past me, and rips the picture quickly from the board.

"I really don't know what to call him now," she says bitterly. "But if you want to keep things simple, I guess you can call him my ex-boyfriend."

I figured as much, but it still hurts to hear her say it. Knowing that she went from being that happy in this guy's arms to taking darts to his face is a little scary.

"What happened make you hate him so much?"

She cringes.

"He dated me as a joke," she finally spits out after a short silence.

The words come out like venom. Only instead of affecting me, they seem to only dissolve her emotional barriers. Sympathy and anger wash over me as I watch her face fill with bitterness and self-loathing. She looks like she's biting on the inside of her cheeks to keep from crying.

"What?" I finally mange to ask as the initial shock wears off.

"His friend bet him that he couldn't stand to date me for a month," her voice is thick, like she has trouble forming the words.

With all the raw emotion that's rolling off her, I want to offer her a hug, but with the way she is now I don't know how she'll react.

"I hate him," she finally whispers, crumpling the picture in a tight ball.

I look up. She looks so hallow and broken, confusion and regret swirling violently in her eyes. They battle fiercely, pushing tears over her long lashes that cut harsh trails down her cheeks. Her shoulders quake harshly, and before I can even think about it my arms are around her and her head is under my chin, one hand stroking her hair and the other rubbing soothing circles between her shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry," I murmur, apologizing for the forwardness and for making her talk.

She goes ridged in my arms, tilting her head up slowly to meet my gaze. I in turn just offer her a soft smile, and wait to see how she'll choose to respond.

My heart pounds as her hand loosens around the crumpled picture. It falls to the ground as she leans forward, falling into my embrace. I try and ignore the pounding in my chest as she clings to me her cries are muffled.

"It's ok Aya-chan," I murmur as I stroke her hair. "He's halfway around the world. You never have to deal with that guy again."

She clings to me tighter, and I return the action, happy to have an excuse to have her in my arms again. But I've got to admit I could have asked for better circumstances.

"But you know what?" I continue as I stroke her hair. "It's not good for you to carry on like this. I know you can't just pretend that never happened, but it won't do you any good to linger on it."

She's silent for a minute before she pulls back, her eyes bloodshot but no longer tearing up. Glancing over at the picture on her dartboard she lets out a heavy sigh.

"I guess you're right," she whispers.

She lets go of me and walks over to her bag and pulls a large yellow envelope from the inside. Grimacing as she opens the flap, she gets back to her feet before detaching the picture on the dartboard.

"Can you hand me a few rocks?" she asks.

I stare at her in confusion but do it anyways, scooping up some large rocks from the floor. I hand them to her and she puts them in the envelope, sealing it shut permanently. Her eyes are still dead and hallow as she completes the task but begin to brighten as she tucks it under her arm and begins climbing the side of the rock formation.

Confused and more than a little bit worried, I follow her up and reach the top just in time to see her drop the envelope into the crashing waves below us.

"I'm sorry," she says turning back to me. "I wasn't supposed to get that worked up over this. After the last time you caught me, I promised myself it would be the last time I cried over him. You must think I'm pretty pathetic. Or a clingy drape…or both."

"Not really," I say as I step up beside her. "Crying doesn't make you weak. Your human and have feelings, so just get it out. You'll feel a lot better too, and then you can give your heart a break."

She smiles a bit, her cheeks flushing a bit.

"It's kind of amazing," she almost shyly. "I haven't known you for very long at all, yet you can make me see reason like you've known me your whole life. I wish you had been there when it actually happened, maybe I wouldn't be like this now."

I can feel my face heat up at her statement, but before I can respond, I hear a clap of thunder. She jumps slightly and we look up just as the rain begins to fall.

"Come on," she calls above the rain. "Let's go back."

She grabs onto my hand. It's reverted back into the non-romantic way, and while I'm still surprised she did it, I'm a bit disappointed it reverted to that. But I take advantage of the situation anyways and hold on to it tightly.

"You ready?" she asks.

"But what about your stuff?" I ask, looking back down to the little clearing.

"I don't think I'll need it anymore," she says with a smile. "I never really liked darts anyways."

And with that we jump back down to the beach, heading back to Kyo-chan's villa.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Author's Notes xXX<strong>

**Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...I did it! uh ok.. song is Don't go by December**

**Lotsa love, Krystal**


	14. Chapter 14

**XXx Aya xXX**

"Alright!" Nakoto-sensei yells into the green room. "You guys are on in ten!"

I stare at my reflection, trying not to panic. But my eyes never stay on my own reflection long. They only flit to the other people reflected in the glass as they pass behind me, looking completely at ease.

"How do I apply these?" a regal looking red haired girl asks on one in particular as she looks down at a brand new set of fake eyelashes.

"It's not like you need them," a tall girl with inky black hair sighs from her spot on the green room counter, the emerald green sequins of her two piece dance costume reflecting like a bunch of tiny disco balls. "Your lashes are long enough as they are."

My hair tickles my bare shoulders as I attempt to pin it up with three white rose clips. The girls argue about it for a few seconds before a short hyper girl with voluminous ginger ringlets and a glimmering amethyst two piece dress with a waterfall of sheer gossamer ruffles at the small of her back steps up and offers her help.

She glues them on crooked, but if she'd just redo the redhead's eyeliner no one would have noticed.

I return my gaze to my own reflection, and the color remaining in my face drains and my panic returns. It sloshes around inside me like a boat in the middle of a hurricane. I close my eyes and try to force myself to steady my breathing.

Deep breath, in...out...I can still feel the butterflies surge through my stomach.

The slippery cobalt blue ruffles of my costume slide through my equally slippery fingers as I lower my shaking hands to my lap. The texture on my fingers is not comforting at all.

In just a few minutes I'll be dancing in front of the whole school.

Normally that wouldn't bother me this much, but there are a few factors that I never really considered.

The most earthshaking being those freaky girls that came to the club yesterday.

They scared the crap outta me, that's for sure. They asked me to join them in a tea party.

I mean, the twins had dressed me head to toe in dark mauve fantasy armor, and I was carrying a huge katana. My eyeliner covered my whole lid and my lips were painted a deep black cherry color. They had contoured my face to the extreme, almost completely getting rid of the childish roundness it held.

I didn't exactly look like the kind of girl you'd want to invite to a tea party. Or any party for that matter. Well...unless it was a cosplay party.

But something tells me that that's not the kind of party they would normally throw.

So I just kept the katana between us, making sure not to lower it from a basic defensive position. Better safe than sorry is a motto I'd like to think I live pretty close by.

But they tried to get close anyways.

After all this weird crap about trying to get as to transfer to their all girls academy, I was nursing a lethal migraine.

I tuck a lock of waving hair behind my ear before pinning it into place with a blonde bobby pin. The clear plastic cup the pins rest in clinks sharply against the cans of hairspray and the rouge curling wands. My tongue runs over my lower lip, temporarily tasting the artificial cherry flavoring.

Secondly, the rest of the club is sitting in the crowd right now. Or as I would imagine Tamaki would have it, just sneaking in at this very moment and taking a seat in the back row.

"Three minutes!" I hear Nakoto-sensei yell.

My stomach gives another violent lurch at those words.

My hands shake as I fasten the clasp of my white pearl necklace. It's cold as it hits the warm skin of my neck.

I can do this.

I pick up the matching pearl drop earrings as I watch the rest of the class stretching out behind me. This show at the cultural festival is actually our midterm exam for our Latin/Ballroom dance unit and the last show before summer break.

The rest of the class is partnered up for dances like the flamenco, salsa, cha-cha-cha, samba, and rumba.

I myself have been sentenced to the jive. Luckily my assigned partner is the best at ballroom dancing and seems to have an unlimited amount of energy, the most important thing for a jive.

"Side-stage now!"

I bite my bottom lip as I slip into my matching blue heels. I dab on a bit of red lip gloss to replace what was licked off before rushing out after my classmates. I try not to keep a straight face as I watch some of the other girls fuss with their layers of fake eyelashes, almost smiling as I watch some of them cuss under their breath as their fingers come away coated with mascara and eyeliner.

"Cha-cha-cha is on first. Jive and samba are on deck!" the tech people whisper. We line up behind the curtain just the school onstage belts out their last notes.

"LO...BEL...I...AHHHHHHHHH!"

I wince as I recognize the three harmonizing voices coming from the center stage. I really hope they aren't exiting in this side of the stage. The last thing I need is for them to find another reason for wanting me to transfer to the insane asylum they call a school.

But of course they do, and for once in my life I'm glad I'm short. They strut off stage just as I duck down behind the tallest couple in my immediate sight. Luckily, they don't seem to notice me and as soon as the stage door closes behind them my back is ridged as the stage goes black.

I gulp nervously as the cha-cha couple maneuvers around the other side stage couples and onto the stage as the music starts up.

The girl is the same redhead from back stage and despite being in distress over a set of fake eyelashes not five minutes before, she looks proud and strong. The complete opposite of how I must look like right now.

Her bright red hair glints like a polished ruby, her equally scarlet lips pressed into a hard line.

Her silver fringed dress swishes and glints in the stage light as her partner swings her up over his shoulders into the first lift of their number. I gulp nervously as I think about the lifts in our number, and almost immediately imagine the worst possible scenarios.

I can practically feel the blood draining from my face.

"Are you alright? You look really pale."

My eyes flicker up and to the left. My partner looks down at me, mild concern clouding his eyes. I smooth my short ruffled skirt with shaking hands before nodding curtly.

"Fine," I mutter before I refocus on the couple on stage.

I can do this.

I know this dance like the back of my hand. And the guys, and hopefully Haruhi, are out there to support me. I can hear them cheering like idiots from all the way back here. A small smile crosses my lips as the couple ends their number in one of the most difficult lifts I've ever seen.

The audience applauds as they make their way off stage.

My partner unceremoniously grabs my hand and begins our entrance. I can only hope I won't fall on my face like that one time in rehearsal.

So I just put on my best show smile and prep for the entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX<strong>

I watch as Aya-chan's partner flips her onstage.

I cheer for her along with the rest of the boys as she lands in the splits, but not as loud as the rest of them.

It's a bit nerve wracking to see her tossed around like a rag doll. But, I do have to admit, both of them make this look so easy. My breath catches as he dips her low, her hair trailing on the ground for a few seconds before she pops back up again.

But I do have to admit I feel a twinge of jealousy as I watch them body roll up against each other. Her partner wraps his arms around her waist and she

Then I remind myself that if they weren't there, Aya-chan would probably have split her skull open by now. That justifies it...almost.

I look back at Aya-chan, feeling my cheeks heat up as my eyes drift over her costume.

It's low cut and exposes a lot of her stomach and back. It's also really short, but that and her heels make her legs look longer. Her hair is curled in loose spirals and is clipped into a long ponytail. Her bangs are swept to the side, held back by a trio or rose clips.

She looks...beautiful.

I blush brighter and curl up with Usa-chan in the auditorium seat. Maybe someday I'll be able to tell her. When I stop being so scared.

"Mitsukuni."

I look up at Takashi through my bangs. He turns my head away from his direction and back to the stage.

"She'll be sad if you don't watch."

I smile slightly as I clutch Usa-chan tighter. I know he's right. But the way he can tell what I'm thinking is kinda scary. It almost makes me wonder if I'm really that obvious, or if the insight is just something that comes with his silence.

But either way, I put my focus back on cheering for Aya-chan. After all, who knows when I'll be able to see her dance like this again?

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Aya xXX<strong>

Like always, I quickly suck in a deep breath before the last few counts of coreography. I'm always so scared my partner's hands are going to slip and I'll go flying. He looks me straight in the eye and gives me a subtle nod before locking our wrists together and I'm sliding through the gap in his legs.

As I'm sliding he steps over my arms and rolls me around to face the audience. My vision is blurred as I try and keep my feet from floating off the floor like they normally would if this was martial arts. I feel my partner prep for the final and I hold my breath and brace myself.

But again, like always I'm pulled up to my feet for a nanosecond before my heels slide out and I land effortlessly in the jazz splits. My chest is heaves heavily as the audience applauds.

I made it through without breaking my face and that's really all that matters right now.

Even over the thudding of my pulse in my ears I can hear the guys cheering like idiots. I can't help the small smile that crosses my face as my partner lifts me to my feet, his hands dropping from my wrists to my waist. We bow quickly before the new music for the next couple comes on.

My partner leads me off, and I lock gazes with the girl from the samba couple.

The girl smiles shyly at me as we exit and she preps for her spins, the ruffles of her pink and gold dress reflecting the stage light beautifully. I try to return it before she returns her focus to the dance, but she's already deeply immersed in her hip rolls. Her reddish brown ringlets fly around her face as her partner hooks his arms under hers and spins her, her long legs fanned out and her toes pointed expertly.

Her partner catches her as she steps out of her last turn and dips her. The ends of her hair just graze the floor before he pulls her back up.

It's arguably the best dance I've seen and it's barely three eight counts in. Though I have to admit that it's an opinion based solely on the girl's dancing.

"Great job you two."

I look up to see Nakoto-sensei scribbling something down on a clipboard. Most likely it's our grades. I give her a shaky smile as she goes back to critiquing the samba couple.

I stand there for another few minutes watching them alongside her, trying to contain my awe.

"You're free to go now," she eventually says as she makes another note on her clipboard.

I nod, not that she notices, a bit embarrassed that I was caught staring. After taking one last glance at the couple I take a moment to whisper a 'good job' to my partner and slip out of my heels before sprinting to the locker room.

I quickly dump my costume into the designated bin and pull on a pair of black shorts and a beige tank top with black lace layered over it. I lace up my black ankle boots and pull out the roses from my hair before rolling a bit of perfume onto my wrists.

Lastly, I rest my new black and pink NU'EST headphones over my ears. Sadly, my SHINee ones were wrecked by the rain two weeks ago.

I take a minute to mess with my hair, which lays a little funny now that it's no longer in a ponytail. After funning my fingers through my hair, which is still stiff with hairspray that kept it up in a princess poof and now feels like straw.

Once it's satisfactory I plug the head phones into my phone jack and stick my phone in my packet before slamming the locker door shut and spinning the dial on the lock. Pressing the pause button on the cord and sing along with the first song that comes on, glad that the rest of the school would either be sitting in on the shows, or in a classroom avoiding the chaos.

**Girl's Day**

**Do you hear me?**

**Listen**

**nae mareum jom deureobwa (please listen to my words)**

**oppan jeongmal nappasseo (oppa you were really bad)**

**nae mameul wae humchyeosseo (why did you steal my heart?)**

**oppan jeongmal motdwaesseo (oppa you were really mean)**

**eojjeom eojjeom (oh my, oh my)**

**eoddeokamyeon nan joha (what can I do?)**

**utjima utjima (don't laugh, don't laugh)**

**neomu meotjyeo nan molla (you're so cool, I don't know)**

**hajima hajima (don't do that, don't do that)**

**ma-ma-ma-ma ma-ma-ma-ma (don't, don't, don't, don't, don't, don't)**

**gajima gajima (don't go, don't go)**

**ma-ma-ma-ma ma-ma-ma-ma (don't, don't, don't, don't, don't, don't)**

**I love you**

**Seuljjeok seuljjeok barabojima (don't look at me seacretly)**

**Banjjak banjjak nae ipsul barabojima (don't look at my lips that twinkle twinkle)**

**Johahaneun uri sai meoreojilgga bwa (I worry that our good relationship will grow distant)**

**Meoreojilgga duryeowo (I'm scared we'll grow distant)**

**Hey boy you make me feel like weak girl-**

"WHO IS THIS BOY MAIDEN!?"

I jump a good foot in the air before yanking my headphones off and turning around. My stomach sinks when I see those creepy Lobelia girls staring at me intently.

"What?" I ask, fighting to keep my voice steady.

The leader, Benio or something like that, steps forward. She places her hands on my shoulders, fixing me in an intense gaze that just makes me want to shrink back.

"What boy dares make a maiden like you feel weak?"

Then it clicks for me. They must have understood at least a little bit of the English part of the song. I laugh uneasily, removing her hands rom my shoulders. This one's a lot stronger than she looks. Then I remember that she punched Tamaki yesterday so I shouldn't be surprised.

But on the other hand, Tamaki is kind of a pushover.

"It's no one really," I say with a sweat drop. "I was just singing."

This seems to sidetrack them. But I don't know if that's good or bad for me.

"And what a lovely voice you have maiden," Benio says. "All the more reason you should transfer to Lobelia."

"You as well maiden!" the other one, Chizuru I think says.

I look around Benio and see Haruhi standing in the hallway. She looks surprised to say the least.

"Oh thank god," I mumble before pushing past them and all but clinging to Haruhi. "I was just about to make a break for it."

"We've come you're your decision," the tiny one, Hinako, says.

"We're ready to face those Ouran Host Club idiots and set things straight once and for all," Chizuru says with a smile.

"Set what straight?" Haruhi asks.

I'm not sure what there is for her to be confused about.

I mean, I already turned these girls down yesterday. But they just drag us down the hall in the direction of the club room, completely ignoring my attempts at protest.

Benio's grip on Haruhi is enough to subdue her, and had it only been one of them holding onto me, I might have been able to run away by now. But with Chizuru and Hinako on either side of me, it's almost impossible to escape.

"You two should come with us, and go to school with your own kind!" Benio declares as we stop in front of the doors to music room 3.

"There are plenty of girls here," I growl as they fling the doors open. "If you're so desperate then give us a legit reason to transfer. 'Cuz I'm calling BS on that."

Benio doesn't even acknowledge that I've spoken as she steps inside, trailing Haruhi like a rag doll despite her obvious reluctance. Chizuru and Hinako are close behind her, and an uneasy feeling builds up inside me as I stare into the dark room.

The room is almost pitch-black, and I have a horrible feeling about what's going to happen when we step in. And sure enough, the spotlights land on a dark clump in the center of the room. Oh dear god.

"Ouran!"

"Ouran!"

"Ouran!"

"Ouran!"

"Ouran!"

"OURAN!"

"HOST CLUB! WELCOME TO!"

I feel my jaw drop at the sight in front of me. All of them, well except Mori, are in ruffled princess ball gowns. And don't even get me started on the makeup...so heavy...

"Oh, Haruhi, Aya-senpai, welcome back," Tamaki says in a high voice as he steps up to us.

"Look Aya-chan!"

I watch a small pink blur twirl up to me and I all but die as it looks me in the eyes.

"I'm a princess now!" Honey says happily. "Aren't I cute?"

"W-well- uh yes," I stammer as I take in his costume. "I guess you are."

I'm having trouble following Tamaki as he makes his speech about his Freebie Campaign. This is just...wow.

To think they wanted to keep the both of us here this much. For the first time ever, someone really wants me here. And that just...overwhelms me. I push back the pressure at the back of my eyes, and feel the corners of my mouth quirk up.

I guess these guys really are my first friends.

Then out of nowhere I hear Haruhi start laughing, and without thinking, I find myself joining in. I can feel myself falling to my knees grasping my sides.

"Senpai?"

I look up through my bangs, seeing almost all of the hosts staring at me in shock. My laughter dies down and I take several deep breaths. My chest heaves as I fall back on my heels, looking up at them.

"What?" I ask, sweeping my bangs out of my face. "Is it the show makeup? If you're going to tell me I look like a drag queen I already know."

"No it's not that…" Tamaki trails off. "It's just, you're laughing..."

I pause for a second. He's right. I can't even remember the last time I laughed this hard. Honey steps up to me and sticks out his hand. I take it and her pulls me to my feet. I smile at the rest of them, and to my surprise, it doesn't feel unnatural anymore.

"Well, you guys look ridiculous!" I retaliate. "How can I not?!"

I step closer to Honey, smiling as his eyes widen slightly.

"First of all you guys need to blend this out," I say, rubbing the pad of my thumb across the part of his cheek where they put the blush. "And you should fix the eye shadow too."

I do the same thing to the teal color he has on. To think that the twins are responsible for this ridiculous blocky makeup has me laughing harder. I wonder if it's this bad due to lack of time or if it was part of their strategy.

"Well maidens, have you made a choice?"

I look over at the Zuka Club.

While Haruhi lets them down gently I just give them a blunt no. There'd be no place for me at any other school now. So these guys are stuck with me.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX<strong>

I turn away from the pointless argument Tama-chan is starting with Haru-chan. When is he gonna learn that's not how to win her over? But then again, when is he gonna learn how he really feels about her?

That's what he needs to realize first.

"We're not going to give up on you maidens."

Aya-chan stops trying to fix my makeup and looks over at the Zuka Club, annoyance sparking in her eyes.

"I swear this to you!" Benio yells. "Someday we will come and rescue you from this place! And when we do we'll abolish the Ouran Host Club!"

I have no real response to that… so all I can do is watch as the other two follow her as they pirouette out of the room and down the hall.

Only to slip on some banana peels before they make it halfway across…

I hear Aya-chan burst into a fit of giggles beside me. I can't help but smile at the accomplishment all of us have made. We finally made her laugh. It too forever, but it was worth it.

"The answers going to be the same no matter how many times they come back," she says as the doors close. "Where else am I going to find friends like you guys?"

Tama-chan and the twins snap at her statement and squash her in a hug. I join in, and she hugs us back.

"Come on Mommy!" Tama-chan yells over to Kyo-chan. "You too Mori-senpai! Join the group hug!"

Takashi ruffles Aya-chan's hair and Kyo-chan just glares at him and goes back to typing on his laptop.

Well, that's just the kind of family we are I guess. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Author's Notes xXX<strong>

**prepping for about a million revamps over spring break so wish me luck! song is still Twinkle Twinkle by my lovely Girls Day**

**Lotsa love, Krystal**


	15. Chapter 15

**XXx Aya xXX **

**HO! Everybody Wake up, wake up**

**haega ddeunda (the sun is rising)**

**E-e-e-e-e everybody**

**haega ddeunda (the sun is rising)**

My head hits the floor with a loud thud. The rest of my body follows quickly and soon I'm lying in a jumbled mess of limbs on the floor. I clutch my head and grit my teeth as I roll onto my side.

**Everybody**

**Every- everybody**

**Everybody everybody every-everybody**

**jamdeun i bameul kkaewo (awaken this sleeping night)**

Ugh...note to self...change ringtone to something that won't scare the crap out of me when it goes off this early in the morning.

**Neul eoleunseureon gamyeon dwie galyeojyeo itneun (behind your grownup mask)**

**sonyeoui nunbitgwa gateun banjjakim nunbusyeo (the twinkling of your girlish eyes is hidden, it's dazzling)**

Speaking of which...who the hell is calling me this early in the morning? Well actually, who's calling me period? No one has my number other than Honey and Mori.

**Han beonjjeum cheol eobi gulko sipeoteul keol (you wanted to act childish at least once)**

**ne gaseum ane saneun neoreul daleun geu aecheoreom (like the kid that resembles you who lives inside your heart)**

Well, I guess it wouldn't surprise me if Kyoya found out what it was. But what reason would he have for calling me?

**i bamui teumsaeleul pakodeun sungan (the moment you did deep into the night)**

**cheom deun neun rideumi neol chata gan sigan (it's time to find the rhythm that you've heard for the first time)**

So with that thought I just decide to let it ring as I tug the fleece blanket down from the bed and snuggle up in a ball on the floor.

**nan machi piri buneun sanaecheoreom neon machi kkumeul kkuneun aicheoreom (I'm like the piper boy and you're like a dreaming child)**

**Ja modu hamkke naleul ddara baleul matchwo (now everyone follow me and match your steps)**

A knock sounds at my door. "Aya-chan?" I hear Honey call from the hall. "You might wanna take that...it's Tama-chan."

In all honesty, that makes me want to pick it up even less. I don't know what it is about the way he says it, but I find my hand reaching for the phone anyways.

**Everybody everybody **

**every-everybody**

**ne mameul heundeuleo (shake up your heart)**

**Everybody**

**every -everybody**

"Damn it..." I mutter to myself as I pick up my phone.

**Everybody everybody every-everybody**

**Jamdeul i bameul kkaewo (awaken this sleeping night)**

I wince as I press the talk button and make sure to hold the receiver at an arm's length.

"MY DARLING DAUGHTER FINALLY PICKED UP! DADDY WAS GETTING WORRIED!"

"Hold on Tamaki..." I mutter as I slowly bring the phone closer to my ear. "What's going on?"

"We're going to Haruhi's house for a visit!" he yells. "Be ready to be picked up in ten minutes!"

"HEY!" I yell. "Does she even know we're-"

The connection I cut before I can finish my question. I scowl at the screen before I pull myself off the floor. This had better be good.

Half an hour later I'm fuming in the middle of the sitting room.

"Ten minutes my ass!" I grumble as I stalk up to the mantle place.

An extremely pissed face looks back at me from the mirror mounted on it.

My hair is damp and curling, my eyeliner is uneven, some mascara is smudged on my eyelid, and the fabric of my white sweatshirt is sticking to my back, which is also still damp from my three minute shower. I pull some bobby pins from my bag and attempt to pull my hair into a somewhat presentable state.

Eventually I just give up and let the waves fall down around my shoulders. Instead I try to get the mascara off my eyelid. But to my annoyance it's waterproof and doesn't budge. Exasperated, I drop into the nearest plush chair, pulling my knees to my chest.

"Want some cake?"

I look up to see Honey standing in the doorway. He holds out a plate to me, a small smile on his face. My bad mood seems to evaporate as I walk over.

"Thanks," I say, trying to return the smile.

We take a seat together on the couch, munching in silence. It's not an awkward silence, but a rather comfortable one. I glance over at Honey as he eats his cake. It's odd... I could be wrong, but it seems like over the past few weeks he's been changing.

Like, right now... he no longer wears those childish clothes like sailor suites.

It's...weird almost. As if he's trying to show other people that he's not a little kid anymore.

Though I miss it a bit, I'd be lying if I said I didn't find him even cuter than I did before.

"What's wrong?"

My mind snaps back to the present to see him staring at me. I shake my head, damp curls sticking to my face. I brush them back before looking back up at him and biting my lower lip.

"Just tired," I mutter. "I was looking forward to sleeping in today."

He gives me a soft smile that makes me melt so much I have to look back down at my plate of cake. I'm just glad my cheeks are already flushed from my irritation. I don't want him to know just yet the kind of hold he has over me... I don't know how he'd handle knowing something like that.

"I'll admit; I don't know how much you'll get to sleep when you've got us for friends. Tama-chan's kind of unpredictable, and the rest of us usually end up going along with it because it ends up as an amazing adventure for us."

I look back up at him, fighting the small grin tugging at my lips. But before I can reply there's a knock on the door.

"SENPAI!"

I feel the veins pop out of my forehead as the twins and Tamaki come bursting through the doors. Mori and Kyoya follow behind them silently. Tamaki goes to throw his arms around me as I jump up from my seat on the couch.

"TEN MINUTES!?" I yell at him as he crushes me. "In what world was that ten minutes?!"

He lets go of me finally, pointing an accusing finger at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"It's their fault! They took forever getting out of the house!"

"More like they chose to ignore the phone call so Tamaki literally had to drag them out of bed," Kyoya says as he sits down in one of the chairs.

"Why does that not surprise me," I sigh as the twins give me a sheepish grin. "Can we just go so I don't get madder than I already am? I could have straightened my hair with all the time you two wasted."

And with that the twins drag me off to the two cars waiting outside.

The trip there is more or less calm. But no matter how you look at it, Tamaki seems on edge. The twins seem to get on his nerves quicker than usual.

"So are any of you going to tell me why we're suddenly so interested in Haruhi's personal life?" I ask.

Tamaki cringes at the question.

"Ah...no reason," he says in a panicky voice. "It's only natural that daddies want to see their daughters for more than a few hours a day right? They should get to see them on their days off!"

"Uhhh...sure" I reply before pulling my phone out of the pocket in my faded jean shorts.

By the time we step out of the car, there is a whole crowd of people on the sidewalk. You'd think that they would have better things to do than to gawk at us getting out of the car.

I try to ignore them as I stare up at the giant peach colored building trimmed with white and brown in front of us. It's actually pretty nice compared to what the twins kept going on about. It's got a cheery atmosphere around it, and it looks rather cozy.

"So this is where Haruhi lives?" Kaoru asks in awe.

"It's pretty big," Hikaru says as he scans the building. "Bigger than I thought it'd be."

Then I feel it. There is a source of pure white hot rage standing right behind us. I wonder how the others haven't noticed yet.

"You feel it too?"

Honey steps up beside me, the slightest quiver in his voice. I nod curtly and we both turn around.

This is the angriest I've ever seen Haruhi. She looks ready to spit fire. We take a step over to her as the rest of the club continues to stare at her apartment.

She takes note of my annoyance and I take note of her fury.

"Want me to hold those so you can thoroughly kick the crap at of Tamaki?" I ask.

"No I'm fine," she growls as she walks up to the rest of them.

"Now listen up men," Tamaki commands. "Don't you forget, we must be polite! This is a casual 'we just happened to be in the neighborhood' kind of visit. We are not here to judge the Fujioka family's lifestyle. The words 'shabby,' 'cramped,' and 'rundown' are absolutely forbidden. Don't say anything that might offend Haruhi of her father and cause them to ask us to leave."

"Well it's too late for that!" Haruhi yells. "Go away!"

Tamaki jumps and turns around quickly, a terrified look on his face.

"Haruhi," he chokes out as he gives her a once over.

But he seems to recover quickly.

"That pink dress is pretty cute!" he and the twins chorus with a goofy grin on their faces.

"Shut up!" Haruhi yells, completely ignoring the compliment. "Get the hell out of here!"

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX<strong>

Tama-chan is terrified by Haru-chan's sudden outburst.

"This is all your fault!" he yells at Hika-chan and Kao-chan.

"It wasn't us," they say lazily, ignoring Tama-chan's accusing finger.

I take a step closer to Aya-chan and Haru-chan just as a middle aged lady steps up from the crowd.

"Oh, excuse me Haruhi," she says softly. "But is everything alright? Those men are driving such fancy foreign cars...they're not Yakuza are they? Do you want me to call the police?"

"Pleased to meet you madam," Tama-chan says as he steps up to the lady. "My name is Suoh. I'm one of Haruhi's friends."

And with that he has her hooked. She starts stammering out a response before she returns to the building, promising to return with snacks.

In the meantime, Haru-chan leads us up a flight of steps and down a few doors. She stops outside one of them before handing one of her bags to Tama-chan.

"Ok here's the deal," she mutters as she fishes through her bag for a key. "I'm only giving you a quick peak. Three seconds and then you all go home. Got it?"

"We brought you a gift Haru-chan," I say softly, holding out a box of mini cakes. "We know how you like cake, we got chocolate and strawberry."

"Fine," she sighs in defeat. "I guess I'll make us some tea."

She leads us into room that's slightly smaller than my bedroom. It's small, but it has a nice homey feel to it. Sunlight polls on the floors giving it a cheery appearance.

"A wood built two bedroom unit," Kyo-chan mutters as he observes the room. "That's normal for a commoner family of two."

"Haruhi's such a pipsqueak," Kao-chan adds. "At least we know she won't hit her head on the low ceilings."

"Well I think it's a super cute little room," I say to Haru-chan.

"It's so warm and cozy here," Aya adds as she discards her shoes and crosses the room, sitting down behind the small table by the window.

"You don't have to struggle to compliment it," Haru-chan grumbles as she slips out of her shoes, leaving them by the door.

"Are we supposed to take our shoes off too?" I ask Haru-chan.

"Yes, if you don't mind," she says.

I follow her example sliding off my shoes and placing them between Aya's black and white snakeskin wedge sneakers and Haru-chan's brown and pink sandals.

"It's kind of like going to the dojo huh?" I ask as I look up at Takashi.

He answers with his usual 'Yeah' before slipping off his shoes like the rest of us.

"Hey do you have any slippers for us Haruhi?" Hika-chan asks.

"Oh wait! The rooms covered in tatami mats," Kao-chan exclaims.

"Oh, in that case we don't need slippers," Hika-chan replies.

"Thanks for inviting us in!" they say in unison.

"Yeah," Takashi mutters. "Thanks."

"It's greatly appreciated," Tama-chan says excitedly.

"Yes, thanks Haruhi," Kyo-chan replies.

I go to set up the cake at the table while Tama-chan tries to help everyone cope with the alien surroundings. I really don't see the need, so I just sit down next to Aya.

She still looks tired and a little bit agitated. So while the rest of the guys are busy, I decide to take a risk and scoot closer to her.

She rests her chin in her hands, gently blowing at some strands of hair that have fallen into her face. I don't know why she always straightens her hair. It looks really cute when it curls.

My hand moves without a conscious thought, taking the loose strands and tucking them behind her ear.

Once she realizes what just happened her face turns a shocking shade of pink and she quickly looks down at her hands. I smile just as I hear a soft clatter that tells me Haru-chan just set down the tea cups on the other side of Aya.

I unwrap the light blue box of cakes before pushing it towards them.

"Ladies first," I say with a smile.

"You sure Honey-senpai?" Haru-chan asks.

"Of course," I reply.

"OK, I'll have the strawberry," she says.

I hand it to her and look at Aya-chan. I picked out four different kinds of Chocolate fudge cakes for her, not knowing which one she'd like best.

She eventually picks out a mini lava cake with a small caramel filled chocolate rose on top. She picks it off the top and bites it in half, a small smile playing on her lips.

Then I see Takashi out of the corner of my eye.

"You like strawberries right?" he asks Haru-chan as he shovels some onto the side of her place. "You can have mine.

"Thanks," she says with a smile. "That's nice of you Mori-senpai."

He smiles. Whether Takashi's motives were intended to be romantic or not, I take a page out of his book and give some of my strawberries to Aya.

She looks at me curiously, her fork paused in midair.

"Try them Aya-chan," I say as I hold my fork out to her. "They're really sweet today."

She blushes softly before taking my fork and raising it to her lips. Biting into one, a bigger smile crosses her face. She hands the fork back to me still flushed high in her cheeks.

"You're right," she says softly. "Thank you."

"Hey isn't it about lunch time right now?" Hika-chan asks out of nowhere.

"Well then, what's for lunch?" the twins and Tama-chan chorus.

"Would you guys quit being do happy go lucky all the time please?" Haru-chan asks as her mood takes a dive again.

"We'll take care of it," Kyo-chan says as he gets up from his spot at the table. "We did drop in unexpectedly, so we'll pay for lunch. Why don't you just order us all some of your favorite sushi?"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Haru-chan says. "I know if I let you guys pay I'll only regret it later."

"Oh don't worry," Kyo-chan says as an evil glint reflects off his glasses. "We'll just pay for it using the profits from the photos of you we auctioned off."

"So I really am paying for it after all," she mumbles in defeat. "Well if that's what you want then I do have a friend who owns a nice little sushi shop nearby. I'll just give him a call."

Tama-chan freaks out at her words and quickly scribbles a note and passes it to Haru-chan.

As she reads it her irritation levels visibly rise. By the time she's done she crumbles it up and tosses it in the trash.

"I'm not stupid," she growls. "I could figure that out on my own."

"I'd really like it if you could make us something for lunch Haru-chan," I say suddenly.

I really like this house. And I'm all comfortable next to Aya. I really don't feel like moving.

"Well, I guess I could whip something up," she says. "But it's going to take me some time."

"We can wait!" I reply.

"Do you mind if I help?"

I look over at Aya-chan. She gets up off the ground and begins pulling her hair up into a messy bun.

"I'm can cook but I've never made any Japanese dishes before," she says. "Do you think you can teach me a little Haruhi?"

"Sure," Haru-chan says, looking somewhat happy she'll be receiving some help. "But we're going to have to go to the super market again."

"We're coming with you!" Hika-chan says.

"We want to go to the commoner's supermarket!" Kao-chan adds.

"Me too!" I say, jumping up from the floor.

"This could be a learning experience," Kyo-chan mutters.

"YAAAY!" the twins yell as the run to the door. "Commoner's supermarket! Commoner's supermarket!"

"This is gonna be fun!" I yell as I grab Aya's hand and pull her to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Aya xXX<strong>

"Hey boss what in the world is taking you so long?" Hikaru asks as he sticks his head in the door.

"Whoa check it out," Kaoru adds. "That person we passed downstairs was Haruhi's father."

They share an evil grin as they slink back inside. Oh dear god. Now that I know they're up to something I'm staying outside where it's safe.

But sooner than I expected we're called back inside to meet Haruhi's dad.

He gestures for us to take a seat again before giving us a once over.

He looks nice. It doesn't really surprise me that her dad is a transvestite, it actually explains a lot.

"I get it," he says with a smile on his ruby lips. "You must be the Host Club I heard so much about. You certainly are a fine looking bunch of young men. I'm not sure which one of you I like best. What about you dear?" he asks Haruhi.

She looks only slightly mortified under the surface annoyance. Not that I blame her. I would be too if my papa asked me the same thing.

"I'll tell you what why don't you just go ahead and call my Ranka," he says, not even waiting for her answer. "That's the professional name I use at the transvestite bar I work at."

"Professional name?" Honey asks. "You mean like a stage name?"

"Exactly like that Mitsukuni."

"Hold on, how did you know my name sir?" he asks, his eyes widening a bit.

"You three are third years Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, and Amaya Ouvrir le Coeur,"Ranka says with a grin. "And the two of you are first years in the same class as Haruhi. You're the Hitachiin twins, but I'm not sure which one of you is which. I've heard a lot about you!"

"So Haruhi told you about us?" Kaoru asks in awe.

"No," Ranka says with a smile. "Kyoya told me about you two over the phone!"

"You know you really are a beautiful person Ranka!" Kyoya says with a smile.

I'm pretty sure my eyes bugged out at that point. Kyoya...smiled. It's really kind of creepy.

"Kyoyaaaaaa," Tamaki growls from the corner.

"We've been entrusted with the care of his precious daughter," Kyoya says as he sips his tea. "It is only natural that we introduce ourselves and give periodical reports. Ordinarily that would be your job wouldn't it?"

"I'm so impressed the club has such a capable president," Ranka says, oblivious to Tamaki converting one of their closets into a mushroom room. "But wait a minute, you're only the vice president aren't you Kyoya? I guess that president of yours is pretty much good for nothing."

"You never mentioned this to me dad!" Haruhi yells. "Why didn't you say you've been getting calls from Kyoya-senpai?!"

"Well what am I supposed to do Haruhi?" Ranka whines with the largest puppy dog eye's I've ever seen on a grown man. "You rarely tell me anything about school."

"So that makes it ok to talk behind my back!" she retaliates before shooting a glare at Tamaki. "Come on senpai would you please stop growing mushrooms in other people's closets?!"

"Haruhi," Ranka says softly. "The thing about you is...you're cute even when you're angry!"

He tackles her in a hug, nuzzling his cheek in her hair. It's creepy how he seems not to like Tamaki yet...they're exactly alike. The irony is almost too much.

Haruhi eventually manages to detangle herself from Ranka's grasp and heads for the door. She mutters incoherent things as she grabs her purse.

"Wait Haruhi!" Ranka yells. "Where are you going?!"

"The supermarket alright," she says curtly. "I have to go shopping and I want to do it by myself. So all of you just stay here and try to behave yourselves."

"Wait! We want to go to the commoner's supermarket!" Hikaru yells as the door slams shut.

"I wouldn't push it," Ranka says as he leans an elbow on the table. "Once she's made up her mind she'll never change it. When she decided she wanted to go to Ouran Academy she did all the enrolment paperwork by herself. While I respect her independent spirit, I wish she'd be a little more dependent on me sometimes."

Ranka pauses for a moment before looking back up at us. He smiles softly.

"I hope you know how grateful I am," he finally says. "Since she's found you she seems to be happier. She's enjoying herself. Wouldn't you agree, Tamaki Suoh?"

"You know who I am?!" Tamaki yells as he bursts out of the closet.

"Well of course I do," he says. "Haruhi's told me a thing or two about you. You're the Host Club's bumbling president right?"

"UH HUH!" Tamaki says, even though it sounds like he doesn't know if he should be offended or not.

"Come to think of it," Ranka muses as he sips his tea. "You're the one that didn't realize Haruhi was a girl until the very last moment. You're clueless aren't you? Pretty pathetic."

Tamaki crumbles and shuffles back to the closet as Ranka sets down his cup. He glances up at us again, and the glint in his eyes has me more than a bit worried.

"Now that we've gotten all the introductions out of the way, how would you guys like to have a little fun?"

Ten minutes later we're standing in the middle of a crowded market.

I've never been inside a supermarket before, but as I watch all the happy couples and families roam around together I feel a smile cross my face. It seems like this is a normal thing for the middle class families to do together, and I admit I'm a bit jealous.

I briefly allow myself to fantasize as we scatter through the aisles of the supermarket, with Honey at my side. After a while we both jump into the basket of a shopping cart and Mori pushes us around.

Is this what it would be like to be a family?

We get out and walk together through the supermarket, and I begin thinking about what it would be like to do this every night. Walking through here like any other couple, pushing the cart myself, wondering what to make for dinner that night. It's amazing how just having him standing next to me can make me feel this happy.

I don't understand how that simple thought sends a surge of warmth through me, like drinking hot chocolate on a freezing winter night.

Some things just aren't easy to explain, and this is one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Author's Notes xXX<strong>

**Wow...two in one day...I'm on fire! And this is Everybody by SHINee. To da next chapter!**

**losta love, krystal**


	16. Chapter 16

**XXx Aya xXX**

"Really, we're terribly sorry about that," Tamaki says as he bows to the poor student he nearly knocked out.

"Don't worry," the guy says. "It's no big deal. It could have happened to anyone right? Just a ball flying through the window and hitting me upside the head."

I manage to resist the urge to groan, but I don't think the same could be said for my eye roll.

He's certainly laying it on thick. He even has a younger student balancing a bag of ice on his head, right where Tamaki's ball hit. Though I guess he's just so rich he can't be bothered to do it himself.

"Please accept our apologies," Tamaki pleads as he bows again.

"Well this works out perfectly," the Newspaper Club President says as I walk over to Hikaru and Kaoru. "I was just thinking about approaching the Host Club to do a cover story. I don't suppose you'd be interested?"

"I didn't know we had a newspaper club," Haruhi says as she continues picking up pieces of broken glass from the deep plush carpet.

"It's more gossip rag than a newspaper," Hikaru says as he shows her the headlines from what appears to be the latest issue printed.

"Yeah, like a trashy tabloid," Kaoru sighs. "It's filled with stories about scandalous love affairs, family power struggles and junk like that."

"It's just a lame gossip rag that specializes in stirring up scandals," Hikaru mutters.

"And everyone knows it's all lies so nobody reads it anymore," they finish in unison.

My eyes scan the front page of the paper Hikaru is holding. My brows furrow as I read the headliner and some of the smaller titles littered around the paper's top half.

"How do you expect people to believe there's an alien city under the elementary school?" I ask the president as I turn away.

"You don't believe in aliens?" he asks me curiously.

"Aliens...no," I reply.

"Then what do you believe in?" he countered as he leaned forward on his desk

"Why does it matter?" I sigh. "All I need to believe is that there are things that like screwing me over in life. I blame the magical elves and the Borrowers whenever things go missing from my room."

The president gives me a creepy smile as the words leave my mouth. It creeps me out a bit so I take a step closer to Honey and Mori. But then it flickers away as he addresses the rest of the hosts.

"You know, I guess we kind of have lost sight of the truth because we've been so worried about drawing in more readers. It's a shame we're just now realizing our error. Now that the paper is at risk.

We finally realized what we should have been reposting to the students of Ouran."

He stands alongside the other two members of the club and they bow deeply to us.

"Help us please," he pleads. "For our last paper of the semester we'd like to do an up-close special addition, revealing the charms of Ouran's host club members. I'm begging you...without your help our club will close."

I can see Tamaki out of the corner of my eye. Oh dear god. This isn't going to end well.

**~TIME SKIP~**

"THE DARUMA DOLL FELL OOOOO-VER!"

Yeah...we caved. And now we're outside playing some kids game Haruhi told us about. The newspaper club watches from a safe distance as we make our way closer to Tamaki.

"THE DARUMA DOLL FELL OOOOO-VER!"

I got bored a while ago, so I followed Hikaru and Kaoru's example and picked more interesting poses to freeze in.

"THE DARUMA DOLL FELL OVER!"

I pull my leg up into the scorpion pose, ginning at Tamaki's annoyed face as he wills me to fall over. He whips around and buries his face in his arms again and I put my foot back down on the grass.

THE DARUMADOLL FELL OVER!"

I smile and quickly do a backbend, landing in the bridge position while curling my fingers into the dirt and grass. I smile as I hear Tamaki's frustrated noises and push myself back to my feet as he starts speeding up.

He must hate that he hasn't caught anyone yet.

The next time he turns, I decide to really tick him off and pull into the standing head to knee pose.

"I saw you move Hikaru!" Tamaki yells.

A sudden rapid clicking noise ruins the moment. I look out of the corner of my eye to see the newspaper club standing on the side. Their cameras are flashing and clicking at a blinding pace.

I swallow hard as I lower my foot back to the ground.

Their president is giving me a look that sends chills down my spine.

"You lose Aya-senpai!"

I turn back to Tamaki, who looks quite happy he's not it anymore. I sigh as he jumps for joy. I can't believe I let myself forget the game.

I grumble under my breath as I stalk over to the tree. Brushing my hair out of my eyes as lean my forehead against the rough bark, breathing the comforting scent of dirt and plants to try and calm myself down.

"What's wrong Aya-chan?"

I look over at Honey, who stepped up behind me at some point. His face is more serious than I've ever seen it.

I swallow hard as I look back over at the newspaper club.

Their president is still staring at me.

His eyes seem to take in everything about me from my blonde, blue and green hair to my faded Rolling Stones tee shirt, to my black shorts and red fishnet stockings, to my black ankle boots and back up again.

"Their club president creeps me out," I confess as I take a step closer to Honey. "He keeps staring at me when he thinks I'm not looking."

"You noticed too?" he asks as he puts a hand on my shoulder, turning me away from the club president.

I nod, swallowing hard. My fingers curl into the fabric of my army green jacket and pull it tighter around me, as if it can somehow protect me from the stares.

There's something almost predatory about his gaze, and it makes me feel like a scared rabbit. I lean into Honey's body, too terrified that I'll start visibly shaking to be embarrassed by the lack of space between us.

"It's ok," he whispers as he wraps his arm around me. "He's not looking now; Tama-chan's lecturing him."

My shoulders slump in relief at those words. I don't know what it is about him that scares me so much. Honey's touch makes me feel slightly better, and I only hesitate slightly before resting my head on his shoulder. His grip tightens in response and a small smile plays on my lips.

"He better leave the boss alone," Hikaru mutters as he and Kaoru step up beside us.

"Do I have full permission to make him disappear if he doesn't?" I grumble.

They exchange a glance before looking down at me.

"You ok senpai?" Kaoru asks. "You don't usually ask for things like that."

As soon as the words leave his mouth, he sees Honey's arm around me. Hikaru looks down and then back up at Kaoru, a devious grin spreading across his face. Ten bucks says Kaoru is mirroring it.

"Well, well, well," they say in unison. "What do we have here? Is sweet little Honey-senpai finally putting the moves on a girl?"

I can't tell if my face paled or flushed at that statement. My mind can't seem to decide what it wants to do so it just goes numb. But Honey's flushed and the twins burst out laughing.

"N-no," he stammers, quickly pulling his arm back to his side as if I've just violently shocked him…again. "Aya-chan was just...just..."

I turn and glare at the twins to try and mask my tiny pang of hurt. They stop laughing as they see my face. For a moment, I almost feel sorry for them. I've been told my glares can rival those of the Gorgon Sisters.

But then again, they almost made Honey cry, so the feeling is short lived.

"Stop being such asses!" I scold. "If you keep acting like this you'll never be able to find a girlfriend, much less keep one!"

An indescribable look flashes over their features for a moment. But it was soon replaced with a sly smile again. They link arms and pop their hips as they look down on me, but I can't figure out what I said that made them forget my insult.

"Well you may be right senpai," Hikaru started.

"But we can't help but notice you didn't deny it," Kaoru finished.

This time my face did flush. I quickly whip my body around, hoping I was quick enough that they didn't see anything.

"W-well, I just don't see the point in denying it," I stammer. "It's not like you'll believe me if I do."

I freeze as I feel them step closer to me and rest their arms on my shoulders.

"Well you sure got us there," Kaoru sighs dramatically as he twirls a lock of my hair on his fingers. "So we'll have to try again."

"So let's try this again. What about you Honey-senpai?" Hikaru asks, his voice dripping with amusement. "Are we mistaken, or do you like Aya-senpai?"

My insides turn to ice as I look up and see dozens of emotions flashing through his mahogany eyes.

I can see it and it's more disappointing then I want to admit. He doesn't like me that way, and he just doesn't know how to say it nicely.

"COME ON GUYS!" Tamaki suddenly yells. "We're playing Kick the Can!"

I could kiss Tamaki right now.

"Don't think we're done here," Hikaru drawls. "We'll pick up again later."

My shoulders slumped in relief as the twins let out an irritated sigh and walk over to the rest of the club members.

"I'm sorry Aya-chan."

I turn to see Honey clutching Usa-chan tightly. His face is the color of a strawberry...not pink RED. And it's unbelievably cute.

"It's all my fault," he whispers. "If I hadn't touched you Hika-chan and Kao-chan wouldn't have made fun of you."

I feel myself melt as I pull him into a hug. It's kind of awkward not that I'm not taller than him anymore, but I can get used to it.

He hesitates for a minute before hugging me back, most likely checking to see if the twins weren't looking. Despite my growing disappointment in his sudden caution about touching me, I feel so safe...so warm now that he does.

It's almost like nothing can touch me while I'm here.

But what surprises me the most is when it's him that pulls back, and when he looks down at me curiously. I feel myself flush. With me, no hug lasts more than six seconds...even with my own parents.

God could I be more obvious?

"It's ok," I say evenly. "The twins were just being themselves...it's just what they do."

I grab his hand, and this time I don't have to force myself to smile this time.

"Come on, or they'll start without us."

He nods and we run over to the rest of the group just in time to see Tamaki's placed an empty juice can on the ground in front of us. The newspaper club stands a safe distance away, watching with a mix of curiosity and anger.

"You're it Kyoya!" Tamaki says as he gets a devious glint in his eyes.

"If I must," Kyoya sighs as Tamaki runs up to the can.

"STARLIIIII-IGHT KIIIIIIIIII-ICK!" he yells at the top of his lungs.

When his foot connects with the can it goes flying a breakneck speed towards the newspaper club. It bounces off the surrounding trees before, to my amusement; it connects soundly with the skull of their president.

Honey pulls on my hand, and nods in the direction of some densely packed branches in a nearby tree.

I nod and we run off. When we get to the base of the tree we rocket up, landing almost soundlessly among the leaves and branches.

Kyoya walks over to the sight where the now dented can lies, and begins counting.

"Damn it!" I hear a voice growl.

Honey points down and we see the newspaper club help their president limp away.

"I refuse to put up with these shenanigans any longer. You'll pay for this Tamaki Suoh."

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX <strong>

I watch Aya's eyes narrow as they walk away, rage darkening her irises.

"They're still gonna do it," she mutters in disgust as they leave the field.

As soon as their out of sight we jump down from our tree and walk over to Kyo-chan. He stares at them, a smirk on his face.

"Hikaru and Kaoru should be there by now," he says as we stop beside him.

"Well," Aya says. "We can't let them have all the fun now can we?"

I smile as we begin walking back to the school building. She looks like she's enjoying this way too much. But then again, after this morning I also can't really blame her.

Takashi joins us right outside the building.

"Where are Tamaki and Haruhi?" Kyo-chan asks no one in particular.

"Maze," Takashi says, pointing over his shoulder.

"Well that's good," Kyo-chan sighs as we begin walking down the halls. "The less Tamaki knows about this the better."

We catch up to the newspaper club just as their president makes the statement we've suspected since the beginning.

"Who needs evidence?! All I have to do is expose him and everyone will see it! If I set my mind to it I can imagine any number of articles that would cause a commotion among the idiots of this academy. I'm going to expose Tamaki for the twit he is!"

An expression of shock crosses his face as he throws open the doors to their club room.

"So we were right all along," Kao-chan's voice floats out of the room.

"You two," their president growls, pure hatred seeping into his voice.

"Well I guess it was pretty obvious," Hika-chan adds.

"The boss is the only one who hasn't caught on yet," Kao-chan states. "He can be really dense when it pertains to anything about himself."

"I should warn you," Hika-chan says. "If you threaten him there will be consequences."

"Are you ready to have the Hitachiins and every other club member's family as your enemy?" Kao-chan asks.

"I knew it!" the president yells. "You're nothing but his lackeys! Tamaki's holding his parent's power over all of you!"

"That's not true," I say.

The president jumps and turns around.

"We don't hang out with Tama-chan because of his parents," I continue. "We love him. We all like being around him, and that's why we choose to be here."

"He may be a hopeless idiot," Kyo-chan trails off. "But even so..."

"He's our hopeless idiot," Aya finishes. "We love him for the way he is."

"Well?" Hika-chan asks.

"What will you do?" Kao-chan adds

"Please leave Tama-chan alone ok?" I ask.

I don't understand why I'm bothering to be polite with him. Sometimes I wish I could be more like Hika-chan and Kao-chan, and have a more menacing side to me.

"I'll get you all," the president growls. "It's not just about him anymore. I'll write an article that'll ruin all of you!"

"Go right ahead," Kyo-chan says as he makes his way over to the giant desk by the windows. "Be my guest.

Although," he says, picking up the first aid kit and pressing the center of the bottom. "What do you think we should do about this little disk? You see, it's been here since yesterday, and it recorded everything."

"President," one of the club members squeals.

"Just give up already," the other urges.

The president sinks to his knees on the plush carpet, a look of utter defeat on his face.

"Let me explain it to you in terms you can understand," Kyo-chan says as he steps up to the president.

"You will do well to remember that the Ootori Group and the Hitachiin family alone are enough stock to remove your father from his position as president of the Komatzuzawa publishing firm.

However... we would never do something like that. We are not like you. What we strive for is fundamentally different."

And with that he leads us out of the room and towards the maze, in search of our hopeless idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>~Time Skip~ <strong>

**XXx Aya xXX **

I sigh as I sink into my fluffy mattress.

This has been one weird day, that's for sure.

At least it's almost summer. A small smile crosses my face as I think of all the fun I'll have. For the first time since I was little, both mama and papa will be home and we'll get to have some family time.

And they were so happy I was able to pull my math grade up to a C+ that they wanted to reward both Honey and I by booking a trip to Switzerland.

Then my eyes widen a bit in shock.

We'd be by ourselves in Switzerland.

Just us. No Host Club.

And mama and papa have let me roam around by myself ever since I mastered the art of throwing someone twice my size and weight over my shoulder and through a wall. So they'd let Honey and roam the city by ourselves.

I swallow hard at the thought.

The two of us alone...for two months...in Switzerland.

Oh god.

My face turns many different shades of scarlet as I automatically think of all the ways I could slip up and end up shoving my feelings on Honey.

I quickly roll on my side and bury my face in the nearest pillow.

This isn't good.

I take a deep breath and reach for the remote on my bedside table. I press the play button and almost fall off the bed when I recognize the song that comes on.

But despite that, the familiar voices begin to lull me to sleep.

**Dununi meoleosseo sigani meomchweosseo (my eyes have gone blind, time has stopped)**

**Nunbusin neoreul nan arabeoryeosseo (I got to know you, who is eye-blinding)**

**Gamchul su eobseo nado nareul eojjeol suga eobseo (I can't hide it, I can't help myself)**

**Neoreul saranghandago neol gatgo sipdago (I love you, I want you)**

**Ara gajil su eobneun neoya chinguwi sarang (I know I can't have you – the love of a friend)**

**Harudo mot itgesseo meomchul suga eobseo (I can't forget for a single day – I can't stop)**

**Sum makhige neoreul saranghanda (breathlessly I love you)**

**neoman saranghanda (I only love you)**

**Neol baraboneun gaseumi ta deureoman ganda (my heart that looks towards you is burning)**

**Chingudo yeonindo anin sa I apa unda (we're not friends, we're not lovers – it hurts and I cry)**

**Sumgil su obneun nae mam I jakkuman keojyeo apa onda (my heart cannot be hidden – it's getting bigger – it hurts)...**

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Author's Notes xXX<strong>

**wow, I managed an update during the week. Nice!**

**song is still love of a friend by U-KISS**

**Lotsa love, Krystal**


	17. Chapter 17

**XXx Honey xXX **

I roll over, lazily pulling aside my blackout curtains.

Warm sunshine pools on my face as my eyes flutter open, taking a moment to adjust to the new source of light.

This time tomorrow I'll be on a plane to Switzerland with Aya, Takashi, and the rest of our families.

And I have whole month to try and express how I feel to her. I have to do it by the time summer ends...or I might be too late.

I doubt she's noticed it at all, but Aya's been getting more than her fair share of stares around school. But sometimes she's denser than rock and only notices what she wants to.

It's been hard, having to suppress the jealousy I feel when I do notice. And it's harder knowing she's probably still carrying on over a guy like her ex-boyfriend.

I need this chance.

No fangirls. No one to make fun of me for trying to be romantic. No interference whatsoever.

Just me and Aya in the lush green countryside filled with hundreds of flowers, glassy lakes, and maybe even a baby goat or two.

A wide smile spreads across my face and my heart rate speeds up.

But then my cell phone rings, shattering my daydreams.

I sigh and roll to the other side of the bed, knowing there was a pretty good chance this was Tama-chan.

Who else would it be this early in the morning during summer vacation?

I sigh as the caller ID confirms my suspicions before flipping my phone open.

"Hello?" I ask in time with four other voices.

"SHE'S GONE! MY BELOVED DAUGHTER HAS VANISHED OF THE FACE OFF THE EARTH! SHE MUST HAVE BEEN KIDNAPED BY A BAND OF GYPSIES I JUST KNOW IT! CONTACT THE POLICE! WE HAVE TO REQUEST AN EMERGENCY DEPLOYMENT OF THE SDF!" yells a voice on the other end.

"Wait, slow down," Hika-chan commands. "You're not making any sense. Now what?"

"MY DAUGHTER IS GONE!" Tama-chan wails.

"What do you mean Haruhi's gone?!" Hikaru yells.

"Is she really missing?" I finally ask.

"And her family is bankrupt?" Takashi mumbles.

"IT'S THE ONLY EXPLANATION!" Tama-chan yells. "I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET THROUGH TO HER HOME PHONE AND HER FATHER'S WORK FOR THE PAST SEVERAL DAYS AND NO ONE WILL ANSWER! THEY'VE BEEN EVICTED INTO INDENTURED SERVETUDE! WE HAVE TO RESCUE THEM!"

"Boss please, not so loud," Hika-chan whines. "Have you tried calling her cell phone?"

"CELL PHONE?! WHY ON EARTH WOULD SHE HAVE A CELL PHONE?!" Tama-chan yells into the receiver.

A minute passes before he starts speaking again, but he seems to have gotten a hold of himself.

"Of course," he muses. "She was issued one by a secret underground network of commoners known as the Plebeian Exchange."

"Not to interrupt your delusions," Kyo-chan finally speaks up. "But Haruhi is currently in Karuizawa."

There's a pause before Tama-chan finally speaks up.

"Haruhi was turned out of her home, kidnapped by gypsies, and forced into servitude...in Karuizawa?"

"Moron," Kyo-chan murmurs.

"We have to go rescue her anyways!" Tama-chan protests. "Be at my estate in exactly fifteen minutes!"

And then he hangs up before any of us can protest.

Kyo-chan wastes no time in hanging up either.

"Well, see you guys there," Hika-chan says before hanging up.

"I guess we're not going to Switzerland anymore," I sigh.

"Yeah," Takashi mutters before hanging up.

I set down my cell phone and roll out of bed.

I shower and change quickly.

Aya didn't answer her phone, so it looks like she's still asleep.

As I stand outside her room I can only hope she's nothing like me or Kyo-chan when it comes to being woken up.

I knock on the door and it swings open, as if Aya never closed it all the way last night.

"Aya-chan?" I call out.

A wait a minute, but get no response.

"Aya-chan?" I repeat a little louder.

Still no answer.

I push the door open a little, taking a tentative step inside.

It's quiet, with sunlight pooling in various spots around the suite. And on the far end of the room Aya is cocooned in a ton of tan, purple, and pink blankets, clutching Tokki to her chest.

I smile as I step through the door way, zigzagging through the gap between the tan couches and the glass coffee table. The area around it was littered with empty plates, DVD cases, art supplies, and a cold cup half filled with coffee.

How late did she stay up last night?

I finally reach the bed and halt for a moment, praying no one choses this moment to walk into the room.

"Aya-chan?" I whisper, shaking her shoulder gently.

She doesn't budge.

"Aya-chan?" I say a little louder.

"She's out cold I'm afraid."

I freeze for a moment, but relax as soon as I recognize the speaker's voice.

Akimi is leaning in the doorway, a lazy smile on her face.

"She only went to bed about two hours ago. It's useless to try and wake her up now."

"We need to go Kimi-chan; can you please pack a bag for her?" I ask.

She raises an eyebrow as she pushes off the wall.

"Isn't it a bit early? Switzerland isn't until tomorrow."

"We're not going to Switzerland anymore," I say quietly. "We have...a club activity. Takashi isn't going either, but tell mom they should go anyway."

She smiles as she plops down on the one of the mini couches.

"I don't think that will be a problem," she says as she picks up a caramel square. "But to bad huh? You're losing your chance."

"What do you mean?" I ask, taking a seat across the table from her.

"Well, weren't you gonna tell Aya nee-chan you like her?"

My face flames as Akimi calmly discards the candy wrapper in a nearby trashcan.

"You too Kimi-chan?" I squeak.

She giggles, tossing her braid over her shoulder.

"Come on, you can keep those feelings bottled up forever," she lectures. "It's not fair to you or her."

I perk up at her last statement.

"Does that mean Aya-chan likes me too?" I ask quietly. "What do you know Kimi-chan?"

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you," she says, twirling a loose lock of her hair around her finger. "If you want to know just ask Aya nee-chan."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask. "And when did you start calling her Nee-chan?"

Her expression turns serious before she gets up. She blows a loose strand of her hair out of her face calmly, seeming to enjoy my suspense.

"OK, listen carefully," she commands as she picks up Aya's SHINee World backpack. "I'm only gonna say this once, mostly because I think she should be the one telling you this, not me."

I nod, urging her on as she unpacks all of the school stuff from the backpack.

"While I don't know what her definite feelings towards you are, I can tell you for sure she cares about you a lot."

My heart flutters at those words, even if it wasn't the answer I was looking for.

"Aya nee-chan loves being around you, and is happy you care about her as well. There's been a very small number of people she's ever considered friends, and you are among them," she explains.

"At first she was surprised she was able to warm up to you so quickly. She thought her experience with her ex-boyfriend would cause her to be a lot colder and resistant to being around boys. But you've really proved her wrong, and she's grateful for that."

I can feel pride swell through me at those words, but I can't help but feel like she was right. This would be better if it came from Aya herself.

"In my opinion, the quickest way to get her to accept her feelings is to show her you are completely devoted to her. Show her she's safe with you. Put her before anything else."

I nod as she walks over to Aya-chan's closet.

"Now for Kami's sake just make a move already!"

"Shhhh! I don't want her to wake up!" I whisper.

She just winks as she pulls out some clothes and a pair of shoes.

"Just do it," she commands.

I take a deep breath before walking up to Aya-chan's bedside. She's sprawled out on her back now, her oversized tee-shirt handing off her shoulder.

"It's a good thing she fell asleep with street clothes on," Akimi says as she unzips a pair of black combat boots.

I refuse to let myself blush as I bend down and scoop Aya up bridal style, clutching her to my chest.

She immediately seems to feel the lack of warmth and leans into my body more, her hands clutching the fabric of my shirt.

I smile down at her as Akimi slides her boots on over her black and red cheetah print knee socks.

"Here you go," she says, looping the strap of Ayas bag in my hands before retrieving Tokki from the mess of blankets. "There's a change of clothes in there, a smaller purse, her cellphone and charger, headphones, some of her art supplies, and her wallet."

"Thanks, Kimi-chan," I say. "You're a great friend."

"So are you. I've never hand to many friends either, so I only want you two to be happy," she says as she steps back. "The two of you look good together. I look forward to serving you two for the rest of my life."

I feel my face flush as she giggles.

"I don't even know if she likes me yet!" I protest.

"I guess that was uncalled for," she says with an apologetic bow. "Now hurry up, I originally came to tell you Takashi-sama is here. He's been waiting for a while."

"Alright," I mutter, tightening my grip on Aya. "Bye Kimi-chan."

She waves goodbye and then begins cleaning as I carry Aya out of her room.

I pass a very confused looking Chika in the hallway, but I don't really pay attention to whatever he yells as I try to speed up without waking Aya. To my delight she just nuzzles her face into the crook of my neck, her soft breath tickling my skin.

Takashi just surveys the scene as I sit across from him in the limo.

"Did I miss something?" he asks with the slightest hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

"I wish," I mutter as I cradle her in my arms. "It looks like I'm going to need to lower my expectations for this trip."

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Aya xXX <strong>

"HARUHI! DESPAIR NOT! DADDY'S COME TO SAVE YOU!"

The next thing I know there's a violent lurch and I'm thrown off whatever flat surface I was lying on.

My eyes snap open as I feel a pair of familiar arms loop around my stomach.

"Are you ok?" Honey asks.

I shake myself mentally before I answer.

"Yeah, fine. What happened?"

"Looks like Tama-chan is eager to land this thing."

My head jerks up and I realize I'm inside a helicopter.

"Uhhhh...What day is it?" I ask stupidly.

He laughs before placing me back on the leather seat.

"Sorry, but it looks like we won't be going to Switzerland after all."

I'm both relieved and sad at the response. I'm happy I won't have to worry about being alone in a foreign country with Honey, but at the same time I was kind of looking forward to it.

Damn it brain make up your mind! Are you happy or not?!

"Then where are we?" I ask, trying to shake off my internal debate.

"Karuizawa."

**~Time Skip~**

"Oh my! What dashing young me you are! These hunks must belong to Haruhi!"

I look up at the man in front of me...and try not to laugh. And I fail, because I snort rather unattractively before my hand can muffle any sounds coming from my mouth.

"Why don't you call me Misuzu-chi?" the man asks, innocently fluttering his lashes.

"He's an old friend of Ranka's," Kyoya explains. "They used to work together at the same shop years ago."

"Well naturally you would know!" Tamaki spits.

"I went into business for myself two years ago and believe you me running this adorable little pension is like living a fairytale!" Misuzu gushes, ignoring the side conversation.

I try and step out of the way as he starts spinning. And for a brief second, I wonder if he sings as well, and has a choir of furry little woodland creatures to accompany him.

"So then, is Haru-chan like your indentured servant?" Honey suddenly asks.

"She's more like an unpaid employee," Kyoya explains. "This also happens to be Ranka's preferred method of keeping track of his daughter while he's busy working."

"What the-? How do you know all of this stuff?!" Tamaki whines.

"'Take my little girl under your wing' he says. He practically begged me!" Misuzu gushes, cutting off any reply Kyoya might have not given anyway. "And since is still can't afford the expense of hired help, it works out for everyone!"

He runs over to Haruhi and places his hands one her shoulders.

"She's a model employee really. It's such a shame I can't pay her anything! Oh! Tell me what you boys think of this cute little apron she's wearing. I made it myself!"

"You are quite an exquisite seamstress," Tamaki replies as the rest of the club gives thumbs up.

"Um, sorry to interrupt," I mutter. "But is there somewhere that I can go change?"

Misuzu finally seems to realize I'm there and suddenly his eyes go all big and teary. He towers over me, and for a minute my heart stops beating.

"Of course you can! Oh you're so adorable! Just like a little doll!"

"Uhhh...thank you?" I reply awkwardly.

"You can use my room senpai," Haruhi says as she pulls a key out of her apron pocket. "It's just down the hall, the last door on the left."

"Thank you," I say as I take the key from her and suppress the urge to sprint down the hall.

Half an hour later I'm trudging down the steps to the garden, pulling a black and red flannel over my black shorts and tank top.

"I'm sorry boys! I'd love to have you all as guests! But I'm afraid there's only one vacant room left," I hear Misuzu say sadly.

"Only one room you said? Well that settles it, I'll have to stay here to represent the club," Tamaki says.

"Have you no feeling of loyalty? Of any solidarity boss?" Hikaru asks.

"Togetherness is our guiding principle," Kaoru mocks.

"My own words twisted! And thrown right back in my face!" Tamaki wails.

"Ummm did I miss something?" I ask as I drop down next to Honey at the foot of the stairs.

"They're trying to figure out who's staying in the last vacant room," Honey explains. "But we have a summer house here in town, so it really doesn't matter. We can just stay there Aya-chan."

"OH NO YOU DON"T!"

We turn to see Tamaki pointing an accusing finger at us.

"My daughter is not staying in a house alone with a boy! Not even if it's you Honey-senpai! She'll stay with her sister!"

"So you mean I get the spare room?" I ask.

Tamaki freezes and his face drops. I grin as I see the twins getting upset as well, but Tamaki like always, recovers quickly.

"NO!" he gasps. "You can room with Haruhi!"

"Uh, you might want to ask Haru-chan and Misuzu before you stuff me in that room Tamaki," I reply.

"OH it's fine! Absolutely fine!" Misuzu says.

"Now to solve our other problem boss," Hikaru and Kaoru say in unison.

"Here's an idea, we bet you'll like it," Hikaru says through his smirk. "Why not hold a little competition?"

"Call it the Guest Relations odd jobs contest at Pension Misuzu," Kaoru adds.

"It's very simple," Hikaru continues. "We all just lend a hand around the place for the afternoon."

"And the one that makes the best impression on Misuzu-chi gets to sleep in the vacant guest bedroom."

"That's brilliant!" Misuzu yells. "I think it's an absolutely delightful idea! The winner of the contest will be determined by how refreshing they are!"

I turn to Haruhi, who's sulking over by the tables.

"I don't know if these guys are gonna be much help so I'll give you a hand Haru-chan," I whisper. "Just tell me what to do."

"Thanks," she grumbles as she rests her face in her hands. "Give me a second and then I'll get you familiar with the schedule."

"AND I'LL MAKE YOU A CUTE LITTLE APRON!" Misuzu gushes as he picks me up and spins me around in a circle. "Haruhi, you two go into town and get the supplies for me."

"Or not…" she sighs as she pushes herself up. "Let's just get this over with."

"Ok," I mutter as he sets me back on the ground. "I need to get a few changes of clothes anyways."

**~Time Skip~**

I hum quietly as I make my way over to the bench I told Haruhi I'm meet her at two hours ago.

She's sitting quietly, reading a small book with the bag of supplies for my new apron resting by her side. I plop down next to her, pulling the bud out of my right ear before setting my bags by my feet before stretching out.

"You ready to head back?" Haruhi asks without looking up from her book.

"Well…" I trail off, bringing my gaze up to the two stores across the street.

If you saw me on the street, knew nothing about me, and judged me by how I looked, you wouldn't doubt I'd walk straight into the store to the left.

The Caged Butterfly.

Just by looking through the glass windows I can see the walls are painted a dark midnight blue and sponged with silver and metallic purple glitter.

Dozens of mannequins stand in the window, all sporting the same crazy punk Goth style with pops of neon colors. Ripped fishnet stockings laced with scarlet ribbon and black lace, lime green foux fur boot covers, loose grey vests with colorful tube tops underneath, and huge pumps and knee high boots.

I had every intention of shopping there, and did, hence the four bags at my feet. But as I stare between the two stores, I feel the store to the right also pull me towards it.

Kawaii Couture.

Everything in there is pink and lacey. The front display is filled with Wa Lolita dresses and princess gowns that have been tailored to be knee length.

Nothing but ribbons, frills, and lace from wall to wall.

"You want to go in don't you?"

I turn to meet Haruhi's knowing gaze. She nods towards Kawaii Couture, her short brown hair bobbing slightly in the faint breeze.

"But it's not really me is it?" I ask with a sad smile.

"Does it really matter senpai?"

**Neon nappa ttak bwado tiga na (you're bad, just one glance & I can tell)**

**Teullyeo tukhamyeon twijanha (you're wrong, you stand out so easily)**

**Jeoldaero twiji mallago malhaejwosseultende (I think I told you to never stand out)**

**Wae nappa neoboda jalhaeseo (why am I bad? Because I'm better than you?"**

**Teullyeo ttokgatji anhaseo (because I'm different? Because I'm not the same?)**

**Meotdaero songarakjireun mallago malhaesseultende (I think I told you not to point fingers at me)**

**I don't care, I don't care **

**neona ttarahae ttarahae (why don't you follow them?)**

**Hanagachi ttokgataboyeo (you all look exactly the same)**

**oh jigyeowo jigyeowo (oh I'm sick of it, sick of it)**

**Jaemieopge waeirae waeirae saejang sogui saecheoreom (it's no fun, why are you doing this like a bird trapped in a cage)**

**Oh neoreul ane gadwodujima eoseo ireona (oh don't trap yourself inside, hurry & get up)**

**Ready kkeutnaejuge Action (ready incredible action)**

**Ready sseureojige Action (ready amazing action)**

**Oh nunchi bolgeo eobtjanha Bichi nago itjanha (oh there's no need to care about others you are shining)**

**Ready kkeutnaejuneun Showtime (ready incredible showtime)**

**Ready neomanui Showtime (ready your own showtime)**

**Sesangi nollage niga nugunji neol boyeojwo (show who you are so the world can be amazed)**

"No."

I gather my bags in my arms and get to my feet. Haruhi closes her book and tucks it under her arm before following me into the store, and eventually wanders off by herself.

Forty-five minutes later I'm slightly weighed down by eight new bags, looking around for her.

"Haru-chan?" I call, scanning the isles.

Finally I find her over in the shoe display, looking over a pair of cream colored heels.

They're about three inches high and have a pale pink lace border with a darker pink ribbon stitching around the top. There's a peep toe opening and right in the center of the bridge of pink silk is a small pink rose.

"They're cute Haru-chan!" I say as I walk up to her. "You should get them."

"I don't know," she sighs. "They're expensive, and not really practical. Maybe I shouldn't."

She places them back on the display, the slightest bit of disappointment in her eyes.

"What size do you wear Haru-chan?" I ask as I squat down to the many stacked boxes under the shelf.

"A 24," she replies as I locate the correct box. "Why?"

"Come on," I say as I get back to my feet. "I'll get them for you."

"I can't let you do that senpai," she protests. "I don't need them, they're just shoes."

"Haru-chan," I ask as I pause in the middle of the isle. "Have I ever told you what my favorite quote is?"

She shakes her head.

"Shoes are the most important thing for a woman," I recite with a smile. "Good shoes take you good places. I hope these take you great places without fail."

And with that I take off towards the register.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Author's Notes xXX<strong>

**Sooo...this chapter's song was Action by NU'EST. I love them so...but then again I love every band I showcase in this fic.**

**Lotsa love, Krystal**


	18. Chapter 18

**XXx Aya xXX**

I groan as I hear footsteps approaching my large air mattress on the opposite side of Haruhi's room. Someone grabs hold of my shoulder and shakes it gently.

"Wake up senpai," Kaoru's whisper manages to break through my hazy morning senses. "And try not to wake Haruhi."

I squeeze my eyes shut and bury my face back into my pillow, hoping that he'll get the message and go away. From what little I've seen, it's still dark out. So that means it's still sleepy time.

Just as I'm drifting off again, the covers are violently thrown off me and I'm scooped up like a rag doll.

My eyes fly open, and before I can utter a sound, a large hand clamps over my mouth and covers nearly the whole over half of my face. My eyes dart up to see Mori staring down at me and I know it's a waste of time to try and break out of his grasp.

He carries me down the halls and eventually takes me to what I assume is Misuzu's room, considering everything from the décor to the piles of makeup on the small vanity table.

Mori sets me down as Kaoru waltzes out of the bathroom, juggling a bunch of hair products and nail polish bottles and even a few vials of perfume.

"It's about time," he grumbles as my feet hit the freezing floorboards. "We're fifteen minutes behind schedule."

"What are you talking about?" I ask irritably as I try to push my bands out of my face.

"Hurry up and go take a shower," Kaoru commands as he starts arranging certain products on a TV tray.

"Kaoru!" I grumble as he tries shoving me towards the bathroom. "Tell me what's going on."

"I'm getting ready for your date," he says as he looks down at me. "And you're wasting time! We were supposed to start at five."

"It's five in the morning?" I mutter in horror.

"_Yes_," Kaoru sighs as she gives me another shove towards the bathroom. "Now you've lost eighteen minutes on your shower! Now go get it done and remember to shave."

My face flushes crimson as I punch him in the arm. He stumbles back a few steps and I run for the safety of the bathroom. I slam the door behind me and slump against it, burying my flaming face in my cool hands.

**~Yesterday~**

_I stumbled downstairs late and still in the new pajamas I just bought._

_It was like a onesie, except it cut off like a pair of shorts and had a little hood with a pair of cat ears attached to them._

_They were blue with a white cloud print on them. I also had on a matching pair of thigh high socks with Tokki tucked under my arm._

_"Morning," I mutter as I rub my eyes._

_I'm met with silence so I open my eyes. Mori glances at me before turning back to the group sitting around an empty table._

_The Pension's dining room is empty, leaving a somewhat uncomfortable silence as I shuffle down the last steps and approach the table._

_Everyone's here, except Haruhi and Hikaru._

_"Send Mitsukuni and Amaya."_

_My eyes shoot open as I stare up at Mori._

_"What's going on? _

_"Good idea Mori-senpai," Kaoru says with a devious glint in his eyes. "They're small, and can easily blend into a crowd. And they don't even have to ac-"_

_"WHY DO YOU KEEP TRYING TO SEND MY DAUGHTERS ON DATES?!"_

_Kaoru never gets to finish his sentence as Tamaki explodes, leaping up from his seat and grabbing Kaoru's throat._

_Wait...DATE?!_

_"OK, I obviously picked the wrong day to sleep in," I mumble. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"_

_"Apparently we're following Haru-chan and Hika-chan on their date tomorrow," Honey answers._

_"WHY?" I ask, suddenly wide awake. "It's a DATE! Why would we follow them?!"_

_"Well, it's more like a test date," Kaoru cuts in._

_"But why us?" I ask tiredly._

_"Like I said earlier, you two can blend into crowds better than the rest of us. And you have the best teamwork as well. If you are caught, it won't be hard to convince the two of them you're on a date of your own."_

_I lower my gaze, trying to hide my face. Wow...I wonder if Honey is just as embarrassed as I am._

_"And why should we do this?" I ask. "What if we say no?"_

_Kaoru falls silent for a moment, before a devious smile crosses his face._

_"Because if the date goes horrible it could wreck Haruhi and Hikaru's relationship forever," he replies. "You wouldn't want to be responsible for that would you?"_

_I mull it over for a moment before I look up at him._

_"You kind of make no sense, but if it gets you to shut up then fine. I'll do it."_

_He smiles down at me before patting my head._

_"That's the spirit senpai," he snickers._

_"Don't push your luck kid," I mutter as I shuffle over to get some breakfast._

_I couldn't help but feel like there will be a thick blanket of awkward hanging over the pension until this date is over._

**~back to present~**

I step out of the shower, a fluffy blue robe wrapped tightly around my body. Kaoru is holding up two different sundresses, examining them with a sharp and critical eye.

The first one was a deep navy blue color with an empire waist. The neckline was plunging, which wouldn't really do much for me since my chest is almost as flat as Haruhi's, and lined with delicate silver stitching. The other was white and almost shapeless dress with a scoop neck and thin gold interlocking geometric designs all over it. It hung straight down in a way that was a little flattering, but I think I preferred the blue one to it.

"Took you long enough," Kaoru mutters as he flings the dresses on Misuzu's bed and ushers me to a small chair. "Now pass me the brush."

I glare at him and do as he says as I plop down in the chair. He begins combing through my tangles and Mori walks back in the room, his arms weighed down with various dresses. I muffle a cackle at the sight, biting down on my lip to keep from exploding in peals of laughter.

"Just hold them up so I can yay or nay them," Kaoru orders as he begins sectioning off parts of my head.

After about half an hour of this process we still have yet to make a single decision and my eyelids are drooping.

"This one," Mori suddenly says.

He holds up a cream colored sundress with a beautiful raspberry floral print on it. It's a spaghetti strap with a pastel raspberry ruffle that goes along the cut of the neckline and around to the back. There is a sash of the same color around the waist that ties in a neat bow in the back.

"We'll see," Kaoru says as he waves his comb in a dismissive manner. "Next!"

"This one," Mori insists. "Trust me."

Kaoru cocks an eyebrow at him before taking another look at the dress. He mutters sunder his breath and inspects it from all angles before finally standing back and nodding his head. I close my eyes and lean back in my chair, resting my chin in my hand.

"It'll do," Kaoru finally sighs. "Alright, now go wash the bleach out."

I eyes fly open in shock. Scanning the floor, I see the remains of green and turquoise hair that are littering the floor around the chair in loose clumps. Darting to the mirror, my eyes take in the sight of bleach penetrating what's left of the lower layers of my hair, fading the green and turquoise back to a pale blonde.

"When did you do this!?" I screech as I spin around to face him.

"Never mind when I did it!" he snaps back at me. "Just go wash it out so I can style it and do your nails!"

"Kaoru is all this really necessary?" I whine as my shoulders slump forward.

"_Yes_," he sighs in exasperation. "You can't honestly say you don't want to look your best on this date. It's time that one of you made a move and I'm making just making it easier for the both of you."

Against my will my cheeks flood with color. Kaoru's face softens into an almost genuine smile as he places a hand on my shoulder. I hang my head, trying to avoid any looks

"Come on senpai," he murmurs. "We know you really like him, and I'm sorry that I teased you about it last time."

I glance up at him slightly. I can't tell if he really means it, but I really want to believe he does. I glance over from Kaoru to Mori, and I'm stunned to see that there's an unusual warmth in his steel grey eyes that's usually reserved for Honey.

He gives me a curt nod, as if to confirm that Kaoru's apology is genuine.

"OK," I say as I take a step towards the bathroom. "Thanks, and I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Hey," Kaoru calls as my hand rests on the cold doorknob. "When we say it's our job to make every girl happy, that means you too senpai."

I grin before shutting the door and twisting the lock. Why is it so hard to stay mad at him?

I discard my robe on the sink and step back into the shower, exhaling slowly as my stomach continues to churn. At this rate I might just die of nerves before I even step out of the pension.

All I know is that if I can get through today without embarrassing myself then I really owe Kaoru and Mori. Not that they really need to know that.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX <strong>

I spin my straw around my glass of water while I wait for Aya to come down.

Even though this date is technically club business, it's the chance I've been waiting for. I'm not going to screw it up.

"Calm down, you'll be fine."

I look up at Takashi, who's flipping through one of the travel brochures they have up by the front desk. He takes a sip of tea before looking over the top of the laminated page at me.

"How can you be so sure?" I ask nervously, trying to steady my hands by gripping the glass. "What if I make a fool of myself?"

"It's her Mitsukuni," he sighs as his gaze moves back to the brochure. "You don't need to worry."

I swallow hard before nodding reluctantly. Everything is going to be fine, I just need to convince myself of that and it will be true. After all, she did let me put my arm around her that one time.

I wonder how long she would have let me keep it there if Hika-chan and Kao-chan hadn't butted in like that.

"So have they left already?"

I turn to see Aya-chan walking towards us and I feel my mouth go dry.

The way she looks now, it's easy to believe that she's the daughter of aristocratic family. Her hair is now a dazzling white gold color and has been curled in large loose ringlets that fall down her back like a gossamer curtain, her bangs braided and pinned neatly to the side with little pearl studded clips.

Her sundress flows elegantly around her body, making her pale legs seem longer and more elegant. Her tiny feet are placed in small red pumps with small bows at the heel. Everything about her look is light and airy.

I look away quickly before she can catch me staring.

"Hikaru left to meet Haruhi about ten minutes ago," Kao-chan answers as he flicks his cell phone closed.

He walks up to the table, pulling a slice of watermelon from the plate in between Takashi and Tama-chan.

Tama-chan is weeping openly at the sight of Aya, screeching about not wanting his innocent daughter corrupted. I glare at him from my place across the table. Just what exactly does he think I'm going to do to her?

I wince as Kao-chan drags a weeping Tama-chan away from Aya by the shirt collar, calmly munching on his slice of watermelon.

"Get going before you lose them!" he commands as he pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket. "This is where they're meeting. Now remember don't let us down!"

Aya just scowls and takes the slip of paper from him, slipping it into her small clutch purse as she makes her way over to me.

"C'mon," she says a she grabs my hand. "The faster we get outta here the happier I'll be."

I nod and allow her to drag me to the exit. As soon as we're out of the pension her shoulders loses up and her pace slows. As I step up next to her she lets go of my wrist, and fiddles with the tips of her now perfectly manicured red nails.

"So do you have any idea about what we're supposed to do?" I ask her as we walk down the main town road. "I've never stalked someone on a date before."

She's quiet for a moment before she turns to me, her eyes glinting in a way that tells me she probably knows more than she wants to say.

"Well, rule number one of being a pavement artist, if every third person is eating, eat," she says calmly. "As soon as we find them, we blend into the surrounding area as quickly as possible by picking a common action."

"Alright," I respond as we walk up to the busy street corner. "And if we get caught?"

She flushes slightly and bites her lip.

"If we get caught then just follow my lead."

We reach the main square at that moment and Aya pulls out the slip of paper from her bag.

"There," she says, pointing to a bench across from an ice cream stand.

Hika-chan and Haru-chan are sitting awkwardly off to the side, looking like they wished they were anywhere else but there.

Well it looks like Kao-chan wasn't exaggerating about the date doing a number on their relationship.

"You know what? Change of plans," Aya says suddenly before turning to me. "Take my hand."

"What are you doing?" I ask nervously, but obeying nevertheless.

"You'll see in a minute," she says as she laces our finger together. "For now just pretend like you're enjoying yourself."

I nod, despite the fact that she didn't answer my question. She just takes a deep breath and pulls us out into the busy street.

"Head towards the ice cream stand," she whispers as she squeezes my hand nervously.

"Won't they see us like that?" I ask.

"That's the point," she replies with a small smile. "When they call us out act surprised and a little embarrassed. With any luck this will be better than jumping and hiding all day."

I nod as we walk up to the window. Aya detaches herself from me and walks up to the vendor, giving her order in a soft, shy voice. I'm watching Haru-chan and Hika-chan out of the corner of my eye as she steps back up to me.

"Looks like they haven't noticed us yet," I mutter as I look back down at her.

"Well we need to fix that," she sighs. "Looks like it's time to lay it on a bit thick."

She holds a single ice cream cup out to me, but it has two spoons sticking out of it. She's blushing brightly, but trying not to look embarrassed. But of course, it just makes her look incredibly cute.

"You want the first taste?" she asks.

It finally clicks in my head what she means, and I feel my own face heat up. But I'm able to shake it off rather quickly and offer her a smile.

"Fake or not, what kind of date would I be if I didn't let you have some first?"

She smiles softly, but it quickly falters as I take a spoonful of ice cream and offer it to her.

"You said to lay it on thick," I say while trying to contain my laughter. "So say 'Ahh.'"

Her face explodes into deeper shades of red, which causes me to laugh. She gives me a halfhearted glare and sighs before she actually opens her mouth. I'm almost shocked speechless.

"Well don't keep me waiting," she grumbles. "I'm just standing her like an idiot with my mouth open."

"Sorry," I mutter before slipping the spoon into her mouth.

"See, that wasn't so hard," she bluffs as she takes the other spoon from the cup. "Now it's your turn."

While it's safe to say I've definitely fantasized about what it would be like to do something like this, I never in a million years imagined I would actually do it. So if we're supposed to be acting, I'm not letting this opportunity pass me by.

I take the ice cream from her spoon, but quickly scoop up another one on mine. I hold it out to her and wait patiently for her to swallow before quickly taking the spoon and tapping the tip of her nose with it.

Her eyes widen in surprise for a minute before she narrows them at me. It's almost too comical to contain my laughter.

"What was that for?!" she snaps.

"My mistake," I say with a smile. "I'll get it."

Before she can protest I quickly lean in and kiss the tip of her nose. I pull away to see her blushing furiously, her eyes bright with confusion as her fingers come up to cup the tip of her nose.

Ok, maybe that was a bit much.

"HONEY-SENPAI? AYA-SENPAI?"

But hey, mission accomplished.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Aya xXX <strong>

I jump slightly, but am still careful not to drop the ice cream.

The kiss was so unexpected that my mind went numb again. So, even though we were only supposed to be acting, the outburst from our targets actually caught me off guard.

Hikaru and Haruhi are standing slack-jawed on the other side of the street, as if they're witnessing someone's head popping off and giving birth to an alien.

"H-Hika-chan...Haru-chan," Honey stammers. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew it! You two are going out!" Hikaru smirks, completely ignoring the question.

"W-well yeah," I stammer, trying to look irritated. "We're kinda on a date right now so if you don't mind..."

Hikaru's smirk widens as I make a blunt shooing motion with my hand. Haruhi grabs onto his arm, trying to pull him away from us.

"Of course senpai," she says. "We'll leave you to it. Have fun!"

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "But please keep quiet about it ok?"

"Oh?" Hikaru asks, his trademark Cheshire grin adorning his face. "Why not? You two like each other right? Why do you care about who knows or not?"

"W-well," Honey stammers. "Think about how Tama-chan would react if he found out."

"You know that just makes me want to tell him even more," Hikaru replies, his smile widening.

I fix him with a hard stare and he freezes.

"Alright, alright, fine..." he sighs. "But just because it's for you senpai."

He ruffles our hair before he allows Haruhi to drag him away, yelling over his shoulder that they'll see us back at the pension.

"I think I get why you did that now," Honey says as we watch them disappear into the crowd of shoppers. "Now if they see us later they won't think anything of it."

"Correct," I say, giving him a small smile. "Well, let's go."

The rest of the day passed in a blur.

At some point, the awkward tension dissolved between us and I really began enjoying myself. And now I can't remember ever having this much fun.

I don't know if it was intentional or not, but we lost Hikaru and Haruhi at some point, but by then we were having too much fun to go looking for them again.

We spent hours just shopping and talking and laughing, and the scary thing is, I found myself wanting to spend every day like this.

And it's all thanks to the Loli boy standing next to me. Haruhi and Hikaru are well out of sight and we're still holding hands. And it feels like the most natural thing in this world.

Even as we stand in these little shops, we stand closer to each other than necessary.

I gaze at the jewelry in the display case before me, my eyes lingering on a little bunny necklace.

It's has a beautifully cut large blue diamond for a head and two smaller diamonds for each ear with one of them accented with a tiny gold bow. It hangs on a delicate gold chain, and mounted on a lonely model.

"Is there something I can help you with?" the lady behind the counter asks.

"Yes," I reply. "I'll take that one please."

She smiles and wraps it up for me just as Honey steps up from the other side of the shop.

"Hey Aya-chan," he says. "I think we should head back now, it looks like it's going to rain."

"Alright," I reply as I finish paying for my necklace.

I walk over to him and let my hand slip back into his, trying not to feel too disappointed.

We get halfway down the block before the rain starts falling.

Honey quickly pulls us under an awning before taking off his jacket wrapping it around me snuggly.

"Stay here for a second ok?" he says before he steps out to hail a cab.

I exhale heavily and follow him back out into the rain.

As I step up next to him he looks down at me in surprise. I ignore his questioning look and just drape the jacket over the both of us.

"Fake or not, what kind of date would I be if I let you stand out in the rain by yourself?"

He smiles down ant me and puts his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him.

"Then stay close. I don't want you to catch a cold."

I feel the blush from earlier creep back into my cheeks, but push it aside and lean into him, knowing I won't have an excuse to do this until the next time it rains.

**~TIME SKIP~**

I step out on the back porch of Pension Misuzu, stretching out my arms and laying out on one of the deck chairs.

I set my phone down on the table next to me and open my book, trying to focus on reading for a while. The chair creaks as I lean back in it, the only other sound being the soft melody coming from my phone and the rhythmic splatter of rain on the awning above me.

Minutes pass and I find myself reading the same paragraph that I started on, and I have retained absolutely nothing from it. I close it and stand back up, the cool air carrying the scent of wet asphalt up to me.

I wrinkle my nose. It's not a smell I'm fond of.

But lucky for me, the countryside has less asphalt than the city, so it's overpowered by the smell of wet plants.

Curiosity takes over me as I take one step out from under the protection of the awning. Is country rain warmer than city rain? And will the water taste cleaner?

Before I know it I'm soaked to the skin, the fabric of my oversized sweater clinging to my body and strands of hair sticking to my arms and my back. Despite all that, I'm in a strange state of bliss.

My mind registers a lively beat coming from my phone and I began swaying without much thought.

**We're just dancing on the floor**

**Neoege jakku Ppajyeodeuneun geor (I keep falling for you)**

**We're just Dancing in the Rain**

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see a pair of large mahogany eyes smiling at me. His hands grab mine and spin me around in a circle.

A laugh escapes my lips as I flow with it, not really giving much thought to what kind of dance it is or the timing, but just going with what moves seem right.

**Neoreul cheom bon Geu sungane (the moment I first saw you)**

**Nae simjang soge tteugeoun Heartbeat (inside my heart was a hot heartbeat)**

**Oneulbam Naege dagawa (come to me tonight)**

**Duriseo hamkke I bami saedorok (let's stay up all night together)**

**Jomyeonge jeojeodeuneun Town, Town, Town, Town (drenched under the lights of this town, town, town, town)**

**Naegero dagaoneun neo, neo, neo, neo (coming to me is you, you, you, you)**

**Jageun ipsul chokchogi jeojeun meoritgyeol (your small lips, your moist hair)**

**I'm falling in love**

**We're just dancing on the floor**

**Neoege jakku Ppajyeodeuneun geol (I keep falling for you)**

**We're just Dancing in the Rain**

**Nal baraboneun nunbichi neomu tteugeowo (your eyes that look at me are so hot)**

**Already I'm ready you're very tipsy baby**

**Neodo nal wonhago itjanha (you want me too)**

**Already I'm ready you're very sexy baby**

**Nal ireukyeo jwo Nal saranghae jwo Tonight (raise me up, love me tonight)**

I'm not sure how long we stayed out there dancing, but I woke up the next morning with a cold.

Completely worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Xxx Author's Notes xxX<strong>

**Ummmm...this chapter's song is Dancing in the Rain by B.A.P.**

**Lotsa love, Krystal**


	19. Chapter 19

**XXx Honey xXX **

Warm sunlight pools on my face, causing my eyes to float open lazily. A warm summer breeze blows my bangs across my face, suddenly reminding me I'm not in my bedroom.

As the world comes into focus around me, I see the bright flowers and silk pillows of mom's gazebo.

Huh...I guess we never went inside last night.

As if to properly confirm my thoughts, I hear a soft groan from my right.

I look over to see Aya sleeping a few feet away from me, curling around a giant green pillow. She burrows deeper into her thin blanket, and without much thought I take mine and drape it over her tiny body.

I smile as I pull myself into a sitting position.

We were out watching the fireflies last night. Normally things like this never caught my interest, but Aya insisted it was like watching a dance that could never be replicated by humans. And I'll admit, there was something mesmerizing about the way thy skimmed the surface of the pool, but I wasn't watching them most of the time.

Since we've gotten back from Karuizawa the summer days have melted into a blur, and we were already going back to Ouran the day after tomorrow.

And not once have I succeeded in finding a good time to tell Aya how I feel about her.

It really stinks...as I climbed into bed each night I came to the realization that there were at least five perfect opportunities to tell her that day.

I quietly scoot closer to her, as she continues to sleep, doing my best to committing every detail of her face to memory.

She really is beautiful.

The frown lines she used to have on her forehead have smoothed out, and her lips seem to have no trouble forming a smile now. She has a healthy glow to her face that wasn't there when I first met her, and she finally seems to have a reason to laugh.

She's outgrown her shell, and I'm really proud of her.

"Oh, you're up?"

I turn to see Akimi walking through the wrought iron archway with a tray in her hands.

"Yeah," I say quietly. "You brought everything?"

She nods as she sets the tray down in front of me, letting me take a chance to approve the contents.

First is a bulky square package wrapped in cream tissue paper and tied with a black ribbon, a small black box with a pink ribbon around it, two tea cups and a teapot already filled an steaming, and lastly is a small plate covered with a clear food cover.

On it sits a small circular cake with white frosting and blue frosting roses climbing up the side. Aya's name is written on the top in black.

"Perfect," I whisper to Akimi.

"Good luck," she replies before sneaking back out of the yard.

And now I wait.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Aya xXX <strong>

My lashes brush me cheeks as they flutter open.

Then they quickly snap shut as they're met with bright rays of sunlight.

"Come on Aya-chan," a soft voice coaxes. "You don't want to sleep through your own birthday do you?"

The shock from that statement sends me flying bolt upright.

"It's my birthday?" I ask stupidly.

"Yup," Honey says with a smile. "And if you don't hurry the cake will melt."

I look down to see a miniature cake sitting on a tray in front of me. It's hardly bigger than both my fists combined, but it's so pretty that the fact doesn't even bother me.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaim.

"Thanks," Honey says with a smile. "I made it especially for you. Triple fudge chocolate with a chocolate chip cookie dough center."

I throw my arms around him for a second, too happy to feel the least bit embarrassed.

"Split it with me?" I ask him as I pull away, a happy smile shamelessly adorning my lips.

His face lights up as he reaches for the utensils, and he begins cutting the cake in half as I scoot up to sit next to him, detangling myself from the blankets and pulling my hair up into a sloppy bun. I watch him as he slides my half onto a plate and sets it in front of me.

I'm touched that he made me my own cake. It's already the best day ever and I've barely been awake five minutes. Gah…the things feelings do to you.

He hands me my fork and I dig in without hesitation.

Rich chocolate flavor floods my mouth almost instantly. The frosting is light, just the way I like it, and the cookie dough chunks are generous. The ice cream is a sweet vanilla, and it's without a doubt the best cake I've ever had. Well, I guess I could just be biased towards the baker.

"Sa magnifique," I say as soon as I swallow. "I love it."

"That's good to hear," he says with a smile. "But don't forget you have presents too."

He hands me a bulky package wrapped in cream tissue paper and done up with a black silk ribbon.

"That one's from the parents," he explains as I pull the bow out. "Our moms seemed to have a lot of fun putting it together."

I pull the tissue paper aside to see a beautiful faded leather book with a piece of black ribbon holding the binding together.

I flip open the cover to see a picture of mom with an infant me in her arms right after she was released from the hospital.

I can't help the smile that breaks out over my face as I see the picture of my Grandma Josephine next to it, along with my hyperactive Aunt Élise. She may be slightly insane (and I wouldn't have her any other way), but she holds me softly and securely, like I'm made of glass.

I skim the next few pages, watching myself grow until it's caught up to the present. They've even put picture from a few club events in here.

But the book is only a third of the way full, and I can already tell mama is going to be insistent on me actually finishing this book.

"It's amazing," I whisper as I gaze at some of the pictures from Karuizawa. "They make this?"

"Yeah," Honey says with a small smile as I flip back a few pages. "Hey is that you?"

I suppress a groan.

I have no idea how I missed this. This specific picture is of my seventh birthday party. Nicolette is standing next to me behind a table holding a large cake full of pink frosting flowers. She has her catlike smirk adorning her face, somehow managing to make it look camera friendly. I on the other hand, am stiff under her hug, and refusing to look away from the _**Bon Anniversaire Angélique!**_ written on my cake in bold pink cursive.

"Unfortunately," I groan as I shove the book away with distaste.

"What about her?" he asks, pointing to Nicolette. "You don't look so fond of her."

"That girl is the embodiment of all that is evil in this world," I spit as I slam the book closed. "And my self-appointed personal tormenter… _'Angélique, be a dear and get this hideous haircut for my birthday. Angélique, be a dear and taste this for me. Never mind you might be allergic to walnuts, but I'm afraid my brothers made this with dark chocolate. And we all know how I only like white chocolate.' _All kinds of bullshit like that."

"Angélique?" he asks, slightly butchering the French.

"Well I didn't start going by Amaya until I was about eleven or twelve," I explain. "Until then, I went by my French name."

"Why is that?" he asks as he quietly munches on cake.

"I just didn't think I suited me all that much," I say as I set the book aside and munch on my own cake. "And I figured a merge of my Japanese and French names suited me better.

I mean...it was hard to think of myself as both Amaya Atsumi and Angélique Ouvrir le Coeur. It was like they were two different people.

Angélique was a pushover that let people walk all over her without so much as a squeak of protest. She had no self-respect. Amaya on the other hand just wanted to throw everyone over her shoulder and through a wall."

"I think I get it," he says as he sets his plate aside and lies back down in the shade of the gazebo. "So you blended them together to make your own person."

"Yeah..." I sigh.

A calm quiet falls over us as we just stare up at the brilliant blue sky. This subject is not one that I'm fond of, so to my delight Honey shifts to another.

"So how old are you today Aya-chan?" he asks.

"Don't you know how rude it is to ask a lady how old she is?" I ask him with mock fury etched into my face.

But my expression cracks almost instantly and soon we both burst out laughing. Our voices blend together, pure and light.

"Eighteen," I gasp as I clutch a pillow to my stomach. "I'm eighteen today."

His eyes widen as he stops laughing.

"Awwwww, that makes you older than me!" he whines. "I won't turn eighteen until the end of February."

"Well I _am_ technically repeating a year," I point out. "If I were back in France I'd have graduated already. Damn, can you imagine that?"

"Well, I'm glad you're not."

I look over to him, not bothering to conceal my surprise.

"You are?"

"Yes," he says, a slight pink tint appearing in his cheeks. "We've become such great friends. I don't think I've been closer to anyone other than Takashi."

I smile and feel heat flush in my cheeks.

Ever since I've come to Japan, the barrier that's safeguarded all my emotions seems to have thawed and melted. And it feels great to show I'm capable of showing emotions other than anger and hate.

And it's all the work of this little Loli boy, who's way more grown up than he'll ever let on.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX<strong>

I turn away from Aya for a moment, trying in vain to hide my burning face.

Why can't I do it? It's just three words.

_Yeah…Three words that will either make or break our future_.

I guess what makes this all so hard is that I've never felt like this around a girl before. This warmth that completely takes over my body, yet at the same time can send shivers up my spine. She's the first to make me feel like this.

When I'm with Aya, I feel like I can act my age, when I can make her smile, I feel like I've grown up.

And the fact that I've had to work to gain her trust makes those feelings run deeper and stronger than I could have ever imagined.

I glance back at her, smiling softly as I watch the sunlight dance across her face. Her eyes shine brightly, flecks of gold and copper standing out against the light green of her iris.

They look so content. So warm and happy.

That's when I make my decision.

Those eyes are the first thing I want to see every morning, and the last things I see every night.

But I won't get anywhere near there if I can't steel my spine and tell her how she makes me feel.

Suddenly, my tongue feels like dead weight in my mouth and my throat seems to close up. Why does this have to happen now?

"Aya-chan?" I manage to choke out after a few false starts.

She turns to face me, her head tilted to the side slightly. Those captivating eyes lock on mine and my mind suddenly goes blank. They blink slowly and innocently, her lashes grazing the tops of her cheeks momentarily.

…What was I about to say?

"Hmmmm?" she hums lightly, contracting her back and stretching her arms out in front of her.

I swallow hard, not quite knowing how to continue without making a total fool of myself. I really don't want to beat around the bush. I want be confident and look her in the eye when I tell her how I feel. But every time she looks me in the eye all the resolve I've built up melts like butter.

"What's wrong?" she asks calmly. "You're not usually this quiet."

I struggle to keep my face from flooding with color, but based on her reaction I've failed. She shifts to her knees and brushes my bangs aside before placing the back of her hand on my forehead. Her eyebrows furrow as he presses her other hand to my neck, causing my temperature to rise.

"You didn't get sick from sleeping outside did you?" she asks quickly. "Your forehead is really warm."

I reach up and remove her hands from my face and neck. She looks at me curiously as I clasp them within my own, giving them a gentle squeeze before resting them in the narrow space between us.

"I'm not sick," I murmur, running the pad of my thumb over her knuckles.

There's a sharp, almost silent intake of breath on her part. Her muscles go ridged under my touch, but another gentle stroke has them relaxing slightly. She loses tension with every pass my thumb makes over her knuckles, and I take a chance to look up at her.

She's flushed high and vibrant in her cheeks, but not even attempting to try and cover it up. Part of that gives me a flimsy hope, and as I watch her eyes soften as she looks down at our hands, the words bubble up in my throat with ease this time.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you...for a while," I say quietly. "I just never really can find the right way to say it."

I can feel her pulse hammering in her wrist, and I hope with everything I have that it's a good sign. Her breathing is ragged and short, as if she's trying to force herself to calm down but it's working her up more than calming her.

I take a deep breath before looking up. The sudden movement has her jerking her own head up, and her eyes swirl with too many emotions to name.

"Oh! Good, you're both up now!"

Akimi steps up in front of the gazebo, and I'm wondering how we both failed to notice the clicking of her heels on the stone floor. She sees our hands and seems to quickly understand that she just interrupted something. Her large violet eyes lock on mine, and she seems to be pleading silently for forgiveness.

I just nod and her guilty expression ebbs away slightly. She puts on a professional face and bows her head slightly, her braid falling over her shoulder.

"Your parents would like to speak with you both in the study right away," she says quickly before she pulls herself up to her full height again. "If you'll please follow me."

I feel Aya tense beneath my hands. I glance over to see her shoot me a confused glance before gently pulling her hands from mine and getting to her feet.

"What's this about Kimi?" she asks cautiously, bringing her arms up to cradle her elbows.

"Sorry," Kimi mumbles as she looks at her feet. "But I'm not supposed to say anything. I'm just a messenger."

My pulse leaps as a bit of worry flickers through Aya's eyes. No, worry isn't the right word for it. Panic is more appropriate.

"Oh, alright then," she says quietly.

"Are we in trouble or something Kimi-chan?" I ask as I get to my feet.

"No, nothing like that," she says with a shake of her head.

A bit of my anxiety dies down, but the same can't really be said for Aya. She's gnawing on her lower lip and her nails are digging into the skin around her elbows. Her whole body is ridged, as if someone had just upended a barrel of ice water over her head.

"Come on then," Akimi says as she turns on her heel and motions for us to follow her.

The walk to the study is silent, save for Aya's constant attempts to calm herself down with deep breathing. But again, it seems like it's doing more damage than repair.

I grab her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. She returns it and her breathing begins to steady even though her pulse still hammers away like a humming bird on steroids.

I run my thumb over her knuckles again, and her muscles relax and go slack.

Akimi comes to a sudden stop, and I realize we're already outside the doors to the study.

I honestly have no idea why we even have a study. I mean, it seems to me like it's only for show when I think about it. Mom will use it every once in a while but that's about it.

"Well, go on," Akimi says as she pulls the door open for us.

We nod a quick thank you before walking in.

Dad is sitting behind the desk, half hidden in the shadows as usual. Mom is sitting in a plush chair next to the love seat Aya's parents are sitting on.

"Ah there you are!" mom says happily as she gestures for us to take a seat in the love seat across from them.

"What's going on here?" Aya asks nervously.

"We just wanted to ask you two a few questions," Dad asks. "We'll start with you Mitsukuni."

"Um alright," I answer, trying not to sound as confused as I feel.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do after you graduate this spring?" mom asks.

Aya and I share a confused glance before looking back at them.

"Like you Mitsukuni," mom elaborates. "Have you decided on going to a university or will you skip straight to learning how to run the dojo?"

I remain silent for a moment. Even though this is my last year of high school, I realize that I've been so caught up in everything that's happened since Haruhi and Aya showed up that I actually haven't given it that much thought.

"I'm not sure," I say softly. "There hasn't been much that caught my eye in school, so I might just skip to the dojo."

Dad just nods from behind his desk, still not leaning into the light.

"And you Amaya?" her own mother asks.

"Well," Aya sighs. "I wanted to look into makeup artistry and writing. But I'm not sure yet. I was thinking of enrolling in the university."

"Alright," mom says. "It's ok if you don't know for sure right now, but it is something you should be thinking about."

We nod, and a feeling of relief passes over me. And here I thought there was something wrong.

"And now we one last question," Aya's dad says gruffly, as if just asking the question itself doesn't sit well with him.

I see Aya nod out of the corner of my eye, her lips pressed in a thin line at her father's tone.

His lips are also pressed thin. He keeps swallowing hard, giving many false starts before just eventually just sitting there and gaping like a fish. His wife eventually places a small white hand on his clenches fist in an attempt to calm him down.

He shudders and she just rolls her eyes before fixing us with a softer gaze.

"How do you feel about each other?" she asks.

I feel my face heat up a considerable amount, and I can feel Aya's pulse racing through her hand. She seems to have paled instead of going red this time. Her eyes widen and her pupils dilate in cold panic.

I can feel her discomfort rolling off her body in waves. Well, this is definitely no time to be honest. Or at least…not completely.

'"Well, I do like Aya-chan," I mutter, trying not to sound like I'm overthinking my response. "She's my best friend. And she doesn't treat me like a kid."

Her parents nod, seeming to approve of the answer. They turn their eyes to Aya, who looks like she's trying to find the best way to say what's on her mind.

"Mitsukuni has helped me get over myself and accept who I am," she eventually whispers from beside me. "And I do like being around him as well. I'm not sure what I'd do without him."

She squeezes my hand through her last words, and I gladly return it.

"Alright, that's great," mom says as everyone seems to relax. "Then there's something we need to tell you two. It's important, and I don't know how to say this without sounding blunt."

"Ok?" Aya replies.

"Well you see, the two of you are engaged and will be married sometime next year."

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Aya xXX <strong>

I'm almost certain my heart just stopped.

I thought mama and papa came to tell us we're moving back to France! I could never imagined that they'd be telling me _this_ instead…

"W-what are you talking about?" Honey stammers beside me. "I think I'd remember if I asked Aya-chan to marry me."

My chest constricts at his words. So even he thinks I'm unsuitable for marriage. All of a sudden the room feels very small, and has nowhere near enough air. How do you breathe again?

"Well you see," Honey's mom says calmly. "We arranged it before they left France. It's no mistake that they are staying with us when the Atsumi Clan's estate is less than a mile and a half away."

I feel like my stomach is about to fall through the floor.

"We understand that's not really much if a warning," papa continues stiffly. "But please consider the importance of carrying on the family traditions. We believe the Haninozuka and Atsumi clans can form a style that could be unstoppable."

"We don't have a date set yet," mama says, as if I'm not gaping like a fish. "But we were hoping for some time around sakura season or early summer."

I blanch.

"Amaya?"

I glance up at my mother, her large hazel eyes drilling holes into me.

"Vous sentez-vous bien ma chérie?"

"Please excuse me," I manage to choke out as I push myself off the couch and head for the door.

I manage to keep a walking pace until I turn the corner of the hall. Then I make a mad dash for my room. I slam my door closed behind me and slide down to the floor in a jumble of limbs.

I can't believe this is actually happening...

This can't be happening…

I'm actually going to marry Honey...

The feelings of shock are pushed aside as a new feeling begins to rise up within me.

Happiness, and longing?

I never thought past the simple fact that I love him. I never allowed myself to consider what would happen if by some one in a billion chance he felt the same way as me. Would we date? How long would it last? What would happen when we graduated?

I pull myself to my feet and walk to the bathroom. I walk up to the sink and turn the tap for the cold water before cupping my hands under the stream and splashing it on my face.

I straighten up and stare at my reflection for a moment before tugging my hair out of its bun, letting it fall in soft waves to the small of my back. I run a hand through my slightly damp bangs before picking up my bottle of Tokidoki's Adieu perfume.

I lightly mist it on my wrists and the backs of my knees, hoping the familiarity of the scent will help calm me down. When it doesn't I roam back out to my room, shedding yesterday's clothes and tossing them in the hamper.

I grab a pair of fuzzy white dance shorts and pair it with a black tube top, and my army green hoodie. I flop back on my bed; not bothering to zip the jacket since to sharp coolness of the zipper feels nice against my too hot skin.

I cover my face with my hands, groaning in irritation. Why did do that? Why did I just walk out? Or the better question is, why didn't I just suck it up and tell Honey what I feel before something like this had the chance to happen?

I squirm uncomfortably on top of my covers. Now if I say anything, he'll think I'm just saying it because it would make our situation less awkward.

But on the other hand, I can spend the rest of my life with the one I love, and we can even skip the awkward dating phase that most arranged marriage couples go through.

This might not be as bad as I think it is. It's time I was more honest with him.

I jump suddenly as I hear the knock on my door.

My feet drag in the plush carpet, not really wanting to open the door. But I have to face my parents sooner or later. They'll probably scold me for running out like that, but I'm not going to let them fork all the blame onto me.

But it wasn't my parents standing outside my room.

Honey's face goes scarlet when I open the door. Well I guess in his defense it probably looks like I'm not wearing a shirt.

"S-sorry Aya-chan," he stammers. "I-I'll come back later."

He turns to walk away and my hand shoots out on its own accord, grabbing onto his wrist before he can take a step.

He stiffens and looks back at me, almost as if he expects me to smack him or something. I almost smile.

"It's alright," I whisper. "I mean, it's not like it matters anymore right? Plus, you've seen me in a swimsuit before, and well, how different is this anyways?"

He flushes some more before nodding.

I let go of his wrist and open the door a little wider for him and step aside. He walks through and for the first time ever looks uncomfortable to be around me. I feel a pang of hurt, but try to hide it as I close the door behind me and silently lock it for good measure.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask, even though I already know the answer.

He looks like he's struggling to find an answer, but can't seem to phrase it right. I walk past him and take a seat on top of my bed, nodding my head to the right and inviting him to take a seat with me. He lowers his gaze to his feet and sits, but then he looks back up at me, his eyes pleading silently.

"I'm sorry," he says as I hug my legs nervously. "I had no idea this is why you've been staying here with us Aya-chan. I understand if this isn't what you want. We could talk to them, and maybe if we make a convincing enough argument then they might-"

I place my hand over his mouth, looking down for a quick second so he can't see me smile. All he's thinking about right now is me and how I feel. Some part of me is still scared about what his reaction to me not being upset by that is. But hey, faint hearts never won fair ladies…and vice versa…

"I didn't leave because I didn't want to marry you," I say softly, suddenly not at all irritated that my blush returns. "I was just upset with my parents."

My hand falls from his mouth and he catches it in one of his own.

"What's wrong Aya?"

I pause for a moment, thrown off by the sudden drop of the 'chan.' But, I recover quickly.

"I thought my parents brought me here because they were worried about me," I say quietly. "And now that I know that it was because they wanted me to get married, well...I'm not even sure how to feel about it."

Honey gently squeezes my hand, and I take more comfort from the small gesture than I've ever done from my parent's hugs.

"I feel like I should feel betrayed, but it's hard because, I really love being here. If hadn't come with them, I never would have met Akimi, Haruhi, Tamaki, the twins, Kyoya, Mori, or...you. And I don't know what I'd do without any of you.

I'd probably still be a moody cynical little brat closed up in my own shell."

He reaches up and brushes the pad of his thumb against my cheek.

Oh god...when did I start crying?

My hands rise to my face, and sure enough my fingers come back slick with tears. I quickly fist my fingers in the fabric of my hoodie and rub my eyes furiously.

"God, and now I'm crying again," I mumble.

While I'm busy scrubbing the tears from my face, arms loop under my knees and around my waist. I'm pulled into his lap, and am suddenly back in the tree in the Ootori's family water park. Only this time the both of us are very much awake.

Honey holds me close to his body, resting my head on his shoulder and slinging a protective arm around my waist. His other hand traces soft circles on my hip, causing my cheeks to heat up more.

"I think I should finish telling you what I started saying earlier," he finally says. "I know this may have been better if I told you before we found out about this arranged marriage, but...I really like you. Way more than I should."

My mouth goes dry as I look up at him. His face is red, and his grip on my body tightens.

"I'm not sure when I started wanting more out of our relationship. But I knew that you were different the night of the dance party. The way we danced and talked and even, well…flirted. No girl has ever treated me like that.

And it just got better and better every day we spent together. Then the day we got caught in the current pool and I thought I lost you. I was terrified. When we got out of there, I felt like we might be something more, but things were just like normal around here and at school.

You have no idea how hard it's been seeing other boys look at you, touch you, and flirt with you, knowing they have an infinitely better chance of going you with you, all because I was too scared to tell you what I felt."

He goes silent, and it takes about a minute for me to just process what he just said.

I break out of his grasp and turn to face him, sitting lightly on my knees. He looks hurt that I broke out of his arms, but he looks me straight in the eye.

"I love you Aya," he whispers as he reaches out and brushes a lock of hair behind me ear. "More than anything. And I want to be with you…forever."

His hand drops back to his side as his eyes search mine for some sort of response.

"You're right," I finally say. "I would have liked to hear that a long time ago."

He looks startled for a moment before I launch myself into his arms. His arms fly up to catch me, but the force behind my jump knocks him flat on his back, and he takes me with him.

I press my face into the crook of his neck, my arms curling possessively around his torso. His own grip on me is fierce, and he chuckles lightly as he pushes the both of us into a sitting position. My grip relaxes as I pull back, placing a light kiss to his forehead before a smile spreads across my face.

"Love huh?" I mutter as I stare into his eyes. "Are you sure? Marriage is no cakewalk, you really want me to fill that big wife position?"

"I can't imagine myself with anyone else," he says with a smile.

"I'm just glad the feeling is mutual," I laugh. "Love isn't easy for me to give. But I guess you're the exception. I still don't know how you did it so easily though."

I settle back into his embrace, too happy to care about the compromising situation we're currently in. All I care about is arms around my waist and his bright eyes refusing to break contact with mine.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hold you like this."

His confession is heartwarming, and I slink deeper into his embrace, ignoring the face that my legs are beginning to fall asleep from sitting on them for so long.

"Well," I sigh. "Since you are going to be my husband, I guess I can allow it."

"Probably would have done it anyways," he mutters into my hair. "Just be prepared for me never letting you go while we're at home. I want to be the only one who can hold you like this."

"Speaking of which..." I mutter. "What are we going to do about the club? And school for that matter?"

"Takashi will find out sooner or later."

"And no doubt Kyoya already knows somehow."

"For now let's just keep it to ourselves," he says. "You know, now it's going to be hard giving any attention to those girls who always visit us."

"Well," I mutter. "I'm sure your expert host skills won't fail you. And if that's not enough incentive, just think about what Kisa would do to me if she found out."

"Like she could ever lay a finger on you," he teases, even though he squeezes my waist possessively. "But you're right."

"Aren't I always?" I chuckle as he begins to thread his fingers through the ends of my hair.

"I'm sure there's a chapter about that in the marriage manual," he says with a smile. "_Your wife is always right. Even when she's wrong, she's right_."

"Truer words have never been spoken," I sigh.

We lapse into a comfortable silence for a while, just listening to the steady beating of each other's heart. It brings me a comfort I've never felt before, and I never want to let this go.

"Hey Aya?" Honey asks suddenly, his voice carrying that innocent lilt that I love.

"Yeah?" I ask, brushing the tips of his soft honey blond hair.

"We should go on a date tomorrow. A real date, just the two of us."

"But don't we have that Expo to go to with the guys tomorrow?" I ask, wishing we didn't.

"Well, looks like they'll have to go without us," he says with a mischievous smile.

I mirror it and flip onto my side, and curling into him. Almost immediately his arm snakes around my waist, holding me upright and close to his side.

"Where would we go?" I ask.

He pauses for a moment before his eyes light up.

"How about Tokyo Disneyland?"

"Why Disneyland?" I ask as I fight the urge to laugh.

"Well, if we're really going to be married next spring, this is the last summer we'll be spending as kids," he says. "What better way to say goodbye to it than Disneyland?"

"Alright," I murmur. "It sounds great."

"I'll go call Tama-chan," he says as he reluctantly lets go of me and begins to walk over to the door. "See you in an hour?"

I nod, and he turns to leave. The sight of him walking away after such an intense moment stirs something deep in my chest. My body seems to be ruled by impulse, and I leap off my bed and tumble over to Honey.

"You ok?" he asks as he saves me from faceplating again.

But instead of a response, I cup his face in my hands and kiss him gently.

He freezes for a second before he kisses me back, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me off the floor slightly. I squeak and he sets my feet back on the floor again, his hands resting on the bare skin of my waist under my hoodie.

I let him feel everything that's been too hard to put in words. Desire, longing, passion, want, and the jealousy I harbor towards his guests.

And he returns it just as fiercely, but it has a gentle edge to it that melts me like butter.

A sudden knock on my door surprises us and we pull away slowly, aware that the door is locked and no one can actually walk in on us.

"Mitsukuni-sama?" Akimi calls from the other side of the door. "Are you in here?"

"Coming Kimi-chan," he replies in a slightly wavering voice. "What is it?"

"Your father wishes to speak to you about your new training regimen," she replies. "If you'd please go see him right away, he's in the dojo."

Honey looks down at me before giving me one last lingering kiss before he straightens my hair and zips up my hoodie.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he whispers before kissing my forehead.

I nod as he goes over and unlocks the door quietly before slipping out and leaving me with a stupid smile plastered across my face.

I really just did that...

Well, I guess I should clean up a bit before he comes back. I decide to start with a bath, so I waltz back to my bathroom and put my phone on shuffle as I go about filling the tub with water and bubble mix made to smell like my perfume.

**Special light**

**It's so special night**

**Urin inyeoninka bwah oh oh (it must be fate oh oh)**

**inyeoninka bwah oh oh (it must be fate oh oh)**

**Reminiscence, the day when we first met**

**Neul chae-geuroman ilgdeon tto kasaroman deuddeon sarangeul mannan geonman gata (I think I met my love that I only read about in book and heard about in songs)**

**Bi-gawahdo nan gibuni chowa keunyang nan tto useumi nawah (even if it rains, I'm happy, I just keep laughing)**

**Shimjangi ji honja nal-ttwiiyeo huh (my heart jumps all aroun the place by itself huh)**

**I'm telling you you are so special**

**Like?**

**Keu boda deo (more than that)**

**love?**

**Ani jo-geum deo (no a bit more)**

**Fate?**

**Eum mworal-kka mworal-kka mworal-kka (mm, what to say, what to say, what to say)**

**Botong sarangboda teukbyeorhan un-myeongjeo-gin neowah na (you and I are like fate, more special than normal love)**

**Special light**

**as nuni busyeo nan (my eyes are so dazzled)**

**It's so special night**

**ahu- michikesseo nan (I'm about to go crazy)**

**Urin inyeoninka bwah (it must be fate)**

**urin inyeoninka bwah (it must be fate)**

**Midgi himdeu-reodo uri du-reun inyeoninka bwah (even though it's hard to believe, we must be fate)**

**Special light**

**as nuni busyeo nan (my eyes are so dazzled)**

**It's so special night**

**ahu- michikesseo nan (I'm about to go crazy)**

**Urin inyeoninka bwah (it must be fate)**

**urin inyeoninka bwah (it must be fate)**

**Midgi shirhda haedo uri du-reun inyeoninka bwah (even if you don't want to believe it, we must be fate)**

* * *

><p><strong>XXxXX Honey <strong>

The bell jingles merrily as I walk through the door and into the small shop. I nervously clutch a large yellow envelope in my hands, still thinking about Aya's kiss.

Sure, I'd imagined what it would be like to kiss her. But I never thought it would be this addictive...it had hardly been an hour and I already was itching to have her in my arms again.

"Ah...Mitsukuni," and old voice calls out pleasantly. "What can I do for you?"

My head shoots up as an elderly man in a work stained shirt steps out from a back room. He polishes a pair of glasses on the edge of his shirt as he maneuvers around the boxes he has piled up behind the counter.

I walk up the counter, setting the envelope down on the surface and sliding it over to the man.

"I need a ring Ojii-san," I say softly. "Do you think you can make something like this?"

He slides some pictures from the envelope and studies them for a moment.

"It's a simple design," he says after a while. "I can bump this up on my commission list and have it done in a few hours. When do you need it by?"

"Tomorrow," I reply.

His eyebrows raise.

"What's the hurry? It's not your mother's birthday yet."

"Well, it's not for her Ojii-san...you see, I'm…getting married."

A wide smile breaks out over the old man's face.

"And so the boy becomes a man," he says with a chuckle before looking over the pictures again. "What stones would you like to be put in?"

"I want the same as the stones in the picture," I answer. "That way she can camouflage it at school as a set."

"Alright," he says with a knowing smile. "I'll have it sent to the estate by morning."

"Don't overwork yourself Ojii-san," I warn him. "I really don't need it until tomorrow night."

"Ah, don't worry about me Mitsukuni," he says as he slides everything back into the envelope. "I plan to serve you long into your marriage."

I smile to him before turning to walk away, eager to get back to Aya as fast as I can.

**XXx Author's NotesxXX**

**Da da dada da da dadadada dada da dada da da da DAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**I'm almost there! (and like OHMAIGOD fricken 7000 words you guys!)**

**and this chapter's song is It Must Be Fate by U-KISS**

**lotsa love, Krystal**


	20. Chapter 20

**XXx Aya xXX **

I almost didn't want to open my eyes when my alarm went off.

Despite the excitement I felt bubbling up in me, I was scared that if I opened my eyes I'd find out that everything that happened last night was just some amazing dream.

And I'd be right back to square one.

But I was pleasantly surprised to wake up neatly tucked in bed, when the last thing I remembered was falling asleep on the couch next to Honey six movies into our Studio Ghibli marathon.

He had gotten back an hour after lunch, and told me we could do anything I wanted for the rest of the day in order to make up for him being late. I had laughed, saying he couldn't possibly be late when we never set a time for him to be back.

But he insisted, and we spent the rest of the day curled up on a love seat in my room, eating ramen and working our way through My Neighbor Totoro, Princess Mononoke, Howl's Moving Castle, Spirited Away, Whisper of the Heart, and then I fell asleep in the middle of the Cat Returns.

Bliss. That's what I felt.

A certain mind numbing peace that I never had with anyone before. And I loved every minute of it. I could still feel his arm slung loosely around my waist and my head on his shoulder. My hand lightly clasped in his own, and our laughter mixing in a sweet melody.

After lying there of a while with a stupid smile on my face, I finally took a deep breath and kicked the covers off me. Plush carpet hugs my feet as I shuffle over to the bathroom, running a worried hand through my bangs. I wince as the carpet ends abruptly and the cold tile bites into my skin.

It does the job of waking me up, and I take my phone off the charger and place it in a place where it will be safe from the steam of the shower. Giving my reflection a quick once over in the mirror, I pull my hair from its limp ponytail and retie it into a bun before picking up my toothbrush.

_There's just something about me that feels different today._

I muse as I lean over on the counter and stare down my reflection, scrubbing my teeth lazily.

_Like after today, I'm really not a kid anymore._

I ponder on it more as I step into the shower, letting my thoughts become crystal clear as the hot water cascades down around me.

In the past, I've never cared much about what people did or said to me. I'd always been ready with a quick response. But now that I look back on my actions, I feel I was every bit as childish as the person who picked on me.

I was never one to be mature. But now, I feel as if I'm done running and dwelling in the past.

Now have something I love, and want to protect with everything I have. I have someone I can see myself being happy with for the rest of my life.

I laugh quietly as I scrub the conditioner from my hair.

If someone would have told me I was going to be feeling like this back in the beginning of the year, I would have laughed humorlessly and told them to quit screwing with me.

Huh...I guess I've really have grown up a little haven't I? And I still have a lot more to do.

I wring my hair out and comb it slowly, remembering those days when I'd just roll out of bed and go to school looking like a flashback to the 90s grunge era in America.

It's a little scary. I feel like I don't know myself anymore.

I bite down on my lower lip while I pull on a pair of faded blue jean shorts and a plain light grey tee shirt. I zip up the back of my grey wedge sneakers and tie the lime green laces in a double knot to avoid any incidents that might lead to me faceplanting in the middle of an amusement park.

It's no use worrying about this right now. I don't want my last day as a kid to be spoiled by all this self-questioning.

I have to be doing something right, otherwise how could someone like Honey love me?

I quickly run over to my bathroom and give myself some simple copper eye shadow and black liner. Finishing with a tangerine lip crayon I try smile slightly at myself in the mirror before my eyes catch sight of something not usually on my counter.

A small black box sits on the countertop next to my jewelry box. Curiously I pick up the box and untie the pink ribbon. Inside I find a pair of blue diamond earrings shaped like bunnies. A smile breaks out across my face as I see a small card taped to the inside of the lid.

_Happy Birthday Aya-chan!_

Quickly slipping them on I grab my forest green hoodie from yesterday and my little wristlet wallet.

I pause to slip my phone in my wristlet and shrug into my jacket. Taking a deep breath I stride up to the door and reach for the door knob.

But before my fingers so much as graze the surface, there's a knock on the door.

A real smile tugs at the corners of my mouth as I push the door open. Honey's presence seems to wash away all my previous thoughts, leaving me to bask in a warm, cheery light.

A smile spreads across his face as he raises his hand up, his fingers delicately caressing the skin of my ear.

"So you did find them," he says happily as his hand drops back to his side.

"Thank you," I gush as I wrap my arms around his neck. "They're beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them," he says as his arms gently drape over my waist. "Ready to go?"

I take a minute to linger in his embrace before pulling back. His hand catches mine as it trails lightly down his arm, and I take it without a second thought, lacing our fingers together.

"Do you mind if we make a slight detour?" I ask as we begin to walk down the hall. "My parents still need to pay for yesterday."

"This won't get you grounded will it?" he asks as we stop at the top of the staircase. "Because now that I can actually take you on dates, I'm not willing to let anything jeopardize that."

"It won't get me in trouble," I assure him. "All I'm going to do is say goodbye to papa."

He sighs and fixes me with a defeated look.

"We're not even married yet and I already can't say no to you," he mutters.

I smile and give him a quick peck at the corner of his lips before putting his arm around my waist and dragging him down the stairs. Papa is lounging in one of the overly plush chairs in the sitting room, a battered old book in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"See you later papa!" I yell as we pass by. "Don't wait up for us on dinner!"

Papa's head snaps up at 'us,' and his eyes zero in on Honey's arm around me. The color drains from his face.

"W-wait! Where are you going!?" he stammers as we keep moving towards the front door.

"We're going on a date," I snark as I throw open the door. "What does it look like? Anyways we'll be back whenever."

"W-wait! Ma petite fleur!" he yells after us as he jumps to his feet. "GAHH!"

I look over my shoulder while closing the door just long enough to see coffee sloshed over the lip of the cup and burned his hand. Giggling, I shut the door and grab Honey's hand before bolting for the gate.

"Ok I'm good."

**XXxXX Honey**

The day is just passing by us in a blur.

But it's more amazing than I could have dreamed. I've been wanting this for so long, and now I'm here with her.

"Come on!" she says excitedly, eagerly dragging me through the World Bazaar and towards Cinderella's castle. "I want to ride Dumbo!"

I laugh at her eagerness and allow her to lead me to wherever she wants. Within a few minutes we're strapped into our own Dumbo with Aya humming "When I See an Elephant Fly" under her breath.

I wrap my arms around her waist, pressing her back to my chest. She leans back into the embrace as the ride starts, and wastes no time driving our Dumbo as high as the ride allows. She laughs freely as she dips the ride back down and then back up again.

A few hours later we stop for snacks as we wait outside the Tiki Room. While waiting for the next show we curl up together under a shady tree and share a pineapple soft serve. She doesn't freak out when I 'accidently' leave some ice cream on her nose again, though she does get flustered with me kissing it away out in the open for people to see.

"There are kids watching!" she hisses as she halfheartedly swats my arm away.

"Well good, now boys can see that nice guys can actually get dates," I reply as I toss the empty cup away.

She has no reply to that, but she doesn't protest the next time I pull her closer to me and rest her head on my shoulder. Gradually her body relaxes, and she snuggles closer to me. Grinning, I shift my seat a bit to make her more comfortable.

The next show started ten minutes later, and we make sure to get a front row seat. Even in the dimness of the room I can see her eyes shining brightly with excitement. Within the next few minutes it turns to amusement she sees all the birds in the show have Stitch ears. I think she seems to shine brighter than ever as she completely lets her guard down and cheers along with all the other kids when the animatronic Stitch pops out of the stage and begins jamming away on his ukulele.

We hop from attraction to attraction, making our way from Adventureland to Westernland to Critter Country. By lunch we're in the New Orleans Square. We devour giant chicken drumsticks and Mickey shaped steamed buns stopping every once in a while to pick out some fruit or a crepe.

We talk about anything and everything, but mostly how this park compares to the Disneyland in Paris. Aya eventually wonders aloud if the belief that the Phantom Manor really is the scariest version of the Haunted Mansion. So we head over there once we've finished eating.

I guess that was proved true, considering Aya looked a little disappointed after stepping out of it. But her expression brightens again quickly as she goes rushing over to another attraction.

We steer clear of It's a Small World at her request, and head straight to the more fast paced rides.

She tugs me along, but I really don't mind. She's holding my hand and that's the only thing that registers in my mind.

Her face lights up as we laugh, spinning around in the flashing lights of Roger Rabbit's Cartoon Spin. So much has happened in the past few hours, it's amazing either of us can smile so easy.

As we exit the ride she latches onto my arm before dragging me off in the direction of Space Mountain. I almost laugh aloud at the sight. We seem to have switched personalities for the day.

She clasps my hand again as we exit the ride a while later, her hair sticking up at odd angles. Her eyes light up as she points excitedly to the Buzz Lightyear attraction across from us.

As we make our way towards it, I watch all the families maneuver their way through the crowd. I can only imagine what it would be like coming back here in a few years when we have our own.

And that thought has me holding her hand a little tighter than before.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Aya xXX<strong>

"Wow," I sigh as we step up to the balcony. "This is where we're going to watch the fireworks?"

"Yeah," Honey says excitedly as he leads me forward. "It took some negotiation, but we have it for ourselves for tonight's show."

I smile as he throws open the glass doors to one of the spires in Cinderella's castle. There's a magnificent view of the park, and inky sky bathes the park in beautiful colors.

"This definitely is the best seat in the house," I muse.

I look down and catch sight of the bright lights of the parade floats for the Dreamlights show. I pull out my phone to take a picture of the view, so engrossed by the beauty of it all. I tuck my phone back into my wristlet and lean over to rest my arms on the railing. Honey comes to rest beside me, the early night breeze ruffling our hair lightly.

"There."

As soon as the words leave his lips there's an explosion of light on our left.

I stare in awe at the bright blaze of colors.

Usually fireworks irritate me, you know with the whole sound not being as fast as light thing. But I'm pleasantly surprised it's not even annoying me at all this time.

"So, Aya-chan?"

I tear my gaze away from the sky quickly. Honey is fiddling nervously with his hands, his voice wavering slightly.

"Yes?" I ask, pulling my jacket tighter around my body.

"Well, there's kind of a reason I brought us up here, so well, I have something to ask you."

"Alright," I say, trying to act as calm as my voice sounds.

I face him fully, confusion plain on my face. But the confusion and calm all but shatters as I watch him pull a small square box out if his pocket.

He looks up at me, seeming to get over his nerves and taking my hand in his.

"Well, I know our parents arranged our marriage, but I wanted to do this the way I had planned to if we were any other couple."

I glance between him and the small box, both dreading him opening it and at the same time wanting to know what will soon be adorning my ring finger.

"So Aya, will you marry me?"

My breath catches as he flicks open the case to reveal a large blue diamond, glowing in the light from the fireworks. It's shaped like a bunny and fit inside a delicate gold frame.

"Oh my..." I trail off, feeling my words stick in my throat.

And before I can even try again, a soft melody rises in the air around us, and any attempt to answer dies on my lips.

**Geudaereul saranghandaneun mal (telling you that "I love you" everyday)**

**pyuhngsaeng maeil haejugo shipuh (is what I wanna do for a lifetime)**

**Would you marry me?**

**Nuhl saranghago akkimyuh saragago shipuh (I wanna live by loving and treasuring you)**

**Geudaega jami deul ddaemada (every time you fall asleep)**

**nae pare jaewuhjugo shipuh (I want it to be in my arms)**

**Would you marry me?**

**Iruhn naui maeum huhrakhaejullae? (will you accept this heart of mine?)**

**Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge (to accompany you for a lifetime)**

**I do**

**Nuhl saranghaneun guhl (to love you)**

**I do**

**Nungwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhnsuh (I'll protect you regardless of snow or rain)**

**I do**

**Nuhreul jikyuhjulge (let me care for you)**

**My love**

I can't believe all of this is actually happening.

Oh Kami, just don't let me start crying.

"Yes," I finally manage to choke out. "Without a doubt a million times yes!"

He smiles warmly at me as he raises my hand to his and clumsily slips the ring onto my finger. I stare at it in wonder, as if I'm suddenly expecting it to disappear. I never thought I'd live to see the day someone would be crazy enough to propose to me, but here we are.

"There, now it's official," Honey says as I look up at him.

I fling myself into his arms. He laughs as he strokes my hair and kisses the crown of my head. A smile spreads across his face as I loop my arms around his neck and pull him down towards me.

"It's beautiful," I whisper. "Thanks."

"I had it made to match the necklace you got in Karuizawa and the earrings I had made for your birthday present," he says softly. "That way you can wear it in school and it looks just like any other jewelry set."

"Smart call there," I giggle. "It'll be our secret."

"Our secret," he repeats, hooking our pinky fingers together.

"And now we wait," I tease as I stare into his warm mahogany eyes. "Spring's a long ways off isn't it?"

He nods, a flicker of sadness passing over his face before he begins pouting.

"So does this mean I have to wait until then to start calling you Aya-koi?" he asks.

I feel my face flush a million shades of red and I duck my head down quickly. He laughs and brushes my bangs out of my eyes.

"N-No," I whisper while trying not to make eye contact as I make my somewhat embarrassing request. "B-but, only if I can call you Honey."

"Alright," he laughs. "I've been willing to let you do that since day one, but it's a deal."

The heat in my face intensifies as he suddenly kisses me. But I can't help but smile into it. This time there's no need to rush and no one to walk in on us.

It's soft, sweet, and pure. Like taking a breath of fresh air after being locked in a room filled with heavy fumes.

When it's finally over my head is spinning, but I've never felt better.

I just lean into him, letting him stroke my hair as the last of the fireworks explode behind us.

"I love you," I whisper against his shoulder.

I smile as his arms tighten around me. Just enough to be protective and a little bit possessive without crushing me.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that," he says as he lifts my chin so I meet his gaze.

"Good," I retaliate. "Because I'll never get tired of saying it."

He kisses me again, but pulls away quickly.

"Come on," he says as he looks back at the glass doors. "We actually do have to go to school tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX <strong>

"OK, OK, you can put me down now!"

Reluctantly I sink down to my knees and allow Aya to climb back down on the floor in front of her room. She's clutching her sides and still laughing.

"Oh god!" she gasps. "Did you see Chika's face?"

I burst out laughing with her. I'm guessing by the look on his face no one's told Chika about our engagement yet. So that earned the sight of me piggybacking Aya through the halls a spot on the list of the weirdest things he's ever seen.

He actually blinked rapidly several times before comically shoving his glasses up to his forehead to rub his eyes. But we didn't stop long enough for him to actually ask questions.

And our parents just waved us on down the hall with smiles on their faces. Even Aya's father seemed to be sitting better with the sight of us together like this. Though I can see that after Aya's stunt this morning I'm going to need to keep my hands all but glued my sides whenever we're around him.

Aya slumps against her door, her laughter dying down softly. I reach out and push the bangs out of her eyes, not really wanting to leave her just yet and trying to find something to say.

She closes her eyes and leans into my touch, humming softly in content at the feeling of my fingers on her hair. I don't want to stop touching her, because I know tomorrow I'm going to have to go hours without so much as a brush of hands.

"How is this going to work?" I ask her.

Her eyelids lift lazily as she looks up at me. Confusion clouds her eyes for a minute before she understands. She lets out a long sigh before biting her lower lip.

"Oh...," she trails off somewhat sadly. "I guess…we just keep the PDA down. Act like we usually do. No touching or nicknames…Damn this is going to suck…"

I nod, already feeling the sadness crushing down on me heavily.

"But I want them to know you're mine," I mumble, taking her hand and squeezing it tightly. "I don't want to pretend you're just another girl."

"It'll be ok," she coos as her fingers delicately brush the side of my face. "What's eight hours a day compared to the rest of our lives?"

"I guess you're right," I sigh.

"Of course I am," she says with a soft giggle. "I'll see you in the morning ok?"

She tilts her head up and gives me a quick peck on the corner of my lips. But before she can pull away I loop my hands around her waist and catch her lips quickly.

She melts into my body and digs her fingers into the fabric of my jacket. Her lips are as warm and soft as the last time, and the kiss just as sweet. But I can't deny that the thrill of possibly being caught, this one has an edge of dark excitement to it. We're out in the open, not behind a locked door or at the top of a castle spire.

I release her slowly and reluctantly. Her eyes are heavy lidded but bright and her cheeks are flushed a pretty pink. All in all it's a good look for her.

"Ok," I finally respond. "Good night."

She nods and my arms slip from her waist as she opens her door. She gives me one last look and a slight smile before she closes the door behind her.

I stand there silent for a minute, still looking at her closed door. I can help but think about how in only a few months there will be no more _her_ _room_ and _my room_. Just one…

"Not getting any bold ideas are you?"

I jump as I see mom step out a door down from Aya's room. She's changed from the dark navy dress she was wearing earlier into a green silk dressing gown, her usually pinned and perfect honey blond hair lying in a carefree tumble down her back.

"H-huh?" I stammer stupidly.

"That was some kiss," she says with a smile and a wink. "I didn't know my baby boy had it in him."

She laughs as I feel my face explode into various shades of red. I'm only relieved that Aya's already inside and not suffering this torment as well.

"You two were already in love weren't you?" she asks, her face relaxing into a soft smile. "You just needed a little push."

"I've wanted this for a long time," I confess. "Thank you for choosing her. I'd have turned down anyone else."

"Well then, I hope you two are very happy together," she says with a warm smile before she turns to make her way back to her suite.

"Thank you," I reply as she glides down the halls.

"And by the way, we're working on the plans for your new master suite."

**XXxAuthor's NotesxXX**

**so yeah! wow chapter 20!**

**so this chapter's song is Marry U by Super Junior. oh how i love them.**

**lotsa love, Krystal**


	21. Chapter 21

**XXx Aya xXX**

I rest my head on my desk in the middle of study hall. I am completely and utterly prepared to bang it there a few times just so the thoughts in my head are incoherent ramblings.

Anything is better than the longing I feel to chase away all the fangirls that are crowding around my finacee at this very minute.

Pretending everything is normal turns out to be way harder than I expected.

Before it didn't really matter of Honey was surrounded by a bunch of girls. He wasn't mine, so I really didn't have the right to be possessive.

But now…I have this paranoia that all his fan girls know we're engaged and are doing this just to piss me off. But I know for sure that the only people who could possibly know are Mori and Kyoya.

But the thought of Kyoya knowing creeps me out even more than the thought of the entire student body knowing.

But then what can I really do about it?

Honey shoots me a small smile through a gap in the wall of girls, and I return it tiredly. Then the girls shift, blocking the small gap again.

I glace down at my ring…the one surefire thing that promises that every compliment he gives to those girls are polite, but empty all the same.

All I know is that school cannot end soon enough.

It wasn't until I got to my dance period that something happened to actually take my mind off my desire to hit all these other girls.

And in a way I think that's a good thing, because who knows what Kyoya would do if I cost the host club a few dozen customers.

It started out as any other day before the break.

I was stretching out in my normal corner when Nakoto-sensei waltzed into class literally seconds before the bell rang. Her black hair was pulled up in a sloppy bun at the top of her head her oversized tee shirt was hanging off her right shoulder.

She has a certain uncaring confidence that rolls off her body in thick waves. Normally people like that get on my nerves, but in a way, her ego is somewhat justified, since she actually is really good at what she does.

"All right!" she barks as she rolls up the legs of her sweat pants. "Hurry up and form a circle or whatever! The sooner I have your attention the sooner I can get on with life."

The huffing and sighs are suppressed as everyone settles into a clump in front of her sound system. It ends up becoming a crescent (much to sensei's irritation) and the normal cliques begin to form.

"Faster!" she growls as she changes from her street shoes to her dance pads. "I'm only going over this once!"

Every one settles in, all happy and chummy. And me? I'm still as alone as I was on the first day of school.

But that's not really the point…friends are overrated right? All they do is trick you into letting your guard down and then spill all your embarrassing secrets.

Or is that just my paranoia talking?

I guess it is…because as nice as it is to have Honey and the rest of the club, I really find myself wishing I had a girl my age to talk to.

But my best friend track record isn't really a good one.

The more I think about it, my options are really limited. I'm not really on the same wavelength as Haruhi. And I don't always get to see Akimi because she is after all, a maid. She does have to earn her keep around the estate.

And now I'm slowly beginning to realize how sad it is that my only real friend might just be a stuffed bunny. Well shit...

I sigh quietly as the last of the students settle down and Nakoto-sensei finishes plugging her iPod to the system and faces us with her hands on her hips.

"I have an exciting announcement to make," she declares loudly. "The middle school is deciding to go all out this year for their Christmas Show and will be putting together a production of the Nutcracker Ballet. And we're going to help them out."

This time the groans are not suppressed.

Nakoto-sensei shoots a withering glare at the students that she catches before moving on.

"We will be teaching the middle school dance department some pointe techniques, as that was our first unit of the school year."

Crap…I wasn't here for that…

"But Harano-sensei also need help to fill larger dance roles, so I'm going to volunteer the top five students in this class for those roles."

This seemed to perk the others up a bit, though it seemed they were more interested in where they ranked in the class than helping out at the middle school.

"So when I call your name just head to the middle school dance building for further instructions," Nakoto-sensei ordered as she picked up a clipboard from her chair.

"Akina Yoshida."

A small first year gets to her feet nervously.

She has long reddish brown hair that hangs down her back in a loose braid and bright jade green eyes.

I'm not really surprised she's in the top five. Akina's parents are both professional ballroom dancers that are regulars on some reality TV series. She seems to have a natural affinity for dancing.

Just name any style and she can dance it like it's the most natural thing in the world. Even though outside the dance room she seems painfully shy, when she dances she has a charisma that's impossible to duplicate.

"Setsuko Hosokoawa."

A tall first year with jet black hair and mischievous blue eyes lazily gets to her feet.

She has a wiry and delicate build, but there are clear signs of power about her. Her arms are corded with a thin layer of muscle. Not enough to take away from her femininity but enough to make it clear that she's definitely not one to piss off.

I've heard she's the daughter of a Welsh actress and a famous Japanese actor. They met when they costarred in movie when they were both still young.

I always hear other girls gush about it. Love at first sight. The ultimate romance that very few people are lucky enough to experience.

I would have thought the same thing if I wasn't already aware they had divorced years ago.

But she doesn't look like most outcomes of a divorced rich couple. She seems more interested in keeping an eye on Akina than having her parents trying to buy her love, which makes her ok in my book.

"Aiko Inoue."

The second year that stands up looks like the little mermaid.

Her cherry red hair doesn't have one strand out of place, and frames her intelligent hazel gold eyes neatly.

I've heard a lot about her. Her father is a film producer with high expectations for her to succeed him. She has the top scores for the girls in the second year, and I even heard a rumor her last test scores were only half a point lower than Kyoya's.

Though his feelings about her seem indifferent, Tamaki constantly complains that she's the only girl in class 2A that doesn't attend the host club.

Smart girl alright, once you get sucked in there there's no getting out.

"Shiori Asukai."

A small girl in my year bounces to her feet.

She has long gingery hair that falls in waves down to her hips and large brown eyes that practically radiate a sense of naivety.

This is the girl who helped me out on my first day of art. And now I know why she was so helpful. The Asukai family is one of the biggest art dealers in the world. Not only are they experts on buying and selling, but they create pretty amazing pieces themselves.

You wouldn't really expect their heir to be so childish and sweet, but then again who am I to judge? She was nice enough to talk to me on my second day and smile at me on a regular basis, so I'm sure as hell not going to complain.

"Amaya Ouvrir le Coeur."

...Say what?

My body freezes as all eyes turn to me with looks varying from shock to anger and every other emotion in between.

My mind goes numb as I get to my feet slowly. Nakoto-sensei tosses her clipboard back onto her chair.

"Alright, skedaddle," she barks as she scrolls through her playlist for a warm up song.

I nod numbly at the ground before following my classmates out of the room. I don't know the way, so I trail behind the rest of them. They all fall into step together, and for the first time I realize they must all be kind of close.

The silence around us is made apparent whenever the wind blows through the trees.

My mind is buzzing so loudly that I didn't even notice Shiori fall into step beside me.

"Congratulations."

My eyes flicker over to her and she smiles at me. It's sunny and warm, reminding me again with a sudden pang that I should try to smile back.

"Thanks," I reply in what I hope sounds like a steady voice. "You too."

"Well it's not much of a surprise to me."

I look up to see Setsuko towering over me, a sly grin gracing her lips.

"I've been waiting for this for a while."

"Huh?" I ask stupidly.

"Your dancing senpai," Akina says shyly from her place behind Setsuko. "You're really good."

I try to keep my jaw from dropping. A Yoshida complemented me on my dancing. Now way. No effing way.

"But I'm nowhere as good as you," I reply hastily. "You're the best I've ever seen."

"You're very kind," she replies as she steps out from behind her friend. "But it seems you're selling yourself short."

"She's right you know senpai," Aiko finally pipes up. "We all like watching you dance."

I feel my face flush and I look down at my feet. I'm obviously not going to win this argument.

"You know, you don't need to call me senpai," I mumble, trying to change the subject as quickly as I can. "Just Aya is fine."

"Ok then Aya-chan," Shiori says happily. "Hurry up! We have to help the middle school!"

"I swear you are entirely way to happy all the time Shiori," Setsuko huffs as she starts walking again.

"But isn't that why you love me Setsuko?" Shiori counters as she latches onto Setsuko's arm.

Setsuko gives her a genuine smile before ruffling her ginger bangs.

"Yeah I guess so," she says with a sigh before Shiori lets go of her.

"So what do you suppose these roles are?" Aiko asks as she delicately flips her long ruby hair over her shoulder. "Haven't you danced the Nutcracker before Akina?"

"Well yes," Akina answers. "But the only role I could think of would be the Sugar Plum Fairy. But if that was the case they wouldn't need five of us would they?"

"Well one thing's for sure," Setsuko sighs as she crosses her arms behind her head. "I'm sure as hell not going to be a snowflake."

When the other three burst out laughing I can't help but feel envious at the bond they seem to share.

I've never noticed before, but their different personalities mesh into a perfect jumble. They are at ease in a way they never seem to be around other people. They seem to complete each other.

And it just makes me jealous…knowing I've never had something like that.

"Aya-chan?"

I look up to see Shiori holding the door to the middle school dance room open for me.

"Ready?" she asks.

I feel the ends of my lips quirk up ever so slightly as she smiles at me.

"As I'll ever be," I reply before stepping inside.

**~ Time Skip ~**

I can't believe what I was volunteered for.

I walk in a daze back to the locker rooms behind the other poor unfortunate souls stuck in the same boat as me.

It's overwhelming.

Over the course of the next two weeks I'm supposed to learn five dances and then audition them to get a lead dance role in the show. Every other day…oh crap Kyoya isn't going to like this.

"I'm going to kill sensei one of these days," Setsuko huffs as she pulls her long raven hair into a ponytail.

"It's not like our whole life revolves around her dance class," Aiko says sharply. "I have a huge test coming up that I need to study for."

"Aiko do you ever do anything other than study?" Shiori asks.

"I think there's no hope of ever curing her of that," Akina says with a small smile. "Without that habit she just wouldn't be Aiko."

Akio smiles down at her before turning back to me.

"Are you ok? You've been quiet all this time."

I give her a weak smile before running a tense had through my bangs.

"I'm just trying to figure out what to tell my club members. They're not the type to let something like this just slide…" I trail off.

"Well then, we'll come with you," Setsuko says.

"You don't need to do that," I reply a little too quickly.

I'm a little happy that she offered, but if these girls are potential friends, the last thing I want to do is get them involved with the host club.

"It's no trouble," Akina says quietly.

"Sometimes in this school you need people to vouch for you," Aiko says with something that resembles a smile.

"We'll meet you here after school ok?" Shiori says before sprinting for the locker room.

I just stare after her in shock.

"Well she sure is eager," Aiko says before taking off after her at a slower pace. "See you later."

"Eager about what?" I whimper as Setsuko ushers Akina along.

"I guess she's just wants to find out what the rest of us want to know," she says.

"What's that?" I ask warily.

Setsuko just winks at me over her shoulder.

"Are you really just an antisocial Goth? Or is there something more to you?"

And with that she leaves me standing there in shock.

**~ Time Skip ~**

**eoje jageun datumedo (even though we argued a little yesterday)**

**Oneur utgo anajugo (today we laugh and hug, embrace each other)**

**Gamssajugi ja seoro yaksok (alright let's make a promise)**

**You are my best friend**

**geujeo heuhan gominedo (even if your worry may seem trivial)**

**Gwaenhi honja chamji malgo (don't keep it to yourself)**

**Malhaejugi hanbeonman deo yaksok (promise me one more time)**

**Nan nega useur ttaemyeon nado haengbokhae (when you laugh I'm happy too)**

**Nan nega seulpeur ttaemyeon nae du nundo jeotneun geol (when you're sad my eyes tear up)**

**I sesang hanappunin (there is only one of you in this world)**

**my friend **

**Naui gippeum naui yeonghon (you're my joy and my soul)**

**Guereon sojunghameur jikyeogalge (I'll continue to treasure our importance)**

**Haneure yeongwonhi maengsehae (I forever swear to God in heaven)**

**Saranghae chinguya (I love you my friend)**

I press the skip button harder than necessary in my irritation.

Even my choice in music seems to mock the fact that I still am the friendless wonder.

Now that's sad.

"Ah there you are."

I look up to see the four of them coming to a stop a few feet away from me.

"You sure about this?" I ask as I rest my headphones on my neck. "You really don't need to do this."

I was going to add a 'for me' at the end of that sentence, but I thought it would be best not to push my luck.

Setsuko just throws me a lopsided grin before nodding in the direction of the school.

"Lead the way."

I swallow the lump in my throat as my feet begin heading towards the school building, feeling slightly more at ease as I hear them break into a quiet conversation behind me.

At least they don't seem to notice where I'm taking them.

But sooner or later we find ourselves standing in front of the doors of Music Room 3.

"This is it?" Setsuko asks in a slightly wavering voice.

"Uh huh," I reply awkwardly. "Unfortunately."

"You don't really look the type to hang around here sempai," Aiko says tonelessly.

"I guess we were onto something," Shiori says with barley contained excitement in her voice.

"Senpai really is interesting," Akina says from her spot at Setsuko's side.

I feel my cheeks flush, but a smile quickly replaces it.

I have potential friends, and now I get to see Honey. I'm not going in looking like I had a crappy day.

"Watch your face," I warn them before I throw the doors open.

**XXx Author's Notes xXX**

**lotsa love, Krystal**


	22. Chapter 22

**XXx Honey xXX **

My leg bounces underneath the table, tying to relieve my body of the anxiety building up in it. But it's not doing anything for me.

I begin to get a little worried when I find Aya isn't in the club room when I arrive. I don't feel my usual appetite as I stare down at my slice of strawberry cake.

Her last class is a lot closer to the host club than mine is, so of course with everything that's happened in the last few days, paranoia begins trailing its icy fingers up my spine.

But it's not just me…I've seen it in her eyes too.

It's lingered all day, varying in size and intensity. I want more than anything to just reassure her, to hold her like I've been doing the last few days. To just stroke her hair and be blanketed by the soft and subtle scent of her perfume.

But I know that until we get back to the estate that would just make things worse.

Takashi shoots me a glance from across the table. The expression on his face treads the fine line between amusement and worry. I glance up to meet his eyes and the corners of his mouth pull his lips into a smile.

I roll my eyes and fight the feeling of a blush rising up in my cheeks.

He found out about my engagement to Aya last night, and actually didn't seem all that surprised. If anything he seemed almost ready to laugh. But I guess he's just a little worried for us too, because he's been a little stiffer than usual all day.

"Where did you two put todays costumes?!"

I look up from my plate to see Tama-chan emerging from the changing rooms with an irritated expression.

"There are no costumes today Boss," Hika-chan calls from across the room.

"Today we're going to model some pieces from our mother's new line," Kao-chan says as he pulls along a clothes rack stuffed with black garment bags.

"Oh…right," Tama-chan says. "Well get a move on! It's almost time to open!"

But just as the words leave his mouth the doors are thrown open and the petals start swirling.

Relief floods through me as I see Aya standing there in the doorway. But then I notice the four girls standing behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Hikaru xXX <strong>

As Kaoru and I step up to the group of girls along with the other hosts, I can't help but think these girls look familiar.

At least the two standing closest to us do.

The taller one has wavy ink black hair that reaches to the small of her back and carelessly tossed side bangs that frame bright blue eyes. Her whole posture looks ridged but trying to pass of as uncaring.

The shorter one looks increasingly anxious with every passing second. Her reddish brown bangs fall into her face, almost as if she's trying to hide her face from everyone. Her large jade green eyes never hover on a single spot for more than five seconds.

"Yoshida-san, Hosokoawa-san…" Haruhi says in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

The girls look over at Haruhi, almost as if their surprised to see her here too. The taller girl's face relaxes as she takes a step towards her, the smaller girl at her heels.

"We just stopped by as a favor for Aya-senpai," the tall raven haired girl replies with a carless lilt to her voice. "And we told you Haruhi, just Setsuko and Akina is fine."

"You know them Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.

She turns back to us with annoyance written all over her face.

"They're in our class Kaoru," she says irritably. "Yoshida - I mean Akina, sits right next to you. And the five of us are partners for the biology project sensei is handing out tomorrow."

"Huh…who knew?" Kaoru muses, his eyes darting back to the two girls.

The small brunette shrinks back from Kaoru's gaze, hiding behind the tall raven haired girl. She in turn ever so slightly puts herself between us and the smaller girl, a protective and almost possessive gleam in her eyes.

A smirk crosses my lips and I share a knowing grin with Kaoru.

There's two of them, and there's two of us. Either we've somehow completely over looked these toys or neither of them ever did something to make an impression on us. Well, we can't have that can we?

With a single look it's all planned. Kaoru will take the shy brunette and I'll take the proud raven.

We quickly produce our roses from our sleeves and hold them out.

"We're so sorry Princesses," we say in unison. "Please accept this gift as a token of our apology."

There's a slight jolt of disappointment when the brunette takes Kaoru's orange rose hesitantly, a vivid blush staining her cheeks. What a drag, that was almost too easy.

But as I roll my eyes back to the front I am met with a rather amusing sight. The brunette may have fallen easily, but raven haired girl on the other hand is looking at my blue rose with distaste.

You'd think I was offering her a rat snake instead of a rose.

"Is this supposed to make me go all weak in the knees or something?" she asks as she snatches it from me. "What a joke."

She tosses the rose over her shoulder with a scoff. After a few seconds Akina follows her example, lower slipping from her fingers and crashing tragically against the tile floor. She watches the delicate rose petals as the bruise, suddenly looking ashamed of herself for having taken it in the first place.

Kaoru and I share a glance as they turn away from us. The raven haired girl ushers the brunette back towards the other two unfamiliar girls.

Aya-senpai sure has made some interesting new friends…

This might be more fun than we thought.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Mori xXX <strong>

"That was kinda rude Setsuko."

The girl is small, with long gingery hair that falls in loose relaxed curls down her back and large warm cinnamon brown eyes that hold the same childlike innocence as Mitsukuni's.

"Hey, it's not my fault I can't be suckered into this," the opinionated raven haired girl says as she examines her nails. "I don't believe in fake romance."

"What do you mean fake?"

Tamaki looks as crushed as a kid who was told Christmas was just canceled. The girls regard him with mixed emotions, but only the small girl seems genuinely sorry for her friend's harsh words.

"Well, it's not as if you actually love these girls," the raven haired girl says as she pulls out the pink bow at the neck of her uniform before sending Tamaki an icy glare. "Though if you actually did…I'd say we have a little bit of a problem here."

Tamaki wilts away at her blunt statements, falling to a trembling fetal position on the floor.

"Sorry!" the small girl whimpers as she drops down next to him, her yellow skirts fanning out around her. "Setsuko didn't mean it like that! She just…speaks before thinking most of the time."

"Sounds familiar," Haruhi mutters as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Hey," Mitsukuni says suddenly as he tugs on the cuff of my jacket sleeve. "Isn't she in our class Takashi?"

I take a second look at the girl, who's trying in vain to pull Tamaki to his feet.

To be honest something about her does seem vaguely familiar, I just can't put my finger on it.

I look back down to respond, but Mitsukuni is already lost now that Amaya has walked up to him. Even though they're hidden being me, he takes a quick second to make sure no one's watching before he places a soft kiss at the corner of her lips.

Her face glows like a Christmas light but she gets a stupid and hopelessly in love look on her face. Mitsukuni seems proud of himself but catches my eye quickly and nods at my warning to keep the affection levels down for the time being.

He seems insistent on at least holding her hand, which is actually just fine since the rest of the club members are used to seeing it by now.

They finally seem to notice it's been a full minute and Tamaki hasn't broken out of his funk, but the small girl is still trying to do her best to bring him to his feet. Which is a hard task considering she just barley stands at five feet tall against Tamaki's six feet.

Eventually she gives up and collapses on the floor next to him, her energy levels seemingly depleted.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Aya xXX <strong>

"It's alright Shiori," Aiko says calmly as she lifts my classmate to her feet. "He's fine. Trust me he'll bounce back in a moment."

I almost laugh at her statement but I bite my lips and hold it back. Aiko looks like she's seen her fair share of Tamaki's tantrums. But then again, she is rather unfortunate to have both Tamaki and Kyoya in her class.

Well, at least her class is never boring.

"So if you ladies aren't here for the club services then what are you here for?"

The way Kyoya manages to sound charming yet demanding at the same time kinds scares me. But I may as well get this over with.

It's not like he can punish me too harshly with the four of them here. And it's not like anyone ever requests me as a host anyways. so what should I be worried about? All of Honey's regulars will be ecstatic.

"It's my fault Kyoya," I say, stepping away from Honey's side. "I actually had something to tell you guys, and they're just here to let you know this isn't just some weak attempt to ditch the club."

Kyoya's glasses glint as his eyebrows raise a fraction of an inch. Tamaki on the other hand finally jumps to his feet and looks down at me with teary eyes.

"D-Ditch the club?" he whines. "Why would you even put those words in the same sentence?!"

"Anyways, the point is Tamaki," I say with less irritation than usual. "Our dance teacher volunteered the five of us to help the middle school with their Christmas program this year. It's going to be pretty demanding, and I won't be here at the club as often as I was last semester."

There's a few moments of silence, and for a second I almost think that they're going to say no.

But instead, Tamaki captures me in one of his back breaking hugs and begins spinning me around in circles like he always does whenever he gets particularly excited about something.

"You're helping the middle schoolers so daddy can look the other way this time," he gushes as he sets me back on my feet.

Wow…well that was easy. Well not really, considering the room is spinning a mile a minute. A hands rests on my shoulder to steady me, an once my vision comes back into focus I look up to see Aiko looking down at me with slight concern in her deep golden eyes.

"Well," I manage to choke out. "Mission accomplished."

"Alright! Let's go get some food!" Setsuko exclaims, a happy grin splitting her face.

"Before we start celebrating, there's a matter we must attend to," Kyoya says, bringing her attention back to him as he brings out his infamous black notebook. "How are you going to make up the profits we'll lose by letting Aya-senpai take time off the club?"

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Aiko xXX <strong>

"What are you talking about Kyoya?" Aya-senpai asks in a slightly nervous voice. "No one ever requests me. That one bitch only requested me to tell me to back the fuck off or else..."

I wince slightly at her choice in words, but Ootori doesn't even bat an eyelash. It's no wonder Setsuko seems to admire Aya-senpai. They both have very colorful vocabularies.

"On the contrary, there have been a few students who have inquired if you are a genuine hostess."

I watch as Aya-senpai's face seems to drain of color. While her expression remains carefully blank, her eyes flood with terror at Ootori's words. She must not know how loudly her eyes declare her emotions.

"W-why?" she asks in a slightly wavering voice.

"Some of them have sisters who are regulars at the club, and because of them, saw the short movie we made last semester," Ootori explains calmly, as if the topic was the afternoon forecast and not something that senpai acts like could scar her for life. "They wanted to know if you're a member of the club or just a girl picked from the dance department used to make the plot more interesting."

"And you told them…?" she trails of nervously.

"That yes, you are indeed a hostess."

"Does this mean I can expect actual customers?" she asks.

"Would I be concerned about losing money if the answer was no?"

Charming. Clearly, he really does have a heart of gold her keeps hidden from us all.

Sempai sighs in defeat before running a worried hand through her bangs. Worry seems to radiate off her in waves. I can't help but think she acts a lot less composed than he did last semester.

"Well what am I supposed to do Kyoya?" she asks anxiously. "For the next two weeks I can only come every other day."

"Maybe we can work out a compromise," I say quickly, the distress in her eyes tugging some kind of feeling that's usually reserved for only a handful of people.

Everyone turns to me, and I almost regret speaking aloud. I clench the fabric of my skirts in my hands, trying to stop them from sweating.

"It appears we think similarly Inoue," Ootori says with a small smirk, putting emphasis on my last name. "As a matter of fact, I think I have a solution."

"Well go on then," I reply coolly, returning his gaze with more confidence in my voice than I really have in my body. "What is it?"

"If you ladies would be willing to become members of this club to make up for the hours Aya-senpai will be losing because of this show, we will gladly let her perform without any complaints."

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Kaoru xXX <strong>

"How does that make any sense?!"

My gaze shifts towards Setsuko. Her hands are planted firmly on her hips, and she glares at Kyoya-senpai without the slightest trace of fear.

Either the girl has more guts than we thought, or she's just plain stupid.

"It's simple Hosokoawa-san," he replies with his trademark 'cool type' smile. "If we add the four of you as hostesses then we can easily make up the money we'd lose if Aya-senpai were to do this alone. And everyone goes home happy."

"I'm not happy," she retorts.

"Yeah but your never happy Setsuko," she small third year giggles.

She shoots the girl a glare, but it only makes her laugh harder. So instead, she unlaces her arms from across her chest and reaches out of the girl's long ginger hair. Taking a sizable lock in her hand she gives it a fierce yank, which stops the girl's laughter almost immediately.

The small girl lets out s sharp shriek, before her hands fly up to cradle the section of her burning scalp.

"So do we have a deal?" Kyoya-senpai asks, the beginnings of impatience seeping into his voice.

"Sure," the small third year says though her pain. "I'd be willing to do it. It sounds like fun."

"I-I guess we could," the tall red-head says reluctantly, her hands clenching the skirts of her uniform.

"Oh no…no way!" Setsuko protests, planting her hands firmly on her hips.

"But, maybe Shiori is right. It could be fun."

Setsuko looks down at Akina like she just sprouted horns and a tail. I'm a little surprised that she of all people would be the once convincing the proud raven haired girl.

Even now she looks incredibly timid, as if the force of Setsuko's refusal could make her burst into tears. But instead, the exact opposite happens.

"A-are you sure about this Akina?" Setsuko asks seriously.

The brunette nods once and all of Setsuko's resistance seems to reluctantly crumble around her. She looks down at the feet she can't see through her dress's skirts, some odd emotion bubbling up in her vivid blue eyes.

"Alright fine…" she growls weakly. "I can't say no to you. I'll do it."

The boss lets out a happy cheer and goes to hug them. The small third year is the only one who actually returns the hug, but I think he's too excited to notice.

Ten bucks she'll be his new favorite by the end of the week.

"Alright Mommy we have four new daughters!" he yells excitedly.

Kyoya-senpai just let out a sigh of recognition from his spot on the nearest couch. He never looks up from the new data he's entering into his notebook.

"Wait…" Setsuko says as she looks at Kyoya-senpai skeptically. "So he's the dad, you're the mom…and the four of us are your kids now?"

"Unfortunately," Kyoya-senpai sighs, glancing at her from over the rim of his glasses.

"And these are your brothers!" the boss says as he points dramatically to Hikaru, Haruhi and I. "Now let's get them dressed for today's show!"

"So you have seven kids…" Setsuko trails off as we lead her past Kyoya-senpai and towards the dressing rooms. "Damn, you need a hobby."

He sends her a bone chilling glare that could rival the ones he gives to anyone who dares to wake him up in the morning. But she just ignores him and saunters over to the dressing rooms after us, humming under her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Akina xXX <strong>

I pull my shoes off and set them in a corner along with Aiko's, Setsuko's, and Shiori's. They form a nice little line, and I stay crouched in front of them for longer than necessary.

This is all I've ever known for the past few years. The four of us and no one else.

I don't know why I'm suddenly so interested in helping Aya-senpai, or why it extends all the way to joining a host club of all things. But I have Setsuko, so this should be alright.

I stand up an return to the group, trying to steady my shaking hands.

"Alright," the twin with his hair parted to the left says as he pulls a clothes rack up to us. "We didn't really plan for this, so be glad almost all these clothes are on the stretchy side."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Setsuko bristles, quick to pick a fight with the Hitachiins.

"I'm sure he means your height differences," the one with his hair parted to the right says quickly.

"Better be," she hisses.

"Well here," the one with his hair parted on the left shoves a black garment bag at Setsuko.

She scoffs and heads into the nearest changing room. I try not to shrink back as the twin with his hair parted to the right hands me my own garment bag.

"Thank you…uh," I trail off.

"Kaoru," he replies curtly before turning to hand Aya-senpai her bag.

I nod and head into the changing room next to Setsuko's, and hope this won't be an embarrassing outfit.

As I lock myself inside, I force myself to take several deep breaths. I hang the garment bag on the hook by the mirror before taking a step back and staring at it, as if I was prepping myself for a show and not an object of people's attention in a host club.

_This will be good for me._ I assure myself. _I will branch out more and try new things._

My hands reach out and pull the zipper down, determined to make the best of today so that hopefully the next time will be easier.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Setsuko xXX <strong>

I sigh heavily as I slip into the outfit the doppelgangers gave me.

My jaw almost hits the floor when I pull my outfit out of the shiny black garment bag. I hold it out in front of me, staring at it in a mixture of fascination and horror. It's like someone took one of those ugly Christmas sweaters and chopped off the sleeves and made it more fitted.

A fricken Christmas sweater mini dress. That's what they want us to model?

I'll admit though, I'd be a lot more opposed to this if the dress didn't happen to be my favorite color. It's a beautiful deep evergreen with a white snowflake pattern on it. The neckline is a cozy turtle neck, and once I slip it on, it almost doesn't look half bad.

After rummaging around the bottom of the bag I pull out a pair of dark grey stockings embroidered with silver thread. I slip them on along with a pair of high heeled black boots I was provided with and tossed my hideous uniform in a pile on the dressing room's bench.

As soon as I step out of the tiny cubicle, I'm whisked into a salon chair and one of the twins is sectioning off sections of my hair for curling.

I almost smacked his hands away, but I restrained myself. Barely.

I glance to my left as the hot curls bounce down my back, leaving a brief warm feeling on my bare shoulders. Akina is in the chair next to me, having her makeup done by the other twin.

I can see the tension in her shoulders as he touches her face, but I must admit that she's doing remarkably well.

They've put her in a pale pink sweater mini dress with a white snowflake design as well, but hers has a white faux fur collar. Her grey tights have a similar pattern embroidered in them with sliver thread.

Her newly curled hair bounces lightly as the twin helps her step into her pale pink heels and loops a white belt low on her waist. My hands clench as he brushes his fingers over her face.

"Ok you're done, now turn around," my twin commands.

I blink rapidly and am spun around to be met with some really red lipstick and a huge blush brush.

Crap.

I thought I wasn't supposed to let a Hitachiin get this close to my face.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Shiori xXX <strong>

I play with my borrowed pearl drop earrings as I bounce my leg in my salon chair.

"So am I good to go?" I ask as once one twin finishes off Akina's mauve lipstick.

"Yeah go ahead," he says, not bothering to look up.

I feel my own burgundy painted lips slip into a pout at the lack of interaction, but it dispels as soon as Aiko steps out of her dressing room.

She wobbles over to me in her black platform heels, looking more distressed than I've ever seen her. I have to fight the snort that rises up in my throat.

"Uh, are you ok?" I ask, while trying not to laugh as she trips over her own feet.

She glares at me before tucking a nonexistent strand of hair behind her ear. She composes herself before dropping down in the chair next to me.

"No," she grumbles.

She's wearing a Christmas sweater dress just like the rest of us. Hers is a cream color with a burnt gold diamond pattern. Her top is secured around her neck with a black lace halter, giving her an elegant and sophisticated look. She fiddles with the black belt that rests low on her waist.

"At least you look cute," she whines as one of the twins makes his way over to her chair.

I guess that's true…but I'm just happy it's in my favorite color.

My dress is a purple, mauve, and gold plaid pattern. A large lilac bow rests right in the center of my chest and I have a sheer lilac halter.

I look back at Aiko, who's eyeing the twins suspiciously as they start piling makeup on her face. She normally doesn't wear makeup except for our dance shows, and she really doesn't like the idea of others touching her face.

She cringes as one of them brings out a tube of wine colored lipstick and a dark bronzer. They sculpt on her brows neat and thin, and build up her lashes with a heavy amount of mascara.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Aya-chan calls as she sticks her head into the changing room. "Tamaki says he's letting the girls in in a minute. Is everyone done?"

"Yeah senpai," the one with the lower voice says as he slides some pins into Ai-chan's hair which is now in a curled topknot.

"Just one last touch," the one with the higher pitched voice says as he adds a jeweled snowflake hair pin to of Aiko's bun.

"Alright go," they say in unison as they all but shove her out of the chair.

Aiko wobbles a minute before Aya steadies her.

"Ok, let's go," she says as she leads us out to the club room.

"So senpai," Setsuko huffs as she stalks up to meet us with Akina at her heels. "What the hell are we even supposed to be doing?"

Aya-chan rests her hands on her hips and sighs as the telltale squeals of fan girls begin ringing throughout the room.

Strangely enough, she looks at home in her navy, red, and black sweater dress. Her red heels make her stand taller, and her purple lips are pressed in a thin line.

"Well today we'll probably just be running the tea back and forth," she says bitterly. "But just try to smile, and no matter how much you want to, don't upend the teapot on anyone."

"No promises," Setsuko mumbles before we hear the wind pick up and the petals swarm again.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Kyoya xXX <strong>

I turn away from the club festivities for a moment to survey our newest club members.

They seem to be doing well…even though Hosokoawa seems to only just controlling her temper. You can tell just by her posture she wants to break that expensive Ginori teapot in her hands.

We'll have to fix that.

The other three seem to be fairing rather well, even if they are a bit timid. But if this show the girls were talking about is as grand and spectacular as they make it seem, then these four will defiantly be around for a while.

That means I'll have to figure out their characters and how to package them to ensure maximum profit. Such a large amount of work to do before their next day of work.

And then there's the whole rose color deal as well. I'll have to have a word with the man who supplies us our flowers.

Everything seems to be falling into place nicely.

Amaya Ouvrir le Coeur, our Punk type.

Shiori Asukai, our Artistic type.

Aiko Inoue, our Intellectual type.

Setsuko Hosokoawa, our Sporty type.

Miss Akina Yoshida, our Innocent type.

Hopefully I can complete this before Miss Houshakuji can get her hands on them.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Author's Notes xXX<strong>

**I'm going to be accepting some OCs for some minor parts of this fic. So you all know how all the hosts have their 'regulars' or the two or three girls that seem to just be everywhere? Well I need some male OCs for the girl's regulars!**

**If you're interested all you have to do is fill this out, and either post it with a review or as a PM.**

**name:**

**age:**

**class:**

**looks:**

**family's business:**

**preferred hosetess:**

**any additional info: (hobbies/clubs and such)**

**you can submit more than one, but it is unlikely all yours will be picked**

**and just as a reminder, your OC does not have to like all my OCs. It would be boring if everything just went smooth like that.**

**And you'll have until I post chapter 24 to submit any OC, and me and my fabulous beta Sparklefaith will choose them. **

**I also started a new project with one of my friends, magical-girl-ember. So basically we have tons of fandoms we'd like to make an OC for, but we do not really have the time or imagination to come up with a new OC for every single show we see or book that we read.**

**our solution?**

**we just take our favorite OC and thrust them into fandom after fandom until we satisfy all our twisted fantasies.**

**Yup… so naturally I'm using Aya since she's like my baby. If you are interested we have our first fic up and there's a link to our shared account on my bio page.**

**Omg…I realized there's no song in this chap…ah oh well…**

**I'll see you all soon and hope you enjoy my back to school gift. ^^**

**Lotsa love, Krystal**


	23. Chapter 23

**XXx Honey xXX **

Chika and I sit awkwardly across the table from each other, a heavy silence hanging in the air like always. I sigh into my slice of cake, my cheeks puffing out in annoyance. And like always, Chika ignores me and goes on eating, not even looking over the rim of his tea cup.

I rest my elbow on the table and drag my fork through my cake, feeling my appetite die down.

How long is this going to go on? Can he really go on acting like we hate each other forever?

He finally breaks his apathetic expression at the sound of heavily stomping feet on the stairs. He grows a bit pale as it's followed by muffled cursing and a loud bang. Another louder round of swears comes after it and is followed by the sound of someone kicking the wooden staircase.

We both flinch at the strangled cry that comes from the owner of that foot.

As she slinks into the dining room, I can feel the waves of anger and irritation rolling off of Aya. She looks like she hasn't slept well and is running on no caffeine.

She throws her backpack onto the floor next to her chair and pulls a cup of coffee towards herself, dumping in some French vanilla creamer before gulping it down in in one sitting. When she's done she slams the cup back down and pours herself another, as if her body runs on caffeine instead of oxygen.

Her hair sticks up at all angles and her eyes glinting malevolently, she looks like an angry chiwawa. I smile slightly at the comparison, but it looks like she wouldn't appreciate it if I said it out loud.

Chika takes the opportunity to flee the room, trying not to look like he's not terrified. He does pretty well too. If it weren't for the excessive sweat pouring down the back of his neck I'd never have noticed.

As soon as he's out of sight I turn back to Aya. She's pulled a slice of chocolate cake towards herself and in in the process of violently stabbing it with her fork.

"Have a rough morning?" I ask as she slumps back in her seat.

"Mama kept me up all last night fussing over wedding preparations," she grumbles twirling her fork in a large glob of frosting. "With the urgency she talks with, you'd think we were getting married this morning."

"Is that such a bad thing?" I ask, trying to calm her down without laughing myself. "It does take a long time to plan weddings."

"Yeah, but she has this huge white wedding vision," she sighs as she looks over at me. "But she hasn't stopped to ask about what either of us want.

All she talks about is how she wants me to fly to France to meet with all these fancy dress designers and wedding planning teams. That's not really how I pictured my winter vacation. All I hear in Chanel this Dior that, Louis Vuitton does this and Yves Saint Laurent makes the best that."

She sighs heavily and sinks back into her seat, wiping frosting off the corner of her lips with the back of her hand.

"I'd actually thought about asking Hikaru and Kaoru to make my dress, and asking Kyoya to do all the set-up design. But that would mean telling them…" she trails off.

She sets her fork down on her empty plate and runs her hands through her bangs.

"I just wish she'd just lay off a bit. I mean, it's our wedding. Shouldn't we get some say in what's going on?"

For a moment, I forget she's mad and a laugh escapes my lips.

She cocks an eyebrow, glaring at me ferociously. My laughter stops cold.

"What's so funny?" she spits.

"Nothing," I assure her as I take her hands in mine. "It's just, I like the way it sounds. You know…our wedding."

I smile as all the previous anger inside her seems to evaporate from her system and a vibrant blush spreads across her face and down her neck. She averts her eyes and tries to hide her glowing face, much to my amusement.

Her reactions to these kind of things never cease being cute.

"Y-yeah…" she stammers as she lowers her gaze. "I do too. I still can't really believe this is happening sometimes. I'm scared one day I'll wake up to find this was just all a really good dream…"

I put on my warmest grin as I pull the both of us to our feet. She still has her head lowered so I grab her chin gently, guiding it up so that she has to look at me.

"Sometimes I feel like that too," I admit. "I've wondered for a while what kind of girl could possibly see me as something other than a kid who likes sweets and stuffed animals."

"The kind with the same addiction," she mutters with a smile that breaks across her flushed face.

My hands move to cup her face and I kiss her lightly. I feel her stiffen for a second and the temperature of the skin under my fingers rises. Once she seems to realize what happened she relaxes and she kisses back.

Her lips are rough, like she's been biting them. I smile into the kiss. Silly girl…all this worrying for nothing.

One of her hands rises from her side and covers mine. Our fingers entwine and she holds onto my hand tightly.

I pull away and a happy sigh leaves her lips, our hands dropping to our sides again.

"That better last me until the club's over," I say with a smile.

Her embarrassment is shoved aside for a moment and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Or what?" she challenges playfully. "You'll be forced to make a public spectacle that might end with a riot from your fangirls that could possibly get me killed?"

I just roll my eyes and kiss her nose in response. A happy giggle escapes her before she wraps her arms around my neck, burying her face in my uniform jacket.

"I may be strong but I doubt I could fend off a hoard of fangirls who want me dead," she mumbles into my shoulder.

"Well it's a good thing you're fast," I say innocently.

She pulls away quickly and smacks my arm. I feign hurt as she sticks her tongue out at me again before bursting out into giggles.

Our moment is wrecked by a limo's horn going in the street.

"Come on," I say as I pick up her bag. "That's got to be Takashi."

She takes it from me and slips her hand into mine, lacing our fingers together. And with that we head out to the limo.

Satoshi looks at our hands with a smug grin that can only mean that he's found out by now. I get a really bad feeling as we sit down and Aya tucks her feet underneath her and leans on my shoulder.

"So you're really going to be my cousin in law?" he asks her excitedly.

She's caught off guard, and only gapes in response. But he doesn't even let her respond before he starts talking again.

"Can I call you Aya-nee then? Huh? Can I?"

She can't seem to form a coherent sentence and only just nods before offering him a sheepish smile. Satoshi then turns to me and I can tell it's my turn to be bombarded with questions.

"Is Taka-nii going to be the best man? Can I help plan the party? Do you already have a dress picked out for Aya-nee? Where are you guys going to honeymoon?"

"Well a lot of that stuff is still up in the air…" Aya manages to answer for me. "But no, I don't have a dress yet, and sure you can help…so long as you don't get as crazy as my mom."

Satoshi looks ecstatic, and spends the rest of the ride taking in a stream of endless babble, but a glace down at Aya shows that she's listening happily, as if she likes his ideas better than the ones her mom was pitching.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Aya xXX <strong>

I sigh to myself as the teacher leaves the room.

This is supposed to be a study period, but it's not very surprising that only a handful of students are actually still seated.

I had planned on going to sit with Honey and Mori, but there was a wall of taller-than-me bodies that surrounded them before I could even get out of my seat.

Those fangirls move fast.

My shoulders slump in defeat as the girls shove the cakes they made in Home Ec. in Honey's face, begging him to give it a try. I feel bad for him. Even if he loves cake, it must be uncomfortable to have people shove it in his face like that.

Especially since some of these girls are no Rachel Ray or Sandra Lee.

I give up and drop back into my chair, beginning to doodle on a scrap piece of paper in front of me.

Whenever I look up I can see Honey through the small gaps in the wall of girls, smiling politely, put looking like he'd rather be somewhere else.

I smile at him, admiring his patience with these girls as they fight to be the first one to give him cake. When he senses my gaze and turns to me. He winks at me and I smile and stick my tongue out at him.

It's hard to keep myself from laughing, so I go back to drawing quickly.

I sigh as I run my left thumb over my ring and begin sketching what I imagine my wedding dress to be like. Lace, satin, or silk? Empire waist line? A full puffy skirt or a mermaid tail? Corset top? Strapless or a three quarter sleeve? Should I keep it traditional and white? Or do I infuse some of my personality into it?

I give up after a few minutes.

This really is more of Hikaru and Kaoru's area of expertise. Maybe I should consider asking them. I'll ask Honey about it later when I can keep my thoughts straight.

I keep getting distracted with the constant squeals of the wall of girls.

So I eventually shove the drawing in my folder and pop in my ear buds, closing my eyes and humming along with the first song to come on.

**seoro hamkkeil ttaemyeon (when we're together I can tell) **

**nunbitman bwado ara ara ara (just by looking in your eyes)**

**Oh, oh**

**jibeuro doraomyeon mworago (when I come back home)**

**halji molla molla molla (I don't know what to say)**

**ajigeun seotulleo naui modeun maldeuri (everything I say is still so awkward)**

**ajigeun eoryeowo neoui geu munjadeuri (your texts are still so difficult)**

**sajeoneul pyeolchigo hanassik (I open the dictionary)**

**Want to know**

**Want to know**

**I don't know **

**I'm sending 1-4-3**

**geuljaron ajik jeondari an dwae (I still can't express my feelings with words)**

**Woah Oh Oh**

**Sending 1-4-3**

**dansunhan sutjanoriga anya (it's not just a simple game of numbers)**

**Woah Oh Oh**

**I love you 1-4-3**

**neoneun 4-8-6 (you are 4-8-6)**

**Sending 1-4-3**

**neomu dareuji (we are so different)**

**Sending 1-4-3**

**ajik eoryeopji (it's still so hard)**

**dansunhan sutjanoriga anya (it's not just a simple game of numbers)**

**1-4-3-**

"Excuse me, Aya-chan?"

My eyes fly open to see Shiori Asukai standing in front of me, clutching a purple notebook.

"Hmm?" I ask tiredly, pulling my right bud out.

"Well, you're fluent in French right?" she asks somewhat nervously, her cheeks flushing slightly.

I nod and motion for her to continue.

"Well, I was wondering if you could maybe tutor me," she says quietly. "I'm falling behind in my class and there's not really anyone at home I can ask for help."

"Sure," I say cautiously, motioning for her to take a seat in the desk next to me.

She gives me a genuinely grateful smile and walks around my desk. With some effort, she moves the desk so it's side by side with mine.

"So what's giving you the most trouble?" I ask as she plops down next to me, her copper hair puffing out in a cloud around her.

She just smiles sheepishly and spreads four worksheets in front of me.

I give them each a glance and pick up one on the end.

"We'll start with food."

**~1/2 an hour later~**

"Ok, last one," I say as I set the page back down on the desk.

I look up at Shiori, who nervously bites her lips. She nods to let me know she's ready, and I glace down at the worksheet for a question to use.

"Où est-que tu vas déjeuner?" I ask after a minute.

"Je vais déjeuner…à la cantine de l'école," she responds carefully.

"Très bien," I say with a small smile.

Either she's a really quick learner or she really wasn't having as much trouble with the language as she claims. But hey, if this gives me an excuse to talk to someone I'm not going to complain.

"Demain, nous allons travailler sur les trois autres. Bien?" I ask.

"Thanks!" Shiori says happily, bowing her head. "Oh! I mean, merci beaucoup!"

"Pas de problem," I reply with a wave of my hand.

Well that pretty much confirmed my hunch. But I think it's kind of sweet she did this for me. After all, all I've done is gotten her sucked into the host club.

Then I notice that the room is suddenly really quiet.

I turn my head to see a majority of the class gaping at us. What did I do?

"Ce qui se passe?" I whisper.

"OH! Wait I know this one!" Shiori says excitedly.

She struggles and her face screws up in concentration, then I realize that I asked my question in French.

"Uhhhhh….uh….wait, no I don't," she says somewhat sadly and she visibly droops.

"Oh sorry," I mutter, slightly embarrassed. "We can go back to Japanese now."

She nods and looks down at her worksheet, trying to decipher my last comment.

"Hey do you think we could finish this at lunch Aya-chan?"

"Uh, sure…" I trail off, surprised that I suddenly have lunch plans. "Here or?"

"Can we do the third library?" she asks as she begins to gather her stuff up in her bag.

"Fine with me," I reply as gets to her feet. "Jusque-là?"

"I didn't know you could speak French Sempai," a random girl on my right says, completely cutting Shiori off.

I have to mentally restrain myself from smacking my forehead. I'm done here.

"Say something else!" another girl squeals.

I'm about to retort with a less than friendly comment, but just as I open my mouth the bell rings and cuts me off.

So I decide to be polite this once and give her a brief response as I sling my bag over my shoulder and Shiori proceeds to drag me from the room.

"Excusez-moi, je dois y aller maintenant."

And with that I book it out of there while attempting not to twist an ankle in my new red heels. Shiori helps, and gives me a smile as we try to fight our way through the crowd of students going the opposite way.

"Hey is it ok if I bring Aiko, Akina, and Setsuko to our next tutoring session?" she asks innocently. "We're all in the same class."

I can't help but roll my eyes as I smile at the back of her head and clutch my bag close to my body.

"Sure."

**~le time skip~**

As I take a seat in on the third floor of library three, like Shiori told me to. The cake cart came by a little while ago, and I'm sipping pomegranate oolong and munching on Oreo cheesecake.

Drumming my nails on the surface of the table, I shove the empty plate away from me, and it joins the other three empty plates I cleaned away earlier.

Glancing at the clock on the wall across from me, I roll my neck and shoulders before turning to the side and putting my feet up on the chair next to me. The red velvet of my heels is almost luminescent in the dim light of the library. Reaching across the table, I turn on the lamp.

"Well, well ,well," a voice drawls, nearly scaring the shit out of me. "What do we have here?"

I turn to see Kisa standing behind me with her hands planted firmly on her hips, her two minions standing like skinny underweight bodyguards behind her. They look happy to have caught me alone.

"You honestly couldn't be more original than that?" I ask as I force myself to relax into my chair. "Has high school already sucked all the creativity out of you?"

Kisa's lip curls in a feral smirk. She looks like she's trying to intimidate me, but doesn't quite know how to go about it. I will admit that the gleam she has in her eyes is unnerving, but I cross my arms over my chest, feigning maximum boredom.

"As much fun as this is," she sighs. "I didn't come here for playful banter."

"Naturally," I respond. "You made it clear the last time we spoke how much you enjoy my company. So let's not have this drag on longer than necessary. "

"I heard through the grapevine about your date with Honey over the break," she says, her voice quivering slightly, as if she's trying to keep her anger in check. "It seems that the definition of 'strangers' changed over the summer."

My face pales for a minute. Does she mean my date from Karuizawa…or…? Shit.

"But what I want to know is how you managed to get the Host Club to take you on their little summer excursion to Karuizawa while the rest of us had to stay home."

Relief washes over me like a bucket of warm water, and my lips curl into a smile on their own. At least I don't really have to lie to her.

"It was a fake date," I reply calmly. "If you want to blame someone then blame Kaoru and Mori. And who even says 'I heard it through the grapevine' anymore? That's like, a 60s song."

Her face goes blank for a minute. Her friends share a bewildered look between the two of them. Looks like the tables have finally turned in my favor.

"You expect me to believe that Mori of all people sent you on a date with my boyfriend?!" Kisa shrieks at me.

"I don't, but anyone in the club can vouch for me," I say with a smile. "I didn't do anything wrong. Honey and I just followed orders."

Kisa's face contorts into a furious scowl. Shit, I think I may have just dug my own grave.

"What was that?" she growls. "Did you just call my boyfriend Honey?"

"Hey, going on a fake date changes at lot about people," I say with what I hope looks like an indifferent shrug. "It's only natural we'd become friendly towards each other after being forced to stalk another couple on their date."

She seems to completely gloss over the last part of the sentence and leans in towards me, her voice filled with rage.

"If I find out you've been trying to seduce my boyfriend, I swear I'm going to make your life a living hell. I deserve to be happy, so don't even think of taking what's mine you bitch."

"Have you ever noticed that small dogs feel the need to bark real loud?" a voice drawls from behind a bookshelf.

To my surprise, Setsuko steps out from behind the rows of books, Aiko, Shiori, and Akina right behind her. Setsuko drops her bag on the table before turning to face the three girls in front of me.

"I believe that's called Chiwawa Syndrome," Aiko says calmly, as if she's reciting textbook information, which she probably is, now that I think about it. "A weaker, smaller person has delusions of being big and strong and thus tries to intimidate others by barking constant threats, which usually serve little more purpose than just to annoy all those around. This behavior is often frustratingly tolerated because a violent reaction against such an obviously weaker, smaller person would seem immoral and inhumane."

"Any objections to Aya-senpai kicking the little shit into next Tuesday?" Setsuko asks. "I bet she can do that without breaking a sweat. You're a part of the Atsumi clan right?"

I nod, somewhat surprised that she knew that. It's true though, I could kick the crap out of her if I wanted to. Especially since I am shorter than her and wouldn't be breaking the code of being violent towards someone with Chiwawa Syndrome.

Glancing back to Kisa and her friends, I see they've paled considerably.

"What's this about anyway?" Aiko asks me curiously as she sets her stuff down next to me. I put my feet back down on the floor, letting her take the chair.

"Nothing important," I sigh as the other three take their seats around me. "So anyways let's get started. Cela a assez perdu de notre temps déjà."

"Wow, so I guess you really do know your stuff," Setsuko says with a smirk.

"Oh arrêter," I say with a wave of my hand. "Vous me flattez."

Aiko turns to our unwanted guests, ever politely smiling in a way I never would be able to.

"If you'd please excuse us, we're in the middle of something here," she says calmly. "Maybe we can continue this at a more convenient time."

Kisa stares blankly at her for a while. Eventually Aiko turns away and we begin our lesson, finding the parts that everyone is struggling with as well as reinforcing some basics. The next time I look up the three of them are gone, and a smile finds its way to my face.

**~le skip again~**

I exhale heavily as I flop down on the plush sofa in my suite. My legs are trembling and I'm covered in layers of sticky dried sweat.

Not pleasant.

My door opens and soon enough Honey collapses on the floor near my head, cradling my hand gently in his.

"Noooo," I whine as I as I halfheartedly try to squirm out of it. "I'm all sticky and gross!"

"That makes two of us," he replies tiredly. "I just came in from the dojo."

"Oh," I sigh in halfhearted sarcasm. "Well that makes everything ok."

He just laughs and kisses my hand, and I puff up my cheeks in annoyance. But it doesn't last long, and I find myself giggling softly along with him.

We sit in a comfortable silence for a minute, letting our heart rates lower to normal.

"You seem to be making friends with Shiori Asukai quickly," he says after a while.

I sigh, running my thumb over his knuckles.

"I guess," I reply. "Wouldn't it be in my best interests to make friends with the new club members? Plus I'll be spending a lot of time with them until the show is over."

"They seem nice," he says nonchalantly. "And it'll be good for you to have friends you can talk to at school."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask as I roll onto my side.

He looks up at me with a sad smile on his face, and I almost regret asking.

"Well, as we saw today, I won't always be able to guarantee I'll get to spend time with you," he says sadly. "I just want to make sure you have someone to look out for you when I can't."

"Alright," I mutter as I swing myself up into a sitting position. "Well I better rinse off get started on my homework."

He nods and pulls me to my feet before kissing me quickly.

"Call me if you need help," he says before he walks out.

I sigh heavily as I pull my hair down from its messy topknot.

Maybe I do need to put some effort into making friends. But I'll start small.

Shiori first. Then Aiko, Akina, and Setsuko.

And if I'm lucky, they might even be the kind of friends I've been waiting for.

**XXx Author's Notes xXX**

**hey there guys! here, i present the fluff i have been holding back for like...ever...**

**so just a quick apology to my french speaking readers if anything was wrong in the conversation. i just picked a random handout from last year's french class, cuz i don't trust google translate. yeah, tons of people in my class got Fs on their like...what do you call them?...i guess just the paragraphs we had to write based on the vocab we just learned. they seriously just had their phones on under their desk and put it through google while our teacher was doing who knows what at her computer =_= so...my point being, you can PM me if i made a mistake and i'll fix it ^^**

**this chapter's song is 1-4-3 by Henry Lau, who i've recently developed an infatuation with. his mini album is awesome!**

**lotsa love, krystal**


	24. Chapter 24

**XXx Aya xXX **

It's complete and utter chaos when I enter the club room.

"IM NOT GOING TO WEAR IT!" Setsuko bellows at the top of her lungs as she ducks and dodges the twins with surprising agility.

She leaps over the back of a loveseat as they make another move to pin her down. They crash into the back of the seat, giving her some time to duck behind me, despite the fact that she's five foot seven and I'm a menacing four foot eleven. Well, to be fair right now I'm four inch stiletto converse. But still, she could have chosen a better shield.

"It's nonnegotiable," they say as they recover from the crash.

"What makes you think you can just weasel out of this?" Hikaru asks as he holds up a dress that looks like a shortened ball gown.

"All of you girls get to wear one," Kaoru says with a smirk.

"Come again?" I ask as I set my bag down on the floor next to my favorite plush chair.

The twins turn to face me, their catlike grins becoming even wider. I almost regret opening my mouth now. But hey, if I can survive the bikini then I should be able to survive anything these two can dish out. Emphasis on the _should_…

"Well of course you'll have different colors," Hikaru says matter-of factly.

"Yeah, to match your roses senpai," Kaoru says as he holds out a dress to me.

"This one is yours," they say in unison as I examine the dress.

It's not as bad as I thought, but it is rather puffy. It's a strapless mini dress in a pretty electric blue color with a black lace bodice and layers of tulle in the skirt.

Setsuko's looks just like it, only in green.

"Alright," I say as I drape it over my shoulder. "Can I keep my fishnets and boots?"

The twins give me a quick once over before giving me a thumbs up.

"Great!" they say. "Just darken your overall makeup look and you're good to go! And do something with your hair to compliment the look."

Kaoru reaches out and brushes my bangs aside quickly to study my choice in jewelry.

"You can keep the earrings too," he says before stepping back. "The others are already dressed, so try and be quick about it."

"Kay," I say as I pick up my bag again before I start to walk over to the dressing room.

"You're just letting them dress you up like a manikin?"

I glance over at Setsuko, who's gone completely slack-jawed.

"It's just easier to go along with it," I say with a grim smile. "It saves time."

Setsuko's eyes flash, and it looks like she's lost some respect for me. The sight makes my stomach sinks at the sight. I avert my gaze from her, and make a move to walk away. But she beats me to it. She glares at the twins before snatching the dress from Hikaru and trudging into the dressing rooms.

By the time I make it over there she's shut herself up in a changing cubical. As I pass by the table in the center in the room. There is a pair of forest green Doc Martins with a post it stuck to them. On closer inspection I see they're for Setsuko, so as I make my way over to my own cubicle I place them right outside her privacy curtain.

Once I slip on my dress I head over to the twin's make up chairs and begin digging through their stash for a bronzer, some black cherry lipstick, a felt tip liner, and a thick pair of false eyelashes.

I plug in my head phones and swirl a fluffy brush along the powder, singing softly to myself as I dust it under my cheekbones.

**You just tell me luv**

**Ni saenggageuro tteugeoun nae bam (my night is hot by thinking of you)**

**You just tell me luv**

**You just tell me luv**

**Nuga mworadeon singyeongsseuji ma (no matter what anyone says, don't listen to them)**

**Buranhaehaneun ni nuneul bomyeon (when I see your nervous eyes)**

**Eotteoke na haljido molla (I don't know what to do either)**

**G-gi-give me love girl**

**Amu maldo motago (those who can't say anything)**

**ni jubyeoneul maemdoneun (but only linger around you)**

**Gyaedeurui mareun (forget what they say)**

**ijeo gwaenchanha (it's alright)**

**Ijen neol utge hal geoya (I will make you smile now)**

**Ijen neo nae nae naekkeoya neo aljanha (you're mine now, you know this)**

**Soneul jabado dwae, nal anabwado dwae (we can hold hands, you can hug me)**

**Gwaenchanha ni maeum yeoreodo dwae (it's alright, you can open your heart)**

**Nae nae nae maeume deureowa (come inside my heart)**

**Geureoke useojwo ijen nal mideojwo (smile like that, trust me now)**

**Malhaejwo (tell me)**

**you just tell me luv**

I hum as I extend my normal eyeliner shape to add a subtle drama to my eyes before sculpting my lashes with the mascara wand. Then I take a small brush and sculpt my lip shape carefully, so it looks good no matter if I'm smiling or frowning.

As soon as I set the lipstick case back in the makeup organizer a pair of hands cover my eyes.

I smile crosses my lips and I tug my ear buds out.

"You probably don't want to do that," I advise as I set them down on the vanity desk. "I just put on like an entire tube of mascara."

A light laugh comes from behind me as Honey moves his hands down to my shoulders and places a soft kiss right behind my ear.

A shiver runs down my spine and sets my nerves on fire. I feel blood rush to my face, and I can only half-heartedly swat his hand away.

"Stop it!" I whine playfully as I smile and swivel the chair around. "I'm not supposed to blush! Renge will kill me if I break character!"

"But I like it when you blush," he whines as his fingers trail lightly over my cheeks, rewarding him with the result he wants.

"N-now you're just being mean," I stammer as all the blood in my body seems to rush to my face. "Do you really want Renge to bite my head off?"

"Of course not," he says with an innocent smile. "But I do admit I'd like to see her try."

I smack his arm a little harder this time. He feigns agony, and a smile breaks across my lips. He's such a dork. But at least he's my dork.

"Not that I don't love your company or anything," I trail off as I lean back into my chair. "But did you need something? Or did you just come to tease me?"

His face falls for a minute, and I immediately feel guilty as his eyes soften in sadness. He brings his hand up, and for the first time since he showed up, I notice that he's holding something. The rose is a pale yellow, and the tips of the petals are blue, kind of like my hair. I hesitate before I reach out and take it from him.

"This is your rose," he says somewhat sadly. "Try not to give too many away."

"If I had it my way I wouldn't be giving any away at all," I say, my voice taking on a slight edge.

"Save me one of yours and I'll save you one of mine?"

I look back up at him, and the innocent hope in his eyes makes me melt like butter again. My entire face relaxes and my frown is replaced with a light smile.

"Duh," I say with a giggle.

I give him a quick peck on the lips, careful not to leave behind any traces of the black cherry lipstick. But apparently, that's not enough, because his hand rests at the back of my neck and softly leans me back towards him.

I roll my eyes but let him get away with it anyways. Because no matter how much I'd deny it, I've been waiting to have some time alone with him all day.

But if he's going to make a habit of kissing me while I have lipstick on, I should probably invest in a good lip sealant so it's not obvious.

Eventually, he pulls away from me, his eyes half lidded but somehow still retaining their innocent glow.

"Alright," he sighs dramatically as he looks up at me. "It's almost time for the club to open. Try not to have too much fun entertaining boys."

"I could say the same to you," I retaliate as I slide out of my chair, reaching up to wipe away a smudge of lipstick that decorates his mouth. "But then again, I'm kind of curious on how you'd host boys."

He sticks his tongue out at me and a smirk creeps onto my lips.

His expression melts into a soft smile and kisses my forehead before I shoo him out of the dressing room.

I sigh and place my rose on the vanity table and try to arrange my hair in one of those messy but cute styles, and am kind of glad I let it in its natural wavy state today.

Just as I'm sliding in the last pin Kyoya's rose petals start blowing into the dressing room.

"Aya-senpai," I hear him call. "You have a customer."

I bite my lips and swallow back my nerves as I grab my rose and walk back into the clubroom, eyes glued to the floor.

The tiles click sharply under the heels of my boots, and my eyes are glued to the pattern they create. I force myself to calm down and just _breathe_. If I've survived everything the Host Club has thrown at me this far I'm practically invincible.

Kyoya's shiny black shoes make their way into my range of vision, along with another more battered pair.

"This is Minato Kagawa," Kyoya says before stepping away. "He'll be your first client. Happy hosting."

And with that he walks away, leaving me to my doom.

"Welcome to the Host Club," I say in an uncaring voice like I rehearsed, before rolling my eyes and extending my arm, handing the rose towards the figure in front of me.

"T-thanks," the boy says timidly as he takes the rose from me.

His voice sounds familiar, and when I finally look at him, it takes some serious effort for my jaw not to fall and hit the ground.

It's that guy Kisa set up to ask me out before we went to the Ootori's water park.

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Shiori xXX <strong>

"Save me one of yours and I'll save you one of mine."

"Duh."

A stupid smile spreads across my face as I watch Aya-chan's full on kiss Honey. And on the lips too! Not to mention in public and with only a curtain separating her from certain death by any of his regulars.

I knew Aya-chan had guts, but this is better than I thought!

It takes a ton of self-control not to break out into a fit of squeals and start bouncing around.

I knew it! They are soooo dating!

I bite my lips to contain the happy noises that threaten to erupt from my throat. I spin on the heel of my lavender ballet flats and turn to leave before I get caught.

But just as I whirl around I smack into something tall and solid.

I'm certain I'm about to fall and ruin the moment. But hand reaches out and grips my shoulder, steadying me before I fall in a heap on the floor and really give myself away.

Once I've swallowed back my squeak of surprise I look up at the towering figure that is Takashi Morinozuka.

He looks down at me, his face blank and expressionless as always, but his stormy grey eyes hold the slightest hint of fear and worry in them.

It's the most expression I've ever seen him give off. Though I can't imagine he was just scared of me falling.

It clicks for me in a second, and I raise a finger to my lips.

"Don't worry," I whisper, my lips curling up into a smile. "I won't tell. I'm happy for them."

He nods, the fear ebbing out of his eyes slowly. I glance back at Aya and Honey, who look like they would still be stuck in each other's gaze even if the room was on fire.

"Is there another way out of here?" I ask. "I don't wanna interrupt anything."

He nods and gestures for me to follow him, the slightest tinge of pink high in his cheeks. I try to muffle my laughter with my hands and try to keep up with his long strides. But one of his steps is equal to about three of mine, so I have to almost jog to keep up.

Once we step out of the dressing room, the club is already in full swing, and I see Kyoya walking up to me.

"Asukai-senpai," he says in an almost happy tone of voice. "This is your rose. There are more at your station, but try not to hand them all out today."

I nod and take the rose from him. It's pale yellow with lovely lavender petal tips.

"M'kay," I say with a smile. "And you can just call me Shiori you know. I don't like all those fancy honorifics."

"Very well," he responds, not even bothering to look up, or uh…down from his book.

"Well, I'll just go now," I mumble.

He acknowledges my response with a curt nod, and that's about it. So I turn to face Takashi, craning my neck up as far as it can go without me falling backwards…again.

"See ya," I say with a smile.

He nods, and with that I take off for my station.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Mori xXX <strong>

I watch with carefully hidden concern as the small girl runs over to her station.

Her lilac dress swishes around her legs and her long copper hair bounces around her small body. Her large brown eyes shine with excitement as she clutches her rose in her small hands.

Not exactly a threatening image. But if I've learned anything from my martial arts experience, it is to never judge by outward appearance.

Shiori Asukai doesn't look like a threat, but now that she knows of Mitsukuni and Amaya's relationship, I can't help but feel the need to treat her with extra caution.

But one thing sits with me more comfortably than I feel it should. She caught on to my thoughts before I had to say anything aloud. It feels reassuring and wrong all at the same time.

Only Mitsukuni and Haruhi have been able to do that. And I'm still getting used to Haruhi being able to do that.

Maybe it's best that I keep that encounter a secret from my cousin. I gaze over at him, and like usual, he's munching on cake and chatting happily with our regulars.

So I should start heading over there too.

On my way over, I glance over at Amaya's station. She's in a conversation with a boy with shaggy black hair, brown eyes, and an explosion of freckles all over his face and neck.

She looks like she's not really enjoying herself, and actually putting more attention into staring at Mitsukuni than the conversation she's having with him.

For a second, her eyes light up and I see that Mitsukuni's felt her stare. He shoots a smile over to her, disguising it as one for the customer that is somewhat blocking her from his view. They hold each other's gaze for a few more seconds before they drop and return their attention to their guests.

But they both noticeably wilt like flowers that've had their stems bent but not quiet snapped in half.

It seems like the both of them have enough to worry about right now. So I won't add more to the list.

I just sit down at our station and pretend to listen to the mindless chatter around me while my thoughts bounce between Shiori Asukai and a million other things that are bothering me at the moment, taking a sip of tea every now and then to try and relax.

A sweet pure laughter fills the club at that moment. Everyone at our table glances towards the source, and I keep my eyes on my cup.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day."

I find my eyes drifting up at the girl's comment, and shifting over to the source of the laugh.

I almost drop my tea cup at the sight I'm met with. Shiori is sitting on her knees in her seat; her long slender fingers are curled gently around her Ginori teacup. And across from her is a burly student in a faded leather jacket I've never seen before.

"That's Yazumi isn't it? From class D?"

My eyebrows raise a fraction of an inch. Yazami…as in the yakuza clan?

I do a double take at the boy sitting with Shiori.

He's got long shaggy sandy blond hair that's held back in a messy ponytail and multiple rings in his ears. He's got a mean face, squinty grey eyes, and an extremely pointy nose, but his face is flushed as he looks down at her smiling face. His eyes are wide in disbelief, as if he can't quite believe he just made a girl laugh.

Much less a cute one.

Well, cute as in…child cute. Or small animal cute…

I tear my eyes away from the scene as she offers the boy a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. Raising my hands to my head I rub my temples, trying to rid myself of an oncoming headache.

I really need to keep an eye on this one.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Akina xXX<strong>

Setsuko mopes around in her changing room and refuses to come out. She won't even listen to me, let alone anyone else that tries to bring her out of there.

I sigh in frustration and slide to the floor, my light pink skirts pooling around my legs as I hug my knees. Biting the inside of my cheek, I rest my chin on top of my knees.

Setsuko is just too stubborn for her own good. She wanted to get to know Aya-senpai and then she just goes and gives up because she has a weird hobby. While I may have convinced her to join the club, I don't know why I even bothered if this is how she's going to act.

And I didn't just convince her to join so she could get to know senpai. I did this for myself too. Because I need to meet people…to interact with them. I need to stop doubting every person I meet, and questioning their intentions to prevent myself from getting hurt.

She's ruining this for me too by staying in there. She knows without her I won't be able to set one foot out of this dressing room.

I blow my bangs out of my face in dulled irritation. No matter how childish Setsuko can be, I can't stay mad at her. I rely on her too much.

"Hey are the two of you ready yet?" two annoyed voices ask in unison.

I look up in time to see the Hitachiins stepping into the dressing room. They glance down at me before exchanging a strange look that makes a shiver trail down my spine.

The one with his bangs parted to the right nods and steps up to me while the other walks towards the changing cubicles. The one twin knees down so that he is face to face with me, making me extremely uncomfortable. The sudden advancement freaks me out a bit and I have to suppress the urge to scramble back into the protection of the nearest privacy screen.

"This is your rose Akina," he says as he holds the said flower out to me.

I glance up at him, his charming smile and use of my first name making my insides churn like I drank a carton of spoiled milk. I don't want him staring at me, so I wish, and not for the first time, that life would just come with a nice little trap door for moments like this.

My hand is visibly shaky as I reach out to take the pale yellow rose with pink tips.

The boy, who I'm guessing is Kaoru based on the pitch of his voice, smirks, seeming to enjoy my panic and gets back to his feet. He glances over to the rows of cubicles, nonchalantly flipping his bangs out of his eyes. The sight makes me feel disgusted.

"So where's the wild one?" the one I'm guessing as Hikaru asks.

I bite my lips and point to the changing room two screens down. He groans and rolls his eyes, as if he doesn't understand how he managed to miss her.

But his expression changes in two seconds, and he smirks as Kaoru extends a hand to me. I glance at it for a second, trying not to cringe.

Despite the fact that he is a Hitachiin and I really should hate him, something inside me gives me a little push, and I end up taking his hand.

His grin seems to falter as I allow him to help me up.

I can't decide if I should be offended or grateful for it.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Kaoru xXX<strong>

She hesitated.

And when she finally took my hand, it wasn't the clingy, cutting off my circulation kind of grip. Instead, her hand was barely brushing my own.

She was acting like a frightened bird. As if my hand was a steel bear trap that would slice into her skin with the slightest touch.

Her heart is hammering rapidly. I can feel it through the pulse point on her wrist.

Once she's standing she all but snatches her hand from my grasp, and begins fiddling with the stem of her rose. Her eyes are looking everywhere but at me, and mostly just remain glued to the floor.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was terrified of me.

"Care to help us get your dear friend out of here?" I finally ask her.

She flinches slightly at the sound of my voice, but nods and begins walking ahead of me. Her whole body is tense, as if she's extremely uncomfortable about having her back turned to me.

I bite my lip with exasperation. This is getting a bit ridiculous, but I've got to admit.

Though I'll admit, it is the slightest bit intriguing.

She's the challenge that I've been craving. It's become so boring winning over girls with just a simple smile and three seconds of a brotherly love act. Hikaru and I have them all bowing at our feet, and it's not as exciting as it used to be.

But unfortunately for me, it seems like Akina's resistance is brittle, but it seems like fun seeing how long she can last. Making her fall for me shouldn't take long.

But I feel Hikaru will have more fun than I will. Setsuko seems like she's be more fun to break, seeing as she seems to actually hate us for some reason.

It's disappointing knowing I drew the short stick. But that just means I should insist on getting the first pick next time.

"Alright!" Hikaru yells at the only privacy curtain that has a pair of shoes sitting outside it. "You better be decent Setsuko! The guests are here!"

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Hikaru xXX<strong>

There's a shuffling of skirts from the other side of the curtain before she decides to answer.

"Yeah? And why do you care if I show up or not?"

A smirk plays across my lips as I hear her voice is leaden with irritation. Though I wish my next answer wasn't true so I would have more teasing material to work with.

"You have guests," I reply as I toss her yellow and green rose over the top of the curtain, and upon hearing a hissed curse, I deduce it possibly landed on her face or something.

"That cut my face you ass!" she hisses.

"So do I take that as a victory?" I ask, somewhat confused.

I didn't think the rose had any thorns on it. I guess our flower guy missed one. What were the odds that it'd be hers of all of them?

But to my delight the rose comes flying back over the curtains and lands on the floor in front of me. The petals bruise and bend, but for some reason the sight makes me happy.

"Not in this lifetime," she scoffs.

"Alright," I reply. "But I'll warn you, Kyoya-senpai has money to make. If you'd like, I could tell him you're hiding and he can come get you out. I'm sure you'll find he's a lot more persuasive than I am."

"You do that," she grumbles.

From the moment those words leave her mouth I know going to Kyoya is not an option. Where would be the fun in that if it's what she expects me to do.

I bend down to pick up her bruised rose and an idea pops into my head. I glance up and share a look with Kaoru.

Thanks to our whole 'twin telepathy' thing, he realizes what I'm about to do and he nods before nonchalantly stepping in front of Akina as I stand back up.

And so without giving her a chance to prepare herself, I throw aside the privacy curtain and march into the small room.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Authors Notes xXX<strong>

**Whoo hoo! I am so pleased with how this came out. Ah Hikaru…I think this is the beginning of something beautiful. That is if Setsuko ever stops hating you. ^^'**

**So yeah! I'd like to thank my friend Primrosefey3 for giving me the idea to use that no name guy from chapter 11 as Aya's first customer. Well I guess he's got a name now.**

**Anyways, this chapter's song is Tell Me Luv by History. I thought it was cute….and it contained most of the title of this fic in the English translation of the lyrics so I couldn't resist.**

**No that was not planned, but it works so I'm going with it.**

**Lotsa love, Krystal**


	25. Chapter 25

**XXx Setsuko xXX **

I lie down on the hard bench and attempt to cushion my head with my puffy uniform.

Raising my fingertips to my cheek, I brush them against the stinging stripe of skin. I pull them back, and they come back faintly red.

Little shit.

I wipe the small amounts of blood on my skirts. Sure, I'm not happy about ruining such a nice dress, but anything that might piss that little ginger twit off is good enough for me.

Go ahead and let him get Kyoya-sempai. See if I care.

I let my eyes flutter closed, trying to ignore the thumping of my own heart. Because in all honesty, glasses or not that guy really freaks me out.

Not that I'd ever admit to it.

The silence becomes a bit unnerving after a while. I gnaw my lips and attempt to relax, but it's not really working. I could really use a nap, but I'm a little scared about falling asleep in a place like this.

My heart rate slows eventually, and my mind stops buzzing. But just as I'm about to drift off I hear the privacy curtain being pulled away.

Before I can react I feel myself being tossed over someone's shoulder.

My eyes snap open as Hikaru marches me out of the little cubical and into the dressing room.

"You know you're surprisingly heavy," he wheezes.

My cheeks flame and the rest of my neck and ears follow suit as he marches past Kaoru and Akina.

Akina looks stunned. Her face is burned into my mind, the way she looks like she can't believe what she's seeing. As if she's witnessing something horrible, like someone skinning her cats.

And that's all the incentive I need.

At that moment, I ram my knee into Hikaru's stomach.

He drops me almost instantly and I roll to absorb the impact into my shoulder.

"What the hell?!" he gasps, anger glinting in his eyes. "That was uncalled for!"

"Says the guy who threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes!" I spit back at him as I shove curtains of my hair out of my face. "And here I thought all you hosts were supposed to be gentlemen!"

He glares at me with eyes like chips of amber, but they hold none of the warmth the stone has.

I almost laugh aloud at the comparison. A rock has more warmth in it than Hikaru Hitachiin does.

Now that's hilarious.

"What the hell is your problem?!" he retaliates. "Why do you have to be the wet blanket here? A coldhearted crone like you should be happy to be accepted into this club!"

I can feel my jaw clench and my teeth grind.

"Well, have you thought about this?! Maybe I don't want to be here!" I pull myself to my feet and flip my hair over my shoulder. "Who wants to waste all their time on a bunch of narcissistic pretty boys anyways?! I'd rather have teeth pulled then waste my time here!"

"What seems to be the problem here?"

My blood freezes as I realize this whole scene too place in front of the entire club room. Tamaki and Kyoya-sempai are looking at us with a mixture of concern and disapproval. Well scratch that. Tamaki has the concern, Kyoya has the disapproval.

But that's not what the most upsetting thing is…that, actually comes from the countless squeals that start ringing around the room.

"Oh! I get it now!" a girl gushes to her friend. "So Setsuko's character is in love with Hikaru but she doesn't know how to deal with it so she hides her feelings by beating him up!"

"How romantic!" another one sighs dreamily.

"It's not an act!" I yell at the bubble brained girls. "It's real ANGER and ANNOYANCE. I hate him!"

But all that does is make their smiles wider.

"Setsuko is such a great actor!"

"Just like her parents!"

Anger overloads my system and I can feel the pressure of tears building behind my eyes. If I don't get out of here now, I'm going to start crying. And that's the last thing I want these people to see.

The fangirl noises begin to make my head throb, and before anyone can stop me I head straight to the dressing room, taking extra care to ram my shoulder with excess force into a shell-shocked Hikaru on the way.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Aiko xXX <strong>

"I'm terribly sorry, but please excuse me for a minute," I say quickly to my customer as I set my teacup back down on the table in front of me.

"O-of course!" he stammers before pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Take your time."

"Thank you," I reply with a small smile before leaving my seat.

I sigh and smooth out the skirts of my pale yellow dress before following Akina into the changing rooms. Setsuko really needs to outgrow her temper tantrums.

I tuck a lock of my hair behind my ear as I walk past the Suoh and Ootori, but keep my gaze steady on the floor in front of me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Suoh raise a hand to stop me, but Ootori holds him back, and they let me continue walking on.

My heels are muffled by the thick carpet of the dressing room. I kick them off at the door and proceed farther in. Akina has beaten me there and she sits with Setsuko on a small couch. She stroks Setsuko's long raven hair, murmuring softly under her breath.

"That was some scene out there," I say quietly as I walk up to her.

Setsuko just responds by burying her face in her hands and letting her hair fall in thick curtains around her.

"I don't even know how he has the nerve to do this to me after everything he's already put me through," she says in a muffled but bitter voice.

"You forget he has no idea about what happened to you afterwards," I say carefully, knowing I'm treading in dangerous territory.

"Dammit I know that Aiko!" she spits as her head snaps up, tears leaking down her face. "And it makes it that much harder for me to hate him!"

I try my best to smile at her as I sweep her bangs out of her eyes. She wipes her eyes furiously on the heels of her palms before giving up and using her dress skirts.

"But why do you need to hate him?"

We glance over at Akina, whose soft green eyes linger on the floor.

"Why can't you just let it go?"

Setsuko looks appalled, as if Akina just suggested that she boil live puppies to make herself feel better. But the look wears off fast, and she just slumps over.

"You don't just forget something like that," she says sadly. "I don't see any other option but to spend the rest of my life hating that little ginger brat."

"That's where you're wrong," I say calmly. "You can let go and just tolerate him. We won't force you into being best friends, but at least we won't have any more scenes like that. And you won't be so angry anymore."

She seems to be considering my words as the curtains over the exit are pulled back to reveal Aya-senpai and Shiori.

Senpai looks a bit uncomfortable, but is wearing a sympathetic smile anyways.

"H-hey," she says timidly.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Aya xXX<strong>

This is agonizing.

Fist the guy went out of his way to be nice in hopes that I probably forgot that I rejected him once already.

When that didn't happen I ended up sitting through the longest explanation ever about how he really did like me and that how Kisa had given him the little kick he needed to actually talk to me. Though he still didn't understand half of what happened that day, he still wanted to get to know me.

Long story short I ended up sneaking one of my earphones up all ninja style into my ears and began to semi drown out his babbling.

I nodded and 'hum'-ed in the right places while glancing longingly over to the table Honey and Mori were seated at.

Honey catches my eye for a nanosecond and smiles.

While I'd love to return it, it 'would be out of character' and Renge would lecture me for hours on end if she caught me.

So instead I snuggle deeper into the loveseat and tuck my feet under me, letting my eyes glaze over.

**nae modeun geol wanbyeoghi haejeshikyeo beorin neo (you who completely dissembled me)**

**I think I'm losing control**

**i dalkomhan ge naege haeroul ri eobt janha (this sweet thing cannot be poisonous)**

**neol sarang hago shipeo (I want to love you)**

**saramin ge matna itorog areumdabna (really a person, so beautiful)**

**naege utneun jeo eolgul jom bwa (look at that face smiling on me)**

**nae saram doen ge matna jeonbu kkumeun aninga (really my person now, isn't it all a dream?)**

**nae modeun geol da jugo shipeo (I want to give my everything)**

**naega wae ireolkka (why am I like this?)**

**an buryeotdeon yogshimi jakku (the desire I didn't have before)**

**igeo wae ireolkka (why is this like this?)**

**nae aneseo keojyeoga (growing bigger in me)**

**naega wae ireolkka (why am I like this?)**

**nado moreudeon naega kkae eonan geot gata (I whom I didn't even know has woken up)**

**ne sarang ttaemune (by your love)**

**Uh uh woo~**

**neo ttaemune (because of you)**

**Uh uh woo~**

**neo hana ttaemune (because of only you)**

**Uh uh woo~**

**geurae nega nal kkaewosseo (yes, you have woken me up)**

**nun tteumyeon jeil meonjeo tteo oreuneun ne eolgul (your face that I think of first when I open my eyes)**

**boji anhgo mot gyeondigo (I can't stand it without looking at it)**

**han beondo ibyeorhan jeog eobtneun saram cheoreom neol (like a person who never experienced a break up)**

**saranghae saranghae saranghae maeil gobaeg handa (I love you love you love you confess everyday)**

**nareul jeonbu alkka da almyeon shilmang halkka (you may know everything about me, will you be disappointed?)**

**deo joheun saram doego shipeo (I want to be a better person for you)**

**neoreul wihaeseo nan (for you I)-**

I suddenly notice that everyone around me is standing and gawking at something over my shoulder. Even this Minato guy is watching whatever's going on with interest.

I tug my ear buds out and am met with a voice so full of sarcasm and malice that it could only come from Setsuko.

She's disheveled and shoeless, her skirts creased and wrinkled around her long pale legs. Her hair sticks up at odd angles like she just rolled out of bed.

"Well, have you thought about this?! Maybe I don't want to be here!" she snarls as pulls herself quickly to her feet and tosses her hair over her shoulders. "Who wants to waste all their time on a bunch of narcissistic pretty boys anyways?! I'd rather have teeth pulled than waste my time here!"

That seems to strike a nerve with Hikaru, but before he can say anything Kyoya cuts in.

But then the guests get involved and everything just seems to fall apart for Setsuko. Though her face says otherwise, her eyes betray the fact that she's close to tears.

She leaves quickly, but not before purposely slamming into Hikaru.

Ouch.

Kaoru moves in to comfort Hikaru, but I glance over to the dressing rooms in time to see Aiko slip through the curtains.

"Wanna come with me to see if she's ok?"

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Shiori xXX<strong>

Aya glances up at me in surprise.

"Uh…well, I mean, it's not that I…" she stammers softly.

I suppress a giggle and extend a hand towards her and pull her off the loveseat.

"It's ok," I say as she shifts awkwardly from foot to foot. "Setsuko would be glad to see you. She thinks you're cool."

Her cheeks flush and I just can't help but laugh at her. She's so funny.

"I-I guess I could," she says as she nervously rubs the back of her neck.

I smile and drag her along after me, doing my best to drown out the mindless babble floating in the air around us.

Just as we're about to enter the dressing room I see Takashi looking at me from across the room.

My first reaction is to blush, but then I notice it's not really one of 'those' stares. He seems almost on edge about something. I just flash him a quick smile before turning away and shoving Aya into the dressing room ahead of me.

Aiko, Akina, and Setsuko look surprised to see her, but its short lived.

"H-hey," Aya stammers.

Setsuko looks up at her from her place on the floor, and I can see the faint gleam of respect in her eyes that is quickly washed aside by shame. She averts her gaze, but still tries to smile.

I look over at Aiko who nods subtly in the direction of the curtain.

I creep over to it, peeking through a small gap between the wall and the torrents of fabric. To my relief, the girls seem to have calmed down a bit, but as my eyes roam over the last part of the room I nearly have a heart attack.

Takashi hasn't seemed to have budged an inch, and his eyes are glued to the curtain, as if he can see me through the thick suffocating material.

I scramble back and almost trip over a discarded pile of shoes, clutching my chest and breathing too quickly and shallowly.

A shudder passes over my body before I walk back towards the girls. What is his problem? He seemed so nice earlier when he helped me get out without disturbing Honey and Aya-chan.

Then I feel like smacking myself in the forehead.

Does he think I'll tell someone and laugh as the fangirls tear Aya apart? A wave of hurt and fury washes over me and the one thing I can think about is marching back out there to set the guy straight.

Well the thought of someone my size trying to put someone that huge in his place is laughable, I'm just barely taller than Aya.

But still. I was going to guard that secret, and I still will. I do want to see them happy. I've never seen either of them like this before. Not to mention with the little display I saw earlier, I've never seen a couple that seemed so hopelessly in love.

Why would anyone want to destroy that?

Ok, forget I asked.

I've noticed that one second year girl who seems to be one of Honey's regulars is less than happy at the idea of sharing even with her own friends.

Though the gap in the fabric I look him straight in the eye. I can't tell if he sees me or not. But if he does he's good about hiding it. I steel my spine and curl my hands into fists.

He's always protected Honey. Now I'll protect Aya.

"What do you think Shiori?"

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Akina xXX<strong>

Almost immediately I can sense the change in Setsuko's posture. She's ashamed to have senpai seeing her like this.

I lick my lips and lower my gaze.

It's been a while since Setsuko last blew up like this. I could read in her body language that she was close to cracking on the first day of being a hostess, but I was proud that she managed to hold herself together.

But now, I can't help but feel a bit jealous as she looks up at senpai, even though I'm still disappointed in her actions earlier.

"Hey," Setsuko replies back in a wavering voice. "Is everyone gone?"

Senpai shakes her head softly.

"Unfortunately no," she says softly. "But I don't think they'll mind if we disappear for a few minutes."

She crouches down so she's looking up at us. For a minute I admire the way she's able to keep her balance on the heels she's in while resting her arms on her knees.

"Are you ok?" she asks quickly. "You look terrible."

As soon as the words leave her mouth she claps her hand over it. A blush stains her cheeks and she looks back up at us apologetically.

Setsuko chuckles dryly.

"I've been _a lot_ worse, trust me."

I stiffen at her at the sudden lightness she treats her condition with. Wasn't she just mad about it? I sigh softly and look up at her.

Setsuko's features have returned to their usual confident mask, but I can she she's still upset.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Senpai looks uncomfortable with her own suggestion, but still manages to make her worry sound clear and genuine.

"It's alright," Setsuko says as she tosses her hair. "It's kind of a heavy topic to force on someone I barely know."

Senpai nods, trying to look understanding but just barely masking her disappointment.

"Well why don't we fix that?"

Everyone looks over to me and I try not to shrink back from the attention.

"Why not get to know us better senpai?" I ask cautiously. "After all, it seems like we'll be spending a lot of time together."

"Yes," Aiko says as she takes a seat on my right. "How about a sleepover this weekend? The five of us."

She falters for a moment, and it almost looks like she might fall over in her heels. I can't help the small smile that tugs at my lips at her reaction though. It's as if she can't believe that she's being extended an invitation.

"What do you think Shiori?" Aiko asks, ignoring sempai's expression. "Can we invite an outsider to one of our sacred Saturday night sleepovers?"

Shiori jumps, but faces us with a smile plastered on her face once the question sunk in.

"Totally!" she gushes. "But I think it's time we rejoined the club."

Setsuko stiffens beside me, but I get up and extend a hand to her. She gives me a half smile and allows me to pull her up, which is hard since she's taller and pretty much all arms and legs.

"Let's go," I say quietly. "You don't want him to win do you?"

That puts the fire back in her eyes and she steels her spine before marching to the curtain.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Hikaru xXX<strong>

I let Kaoru lead me over to the nearest couch. I collapse into the plush cushions, trying to drown out the noise around me.

My stomach still smarts. That girl has boney knees.

"That was…unexpected…" Kaoru trails off in a soft voice.

"You think?" I snap back half-heartedly.

"But despite that you can't deny it was somewhat refreshing right?" he pries.

I sigh and sink farther into the seat. I haven't even thought past the throbbing in my stomach yet. How am I supposed to answer that?

"I'll let you know when I can feel my stomach again," I reply. "The refreshment might not be worth it."

Kaoru almost smiles as he glances over at the dressing room.

"She looked like she was about to cry," he says suddenly.

I feel my eyebrow raise as his gaze returns to me.

"Why does that matter? She's not the one who got her intestines rearranged."

"She hates us," he replies curtly.

"And I repeat, why does it matter?"

I have to admit there's something unnerving about knowing someone hates you, but I shove the feeling aside. It never mattered what people thought of us before. Why does it matter knowing that one person doesn't like us?

Except she doesn't just not like us…she hates us.

Somehow that word just doesn't sit well with me and it leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.

"It doesn't make you feel…weird?" Kaoru finally asks.

I throw on an unconcerned smirk and rest my arms behind my neck.

"All I know is I'm beginning to feel glad that I picked her," I say smoothly. "Looks like her reactions will be more satisfying than the little brunette."

Kaoru rolls his eyes and returns his gaze to the curtain.

The thought of Setsuko crying bothers me. Mostly because she doesn't look like the crying type. But I just roll my eyes and slouch back into my seat.

We've made tons of girls cry before. What difference does it make if she cries too?

I take the opportunity to close my eyes for a minute and shift my thoughts to a less confusing and stressful topic.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Kaoru xXX<strong>

My mind buzzes as I fixate my gaze on the curtain.

Is Setsuko crying behind it? And if she is…will Akina hold her hand until she feels better?

I bite down on my lower lip and shake my head. This is stupid. Setsuko definitely doesn't seem like the crying type.

I wince as I realize that she seems like she'd be the type to smash cinder blocks with her forehead when she gets mad.

Still, I can remember the way her eyes glistened as she shoved past Hikaru, and how Akina's own eyes were wide with fear and concern as she spun on her heel and ran after her friend.

I guess they have a bond similar to Hikaru and I, with the way one glance seemed to break through the shock that overrode Setsuko when Hikaru tossed her over his shoulder.

And while I'll admit I think Hikaru is right about Setsuko's reactions being more fun to watch, something tells me Akina's could satisfy me in a different way.

She seems so naïve, and Setsuko wants to protect her.

So what would be more satisfying?

Having Akina trust us and have Setsuko keep biting her nails with worry, or just tormenting them from a safe arm's length like we do with everyone else?

The first one sounds more appealing, but it would require more effort than usual.

I sigh and lean back in my chair.

It's probably about time we got back to our guests, but I feel like I should take this opportunity to relax a little. They're so busy squealing about the fight that they haven't bothered returning to their regular host.

Is this refreshing feeling worth tearing the two of them apart?

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Kyoya xXX<strong>

I let out an irritated sigh as the pen I'm using runs out of ink.

I toss it in the nearest waste basket and pull out another one from my blazer pocket.

"So what should we do about it?"

I glance up to see Tamaki staring intently at me like he's expecting an answer. He must have been monologuing again.

"About what?" I ask calmly.

"We can't just let this slide!" he yells. "If we do then everyone will think its ok to start fights! That's not how I want our family to be!"

I look up from my notebook and straighten my glasses.

"Unfortunately, we seem to have had a positive response to that little scene," I say. "The customers seem to like the fact Hosokoawa doesn't get along with Hikaru and Kaoru. We have a great opportunity to create some new merchandise for them."

Tamaki looks horrified that the suggestion.

"I will not promote violence between my own children!" he sobs.

"Somehow I feel that Renge will have the final word in this matter," I reply as I tuck my notebook under my arm.

"Until this matter is solved I think you should just focus on the packaging you already offer."

We turn to see Inoue standing in front of us, her pale skin standing out starkly against her bright red hair.

"But until then would you mind keeping some distance between them? Setsuko is brash and speaks before she thinks, it would be best if she didn't have to interact with the two of them any more than what is absolutely necessary."

"Very well," I say with a curt nod and pull the last rose off the table behind me.

I hand the pale yellow blossom to her and she takes it warily, running her slender fingertips over the orange tips of the petals.

"You have some customers waiting for you," Tamaki says proudly as he proceeds to usher her towards a table that has, in her absence, filled with math Leets and chess club members.

I suppress the urge to roll my eyes and flip my notebook back open.

I'm pretty sure I'll have Renge on my side for the new packages, but better prepare for it anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Mori xXX <strong>

She sits, smiles, and laughs like she does this every day.

She's given away a rose, fearlessly sitting on her knees and sticking it in the chest pocket of her customer's leather jacket. She does it with ease. Her friends have been rather reluctant to give any of theirs away, but she just hands them out like they're candy.

I shift my eyes away for a minute to glance at Amaya.

She still looks like she's suppressing physical pain, and right now I can't even tell if that's how she's actually feeling or if it's just her character.

My thoughts are soon answered as she senses my gaze and mouths 'help me.'

A smile tugs at the corners of my mouth, but before I can actually do anything, the club's time slot ends and everyone begins to reluctantly filter out of the room.

Once the door closes behind the last customer, a loud sigh breaks through the momentary lapse of silence.

We all turn to see Setsuko flop down across a loveseat, kicking her shoes off in one fluid movement.

"Thank god that's over."

Shiori skips over to her and pushes the hair out of the other girl's eyes.

"Aw, come on," she whines playfully. "You know you enjoyed that Setsuko."

Setsuko responds by puffing up her cheeks and blowing a jet of cool air in her upperclassmen's face. Shiori squeaks and jumps back, giggling girlishly.

"Because it's every girls dream to have the undivided attention of the captains of the basketball, soccer, and swim teams all to herself for an hour," Setsuko grimaces as Akina walks over and gathers her shoes. "It's just not my dream."

"Come on," she says as she extends a hand to the taller raven haired girl. "It's about time we got going."

Setsuko takes the other girl's hand and lets her self be pulled to her feet.

"I won't argue there," she says as she heads to the dressing room. "And now to change from a ridiculous dress into an even more ridiculous dress."

She's already behind the curtain before Tamaki can express his hurt. I'm guessing from his reaction that he picked the dresses this time around.

The rest of the girls follow suit, but Shiori is the last to go in.

Her large brown eyes flicker up at me for a second before she disappears behind the curtain.

Has she really been in our class all these years? I rack my brains, trying to remember as far back as I can. She looks familiar, but never stands out in my mind. So that really doesn't prove anything.

I sigh and run my hands through my hair.

I guess some people are just easy to overlook unless they do something worth paying attention to.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX<strong>

Aya is the first one out of the room, back in her black shorts and a loose red knit sweater with her hair down and waving.

I smile as I see the yellow and blue rose she holds in her hand, and grip my own pink rose a little tighter.

I smile, feeling slightly bad that I'm happy Takashi has a Kendo meeting and it will just be us on the ride home.

She smiles as she walks up.

"Ready?" she asks.

l nod and we walk out together, calling a few goodbyes over our shoulders. As soon as we're out the door, her hand finds mine and our fingers interlace.

"That was awful," she says calmly as we walk through the silent halls. "Every second of it made my skin crawl."

"Well maybe it was just that one customer," I offer. "Maybe not all of them will be like that."

She sighs heavily as we cross the courtyard, the sun playing over her light blond hair. She gives me a lazy smile.

"And here I thought you'd be happy I find hosting other boys completely repulsive."

I laugh.

"To be honest I am," I say before quickly kissing her temple. "But I'm also trying to make this a bit easier for you by telling you what I've found out by personal experience."

"What?" she asks in mock shock. "You've had customers you can't stand?"

"I think we all have," I say as we reach the limo. "We just have different ways of dealing with them."

"Ahhh," she sighs dramatically. "So _that's_ why Kisa thinks you're her boyfriend."

I glance down at her, a pang of panic running through me. She can't be serious. The worst part is, I can't even tell if Aya is joking or not.

"She said I was her boyfriend?" I mutter in horror.

"On more than one occasion," she replies grimly. "She seems to have convinced herself that you two are soul mates and are going to get married someday."

I groan despite myself. Aya looks up at me, a sudden mischievous glint in her eyes.

"And in her mind apparently I've graduated to trying to seduce you."

"Oh well, she was right about that," I muse. "You can be pretty seductive when you want to be."

Her face goes scarlet and her jaw almost hits the floor. Her hands fly up to cover her glowing face, but the red of her sweater only emphasizes the flush in her cheeks.

I can't help but laugh, and she seems too embarrassed to even snap at me. Much less get angry.

"H-How?!" she finally manages to stammer. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

I pull her into my arms and kiss the crown of her head. She whimpers and buries her face in my chest.

"You know I don't mean it like that," I assure her as I stroke her hair. "You don't need to sink that low to get attention."

"Still…" she mutters.

"It's just one thing you'll have to get over," I tease. "Even if you're not trying, or even if you come back from your dance classes all sweaty and gross, I'll still find you alluring Aya-koi."

She just digs her face as far into my chest as she can. My arms tighten around her and I wait for her to calm down and collect herself.

"I think that's enough of that," she eventually mutters.

She steps out of my arms, her face still faintly pink, but she grabs onto my hand and beings pulling me towards the place where our limo is parked.

I open the door for her and she slides in. As I sit down and pull the door closed she curls up next to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Here," she says with a small smile as she hands me her rose. "It's the only one I gave away today. Sometimes it pays to be the me."

I take her rose and hand her mine.

"I wish this was the only one I gave away," I say somewhat sadly.

"It's ok," she says as she re-laces our fingers. "I understand."

"How about we go out tonight?" I ask. "We can go to one of those teppanyaki places you like."

She smiles up at me.

"Congrats," she says. "You officially have a date with the, what exactly am I? The playing hard to get type?"

I put an arm around her shoulder and bring her closer to me. Her head rests comfortably on my shoulder, her fine hair tickling my cheek.

"We'll I've got you. So it really doesn't matter."

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Author's Notes xXX<strong>

**YEAH GUYS I'M ALL COUGHT UP! THERES ALL NEW STUFF COMING SOON!**

**So yeah…this chapter's song is G.R.8.U. (aka You Are Impressive) by VIXX. I think I'm going through an obsessive phase with this song…and just the group in general. They are so underrated it's not even funny T^T.**

**So yeah! That's about it. See yah all next time!**

**Lotsa love, Krystal**


	26. Chapter 26

**HEY GUYS I CHANGED WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY MORE THAN I THOUGHT I WOULD...so sorry**

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX<strong>

"You'll be fine," I assure Aya as the limo cruses the silent streets.

Her shoulders are stiff and tense, her hands curled in tight fists him her lap. I could swear I can hear her teeth grinding from where I'm sitting.

"If you say so," she replies, shrinking into the fabric of her oversized black hoodie.

Her voice is clipped and breathy all at the same time.

Reaching over, I take on of her closest hand in mine. Her fist uncurls and allows me to lace our fingers together, but her grip is like a python. I try not to wince as it tightens when the limo cruses to a smooth stop.

"This is it," she mumbles.

Well, not technically. She requested that the chauffer drop her off a block away since I wanted to ride with her.

"Just be the way you are when we're together and you'll be fine," I say before pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

"But that's different," she mumbles as she fixes her gaze on her hands. "I'm not even like that with my own parents. How can I be like that with a group of girls I barely know?"

"Well, that's the whole point of doing this right?" I ask. "To get to know them better?"

"Yeah…" she sighs in defeat. "I just don't know if I'm ready for this."

"What's the worst that can happen?" I ask.

Her head snaps up and her eyes flash in fear for a second. She opens her mouth like she's about to say something, but the words get stuck in her throat, choking her off.

"Ok, forget I asked," I say quickly.

"I'm sorry," she whispers as her shoulders slump forward. "I'm acting like such a baby."

"More like a kindergartener on their first day of school," I say with a small smile.

"Same difference," she replies, but the smallest of smiles plays on her lips. "I guess I've just got to do what I did back then."

"Does this mean I have to pick you up and carry you inside?" I joke.

"No," she said with the beginnings of a laugh. "My Aunt Élise just…."

She suddenly trails off, a soft blush building up in her cheeks. Her eyes fix on mine as she curls up in her seat, hugging her knees with her right arm and holding her left hand up to her face.

"It's this thing from a book she used to read me when I was little," she says in a small voice. "She would kiss the palm of my hand, so if I ever felt scared or lonely I would know she loved me…"

Smiling, I reach out and take her right hand. She looks at me curiously as I spread out her fingers and press my lips to the soft skin at the center of her palm.

"There," I say as I lower her hand from my face. "Now you have your Aunt on one hand and me on the other."

She smiles up at me, hazel irises shining brightly.

Her hand twists around to grasp mine. She raises my hand to her lips and presses them gently to my palm. Her lips linger on my skin for a few seconds before she lowers my hand from her face.

"Thank you," she says as she picks up her backpack and slings it over her shoulder. "I'll text you in the morning, so don't tire yourself out to much."

"Alright," I reply. "Have fun."

"Is that an order?" she asks playfully as she opens the limo's door.

"Yes," I reply.

She smirks, and with half of her body already sticking out of the limo, leans in and places a swift kiss on my lips.

"Yes sir," she says with a mock salute before stepping out and closing the door behind her.

Scooting over to the window, I wait until she rounds the corner to let the driver know we can head back to the estate.

The farther away we drive, the more the warm feeling she gave me begins to fade. I raise my palm to my face, placing my lips just over the spot she kissed.

It's nowhere near as satisfying as having one of her real kisses. But it's enough to hold me over until she gets home tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Aya xXX<strong>

I take a deep breath as I look up at the large house looming in front of me.

I knew the Yoshida family was wealthy, I mean…how could Akina attend Ouran if they weren't? But I guess I really didn't realize just how much money ballroom dancers made. Much less a ballroom dancing couple on a reality TV show.

I nervously fiddle with the strap of my backpack as I step up to the gates. I haven't been invited to a sleepover since I was in elementary school, and all the memories of waking up with pink hair or being duct taped to the floor make my stomach churn.

These thoughts rage war in my head against my will. These girls really don't seem anything like those ones, so I have to have a little faith.

I sigh and run my fingers through my damp hair and try to muster up the backbone to take a step forward and ring the doorbell.

**~ earlier that same day ~**

"_Alright ladies! Take five and then we'll run it a few more times."_

_The five of us trudge over to our duffle bags and collapse under the ballet bars._

"_This is rough," Shiori gasps as she pulls her water bottle out from under her jacket. "How do you do this every day Akina?"_

"_You eventually get used to it," Akina says in a steady voice._

_She tugs her rubber band out of her hair and readjusts her pony tail. We've been at this for almost three hours and she's hardly broken a sweat._

"_Ok!" Setsuko huffs as she flops down in spread eagle next to me. "I hereby declare tonight's sleepover to be a spa night!"_

"_Seconded!" Aiko sighs as she leans back against the wall. "Your personal staff is the best Akina."_

"_Well my mom just has high priorities," Akina sighs as she falls into a typical teenager sprawl. "But that doesn't mean we can't take advantage of it. You guys wanna have a movie marathon while we're at it?"_

"_With an ice cream bar if you don't mind," Setsuko calls from her position on the floor. "I think I lost like four pounds that I'd like back."_

_I curl up next to my bag and munch on some goldfish. Sounds like fun._

_But I don't do sleepovers. I've had the experience ruined way to many times. At my last one I woke up blue because one of the girls had put powdered Jell-O mix in my sleeping bag. It mixed with my sweat and stuck to my skin while I slept. It wasn't pretty._

"_What do you think Aya?"_

_I raise my head to see them all looking at me like they expect an answer to something._

"_Sorry?" I ask._

"_What do you want for dinner?" Aiko asks. "Pizza or Fried Chicken?"_

_I guess my shock was plain on my face because they all start laughing._

"_You _are_ coming aren't you?" Setsuko asks._

_I stare at them stupidly for a few seconds, which just makes them laugh harder._

"_Come on senpai," Aiko says as she pulls her shimmering red hair into a knot. "We've adopted you into our weird family, so say you'll come."_

"_Sure," I say with a genuine smile._

"_Great!" Akina exclaims as she pulls a slip of paper from her dance duffle. "Here's my address. You can drop by around six since we all need to head home for a bit after this."_

"_Alright," I reply, taking the paper from her with slightly shaking hands._

"_So," Setsuko drawls. "Now that that's out of the way, onto the important stuff. Pizza or Fried Chicken?"_

My finger trembles slightly as I press the doorbell. As soon as the tone sounds I snatch my hand back, trailing the tips of my fingers on my ripped black jeans.

Wonderful. What do I have to do to get paranoia to take a hike? A long hike.

My hand twitches on its own accord. I lift it up to my face, smiling down at it before curling my fingers around it and pressing it to my chest. A small smile crosses my face, and my nerves settle slightly.

After a minute, a maid answers the door. She seems surprised to see me, but nevertheless she invites me to come inside.

She leads me into a large entryway. It's painted a soft off white color and has a spotless white tile floor. On either side of me, a staircase leads up to the second floor. They meet in the middle, creating a little balcony that branches off into two hallways.

The maid leads me up the right one, but instead of going down either of the hallways, she leads me straight back from the balcony through an ornamental arch, and to a set of large glossy oak doors.

She knocks twice before stepping back.

The door flies open and Setsuko stands in the entryway, her long inky hair pulled up in a lopsided ponytail and holding a leg of fried chicken.

"Oh hey you made it!" she says with a toothy grin. "Thanks a lot Ran, I can take it from here."

The maid nods and leaves, and Setsuko ushers me inside.

Surprisingly, Akina's room is decked in shades of cream and antique bronze. Her bed is rather plain, with white and bronze bedding and pillows. It sits across from a white marble fireplace with a large mirror over the mantel. The rest of the room is sparsely furnished, with only a small set of cream colored drawers and a few plush chairs set by a small terrace that is framed by a set of rose gold curtains made of fine silk.

The other three are sprawled across Akina's bed, paper plates littered with chicken bones and pizza crusts laying in random spots across the room.

"There you are!" Shiori says excitedly as she bounces up to her knees.

Her copper hair bounces around her body joyfully, her large brown eyes practically glowing in excitement.

"We were getting worried you weren't coming," Aiko said as she pushes herself up off the bed.

Her ruby hair was free and flowing, neatly framing her face. Her eyes look almost uncharacteristically soft, the gold making them warm.

"I'm happy you came senpai," Akina spoke up.

Her long chestnut hair was pulled up in a bun, and she was fiddling with the baby hairs at the nape of her neck, trying to get them to join the rest of the styled locks. Her jade green eyes were smiling even if she wasn't physically.

I smile softly. They really did look happy that I was there.

"We've got a few hours until mom's staff will be available," Akina says as she hands me a plate. "They shot a new episode of the show tonight, so she'll be using them for a while."

"So what do we do till then?" Setsuko asks as she reluctantly offers me the bucket of chicken.

"How about some ice breaker games?" Aiko suggests as she hands me a few slices of pizza.

They were cut into small little squares, to I took five. I feel no guilt whatsoever. I earned it with that brutal rehearsal earlier today.

We all look over at Aiko as she brushes a lock of hair behind her ear. Jugging my plate in my arms I set my bag down on the floor next to three others.

"So long as it's not truth or dare I'm good with that," Setsuko responds.

"Seconded," I reply as I pick up a wild berry juice pouch from a small coffee table that I hadn't noticed when I walked in that houses most of the food.

"Ok then," Aiko says as she gets up and walks over to her bag. "Everyone in a circle on the floor."

We obey and take a seat on the plush cream carpet. I find myself sitting between Setsuko and Shiori. Aiko returns and sits between Akina and Shiori, a pair of dice in her hands. She sets one aside and sets one in the center of the circle.

"Ok, so this is what we'll do," she explains. "We each take a number, and one of us rolls the dice, and whoever's number lands right side up has to answer a question or do something the other person asks.

But keep things appropriate."

She glances over to Setsuko after her last statement, and Setsuko just smirks.

"Since there's five of us and six sides of the dice, if someone rolls a six then the last person goes again."

We all nod.

"I'll take one," Shiori says as she munches on her pizza crust.

"Three," Setsuko calls out as she gnaws on her tiny plastic juice straw.

"Two," I mutter as I start on a drumstick.

"Four," Akina whispers as she pulls a pillow into her lap with her right and a juice pouch with her left.

"And I'm five," Aiko says as she pulls her half empty plate towards her. "Now that's settled, let's try it."

She rolls the dice. It lands on three.

"Do your worst," Setsuko challenges as she shoots Aiko a confident smirk.

"OK, monologue for us," Aiko says mirroring it almost perfectly. "Let's see your wicked acting skills."

Setsuko sighs like this is going to take up to much energy and tosses her empty juice pouch in a small trashcan before dramatically pulling herself to her feet. She rolls and pops her shoulders and neck before turning her back to us.

"This is going to be good," Shiori giggles.

Setsuko whips back around suddenly, her blue eyes big and watery. Her shoulders shake and she runs a worried hand through her hair.

"_Your children are just unhappy little marching machines._

_Take Liesl for example. Liesel isn't a child anymore! And if you keep treating her as one, you're going to have a mutiny on your hands! And Friedrich - Friedrich is afraid to be himself - he's shy, he's aloof, he needs your confidence!_

_Brigitta could tell you about him. That's because she notices things. She always tells the truth - especially when you don't want to hear it._

She gets more exasperated, her voice trembling and shaking.

_Kurt - Kurt is sensitive, he's easily hurt, and you ignore him! You brush him aside just like you do all the others!_

_I haven't finished yet! _She snaps suddenly, and begins stalking furiously after someone who's not there.

_Louisa, Louisa wants to have a good time. Oh please Captain, let her have a good time! _

_Marta - Marta I don't know about yet but someone has got to find out about her! And Gretl, oh little Gretl just wants to be loved! _

_Oh please captain, love them, love all of them, they need you!"_

Her chest is heaving by the time she's done. She straightens up and bows, her usual smug smirk on her face when she stands straight again.

"Damn…" I trial off as she sits back down beside me. "That would have gone so good with popcorn."

"I was in the Sound of Music for a summer tour when I was in my first year middle school," she explained with an indifferent shrug. "I was too young to play Maria, but that's my favorite monologue from the entire play."

She picks up the dice and rolls it. One.

"Ok Shiori," Setsuko drawls. "If you were an ice cream flavor what would you be and why?"

Shiori goes silent for a minute and begins to gnaw on a chicken bone. Then I can practically see the light bulb flash above her head as she straightens up.

"Wild 'n Reckless," she answers. "Cuz I'm sweet, colorful, I love pastel colors, and I only appeal to people who are kids at heart."

We all giggle at her logic, but I have to admit it makes…some sense. She's still laughing as she picks up the dice and gives it a toss. Two.

"Ok Aya," she says as she pulls the meat off another leg. "I wanna hear you sing. In French."

I gulp quickly.

"Really?" I ask, setting down my juice pouch.

"Yup," she replies with an evil grin. "A capella if you don't mind."

I sigh and rack my brains quickly and come up with a piece from an elementary school music event. I only really remember the first half of it, but they don't need to know that.

I lick my lips clean of grease and straighten my back.

_Mon coeur se recommande à vous, (my heart is offered still to you)_

_Tout plein d'ennui et de martyre; (full now of woe and deep despairing)_

_Au moins en dépit des jaloux (but not to consistency untrue)_

_Faites qu'à Dieu vous puisse dire! (say one farewell, my sorrow sharing)_

I cringe as my voice almost cracked on the beginning of the last line. My cheeks heat up and fly to my face.

I hear the rest of them start laughing again and I find myself joining in.

"Oh god that was terrible," I gasp.

"No, no," Aiko denies through her gasps for breath. "It was great!"

I pick up the dice and toss it. It lands on six.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I shriek as I rock backwards. "That's so not cool."

"The dice has spoken!" Aiko says as she tries to keep herself from laughing. "Anyone have any good ideas?"

"Dance."

I look down at Setsuko. She smirks widely, her blue eyes alight with mirth.

"What am I supposed to dance?" I ask cautiously.

"Anything," she says with a shrug of her shoulders. "Just make it entertaining."

Glancing back at Aiko, Shiori, and Akina, they all nod. Biting the inside of my cheek, I pull out my phone and scroll through my playlist. What do I have that has a fairly impressive dance?

Do I really want to impress them?

I'm hit with a pang when I realize that…yes, I do.

Quickly glancing up, I see four pairs of eyes looking at me with curiosity, and despite the fact that I should feel nervous, I begin to feel more excited than anything. My scrolling stops and I pick a song.

Standing, I take a few steps back to avoid tripping and sentencing myself to un untimely and rather pathetic death, and adjust the volume to the loudest setting before skipping to the last minute of the song. It has the best dance break.

**Cheoeum nunddeumyeon mideul su eobdae (when you first open your eyes you won't believe it)**

**gwaenchana na yeope isseulge (it's okay, I will stay by your side)**

**Keu nugudo jansori hal irhi eobdae (nobody will nag at you)**

**yeah geunyang da nae meotdaero hae (yeah, just do it my way)**

**You, me, and the DJ dancing till the break of dawn **

**No, no never gonna stop now**

**Turn it up, let's party on**

**let's party on**

**let's party on**

**let's party on oh whoa oh oh~**

**let's party on**

**Neomani hamkke kajullae (I will only go with you)**

**Meolji anheun fantasy (a fantasy that isn't far away)**

**Sangsangi gadeukhan I sesange (to this world full of imaginataion)**

**Kkeuteun obseo never end (without an end, never end)**

**Yeogin neverland (this is neverland)**

**Kkeuteun obseo never end (without an end, never end)**

**Yeogin neverland (this is neverland)**

I finish, and they just stare at me blankly for a second in complete silence. The food is left entirely forgotten.

"You've got to show me how to do that!" Akina shouts as she jumps to her feet.

I'm almost taken aback. This is the loudest she's ever spoken.

"S-sure," I stammer. "Which part."

"How about like, the whole thing," Setsuko says as she gets to her feet. "I liked it."

"Yeah!" Shiori gushes. "But I think we might need more room."

"Shouldn't the studio be free right now Akina?" Aiko asks as she pulls her hair into a ponytail.

Akina nods enthusiastically and races to the door. I laugh and follow her down the halls. She leads us down the stairs into the main entryway and through the gap between the staircases . We take a right, bypassing the sitting room, and are met with a large spacious dance studio made of pale wood. An entire wall is just mirrors, and an impressive sound system sits in the corner along with a large water dispenser and a few towels.

"Well," Akina asks, looking up at me. "We're ready when you are."

I smile and take off my hoodie. Adjusting the straps of my grey tank top I study them and put them into a V formation behind me.

"Ok," I say, taking my place at the point. "The first eight count goes like this…"

**~ time skip ~**

"OK, can I see it without me?"I ask as I turn to face them.

"I think so," Setsuko says as she pushes her bangs from her eyes.

"We have Akina, so we'll be fine," Shiori jokes as she elbows Akina in the ribs.

Akina blushes and laughs nervously, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Alright," I say as I plop down in front of the mirror. "Make me proud girls."

I give them an eight count of the track to prepare themselves and lean back against the glass.

A grin breaks out across my lips as they dance. It's amazing, they learned it in only under two hours. But they look like they've known it for as long as I have (almost two years in case you were curious). I'm proud before they even get two eight counts in.

As I watch them, I begin to wonder why I was so afraid to come here. We've really…clicked (for lack of a better term).

When the song ends I bounce to my feet.

"I'm impressed," I admit.

They all smile at me, and before I know it, Shiori tackles me in a hug.

"GROUP HUG!" she giggles.

I'm surprised that the rest of them actually enforce it. I'm surrounded but taller than me bodies, but for the first time it doesn't really bother me. I'm just glad that my arms have been pinned to my sides by Shiori to have the pressure of having to hug back just yet.

"Excuse me," a new voice says, interrupting our moment.

The maid from earlier is standing in the doorway. She gives a quick curtsy before speaking again.

"The staff is available for use now," she says. "And your ice cream bar has been set up as well."

"Alright!" Setsuko cheers. "I've got some weight to eat back so let's go!"

I notice Shiori, Akina, and Aiko share a cringe and an odd look. But Setsuko's already halfway down the hall, so they quickly replace it with another expression before taking off after her.

"Setsuko I swear if you eat all the cherries again I'm never helping you write an essay again!" Aiko threatens as she runs after the black and blue blur that is Setsuko.

**~ time skip~**

By eleven forty five we had gotten shiatsu massages, facials, hair masks, a head to toe exfoliation, eyebrow shaping, a detox body treatment, and mani pedis. I was feeling more relaxed than I've ever been in my life.

We had chosen not to have our nails painted so we could play another game.

We dumped all the polishes we had available into a basket and had one person randomly select one. They then spun the bottle on its side and whoever the cap pointed to when it stopped had one of their nails painted that color.

By the end of the game, the nails of my right hand were painted and iridescent bluish purple, a bright red orange, a deep red with black glitter, a fuchsia with silver glitter, and white with gold glitter. My left was a bright cyan, a neon pink, a deep sapphire, a deep garnet red, and a muted tea rose pink.

We were now laying in the large circular couch in the far side of the spa, sipping smoothies and watching cliché romantic comedies. Every once in a while we would criticize the dialogue, or a giant hole in the plot, or just things that just didn't make any sense.

"That was sooooo bad," Aiko moans as she adjust the pastel yellow top of her pajama set.

"It had its moments," Shiori argued.

"Your right," Setsuko sighed from her seat. "Just not enough."

"I still want to know who cast the leading lady," I grumble as I place my empty cup on the table in front of us. "She needs to have her acting license revoked."

"Agreed," all four of them chorus.

"If my dad had produced this movie she's never made it past the first round of auditions," Aiko moans.

"Let's just pretend that movie never happened," Setsuko groans as she gets up from her seat and smooths out her loose fitting green shirt before lifting her cup. "Anyone up for another? I'm making a run."

There's a chorus of responses, and Setsuko just says she'll bring the pitcher back from the bar's fridge. Aiko, Shiori, and Akina go to pick out another movie.

My phone took that moment to _ping_, and forced me to get up and walk over to where it was.

_Judging by the lack of complaints I take it you're having a good time?_

I snicker softly.

_All thanks to the universal peace maker…fried chicken. But really, it's great. Really worried for nothing._

…_Again…_

_Shut up }:p_

_I'm glad though. But I'm calling it a night. See you in the morning._

_Night. Love you_

"Who're you texting?"

My back goes ramrod straight as I jump to my feet. Setsuko regards me curiously as I scramble to hit the power button and hide the messages. But my face is burning like a stove, and I can only see the curiosity building up in her.

"What is it?" Aiko asks as she tosses three DVD cases on the table.

"You're blushing Senpai," Akina observes.

"Come on!" Setsuko whines. "Who is it?! Your boyfriend?"

If at all possible, I think my blush doubled. And all it did was widen her eyes. A spark of disbelief passes through her eyes.

"Whoa," she gasps. "Is it really? I was just kidding…"

"Drop it Setsuko," Shiori suddenly snaps.

Everyone in the room flinches at the sudden edge in her voice. She makes eye contact with me, and her eyes trial slowly down to my ring finger where the blue diamond rests. And in that moment I know that she knows.

"I don't get it," Setsuko counters. "What's wrong with asking-"

"I said drop it!" Shiori says again, her eyes hardening.

"Shiori!" Akina scolds, stepping in front of a shocked Setsuko. "What's gotten into you?"

"What's this all about?" Aiko asks, suddenly sounding scared.

"Nothing!" Shiori insists, crossing her arms over her chest.

My head bows in embarrassment. Shit. I can't believe I was that careless. But the thing is, I'm not wanting to keep secrets from them. Only a few hours and I'm wanting to tell them the secret that I hold closer than anything. It's scary.

"Its fine Shiori," I mumble, raising my head back up. "I want to tell them."

She looks back at me, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Are you sure?" she asks softly, her eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"I-I want to," I stammer. "I really like the four of you…and after tonight, if we aren't already, I _want_ to be friends with you all. So I won't keep secrets from any of you."

The four of them all have different expressions on their faces. Shiori gives me a soft smile. Aiko still looks confused, and she looks irritated at the simple fact that she's missing something. Akina's face is patiently waiting for me to explain what's going on. And Setsuko…Setsuko looks conflicted.

"I think we became friends in the dressing room."

I glance over to Akina.

She's looking at me with a certain fondness in her eyes very few people have ever given me. I find myself smiling back at her, and oddly choked up.

"And I only let my friends see me cry," Setsuko says quietly.

"I already told you earlier today, or well yesterday now I guess…we've already adopted you," Aiko says with her oddly soft gaze. "You're family now."

"And family watches out for each other," Shiori says as she takes a step closer to me. "So no matter what happens now, the four of us have your back."

"Wow," I reply. "Thanks guys…"

I run a hand through my hair, and watch the light glint off my ring.

"Well, since you are my family now," I sigh dramatically. "You were bound to find out about this eventually."

"So you do have a boyfriend?" Setsuko asks.

"Yeah," I reply sheepishly. "I do."

"Who?" Aiko asks as she sits down on the couch again.

I bite the inside of my cheek.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

**XXx Author's Notes xXX**

**hey guys! I actually wrote this all in one day and I'm soooooo happy!**

**So, I really didn't mean for the revamping to take so long. So I owe you guys an apology. But I am back on track and I am free from school! So I mean it this time when I say I'll be quick with the updates.**

**So yeah. What do you guys think? **

**Songs are Neverland by U-KISS, and mon cour se recommande à vous. Setsuko's monologue was from the Sound of Music. **

**Anyways, please review and I'll see you soon!**

**Lotsa love, Krystal**


	27. Chapter 27

**XXx Aya xXX**

The sudden silence that follows those two words is deafening.

I begin to squirm uncomfortably under the four pairs of eyes on me. Maybe this was a bit much to spring onto them this soon. But I have to admit, there's something about admitting to someone that Honey is mine that feels like a huge weight has been shoved off my shoulders.

Pretending like he didn't matter to me to try and get Kisa to back off was hard. It almost felt like I was betraying both him and myself by trying to downplay what I felt towards him just to satisfy that little brat.

"You're serious?" Setsuko finally asks as she slumps down onto the couch. "The little kid? You're kidding me."

My blush returns as I nod softly. Setsuko's eyes widen and she slumps over and rests her elbows on her knees, disbelief making her face go blank.

"He's not as childish as you'd think," Shiori cuts in to defend me. "He's actually quite the flirt if it's just the two of them."

She gives me a knowing smirk and elbows me in the ribs. But I'm so caught off guard that I stumble a bit, my socks sliding on the slick tile floor. Shiori panics a bit and grabs hold of me, and we tumble into a heap on the couch behind us.

That causes the rest of the girls to begin laughing, and as we sit back up, I find myself laughing along with them.

"How did you know about that?" I ask as I tuck a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah Shiori," Aiko prods as she hops over to our couch. "Do tell us how you came to be in possession of this important piece of information."

Akina and Setsuko get up off the couch opposite of us and squeeze onto ours. We shift and squeeze until we're all sitting in a circle again. This time we're all sitting so close together that our shoulders and knees are touching, and everyone's faces are so close together.

"Well, you see," Shiori giggles before her now mischievous brown eyes flicker over to me. "It was that day we became friends in the dressing room. Earlier before the club opened I saw the two of you in the makeup chairs."

A blush rises in my cheeks again and my hands fly to my face.

"Oh..." Setsuko trails off with a large smirk on her face. "What, did he kiss her or something?"

"Multiple times as a matter of fact," Shiori says with a flip of her copper hair. "It was without a doubt the cutest thing ever."

"No way!" Akina gasps, a wide smile on her face. "Did he really?"

"Once right here," Shiori says gleefully as she taps the skin behind my ear. "Twice on her lips and then on her forehead."

My face all but explodes as Aiko, Akina, and Setsuko's eyes dart back and forth from me and Shiori. They search for some sign that this might be a joke that the two of us are pulling, but if my face doesn't convince them of anything I don't know what will.

"How long has this been going on?" Aiko asks as she tucks her knees to her chest.

"A little less than a week," I manage to reply. "Just two days before we came back from summer break."

"Only that long?" Akina asks, her eyebrows knitting together. "And you already let him kiss you?"

"W-well, it's a bit more complicated than just that," I sigh as I rake a hand through my hair.

"How do you mean?" Aiko asks as she pours herself another smoothie.

"Well, I've been living at the Haninozuka estate since I came to Japan," I admit.

There's a moment of silence as the four of them stare at me with wide eyes. I gnaw on my lower lip as I pull my grey pajama sweater closer around my body. Eventually Setsuko breaks the silence by letting out a low whistle.

"So then the little shit with the chiwawa syndrome wasn't totally paranoid after all," she says as she pulls her drink back towards her from the table behind her. "Well what are we going to do about that?"

"Sorry?" I mumble in confusion.

"Well the way I see it, she's deluded herself into thinking that you're trying to steal her boyfriend," Setsuko explains as she takes a sip of her smoothie. "It's not like she can make a big scene, she has a 'sweet and innocent' image to protect. But that doesn't mean she won't try something underhanded."

There's a sinking in my stomach at her comment.

"She already has," I mumble as I fist my hands in my bangs. "Multiple times."

"Other times like what we walked into the other day?" Aiko asks, an odd glint appearing in her eyes.

"More or less," I sigh. "She's very territorial, even worse than my Aunt Élise's Doberman pinschers."

"Well," Setsuko says with a devious smirk. "Looks like we have our work cut out for us. Aiko, I believe you're the evil mastermind here."

"Oh you're pretty evil too," Aiko sighs. "Though I don't know if I'd go so far as to call you a mastermind."

"Oh shut up," Setsuko chuckles as she picks up the nearest pillow and throws it at Aiko.

We all laugh as it hits her square in the face. She lets out a shocked cry before gathering all the pillows on her end of the couch.

"Watch it!" Setsuko cackles as she dives behind the nearest chair. "Mount Aiko is about to blow!"

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Akina xXX<strong>

By the time everyone's up in the morning it's almost eleven. We ended up pushing together two of the spa's sofas and sleeping across them. It was more crowded than usual, but there was something nice about it.

Sandwiched between Aya and Setsuko I felt warm and at ease, and Aiko's soft snores were not as annoying as usual. Shiori didn't kick me in her sleep like she would every time she slept over. Well, that was mostly do to the Aya barrier.

When we woke up there was a large bowl full of fresh strawberries on the table, along with waffles and eggs. Aya got up and made coffee at the spa's bar, and we all tried some of her favorite French vanilla flavor.

We talked and laughed as we ate. Everything just seemed so relaxed and natural.

It was like the five of us had always been together like this.

"Shit!" Aiko suddenly shouts as she picks up her cell phone. "It's that late already?"

"What's wrong?" Aya mumbles sleepily as she rubs sleep from her eyes.

"Oh! Your lessons Aiko!" Shiori suddenly exclaims as she catches sight of the clock on the wall.

"I see that!" Aiko shouts as she sprints to the door of the spa. "Setsuko can you give me a ride home?"

"Sure," Setsuko mumbles as she stretches her arms out. "My bike's just out back."

"OK! I'll bring your stuff down!" Aiko yells from down the hall.

"What's going on?" Aya asks again as Setsuko gets up and walks out of the glass sliding door that separates the spa from the backyard.

"Aiko's mother has her take special lessons every Sunday at ten thirty," I reply as I take my hair down from its bun. "She only lets her spend the night if she promises to be back in time for them."

"Why does Aiko need special lessons?" Aya asks as she pulls her knee socks back up her legs.

"It's not those kind of special lessons," Shiori explains. "Her mom is kinda…old fashioned. She has Aiko take things like etiquette lessons, sewing, cooking, flower arranging, and traditional tea ceremony."

"And it's a pain in the ass," Aiko snaps as she walks back in the room, her bag in one hand and Setsuko's in the other. "I have a history test coming up and I've been sacrificing all my study time towards an English test I had on Friday. In my opinion, the flower arranging can wait."

She heads to the back door where Setsuko steps up with her bike. She lounges on it lazily as Aiko hands her her green duffle bag while slinging her own over her shoulder.

"See you guys later!" Aiko says as she hops on behind Setsuko, who revs the bike to life.

"Hope to see you back here next Saturday Aya!" Setsuko yells over the roars of her bike.

And with that they off around the side of the house, tearing up grass and flowers in their wake. Ah well, that's why we have gardeners.

"We should be taking off too," Shiori yawns. "Do you need a ride back Aya?"

"If you don't mind," Aya answers sheepishly.

"Nah its fine," Shiori says as she straightens out her lilac nightdress. "I pass the Haninozuka estate on my way home."

"Then I guess I'll see you guys on Monday?" I ask as they turn to get their stuff from my room.

"Yeah," Aya says happily. "If you want we can meet in the library again."

"How about in our classroom?" Shiori asks suddenly. "It'll be fine if they're with us."

"Sounds good," I yawn as we walk towards the stairs. "I'll text Setsuko and Aiko later."

Five minutes and tons of hugs from Shiori later, I'm alone in the living room. I lay across one of the couches, still feeling a bit sleepy but not enough to actually fall asleep. The pillows are scratchy under my cheek, and the light coming from the glass door by my head is too bright.

I pull the nearest blanket up over my head, trying to let my breathing lull me to sleep.

I was just drifting off when the front door swung open.

"Watch it with the touchy feely stuff!" I hear mom bark.

"Well do you want to seem like a legit couple or not?!" dad snaps back.

"Just don't overdo it!" mom growls back.

"Why? Or else your cute little actor boy will question if you're really into him?"

"Please," mom sighs. "He's just a boy, it's not worth it."

"Is that the case," dad prods. "Or are you still seeing your season five partner? The wrestler?"

"Oh he's old news," mom snickers as she makes her way to the stairs. "I'm seeing the Olympic swimmer from season seven. He's got some nice abs on him."

"Well, he's not the only one."

"Jealous hun?" mom teases as she stops halfway up the stairs.

"You wish," dad snaps. "Who needs you when I have Riika?"

"Oh right," mom sighs with feign hurt. "What am I compared to your little teeny bopper bubble gum pop singer?"

"Do you want a truthful answer?" dad snorts.

"Just shut up," mom snaps. "And from now on, follow my lead in front of the cameras."

"Whatever," dad snaps back. "Just go on your stupid date already."

"I will my beloved husband," mom taunts. "And don't forget, you're almost twice the age of that girl, so at least hold yourself back until she's legal."

Dad lets out a string of curses as he chases mom up the stairs.

"She's almost twenty smartass!" he bellows as mom slams the door to her room in his face. "It's not that big a difference!"

I curl up into a tight ball under the blanket as mom's laughter rings through the house.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Aiko xXX<strong>

"Thanks Setsuko!" I shout as I stumble off her motorcycle. "You're a life saver."

"No prob," she says as she places her foot down on the curb. "Just hurry and get inside before your mom skins you."

I nod and give her a quick wave before dashing up the stone walkway to the large estate.

This is bad. My lesson was supposed to be at ten thirty. I'm over an hour late. Setsuko was right. Mom is going to skin me. If I was born with tan skin she might have been tempted to make a nice leather bag out of me.

"Nee-chan you're back!"

Kenta runs down the steps of our estate, his golden eyes bright and a wide smile on his face. His shaggy black hair is all over the place like usual, falling carelessly over his eyes.

Despite my impending doom I slow to a stop, smiling softly as he barrels into me and flings his arms around my waist.

"Well," I sigh as I ruffle his already messy hair. "Nice to know someone missed me."

"He just wanted to get one last hug in before Kaa-san kills you."

I glance up to see Masaru standing at the top of the front steps in all his pressed sweater vest glory. He may be eleven just like Kenta, but he holds himself just like a heartless tax collector.

"Meaning?" I ask as Kenta loosens his grip on me.

"Kaa-san sent a letter to your sensei to see why you're failing Home Ec." Masaru says with a smirk. "She's not happy with the response."

"Was it the thing about how I cooked the five cans of beans in the microwave?" I ask innocently. "Or the time my frying pan caught on fire?"

Masaru's face goes pale for a second. It looks like he hasn't actually seen the contents of the letter, and just went off of Kaa-san's over dramatic reaction. I fight the urge to smirk. Sometimes he makes this way too easy for me.

"How could a woman make such a stupid mistake?!" he yells at me. "And in the _kitchen_ no less?!"

"I never said it was a mistake," I growl, his sexist remark making my blood boil. "I'm not that stupid."

"So I'm supposed to believe that you're actually trying to fail one of your classes?" Masaru asks as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Well, what would you do if you were in this position?" I spit.

"Well that's hard to answer, since I wasn't born a weak and docile little woman," Masaru says with a haughty smirk.

"Could have fooled me," I sigh as I step out of Kenta's embrace.

I sidestep a furious Masaru, ruffling his sleek styled hair just for giggles. The more I stall the worse it will be when I finally see mom. Which now that I think about it, might be the reason why Masaru decide to be a part of my cheery welcome wagon this week.

I run upstairs, trying to smooth my hair and pull it into a bun to save time. After clumsily closing the door to my room with my foot, I stumble across the sand colored carpet and drop my overnight bag on the hideous ruffled pink sofa.

I probably have no time to do this nicely, so I run over to my closet and pull out the first kimono I see and throw it on over my pajamas. Crossing the room over to a set of pale pink drawers, I pull out a random obi, not having any time to see of it even compliments the kimono in a good way.

I take up way too much time trying to tie it quickly to add anything else, so on my way out, I grab a pin to stick in my hair.

I scramble down the stairs and across the living room to the backyard. After wasting more time fumbling with the locks on the sliding door, I finally run across the grass to the smaller, more traditional house nestled comfortably in between large tsubaki bushes.

And mom is standing on the front steps, looking extremely annoyed.

As I skid to a stop in front of her, she walks down the three steps gracefully, and gives me a once over.

"You're late," she says simply as her eyes rake over my body.

"I'm sorry," I huff. "I overslept. I got here as quickly as I could."

"And you show up like this?" she asks icily. "You're missing half your outfit, and what you did manage to get on doesn't match at all. And on top of that you're barefoot."

I glance down, and sure enough, my toes are poking out from under the hem of the kimono, which now has the beginnings of grass stains on it from my mad rush across the lawn.

"You were already late, so why didn't you at least make yourself presentable instead of showing up like this?"

I swallow hard.

"I'm sorry," I croak. "I don't have a good answer."

Mom just scowls at me before pulling a slip of paper from her kimono sleeve.

"Do you know what this is?" she asks.

"Masaru said you had gotten a letter from my Home Ec. sensei," I reply softly.

"I'm sorry when I say I am at a loss of what to do with your daughter Inoue-san," mom begins reading. "She confuses even the simplest ingredients, adds pieces of the wood cutting board into her indigestible and horribly spicy concoctions, cooks cans in the microwave, mixes cleaning supplies into possibly flammable material, repeatedly stabs her own hands on spinning machine, can't distinguish a knit stitch from a pearl stitch, and turns entire loads of white laundry pink. I'm afraid the only part of this class she does well in is the finance unit. She's absolutely brilliant with numbers, but I'm sorry to say that alone is not enough to save her grade."

Mom glances up at me. The disapproval is clear in her eyes.

"What do you do in that class?!" she hisses. "Are you just wasting my time in these lessons I give you at home?"

"N-no," I lie through my teeth. "I just get nervous in front of sensei. She scares me."

Her gaze softens ever so slightly as I give her the biggest eyes I can manage.

"I don't have the patience to deal with this today Aiko," she sighs. "You're excused."

I don't need to be told twice, so I turn and leave as quickly as I can manage in the restricting kimono. Sighing in relief, I pull out my hairpin and let my hair slide back into its usual style.

Since I do have my pajamas on underneath, I begin to untie the obi and slip out of the layers of infernal material. Draping them over my arm, I continue up the stairs, wishing I was back at Akina's with the other girls.

When I get to the top of the stairs, Kenta is seated right outside the door of my bedroom. He glances up as he hears my footsteps on the creaky floorboard (the fourth one from the top).

"Was she really mad?" he asks, his gold eyes bright with worry.

"Nah," I sigh as I open the door. "I just need to act like the weak little girl she wants me to be and I can get out of anything."

Kenta steps into the room behind me and I toss my messy kimono into the hamper right outside my bathroom. I pull out a pair of jeans and a plain white tee shirt from my drawers as Kenta flops down on my bed.

"Nee-chan?" he asks just as I step behind my changing screen.

"Yeah?" I call out.

"You're good at cooking. Every year you make my birthday cake instead of buying it like kaa-san does. And you knit me that scarf for Christmas last year. So why are you failing your class on purpose?"

I step out from behind the screen, fully dressed and rolling my shoulders. I flop down next to Kenta, my hair spilling over the pillows around me.

"Because this isn't the life I want."

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Setsuko xXX<strong>

As soon as I pull up to the house I know something is horribly wrong.

There are limos pouring in and out of the circular driveway, and the people tumbling out of them are decked out like they're attending the Golden Globe awards. All I can see is a choking mass of silk, lace, and gems as I try to drive around the traffic.

It won't be good if I'm caught riding into one of dad's glitzy parties in nothing but pajama shorts and a long sleeve shirt. Even if I am on my gorgeous green 1947 Indian Chief.

The classic design of the bike would be considered less than impressive to these people, even if it did cost me $40,000 USD.

So I dodge the sleek sports cars and blinding boxy white limos and park my baby in back by the servant's entrance. One of our maids ushers me inside and promises to put her back safely in the garage. I manage to call a thank you over my shoulder before running for the back stairs.

I plan to hide in my room, away from the stench of expensive perfume and wine. Since I have a bit of a headache from not sleeping that much last night, I'll just lock the door and burrow under the covers until everyone leaves.

As I'm walking along the second story balcony, I glance down into our ballroom to see random splotches of color moving through the hazy clouds of smoke coming from crystal hookahs and cigarettes. Some woman is singing a husky jazz tune on a small platform stage under a glistening diamond chandelier.

Her voice is barely distinguishable over clinking of glass and mindless gossip of the women with bright red lipstick and long lacquered nails. It's amazing to me that she can even sing in a room that filled with smoke.

Tearing my eyes away from the blurry ballroom I go to make my way to my room. Except my path is blocked by dad.

"There you are," he says as he sets his glass of wine down on the thick wooden railing. "Go change and come back down quickly."

"S-sorry?" I stammer.

"Go get changed," he repeats.

"I'd really rather not," I mumble back as a particularly strong cloud of smoke rises to the second story. "I'm really quite tire-"

"Your mother is here," he cuts me off. "She wants to see you. Now if you'll please?"

I nod numbly as he tilts his head in the direction of my room. This is obviously nonnegotiable. Pulling my hair out of its sloppy bun I trudge past dad and down the hall.

No one else interrupts me on the way back to my room, and within five minutes I'm safe in my bathroom.

Kicking my shoes off, the slick tile fills my body with coolness. Glancing in the mirror, I smooth out the tangles from my hair, watching as it spills down my shoulders and back like ink. Vacant blue eyes stare back at me before they drift over to the floor where the incarnation of all that is evil in this world sits ever so innocently.

The scale.

But she'll want to know. Even if I don't.

My arms and legs feel like lead as I toss my pajamas in the hamper and pull the small weighing device out from under the white marble countertop.

Dread pools in my stomach as I stand back up and place one foot on it lightly to set it to zero. It takes a few false starts before I actually am able to step up onto it. And when I finally do, it takes even longer before I'm able to actually look down at the flashing LED numbers on the face of the machine.

When I finally do, I let out a long sigh of relief before quickly stepping off and kicking the nasty thing back under the countertop.

I march back into my room and straight up to my wardrobe. Throwing the doors open, I pull out the first little black dress I see and a pair of black round toe pumps.

I'm dressed in a minute and back in the bathroom, dusting on some simple coca brown eye shadow in hopes of making the blue of my eyes pop and look less dull. Finishing off with a single swipe of mascara I pull my bottle of Tresor perfume towards me.

I lightly mist it around me before I ruffle my hair.

The halls are strangely empty as I step out of my room. Everyone seems to have congregated in the ballroom.

My theory is proven right as I step up to the railing of the balcony again. They must be serving lunch now. My stomach rumbles at the thought of the spread that's being set out. But the thought of the food mixing with the smoke makes it seem unappetizing.

Maybe I'll just…

"There you are."

Even in divorce it's uncanny how alike my parents are.

Mom steps up in a shimmering blue cocktail dress that clinches her waist tightly. I try not to look at it for too long; and instead look up to the intense blue eyes I've inherited from her. She takes in my figure, scanning me from head to toe and back up again.

I can feel myself squirming under her gaze. I was never bothered by it when I was younger, but within the last year it's become something I hate. I don't want mom to look at me like this.

"How much?" she finally asks.

"N-ninety pounds," I stammer. "I'm ninety pounds. I just weighed myself about five minutes ago."

"Setsuko…" she sighs as she shoulders slump. "You're five foot seven and ninety pounds? You can do so much better than that."

I cringe.

"Please excuse me," I mumble as I duck my head.

I turn and run back to the safety of my room.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Shiori xXX<strong>

"So you've really been living at the Haninozuka estate this whole time?" I ask as we pile into the limo. "What's it like?"

"It was scary at first," Aya confesses as she slumps into her seat. "And it became worse when I realized that I actually liked Honey."

"But it worked out though," I say with a smile. "You're together now. And from what I've seen you look really happy."

Aya flushes and averts her gaze to the floor. But I can see a small smile curling at her lips.

"Hey Aya?" I ask as I lean forward and put my elbows on my knees. "What's it like having a boyfriend?"

She looks startled for a minute, but regains her composure when she sees I'm not joking.

"You've never dated before?" she asks quietly.

I shake my head sadly, locks of my copper hair bouncing against my face. She regards me curiously, as if she doesn't know if she should press the subject.

"It's because if the way I look," I say simply.

She cocks an eyebrow, confusion swirling in her eyes.

"But you're nice," she says suddenly. "Doesn't that mean anything to them?"

"It's because I'm childish," I explain. "Before I met Aiko, Akina, and Setsuko girls didn't see me as mature enough to be friends. And boys would say I was cute, but never had any real romantic feelings for me. If they did I'm sure they'd think others would see them as perverts or pedophiles since I still look like a little girl."

Aya stares at me quietly.

"I'm sure Honey had the same problem until you came along. But he's lucky. I haven't found that one person who sees past my outer character yet."

The car glides to a stop then, and we're at the corner of the street like I instructed the driver. Aya gets up to leave, but stops right before she reaches the door.

She turns towards me, and to my surprise, loops her arms gently around my neck.

"It's hard to describe," she says quietly. "They say you haven't really felt something if you have to give that emotion a name. But I hope you'll know the feeling someday Shiori."

I wrap my arms around her and we just stay that way for a few seconds. She eventually pulls away and gives me a soft smile before stepping back towards the door.

"Thanks," I say, returning it. "See you at school."

"See you at school!" she calls from outside the door.

As soon as she steps away from the door the limo is moving again.

I settle back into the leather seats, all the information from last night, this morning, and the other day in the library bouncing around my head. One thing just doesn't seem to add up for me. I mean, I'm no super brain like Aiko, but surely she hasn't glossed over this little speed bump as well.

The other day, Setsuko asked Aya is she was part of the Atsumi clan, and she said yes. So if that's the case, why is she living with the Haninozukas when the Atsumi estate is only a few streets away?

The limo stops again in front of my own estate, and I thank the driver before climbing out onto the sidewalk.

I pull my black buttoned overcoat over my pajamas. Mom will freak if I show up like this. I also swap out my fluffy boots for a pair of black lace heels. I arrange my hair in a casual bun at the nape of my neck and put on a swipe of matte coral lipstick before trudging up to the door.

A maid opens it and makes a quick call to the sitting room.

Mom appears in the door a second later in a pearl grey cocktail dress and her hair piled up on her head in an elaborate fashion.

"Oh good you're here!" she says happily. "We have a customer who just stopped by to take a look at the remaining pieces from the summer exhibit. He's taken a special interest in your part of the gallery. Why don't you make the sale?"

I nod and bite my lips before letting mom usher me to the gallery room in the back of the house. The maid takes my bag before I enter the gallery. I straighten the hem of my coat so it brushes the top pf my knees, concealing the nightgown I have on underneath by a mere few inches.

I follow mom into the maze of rooms, watching as the gallery lights make hair glint like a rusty coin.

She leads me to the refreshment room where a man in a grey suit sits talking with dad. They munch on cheese and crackers and sip red wine from deep glasses.

They look up as we walk in.

"So this is the artist," the buyer says as he stands up and walks over to me. "I didn't expect you to look so grown up."

"Well I am seventeen Sir," I say with a professional smile.

"Of course," he says with a chuckle. "All grown up now I see."

"So what piece were you interested in?" I ask as I begin to lead the way to my portion of the exibit.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX<strong>

I roll and pop my neck and shoulders as I exit the dojo's changing rooms.

That was rough, even for just sitting and watching.

I check my watch, and feel a small pang of sadness. It's almost noon and Aya isn't back yet.

I guess I've really gotten used to her never really leaving the house except for school. She's always just been down the hall or in the dojo.

"Feeling down?"

Glancing up, I see mom leaning against the doorway to the house, her pale blue kimono blowing gently in the early fall breeze. She smiles down at me, a few locks of hair floating around her face.

"Don't look now, but I think she's back."

I glance over my shoulder to see Aya making her way up the walkway, still in her pajamas and hoodie. A smile breaks out across my face as I run over to her.

She hears me coming and turns around just in time for me to throw my arms around her. She stumbles a bit but I keep her on her feet, and her laughter rings out around us as she raises her arms to return the hug.

"I missed you Aya-koi," I murmur in her ear.

"Maybe I should spend the night at Akina's more often," she laughs.

"Nope," I joke as my grip on her tightens slightly. "Just stay here so I don't have to worry about you."

"Oh?" she teases as she pulls away from me. "And who was it saying I should make friends?"

"Still…' I whine halfheartedly. "So how was it?"

"Really nice," she says softly. "I was surprised by how good it felt to have friends…I guess I really didn't know what I was missing out on."

I kiss her forehead before letting my hands fall from around her neck. She catches them in her own and she nods her head towards the direction of her room.

"I better get changed now," she says.

I nod, letting go of one of her hands and walking back towards her room. The one hand still in hers is being griped softly.

"So how'd you get back?" I finally ask. "You never called for a ride."

"Shiori dropped me off at the street corner," she says softly. "She knew."

"How?" I reply calmly.

"I guess we weren't as alone as we thought in the dressing room," she says as we enter the house. "But she only knows we're together. So do the other three. I decided to tell them that. But they still don't know that we're…"

She trails off, lifting our clasped hands enough for her ring to catch the weak light in the halls. I glance over at her. Her face looks unconcerned, but her eyes are slightly fearful, as if she thinks I might get mad.

"Does this mean I'm going to be receiving four different threats on what'll happen to me if I break your heart?" I ask, only half joking.

Her face goes slack with relief for a second. Then she laughs softly.

"No I don't think so," she replies with a smile. "Well, maybe just one from Setsuko. But Shiori managed to convince them that seeing us together was the cutest thing she'd seen."

"Well that's what I was going for," I say as we begin to climb the stairs. "It's good to know I won't die anytime soon."

"Like they can do anything to you," Aya giggles as she throws my own line back at me. "Like anyone could unless they poisoned your cake or something."

"Shhhhh," I joke as I press a finger to her lips. "Don't give anyone any ideas."

We reach the hallway, and Aya leans into me slightly.

"I did miss you though," she admits. "Can we do something fun today? Like go on a date or something?"

I feel a smile light up across my face. For the first time she's the one asking me on a date.

"Sure!" I say with a smile as we stop outside her room. "Where do you want to go?"

"Ummmmm," she trails off. "I'm not sure."

"Hey, Haru-chan said that there was a farmers market going on in her neighborhood this weekend," I say. "Wanna go there?"

"Sounds great!" she says. "And if I remember correctly there's a shopping center nearby. I need to pick up some lip sealant since you seem to be really insistent on kissing me when I have lipstick on."

"Well you're not wearing any now," I point out as I cup her face in my hands.

"True," she sighs.

I lean forwards and press my lips against hers gently. She sighs happily and returns it. Her lips are back to being smooth, soft and feather light. Her hands rest softly on my chest and her hair blows softly around us.

I pull back after a minute and look down at her.

"I like it better when you don't wear lipstick anyways," I say as my thumb traces her bottom lip. "You're even prettier when you're not covering your face."

She blushes and nods before stepping out of my arms.

"I don't wear makeup to hide my face," she says as she pushes the door open. "I only use it to enhance what I already have. Don't go anywhere ok? I'll be back in five minutes."

True to her word, she emerges five minutes later in a white sundress and sandals with a navy blue bow headband set behind her bangs.

"You know," I say as I push her bangs out of her face. "Wearing it like that kind of defeats the purpose of a headband."

"That's the point," she says with a smile. "Come on."

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Author's Notes xXX<strong>

**Hey guys! So sorry that update took longer than I'd like. I got sidetracked by a last minute trip to Phoenix...and a bit of writes block. But in the end I decided to do a little inside to the other girls' lives. And it turned out better than I thought it would in my opinion.**

**So, tell me what you guys think! Reviews make me happy and speed up the writing process ^^**

**lotsa love, Krystal**


	28. Chapter 28

**XXx Aya xXX**

The farmer's market is busy when we get there, but not overcrowded. The air is filed with the scents of fresh fruits, new turned soil, fresh cut flowers, and handmade soap and perfume. It creates a dreamy and light perfume in the air that is almost dizzying, but in a good way.

The market is set up in a large but adorable cobblestone square. Multicolored booths are framed by small cafes, books shops, and trinket shops, and people stream in and out of the shops and through the booths in a natural rhythm.

"Look Aya-chan!" Honey says excitedly. "Strawberries!"

He pulls me over to a stand that is selling strawberries for half the price they go for at normal markets the last time I checked. We pay the lady behind the table and get a box of berries that are half the size of my fist.

"They're amazing!" Honey exclaims as he bites into one.

"I'm glad to hear that," the lady says with a smile and a soft laugh. "Feel free to sample the rest of the fruit."

"Really?" he asks in awe.

"You've never been to a farmers market before?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"Honestly, I thought there were going to be animals here," he says with a sheepish smile. "But this is great too. It's really nice and mellow here."

"I know what you mean," I murmur as we walk away from the booth. "Sometimes I'm a little bit jealous of the way the middle class lives."

"What do you mean?" he asks as he takes my hand.

"Well, it's nice having a large house and a seemingly endless supply of money," I mumble. "But sometimes I feel guilty I have all this stuff and I've done nothing to earn it. And on top of that being from a prominent family means everyone's always watching you. One mistake can ruin generations of hard work. Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if it was simple."

"That's easy," Honey says as he elbows me softly in the ribs. "You'd be someone else's girlfriend and I'd miss out on a lifetime with you."

"Well thank God for small miracles," I giggle before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"What?" he asks with a laugh. "You're not convinced we wouldn't have found another way to meet? If you were born middle class your father would probably never have gone to France so you'd still be here in Japan. "

"Yeah," I sigh as I reach for a few strawberries. "But I don't think that I'd have been able to get into Ouran on my own. I'm not smart like Haruhi, so I doubt I'd have passed the scholarship exam…It's not something I like to think about."

Honey's hand lets go of mine and drapes lightly over my shoulder. As he pulls me closer to his body I rest my head on his shoulder, exhaling heavily. He squeezes my shoulder softly as he leans down and kisses my temple.

"If there's one thing I'm happy about with this life though…" I trail off with a soft smile. "It's this."

He smiles back down at me, his eyes large and warm like rich mahogany. His eyes are so soft that I almost don't believe that's a look for me. But then I can see myself faintly reflected in his eyes and a shiver runs down my spine.

I feel a familiar heat pooling up in my cheeks. I glance down at my feet, suddenly becoming extremely interested in the pale beige cobblestone street of the square. My legs feel wobbly and weak, and walking on them almost feels as bad as walking on legs that have completely fallen asleep.

"God, why do you keep doing that?" I mumble as my hands reach up to cover my steaming face.

"Doing what?" I hear him ask innocently as he supports my weight. "You're the one who went all mushy on me."

"Yeah, I know," I whine. "But you have that look you give me that makes my knees turn into jelly and it's not fair! I have no warning and it hits me at inconvenient times."

We stop moving and I manage to peak over the tips of my fingers.

Honey has fixed me with a look that I can't quite put a name on. His gaze is still mostly soft, but it has a slight edge of seriousness that I haven't seen in a while.

"And you don't think you have a look that does the same thing to me?" he asks softly.

I try to swallow the lump in my throat to make responding easier. But I just can't seem too.

"I-I d-didn't think I did," I stammer out.

His seriousness fades and a smile and it feels like everything about me has been melted like a stick of butter. I stagger backwards a little, and my back brushes against what feels like a brick wall. I quickly glance to the side to see I'm leaning against one of the walls of a small café.

A large flower stand is right next to us, practically overflowing with blossoms of all shapes, sizes, and colors. Certain names and meanings pop out in my mind, which is running a million miles a minute as I try to calm myself down.

"Aya-koi?"

I glance back in front of me to see Honey handing me a red rose, a somewhat self-satisfied smile on his face. I manage to regain the ability to form words as I reach out and take it, stroking the tips of the soft flower petals with my fingertips.

"What?" I ask, managing my own smirk. "No more pink roses?"

"Well, aren't red roses the symbol of love?" Honey asks, his confidence wavering slightly.

"Very good," I say with a genuine smile. "How'd you know?"

"Mom told me once when I was little," He says as a soft blush rises in his cheeks. "I guess it did come in handy after all."

"Give me a minute," I say before turning back to the flower stand. "I'll be right back."

Clutching it to my chest I glance over the buckets of flowers, trying to find a good response to the red rose. After a few minutes of searching I finally find what I'm looking for. A thick stemmed plant that branches off into four supports for a cluster of tiny disk flowers surrounded by five white ray petals.

I pick out one from the bucket and pay the lady behind the booth before running back over to Honey.

Skidding to a stop in front of him and hold out the cluster of flowers.

"Here's my response," I say breathlessly.

"What does it mean?" Honey asks as he takes it from me carefully.

"It's yarrow," I explain. "And it means a cure for a broken heart."

He looks at me over the flower, his eyes widening slightly. I step closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my face in the crook of his neck. My lips slip into an easy smile as I feel his arms curl around my back and waist and his cheek rests on the crown of my head.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough for what you've done for me," I murmur into his neck. "And I never thought I'd be so eager to share my life with someone. I honestly can't wait for spring and whatever comes after that."

I pull my head away from his neck to see his face, but his head is still bowed. The tips of his ears are glowing red, and giggling lightly I unhook one of my arms from his neck to brush the bangs out of his face. He lifts his head slightly, still flushed but eyes sparkling happily. His happiness feeds mine, leaving me lightheaded and feeling bolder than usual.

"S'il vous plait…" I whisper as I look up at him, my fingers trailing from his temple and down the side of his face to cup his cheek lightly. "M'embrasser Mitsukuni."

I'm hoping he gets the message as I close my eyes and tilt my head slightly. Sure enough, warm lips cover mine and the arms around me tighten. I can feel myself smiling stupidly in between kisses, but I can't help it, the happy is too infectious. His kisses are warm and soft as ever, but there's a new hunger to it, and I can feel my knees go weak and the bones and muscle in my legs feel like they're been turned to jelly.

Normally I'd hate to think of any part of me being weak, but when it's like this, it somehow doesn't feel so bad…

And since Honey is supporting my weight and all, I'm fully ready to just stand here and let him kiss me senseless. But my plans are cut short by the obnoxiously loud click of a camera phone.

At first I think nothing of it, but in the next few seconds there are more rapid fire clicks that grate on my nerves.

I pull away from Honey and my eyes scan the surrounding area for the source of the annoying sound.

But my heart stops beating for a second when I find the not so inconspicuous camera phone poking out from behind a large flower display and pointing right at us.

What the…is this _seriously_ happening right now?

"Hold on," I whisper before I let go of Honey.

I start walking over to the display, and the photographer quickly jumps to their feet and begins to run. My blood turns to lead as I see a pair of wide blue eyes narrow as their owner shoves the phone into her jacket pocket and takes off through the crowd.

I take one quick look over my shoulder to see Honey looking slightly horrified. Our eyes meet and I nod before taking off after the girl. I look for any glimpse of her ash brown hair as I crane my neck the best I can over the crowd. I shuffle around, trying to maneuver around the flow of traffic while keeping on the tips of my toes.

Damn it all, its times like this when being just a little taller would be convenient.

Elbowing my way through the crowd I finally manage to break into a small open area that surrounds a fountain in the middle of the square. I run towards it and jump up onto the little wall around the pool of glassy water. Getting back on my toes I anxiously scan the crowd again, gnawing on my bottom lip.

I'm just about to go into a full scale panic when I catch a large mass of ash brown hair slip into a small gap in between a used bookstore and a needlework store.

Tripping over my own feet I scramble down from the fountain and across the square to the little alley-like gap. My heart is in my throat as I pause at the entrance.

The girl is slumped against the wall with her back to me. Her shoulders are trembling as she stares down at the phone she has clasped in her white knuckled hands. The phone's screen illuminates the shadows of the small space, as well as a picture of Honey with his arms around me and our rather…enthusiastic kiss.

I take a deep breath and take a step forward. I'll bet the sound of my thudding heart is more than enough to get her attention. But oddly enough, she doesn't even notice me when I step up right behind her. She just keeps trembling and staring at the picture on the phone.

I take a sharp breath before steeling my spine and hope this doesn't end up being a huge mistake.

"Meirika," I call out softly, somehow managing to sound a lot calmer than I actually feel.

She jumps and turns around quickly before she begins stumbling backwards. The alley is not deep, and is one way. Her eyes go wide with panic as her back hits the brick wall.

I take a step towards her, and she flinches before rapidly pressing some buttons without taking her eyes off of me.

"S-stay back," she stammers. "I-If you come any closer I'll send this picture to Kisa."

I stop, trying to push aside the pure terror I feel at the threat. I shake my head and force myself to push those feelings aside. I won't be able to handle this if I can't even think straight.

"You know," I force myself to chuckle. "It's ok. We really don't care if everyone finds out."

"W-what?" she stammers, her face falling. "Th-then why did you follow me here huh?"

"I just wanted to know if we really had our own paparazzi," I say lightly.

I take a step forward and she cringes again.

"It's ok," I sigh. "I'm not going to kick the crap out of you. Setsuko was just teasing the other day. Just between the two of us I'm kinda out of practice."

Her shoulders lose a little bit of their tension as she straightens up again. Her blue eyes try to sear me with a glare, but it really is mild compared to Nicolette's.

"Why are you telling me that?" she growls. "How do you know I won't take advantage of that information?"

"Because despite the fact that you think I'm a freak…I don't think you're a bad person," I admit. "I don't think you're one to sink low enough to exploit the weakness of others. Or am I wrong?"

She goes ridged before her eyes narrow dangerously.

"You don't know anything about me," she growls. "So don't act like you do."

"But really though, jokes aside, what is this all about Meirika?" I ask tiredly. "I know you don't like me, and I know that after Karuizawa I'm not really one to talk, but stalking people on dates is a bit much."

She stares at me silently, but her lip is trembling hard.

"Is this for Kisa, or for yourself?"

I'm shocked as all of a sudden tears push themselves over the line of her lower lashes and snake down her cheeks. She covers her face with her hands and sinks down to the ground, resting her forehead on her knees.

"W-wait!" I stammer as I close the gap between us and kneel down in front of her. "Why are you crying?"

She shifts away from me, brushing the away my hand as it was making its way to the top of her head.

"Stop it!" she wails. "Stop being nice! It's not like you!"

"But you don't know me either Meirika," I mutter as I cross my arms over my chest. "So that's an unfair accusation."

"No it's not!" she spits. "I've seen you at the club! You have all the Hosts wrapped around your finger and you treat the rest of us like shit! And you stole Honey-senpai from Kisa!"

"So this is about Kisa," I muse, only cringing a little at the accusation. "What's going on there? What is showing that picture to her going to accomplish? Come on, enlighten me."

Meirika brings her head up from her knees. She looks at me oddly, as if she can't quite decide if I'm joking or not. I just smile and motion for her to speak.

"What makes you think I'll tell you something like that?" she snaps. "It's not like we're suddenly all buddy-buddy."

"I never said we were," I counter. "But I'm curious. Now, this might just be the opinion of a two-faced bitch, but it sounds like Kisa doesn't treat you quite as well as she does Sumi. Is that it?"

Meirika's face pales considerably as she looks at me with large eyes.

"Yes I was awake at the beach," I say with a smile. "But forget that for a minute and tell me about you."

I sit there patiently, waiting for her to speak up. But Meirika just sits there with her head hung low over her knees. A soft breeze blows into the alley, blowing our hair out around us and rustling old newspaper and other garbage on the floor.

"It seems like I'm always saying something wrong," she finally whispers. "I always make her mad. I never mean to, but it just happens."

"Like when you said I had Honey wrapped around my finger," I say softly.

She nods and looks up at me, her eyes red and puffy.

"She's still mad at me," Meirika says bitterly. "I thought if I could get her proof that you were trying to steal Honey-senpai from her then she would forgive me and start being nice again. Or at least she'd redirect her anger to someone else."

"I see," I murmur. "But if you like Honey so much how come you let Kisa walk all over your feelings?"

"Kisa told me that they were together," she mutters. "They've known each other for years, and he does pay more attention to her than any of us. At least he did until you came along…I didn't think I had a chance with him even if hell froze over if he had someone like her."

"I'm sorry," I say as I reach out again.

I press my hand lightly to the top of her head, and this time she doesn't slap my hand away.

"How did you do it?" she asks softly.

"Do what?" I ask stupidly.

"Get him to kiss you…" she trials off. "Or get him to be interested in you at all.

"I didn't try to be his ideal girl," I reply. "I was just me. All stubborn and childish and even bratty. Because of someone likes you they should know all sides of you, even if you're not proud that they exist in the first place. They should know full well what they're walking into from the get go."

I stand up, mostly because my legs were starting to get all tingly like they were going to fall asleep. I stick out a hand to her and after hesitating a few times she takes it, but still treats my hand like she's holding a slug.

Well at least it's a start.

"Aya!"

I turn over my shoulder to see Honey jump down from the room of the bookstore. He lands lightly behind me and I let go of Meirika's hand and fully face him. His eyes quickly dart from me to her and back again.

"It's fine," I say as I walk up to him.

I reach for his hand and lace our fingers together before turning back to Merika.

"I don't care what you do with that picture Meirika," I say calmly. "Show it to Kisa if you want, but there's not much she can do that can hurt me."

I turn back to Honey and nod towards the exit of the alley.

"I think that's more than enough excitement for one day," I say with a sigh. "And I need to get back home to study for my math test tomorrow."

And with that I turn to leave, Honey only a few steps behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX<strong>

As we step out of the square and to our waiting limo my pulse is pounding in my ears. Aya keeps a steady grip on my hand, but I can feel her pulse is racing just like mine.

As soon as we close the limo door behind us she collapses on the seat, her entire body trembling.

"Holy shit," she mutters. "I've never been so scared in my life."

"Are you sure about this Aya?" I ask as I wrap an arm around her waist and pull her closer to me. "There's a good chance she'll show the picture to Kisa. It can be all over the school by tomorrow morning."

"You told me the night we went to Disneyland that you didn't care if people knew," she whispers. "Well, I'm over it. If that happens I won't be embarrassed to step up and say that you're mine. That way maybe I'll actually get to spend time with you at school."

"Well when you put it that way it sounds great," I say as I slip an arm under her legs and pull her into my lap.

"Yeah," she sighs as she rests her head on my shoulder. "I just need to brush up on my form just in case."

"Sure," I say with a dry laugh. "You need to be at full power to take out a bunch of high school girls armed with well-manicured nails and stilettoes that have had their heels filed to a deadly point."

"Well you never know," she sighs. "Maybe they use those heels for darts and have become pretty good shots. Maybe I'm doomed."

"Then we better get married right now," I joke as I ruffle her hair. "I won't have that taken from me."

"Well I'm wearing the white dress," she laughs. "And that way I don't need to wear a stupid puffy floor length dress that I'll probably trip over as I walk down the aisle."

"So it'll be a western style wedding?"

"Yup," she sighs. "It gives mama more to do with wedding preparations. She can color coordinate the streamers with the napkins and the frosting on the cake. My eye shadow will match your tie and a whole bunch of other bullshit like that. I think the only thing we can actually choose for ourselves is who we want to carry out the Duties."

"Any ideas?" I ask.

"I thought you'd want Takashi to be your best man," she responds. "But other than that I have no fricken idea."

"Well we still have a few months to decide that," I murmur as I stroke her arm. "No rush there. Though I at least hope we get to choose where we go afterwards."

"Oh you mean the honeymoon," she sighs. "Well where do you want to go? So far I don't think that's been decided."

"I haven't given it much thought," I reply. "It really doesn't matter to me where we go, so long as we can actually spend some time together without all kinds of weird stuff happening."

"So somewhere halfway around the world?" she chuckles. "Sounds good to me. I've always wanted to go somewhere tropical though. Is that ok?"

"Sure," I say as I lean back in the seat.

"You're the best," she giggles before she cranes her neck up and places a soft kiss on my jaw.

The car glides to a stop at that moment and she groans before shifting back into my arms. She lops her arms around my neck and buries her face in my shirt.

"Do we really have to go back?" she complains.

"That depends," I chuckle as I stroke her hair. "Do you really have a math test to study for?"

"Nope," she says.

I can feel her lips curl into a smile against the skin of my neck.

"Well in that case…" I trial off as I pick her up and exit the limo. "We'll just have to have a dinner date instead. How about out in the gazebo?"

"Sounds great!" she says as I place her back on the ground. "I'll race you inside chérie!"

And with only that as a warning she takes off towards the door, leaving me standing in front of the limo. I shake my head quickly before taking off after her. I catch her quickly and wrap my arms around her waist before flinging her around in a circle.

She laughs as I set her back on her feet.

All of a sudden two other voices join her and she stops laughing abruptly. We turn to see both of our mothers standing on the porch, watching us and giggling like a pair of high school girls.

I look down at Aya, who's blushing heavily and trying not to look at them. I just glance up and wave at them before taking Aya's hand and leading her around the side of the house and to the dojo.

"Guess I better get used to that," she mumbles.

"Well if you can't manage our parents how will you ever deal with the girls at school?" I tease as I elbow her in the ribs.

"Them I can handle," she assures me. "Whatever happens tomorrow I can handle."

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Author's Notes xXX<strong>

**hey there guys! so sorry this took me ages to write, I had a bit of trouble coming up with what to do with this chapter, and I admit, I'm kinda veering off a little from what I had originally planned for this fic and I'm not sure if that might make it longer or shorter. but I've still got a lot of room to work with and I can't believe I'm almost at 30 chapters ( 0 - 0 ).**

**for anyone curious, I get my flower meanings from the book _the language of flowers_ by Vanessa Diffenbaugh (such a good book but I wanted to throw it out the window half the time).**

**thanks so much for reading and the support! please review and let me know how you like the story! I'll see you next time guys. ^^**

**lotsa love, krystal**


	29. Chapter 29

**XXx Aya xXX**

I'm awake before my alarm goes off in the morning.

Burrowing deeper into my convers, I tighten my grip on Tokki until my arms tremble, crushing my face into her soft white fur. My heart beats wildly in my chest, making it impossible to relax. It's been like that all night.

Eventually I just give up and decide to get ready. If I have extra time to get ready then I should really use it to disguise the fact that I hardly slept a wink last night.

"This really sucks Tokki," I mumble as I look down on her indifferent bunny face. "Is it too much to ask for just a normal romance without all the Shoujo manga plot twists?"

Tokki just stares at me blankly, offering no response.

"Well," I grumble as I shift into a sitting position. "Big help you are."

Groaning, I just decide to resign myself to whatever karma chucks at my face as I sluggishly roll out of bed. I can already tell that today is just going to be one of _those_ days, so I pull out a pair of baggy but warm black sweat pants and a grey tank top. I need to make sure I'm comfy when all hell breaks loose.

After a quick shower I throw on my clothes along with a brown and grey plaid flannel and a pair of dark brown furry boots.

I wipe the steam from my mirror with the sleeve of my flannel and get to work on making myself look worry free and well rested. Which really just means orange concealer, a coral blush and a shit ton of bright blue eyeliner on my lower lash line. By the time I'm done it looks believable. But looking awake is one thing…

Acting awake is another.

Raking a hand through my still damp bangs I grab my phone and stuff it in the chest pocket of my flannel. I flip the bathroom lights off as I shuffle back into my bedroom, only to find Honey leaning back in one of my love seats.

"Morning," he says with a smile. "Kimi-chan left the door open after she finished making your bed."

I glance to my right, and sure enough, my bed is made and Tokki sits between my many pillows traitorously calm in comparison to me.

"Morning," I sigh as I plop down on the couch next to him.

"Rough night?" he asks as he reaches out to brush some limp stray locks of hair from my face. "You look pale."

"I'm just tired," I mumble. "I couldn't sleep last night. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm honestly scared shitless to go to school. I really wish I wasn't, but I am."

Honey cups my face in his hands and forces me to look at him. His eyes are soft but stern and set with determination.

"It's going to be fine Aya-koi," he says confidently. "Whatever rumors are flying around school when we get there won't matter. The only thing that does matter is that we know what's real and what isn't. I know that you didn't cheat your way into my heart, so it shouldn't matter what you hear. Ok?"

"Ok," I reply with a small nod. "Thanks."

"We have a while before we need to go down for breakfast," he says as his hands trail softly down from my face to my arms. "Why not try and relax a little?"

I smile and kick off my shoes before curling up next to him on the love seat. His arm rests lightly on my waist as I rest my head in the crook of his neck. Exhaling heavily, I let my eyes close and my mind drift off.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX<strong>

Aya is out like a light as soon as she leans against me. I feel myself smiling slightly as I brush her bangs from her eyes gently. Her nose twitches in her sleep, and I find myself laughing to myself. She's like a human rabbit.

Soft fluffy hair, big bright eyes, sensitive ears, the twitching nose, and quick to nip if provoked.

Grinning, I lightly run a finger down the shell of her ear, taking more delight than I should in the way she squirms away from my hand burrows her face deeper into my neck.

Tightening the arm wrapped around her waist, I decide to just let her sleep. After a few minutes she groans and slumps down in the seat, her arms snaking around my torso and resting her head in my lap. My hands move from the small of her back up to her head, and begin to stroke her hair absentmindedly while I keep an eye on the clock.

Honestly, I'd stay like this all day if I could. After yesterday, I'm more than a little bit worried about what will happen with the picture.

It was just so careless of me to put us in that situation. I thought we'd be safe from prying eyes in a middle class neighborhood, but I really should have known better. And on top of everything, even though I don't know what happed between the two of them in that alley, I'll have to be nice to Meirika at the club later today.

I sigh heavily before my hand trails down to her shoulder and I try to wake her up.

"Aya-koi," I murmur as I try shaking her shoulder gently. "You gotta get up now."

She groans and curls into a ball, her hands fisted inside the sleeves of her flannel. With a shake of her head she burrows deeper into the material until only half her face is visible.

"We've gotta get to school," I try again as I push the hair away from her face.

"Can we not and say we did?" she finally mumbles, her voice muffled by her shirt. "I'm comfortable."

"If you stay here you'll miss breakfast," I tease.

As soon as the words leave my mouth she rolls onto her back and looks up at me. She still looks half asleep, but she looks way better than she did half an hour ago. Aya tiredly blows a small strand of hair out of her eyes before reaching up to pull herself up into a sitting position.

"Fine," she grumbles as she rubs her eye with the heel of her palm. "But I was having a nice dream so you've gotta make that up to me somehow."

"Alright," I say happily as a remove her hands from her face and press a kiss to her forehead. "I'll let you have first pick on the cake at the club room."

"You always do that," she says, tensing slightly at the mention of the club.

"Ok…" I trail off as I grab her hands and pull the both of us to our feet. "Just give me a little while to think of something good."

**~Time Skip~**

The ride to school was only made tolerable by Satoshi, who kept talking like any other morning. The only one who wasn't completely oblivious to our slight (or in Aya's case…immense) unease was Takashi. His eyebrow raised a fraction of an inch, but seemed to realize that this wasn't the best place for me to give an explanation.

So instead we let Satoshi talk the entire trip, hoping for anything that could distract from the bubble of fear lurking in the back of our heads.

"So what do we do?" Aya mumbles as our limo comes to a smooth stop in front of the school. "Do we hold hands? Or do we act normal?"

"I thought our acting normal was holding hands now," I only half joke as I look down at her.

"I guess, people have gotten used to that," she replies as I step outside. "Should we just stick with acting like everything is normal?"

"Seems the safest bet," I reply as I lean back inside of the limo and I offer my hand to her. "After all, here I'm just a silly kid that's not mature enough to be in a real relationship."

Her eyes harden slightly as she takes my hand. But instead of letting me pull her out, she pulls me back inside the limo. We're almost nose to nose, and I'm surprised at the anger in her eyes. But it drains away slowly, and she averts her gaze from me.

"Please don't talk about yourself that way," she says softly. "We both know that that's a load of crap."

She presses a soft kiss to my lips, but doesn't give me a chance to respond to her before finally moving to get out of the limo.

Takashi is standing a few feet away, studiously ignoring us and keeping Satoshi from trying to watch. When Aya finally steps out, Satoshi and Chika walk off towards the middle school and we walk off to the high school.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Aya xXX<strong>

As we walk across the main quad, I give my wrist a little twist and lace my fingers through Honey's.

I can practically feel my anxiety bubbling and swarming inside me like my stomach is host to a swarm of bees.

I can feel Honey squeeze my hand gently and I return the gesture without thinking. My eyes dart over to see s she Honey's large brown eyes looking down at me, and I can feel heat rushing to my cheeks. I glance away quickly and take in the horribly disturbing fountain that seems to keep getting worse every time I look at it.

"AYA-CHAN!"

I glance over my shoulder to see Shiori bounding up to us, the skirts of her uniform billowing out around her and her hair bouncing around her body in loose ringlets.

I turn back towards her as she comes to a sudden stop in front of me, nearly tripping over her own feet in the process. With my free hand I reach out to steady her and she grips my forearm tightly as she regains her balance.

"Thanks," she says with a bright smile before she glances to Honey and Mori.

She tilts her head to the side as her eyes travel across my body to my other arm, and down to the hand that clings on to Honey for dear life. She makes a small sound of realization in the back of her throat before looking back up at me with her large brown eyes gleaming gleefully.

"I guess I never really noticed before but you do always show up and leave school together don't you?" she muses innocently. "Shows how much I pay attention to things."

I can't help the fragment of the laugh that escapes my mouth and Shiori smiles brightly as she clasps my free hand in hers.

"Hey Aya-chan I heard we were going to be switching seats today," she says excitedly. "Let's sit together ok?"

"Alright…" I trial off as she bounces up and down gleefully on the balls of her feet. "If you really want me to then sure."

"Of course I do dummy," she teases as she lightly flicks my forehead. "We're friends now right?"

"Right," I finally mange as she begins to pull me towards the school building.

"Come on!" she gushes. "I want first pick!"

**~Time Skip~**

"So what do you think we should write?"

I glace over to see Shiori has pulled her chair up to the left side of my desk. She taps the end of her purple pen to her cheek as she stares down at the blank sheet of notebook paper in front of her.

"Sorry?" I reply, only slightly confused about what's going on.

Around me, students are pairing off. Some scramble to get with their most ideal partner, so pretty much all the smart and popular kids have been taken. A quick glance to my right shows me that Honey's paired up with Mori and they're already writing.

"We're supposed to pair up and discuss what we think the poem means for the rest of the period," Shiori quickly explains as she points to the board with her pen.

"But that's barely ten minutes," I mumble after a quick glance at the clock.

"Don't worry, I've got this one," Shiori says as she begins jotting down a bunch of sentences. "It's not really that hard. Just talk to me so it looks like we're discussing stuff."

"Talk about what?" I ask as l lean forwards on the desk to look like I'm also writing.

"You're distracted," she says without looking up from the paper. "Way worse than usual. I don't think you've paid any attention to anything sensei has said today."

"Really?" I ask absentmindedly. "I guess I'm just tired. I hardly got any sleep last night."

"Did you have some kind of sleepover hangover?" Shiori asks with a smirk. "Or just a hot date after you got back?"

Heat floods my face and I'm pretty sure I sat there for a full minute before I have enough sense to at least cover my cheeks with my hands. I can hear Shiori struggling to stifle her giggling as I slump over onto the desk and duck into the safety of my arms.

"I knew it!" she chirps happily.

"Just shut up," I wail as I hear her drumming the table with her hands in delight.

"Ok, ok," she sighs. "Just calm down while I go turn this in."

I hear her chair scrape the floor as she gets up and leaves. Squeezing my eyes shut I try and distract myself from the burning in my face. Shiori's right, I don't even remember what happened this morning. I've gotten through half the day without paying any attention because I can't stop thinking of that stupid picture.

As far as I can tell, no one has been looking at us differently. But then again, Kisa has shown me she's more than a little bit of a drama queen. She'll probably wait till we're at the club to drop the bomb on everyone. Would the rest of the club get mad that we haven't told them we're together?

And then after that, people will start putting two and two together and notice things like Shiori did. We go to and from school together, we sit together in class, we eat together…

I just really hope Honey doesn't have any violent fangirls.

"You ok?"

I shift my head to the side to see Shiori through a small gap between my arm and my hair. Her eyes are wide and she's looking more than a little bit guilty. I push myself up farther as she collapses in her chair, her puffy skirts rippling out around her.

"I overdid it didn't I?" she asks softly as she stares down at her loosely clasped hands. "I'm sorry."

"No it's not that!" I reply a little too quickly, waving my hands frantically for emphasis. "Really, its fine it's just…"

The bell suddenly cuts me off and everyone begins getting up and heading out, leaving only a handful of people left in the classroom. And by handful I mean me, Shiori, Honey, and Mori.

"Honey, we're going to borrow Aya-chan for lunch today," Shiori says with a bright smile.

She sounds polite enough, but you can still hear the underlying 'this is nonnegotiable' undertone. Honey glances over to me, and I shrug lazily. He just smiles and nods at Shiori before taking a quick step towards me.

"Have fun," he says softly before placing a feather light kiss at the corner of my lips before quickly bouncing back to Mori's side and heading to the dining hall. Turning back towards Shiori I see her trying to cover up her smirk as she gets up from her seat.

"Should we put the desks together?" she asks as she puts her stuff back in her bag. "They'll be here quick. Or at least Setsuko and Akina will be."

"You've got that right."

I nearly jump out of my seat, and a cackle comes from behind me. Setsuko waltzes up to Shiori's desk and helps her bring it back while Akina gathers some chairs. I get up to help, and by the time we get it all set up Aiko is unpacking her lunch from her bag. And she seriously brought enough to feed an army.

"Long time no see," she says with a polite smile.

"Hey Aiko," I reply as I push a chair over to her.

She takes it and sits, before she begins handing out food. Aiko tosses Setsuko a hard-boiled egg, which she catches effortlessly and begins to eat the whites but tactfully avoids the yolk. I watch her slump into her seat and kick her feet up on a chair.

"You made all this Aiko?" I ask as Shiori helps herself to some fried pork cutlet and steamed rice.

"Yes I did," she says as she offers some grilled shrimp to Akina. "Go ahead and try some. I made extra since we were going to be eating together this time."

As I try some of the pork cutlet Aiko places eight more eggs and a pile of rice in front of Setsuko. Setsuko sighs as she reaches for another egg and breaks it in half. She begins to pile the yolks off to the side and picks at her rice.

"You don't do this every day do you?" I ask Aiko in awe as I reach for some shrimp.

"I do," she replies simply as she picks up a mandarin orange wedge.

"How do you have the time?" I mumble as Akina piles some orange slices next to Setsuko's eggs. "I barely have enough time to get my shit together and you do all this?"

"You wouldn't believe what they'd eat like if I didn't," Aiko replies. "Most of our parents are too busy spending money to leave us some to buy lunch. And I'm pretty sure none of these guys know how to cook, and the staff doesn't always have time to make lunch for us. And since my mother was forcing me to learn anyways, I just thought why not?"

"That's kind of amazing," I reply around a mouthful of rice. "More than kind of actually."

"Who knows where we'd be right now without Aiko mothering us like this?" Setsuko says with a lopsided smirk. "I would toast to you but the tea isn't out yet."

"I'm working on it," Akina says as she pulls out a large thermos and some small cups. "So how's your Monday been so far?"

"Well someone's been distracted," Shiori says as she points at me with her chopsticks. "And you were about to tell me why before the bell cut you off."

My hand goes limp and my shrimp falls from my chopsticks onto the desk. The four of them eye me curiously, and Setsuko begins to drum her fingers on the table top, her long nails making sharp clicks against the wood.

"Well?" Aiko asks as she blows on her tea. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really," I mumble as I pick up the shrimp with one hand and pick at my rice with the other.

"Please don't pull that shit with us," Setsuko says bluntly. "You look awful."

"You _can _talk to us you know," Akina says quietly as she hands me some tea. "We're friends aren't we? It's what we're for."

I lick my lips and set down my cup. I guess they are right. With a heavy sigh, I rake my fingers through my hair and slump back in my seat.

"Let's just say that my new relationship status might be made public sooner than I'd like."

"You mean senpai wants to go public and you don't?" Akina asks, looking slightly confused.

"No," I sigh. "I wish it were that simple. One of his regulars saw us out on a date yesterday and decided to play paparazzi."

"So you think she's planning to leak a picture," Aiko says evenly. "That's what's got you all anxious."

"More or less," I reply. "I managed to talk to her and bluffed the fact that I didn't care what she did with it…but I'm scared shitless. So far nothing seems different, but I'm wondering if she's just waiting for the club to start."

"I don't know what else you can do other than just brace yourself," Akina murmurs after a moment of silence.

"You can always kick the crap out of them if worst comes to worst," Setsuko says with a grin.

"Just tell it like it is," Aiko says as she sips her tea. "She'll expect you to deny it. So don't. Be proud if you really do care about him."

"Am I the only one who wants to actually see this picture?" Shiori muses, suddenly shattering the serious atmosphere.

"Not exactly," Aiko says with a small smile. "I'm actually a bit curious myself."

"What exactly did she take a picture of that has you _this_ worried?" Setsuko asks as she leans forwards and props herself up on an elbow, a scary grin on her face.

"If they were in public I doubt it's anything you're thinking Setsuko," Akina sighs tiredly.

"Come on!" Shiori giggles as she bounces in her seat. "Tell us."

"It's pretty much what you saw at the beginning of lunch Shiori," I slump forward and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Nothing scandalous, just a kiss."

"Wait…" Setsuko trails off. "It doesn't sound like you were trying to keep anything hidden if you kissed right here in the middle of the classroom."

"I just can't believe we had the chance to see for ourselves and we missed it," Aiko sighs. "Some people get all the luck."

"That just means we need to keep a closer eye on them then," Akina says as she exchanges a smile with Setsuko.

"Definitely," she replies.

Groaning I rest my face down on the surface of my desk. My forehead presses against the cool wood and a barking laugh escapes my lips. My friends…they're really something aren't they?

**~Time Skip~**

"You ready?" Shiori asks me as the rose petals begin swarming.

We're all prepped in our new dresses, and the tulle skirts are beginning to feel natural against my legs. When did I get so used to wearing dresses? I guess that's just one other thing that's changed without me realizing it.

"When am I ever?" I reply with a shrug.

"It's time for you to head to your stations," Kyoya says as he steps away from us. "Your first clients will be with you shortly."

"Aye aye," we both say with a salute before we part ways to our respective stations.

I plop down in my seat and prop my feet up on the coffee table, the rhinestones on the toes of my blue pumps catching the light beautifully. The tea was brewing in a small pale blue teapot with a white cherry blossom pattern. I had put in a request for pomegranate oolong, hoping the scent would help calm my stomach. I could feel my shoulders gradually relaxing as I lay back in my seat, hoping I wouldn't get Minato as a client again today.

"Ummmm…Aya?"

I flinch internally at the sound of Meirika's voice. I'm frozen in place as I hear the clicking of her heels on the tile floor, making their way around the seat I'm in. this is it. You know, on second thought...Minato might not be that bad.

"I'm your first client today."

The girl now standing in front of me looks nothing like the Meirika I've spent the last few months tolerating.

Her ash brown hair that, until yesterday, grazed the small of her back is now in a spikey chin length pixie cut, with the top layer now dyed a platinum blonde. Her eyeliner is even thicker and heavier than mine, and she has two new piercings on both of her hears. It all looks really out of place coupled with her puffy yellow school uniform.

"Woah…" I trial off, which is really all I can bring myself to say.

"Can I sit?" she asks as her eyes flicker to the seat across the table from me.

I nod and she sits stiffly, smoothing her skirts with hands who's previously square cut French tipped nails are now short, rounded, and painted a deep mauve.

"It's a big change isn't it?" she asks, trying to avoid looking directly at me. "I've thought a bit about what you said yesterday….and I uh…"

She trails off, biting her deep berry stained lips and finally looking up at me. I nod of her to continue and she slumps forward, resting her elbows on her knees and looking me straight in the eye.

"I've decided to stop trying to be cute," she says sharply. "I've taken pride in what I like, and I'm sorry about yesterday. I've deleted the picture."

I exhale heavily and sink deeper into my chair. Relief washes over me and breathing becomes a million times easier. When I open my eyes again, Meirika looks slightly worried, but a smile gradually makes its way across my lips.

"I just wanted to apologize," she continues. "While I don't know if we can ever be friends, I'll respect you as a rival in love. Wow that sounds cheesy…"

A laugh escapes my throat and the seriousness finally melts from her face, a small smile playing on her dark lips.

"Ok then," I reply as I reach out my hand over the table. "This is going to be interesting. I've never really had a rival before."

"Well this will be the first time I'm going to fight for what I want," Meirika replies as she grips my hand tightly. "I won't let anyone else walk over my feelings like Kisa did, so don't expect me to give up without a hell of a fight. But I will promise you one thing. No more underhanded tactics from either side from this point on, ok?"

"Sounds reasonable enough," I reply. "Do your best."

"You too," she says as we shake.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

I don't even need to turn my head to know that Kisa and Sumi are standing right next to me. I'm amused to see that Meirika is rolling her eyes right along with me at the sound of Kisa's voice. Even she can't get over how utterly annoying it is and they were supposedly friends.

And she came back with the same line from last time- WAIT….!

"Sandy Claws, huh? Oh, I'm really scared!"

Kisa and Sumi look at me like I'm speaking gibberish. I cock an eyebrow, suddenly horrified with their lack of recognition. I mean Kisa totally set herself up for that one and she doesn't even get the reference. That's just sad…

"What? You've never seen The Nightmare Before Christmas?" I ask.

"So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha. You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my eyes!"

I glance over at Meirika, suddenly extremely excited that she knew the next line. She glances back at me, her blue eyes sparking with amusement at the joke we're sharing.

"You're jokin' me, you gotta be! This can't be the right guy!" I continue, laughing through the lyrics.

"He's ancient, he's ugly. I don't know which is worse!" she sings.

"I might just split a seam now if I don't die laughing first!" we finish in unison.

We collapse in a mad fit of giggles as soon as the line is finished, slumping deep into our seats and clutching our sides in mirth. It feels weird to think that this happened because of Meirika, who until yesterday hated my guts, but I seem to have taken a new delight in our new relationship.

"So you're all buddy buddy now?" Kisa interrupts. "And here I thought you had standards Meirika."

Meirika's eyes harden and she fixes Kisa with a bone chilling stare.

"I do," she says sharply. "And you no longer fit them Kisaki."

Kisa visibly flinches at the use of her full first name. For a second, her confidence wavers and she looks like she's at a loss for how to respond. But her grey eyes narrow dangerously and match Meirika's intensity.

"And this two faced bitch does?" she all but snarls. "You said it yourself Meirika, she thinks she's too good for us. She has the whole club wrapped around her finger and we all take a backseat to her."

"If given the choice I'd rather take a backseat to her than to you," Meirika snaps. "My supposed enemy shows more respect for me and my feelings than someone I've called a friend for nearly three years."

Kisa's face goes slack and Sumi puts a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong with you?!" Sumi hisses as she goes to shove Kisa behind her. "What happened to the Meirika we were friends with?!"

"She grew an aggressive personality," Merika says casually as she reaches for a teacup.

"And a backbone," I pitch in as I pour some tea for her.

"That too," she says with a bit of a smile. "Sumi if you ever get tired of being used as a doormat you know where to find me. If not then I probably won't be seeing you around."

Sumi gives Meirika a conflicted stare as she calmly sips her tea. Without another word she steers Kisa away from our station and over towards Honey and Mori's. Kisa turns on the waterworks halfway there, and I can see Honey struggling to act sympathetic.

He meets my eyes for a second before his gaze flickers over to Meirika. I give him a smile and thumbs up before turning back to my client.

"Has he ever said anything about clients that complain about you?" Meirika asks suddenly.

She stares over a Honey. But the soft look in her eyes doesn't bother me at all, and I feel bad about leading her on about this rivalry. My thumb glides over my ring and I feel another stab of guilt. I really don't want to crush her hopes, I want her to experience working for what she wants instead of idly and watching someone take it.

"All he's ever said is that all the hosts have different ways of dealing with difficult customers," I reply. "So will you still request him?"

"Yeah," she sighs. "Just at a different time than Kisa and Sumi. I may pay for some extra sessions too. That way I can make up for lost time."

"Just be assertive and yourself," I sigh as I lean over to slice the cake.

"Well here's to us," Meirika says.

I look up to see her cup raised up. Quickly getting the message and pick up my own cup, raising it so it's level with hers over the table.

"To an interesting and respectful rivalry," she toasts.

"To second chances," I add.

She smiles and our glasses clink delicately. Well…I know I might regret this someday, but I'll try to enjoy it while I can.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Author's Notes xXX<strong>

**Hey guys! I'm really this chapter took me so long, I'll admit I've been a bit distracted these past few weeks (the 4th, Anime Expo, getting sick, wasting my life on Disney and Pixar theories, YouTube, catching up on anime's I've missed due to school, educating a friend on Studio Ghibli movies, ect. (though not exactly all in that order))**

**So yeah, I'm sorry *bows* I just got a little stuck in a rut with this one. But in the end I kinda like how this turned out. So what do you think of Meirika? Does she deserve a bigger role in the plot?**

**Let me know what you think! Reviews are much loved! You guys are awesome I never thought I'd get to chapter 30...So till next time!**

**Lotsa love, krystal**


	30. Chapter 30

**XXx Aya xXX**

"That was rough," Setsuko moans as she collapses into her now designated 'end of club hours collapsing chair.'

"What?" Aiko asks innocently as she walks past Setsuko and pulls the pins from her hair. "The swim captain is actually kind of cute."

"Yeah, when he's not finding every opportunity to show off the fact that he's totally ripped," Setsuko snaps back.

"Oh come on," I chime in as I collapse on a chair across from her. "I thought you liked them like that Setsuko."

"Only when they're modest about it," she sighs.

"Don't tell me my daughter likes boys like that horribly narcissistic swim captain!"

I feel a shiver fun down my spine as a large shadow suddenly looms over me. After taking a second to brace myself I turn around to see Tamaki looking down at me with a look of utter horror on his face.

"Is that what you like in a boy?" he croaks as he picks me up so we're eye level.

I can see Honey over Tamaki's shoulder. He looks tense and avoids looking over in our direction. One glance over at Mori tells me enough though. I should get over this relationship bump now while I have the chance.

"Of course not," I scoff. "With guys like that their personality begins and ends with their muscles. I'd much rather have someone I can actually carry a conversation with."

Tamaki looks relieved and he puts me in one of his spine snapping hugs before setting me back on my feet. Now that that's over everyone stars picking up while us girls head back to the dressing room to change out of our hosting dresses.

I lag behind and make my way over to Honey. And once I'm sure everyone is occupied, I slip my arms around his torso and rest my head in the crook of his neck. I can feel him tense up underneath me, and I loosen my grip.

"And I'm a sucker for big brown eyes," I whisper.

Then, mimicking his move from a week ago, I press a kiss to the back of his ear before dropping my arms back to my sides and taking off to the dressing room.

I waltz in feeling a little to giddy, and I almost crash into a wall of curious girls.

"Care to enlighten us?" Shiori asks coyly as she bats her eyelashes.

"How about no?" I reply as I push past her and to the changing cubicles.

"Oh come on," I hear Setsuko whine as I pull the screen over my cubicle. "You're no fun."

"You know," I sigh as I pull my dark mauve sweater over my head. "You don't need to know everything about my love life. It's supposed to be somewhat hush-hush remember?"

"Excuses, excuses," Aiko mutters as I put my dress back on its hanger and grab my pair of black jeans. "I feel so deprived…"

"Just save it for the next sleepover," Akina chirps happily. "Then there'll be no interruptions or eavesdropping."

"A fine idea," I joke as I pull on one of my boots. "Good luck getting me to come back now."

"Ah, well if you're going to be like that I guess we have no choice," Setsuko drawls. "We'll just have to ask Honey-senpai."

"You wouldn't!" I shout as I freeze in the middle of pulling on my other boot.

"Oh we are!" Shiori calls from a few steps outside the curtain.

"Shit!" I mutter as I stumble out of my cubicle, only to be knocked off my feet by the sudden shuddering and jerking of the ground.

I land in a heap on the floor, which is carpet thank god, but am a little disoriented. A sudden earsplitting voice rings in my ears before I'm struck with realization. This was all caused by Renge's motor. And her voice is now suddenly broadcasting all around the club room and who knows where else.

After pulling myself to my feet I stumble out of the dressing room to see Aiko, Setsuko, Akina, and Shiori standing in a clump with the other club members, blocking my view of whatever is going on.

"Honey-senpai is able to fly through the air with such grace!" Renge shouts into her headset. "He's like a modern day Ushiwakamaru!"

And that is all the incentive I need to kick my ass into gear and run up to the rest of the little crowd forming around the fight.

I don't know who I was expecting to be his opponent, but I was definitely confused to see it be Chika of all people. I tune out Renge's commentary and watch the fight anxiously. I've never seen these two fight before. It's nail biting anxious.

All the muscles in my body go ridged as the fight goes on. But the only thing that keeps me somewhat level headed is the Honey sidesteps every move easily and looks completely unconcerned about how the fight is going.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he looks like he isn't even really trying.

But then my anxiety is renewed as Chika pulls out a collapsible metal bar. His eyes spark with determination to land a blow on Honey, and I can feel my teeth break through the skin of the inside of my cheek as Honey uses the recoil from the next blow to catapult himself away.

There's the subtle glint as four kunai knives imbed themselves in the floor, taking a few inches of Chika's pants with them.

Honey pulls himself back to his feet and brushes himself off as I make my way over to him.

"Why'd you choose to land like that?" I hiss as he dusts of his hands. "You nearly gave me heart failure."

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX<strong>

"So then, that family rule is an actual thing?" Aya asks as she sits down across from me.

"Yup," I respond. "Chika's always quick to jump to it."

"Then how come I've never seen it before?" she replies as she picks up her coffee mug.

"We always finish before you come down for breakfast," I say as I grab another piece of cake. "They rarely go on for more than a few minutes."

"And here I thought Chika was just naturally sour in the mornings," she mumbles into her cup.

"Let me just say, there's no way I'm ever going to recognize a dimwit like Mitsukuni as the next head of our family."

I see Aya's eyes flicker over to where Chika sits talking to Haru-chan and Tama-chan. Her hands tighten around her cup, and for a second I think she might actually break it. Her friends, who've just changed back to their uniforms, are sending worried glances between themselves.

"There's no doubts that my older brother is strong," Chika continues. "But he lives a decadent lifestyle and has failed to show any self-restraint. He no longer has any right to be called a Haninozuka. I can't let anyone who arbitrarily quit the karate club, only to become hooked on cake and stuffed animals to become the head of the Haninozuka family...even if he is my older brother. I've been meaning to make that clear for a while."

"Please let me hit him," Aya suddenly growls as she pushes herself to her feet.

Shi-chan looks up at Takashi and he nods. He puts a hand on Aya's shoulder to keep her in place while Shi-chan and Kina-chan push her chair back towards her. The chair hits the back of her knees and causes her to fall back into it, still fuming.

"And another thing Mitsukuni," Chika says as he finally turns around to look at me. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. Stay away from me at school got it?"

"But…he came looking for you senpai," Setsu-chan trials off as she watches Chika slam the door behind him.

"Details," Ai-chan mutters.

**~Time Skip~**

After sitting through Tama-chan, Hiku-chan, and Kao-chan's long and dramatic version of my first year in high school, everyone decided it was now their personal mission to get Chika and I to reconcile. Though I'm not exactly sure what they think they can do.

While everyone else seems to enjoy the spying mission I hang back with Aya and Takashi. I can feel Aya's eyes on me, but I can't bring myself to look at her. Is she disappointed in me now that Chika's shown her the reason things are the way they are between us?

Even though I believe everything she's said to me when it comes to the two of us, there's always the small voice in the back of my mind. Am I really someone who can make her happy? What if she decides she wants someone more manly?

"It's totally normal and way boring," Hiku-chan and Kao-chan suddenly speak up. "We're going to go find something more entertaining."

"Hold on! Come back here you two!" Tama-chan commands. "Why are you suddenly being so uncooperative?"

"You do realize who you're talking to right senpai?" Setsu-chan asks irritably.

"Well we thought there'd be an interesting secret reason they're fighting," they say in unison. "This is just lame."

"So Honey-senpai and Chika's feelings aren't interesting enough?" Tama-chan yells.

"It's ok Tama-chan," I sigh, taking a step towards him. "Really."

"But…Honey-senpai," Tama-chan trials off.

"It's alright," I insist, cutting him off. "Don't worry about me. So what if Chika-chan hates me?"

"Is that really how you feel though?" Shi-chan asks as she looks down at me, pity weighing down her large eyes. "Can you really live like this for the rest of your life?"

"I'd just be happy to see him grow up to be strong and healthy," I respond with a smile. "He is my brother after all."

"Um, he's already a lot taller than you Honey-senpai," Kao-chan cuts in.

"Yeah, he's pretty grown up and plenty healthy," Hiku-chan adds.

"Excuse me," a menacing voice suddenly interrupts. "Could you guys please keep it down?"

Everyone freezes at the now chilly atmosphere brought on by Chika. His glasses flash, and for a moment he reminds me of Kyo-chan. Except a lot less composed.

"What are you doing here?" he asks as soon as he sees me. "I thought I told you to stay away from me in school Mitsukuni!"

He attacks quickly, and I block him easily. Ai-chan and Kina-chan are caught off guard though and stumble back a few steps, along with Hiku-chan, Kao-chan, and Tama-chan. They relax slightly as Chika puts some distance between us again, but out of the corner of my eye I can see Setsu-chan step in front of Kina-chan protectively.

She looks ready to slap Chika herself, and probably would if she could.

"You alien," Chika hisses, bringing my attention back to him. "Would you just leave me alone?"

"But Chika-chan," I mutter as I feel my stomach plummet.

"What's he mean alien?" Hiku-chan and Kao-chan ask.

"Why would you call him that?" Haru-chan asks. "Just because your brother is stronger than you are doesn't give you the right to call him an alien."

"Yeah," Tama-chan pipes up. "Why are you so upset about cake and stuffed animals?"

"Well if it was just about the cake and the stuffed animals I would never have said anything," Chika says bitterly.

I glance at him curiously as a shadow falls over his face and a shiver goes down his spine.

"Don't tell me there's more," Setsu-chan whines as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Let's get this straight," Chika continues, ignoring the sounds of protest from Setsu-chan. "I didn't call my brother an alien because he's stronger than me. But have any of you guys seen him devour an entire cake?! Don't tell me you think that's perfectly normal!"

Everyone finches and jumps back at Chika's sudden outburst. This may just be the most emotion I've ever seen come out of him at one time. It's a little impressive, like an outburst of pent up aggression.

"I'm telling you he has three whole cakes every night for desert! Seriously _three cakes a night_! And he never gains weight!"

"Well some people just have high metabolisms," Ai-chan says. "Though I will admit I've never heard of something like this before…"

"Exactly my point!" Chika says irritably. "And then something crazy occurred last week. I just happened to wake up in the middle of the night, and I noticed the light was on in the dining room."

"You just happened to wake up in the middle of the night?" Setsu-chan snarks as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Chika glares at her before moving on to the overly exaggerated story of him discovering my special cake night. I sigh to myself as he continues to lose more of his calmness again. Just when I thought he had cooled down…

"Come on, be honest," he growls. "You know there is no way a regular human being can eat that much cake! Aren't you terrified?! I bet he gets signals from his home planet through that weird bunny of his! Why can't you see that he's an alien?!"

Everyone goes silent for a minute before Aya finally speaks up.

"Well if you guys don't find this entertaining then I dunno what will satisfy you guys," she says as she reaches up and claps Hiku-chan and Kao-chan on the shoulder.

"You know, when you think about it…" Haru-chan mumbles.

"Everything Chika just said to us," Tama-chan trails off.

"Suddenly makes perfect sense doesn't it?" Hiku-chan and Kao-chan finish.

"I don't know though," Chika mumbles as he turns his back on us. "There was a time when Mitsukuni and I got along really well. While it's true that my brother has always had a fondness for cute things and more of a sweet tooth than I have, I still respected his ability to avoid that stuff even though he loved it. And then this idiot came along and brainwashed him with some ridiculous nonsense. Something about acknowledging who you really are and being yourself, that that is true strength."

Everyone freezes for a second before suddenly turning towards Tama-chan. Setsu-chan looks like she doesn't know who she wants to hit anymore.

"Well this is awkward," Kina-chan finally says softly.

"Not long after that he fell apart and became the alien he is today!" Chika wails as he collapses on his knees.

"Oh I see," Hiku-chan says. "So all of Chika's troubles…"

"Can be traced right back to you. Isn't that true boss?" Kao-chan finishes.

"What are you talking about?!" Tama-chan whimpers. "I didn't mean to! There's gotta be some way we can fix this! Come on you guys…"

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I don't even need to look up to see who it belongs to. But I can feel Takashi's eyes on me.

"There is a way to solve this you know," he says.

"You've got it figured out?" Tama-chan cries hopefully.

"So Mitsukuni," Takashi carries on, completely ignoring Tama-chan. "You know what to do."

"Listen Chika-chan," I say as I turn back to him. "No one can make me change who I am, and I'm very grateful to Tama-chan and all of the club because they've shown me that. So let's settle this like men in the Haninozuka style."

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Aya xXX<strong>

The ride home is silent despite the fact that Honey was jumping for joy over his victory not even five minutes ago. He avoids looking at me the whole time, and just sits there stiffly with Usa-chan clutched to his chest. My stomach churns at the thought of what he must really be feeling.

And I feel useless because I don't even know what he really feels when Chika is involved.

"Aya-koi?" he suddenly says. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I reply as I push myself into a better sitting posture. "What is it?"

"Do you ever wish I was more manly?"

My head snaps up and I glance over at him with wide eyes. He keeps his gaze on the floor, refusing to look at me. My thoughts are muddled by my anger, but after gaping like a fish for a minute my thoughts words fly out of my mouth without my brain processing them.

"You've saved me from _alligators_ and you're asking me this question?" I ask in disbelief.

His eyes flicker towards me, not even trying to conceal surprise. I reach out and grab his face, forcing him to look me in the eye. I can feel his face warm under my palms as I fix him with a determined stare.

"Ever since I came to this country you've been looking out from me. It doesn't matter if it was my first day of school, or the alligators, or my math homework, or the stupid movie, or even my darts problem," I rant. "When we found out about the arranged marriage you thought of me first. If you've really loved me for as long as you said you have, and you didn't let yourself get excited, then that's the most selfless thing I've ever seen. You thought of me and if it was something I wanted. So no, I don't wish you were more manly, because I don't even know how that would be possible."

I'm breathing heavily by the time I'm done, and my hands slip from his face. His eyes turn away from me again, and my anger drains only to be replaced by bitterness.

"Please give me just a little more credit than that," I mumble before my hands return to my sides. "And stop doubting the way I feel about you."

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX<strong>

Aya is out of her seat and making her way to the door before the limo comes to a complete stop. Sighing, I follow her out, and she waits patiently outside, wringing the cuffs of her sweater.

As we make out way up to the estate, her hand falls down to her side. It hovers next to mine before her fingers brush mine. Instinctively my hands flinches away. She freezes, looking up at me, anger and hurt returning to her eyes.

"I'm fine," I insist as I turn to continue up the estate. "_Really_."

"What?" she snaps bitterly. "Is it because real men can't hold hands with a girl? Or is it because I can't hold your hand without it looking like pity now?"

I flinch at the aggressiveness in her tone and she suddenly seems to realize what she said. Her face pales considerably as her hands fly out up to clamp over her mouth. As she steps away from me I can see her eyes go glassy and her eyebrows knit together.

"Shit," she mutters as her shoulders slump heavily. "That came out really wrong."

"It's fine," I murmur as I step up to her.

"No it's not," she argues weakly. "I'm letting myself be angry and impulsive again! And now I've said something stupid that I can't take back."

I sigh as she rubs her eyes with the heel of her palm and a few stray tears splatter her cheeks.

Biting my lip, I guide her head down to my shoulder and she presses her forehead against my uniform jacket. Her shoulders shake as all the anger that's been pent up in her body comes rushing out in a crushing wave.

"I guess you're right. We shouldn't get angry over things like this," I whisper as I stroke her hair. "There's nothing we can do to change what Chika thinks of me. So it's not worth it to waste all this energy being angry. Ok?"

She nods against my shoulder before finally lifting her head. Her makeup is smudged and trials in black streaks down her cheeks. I can't help the laugh that bubbles up in my throat.

"What?" she croaks as she wipes her face with the sleeves of her sweater.

"You look like a raccoon that was tossed in a washing machine," I confess as I try to rub it away with my thumb. "Here, hold still."

She fusses as I rub the streaks away, but her mood has seemed to lighten the slightest. After a minute I take a small step back to admire my handy work. It's far from perfect, but at least she doesn't look like someone dripped black watercolors down her face anymore.

"What?" she asks, suddenly looking a little worried. "What's with that face? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I insist as I lean back in and press a soft kiss to her forehead. "Your face is fine now."

"You worry me half to death and that's all I get?" she asks as she crosses her arms.

Instead of answering her I just press my lips to hers and let them linger until she feels like it's been enough. Her hands seek mine and this time I lace out fingers again keeping a soft but firm grip on them. When she finally pulls back, her gaze is hazy and her eyes glazed over. I rest my forehead against hers and kiss the tip of her nose.

"If we don't get inside soon then someone will come out looking for us," I sigh, reluctant to follow my own suggestion.

"Alright," she murmurs as her eyes come into focus again.

She leans back into me and curls her fingers around my hand. Her eyes flicker up at me for a minute, and she kisses the edge of my jaw before she turns back to the house and starts walking. I fall into step beside her, but a heavy silence hangs over us. The gravel pops and crunches under our shoes, the only other sound around us.

"I know I can't take back what I said," she finally whispers as we stand in front of the front door. "But I really am sorry."

I glance down at her. She looks up at me with a crestfallen expression. Her remorse is clear in her wide eyes.

"I still have a lot to learn don't I?" she says sadly as her hand tightens its grip on mine. "Because when all is said and done Chika will be my brother in law. So I do need to learn to control myself."

"We both have a lot to learn," I reply. "We're still kids. How can we be expected to know how to deal with family issues like this?"

"I think I could tolerate him," she sighs. "If I clamp my mouth shut and put myself in a straightjacket."

"I'm sure we won't need to resort to that," I reply. "Chika usually keeps his distance unless he wants to spar."

"So I've noticed," she grumbles as she reaches out to open the door. "I still can't believe you always managed to get your fight out of the way before I come down for breakfast every morning."

"You just take forever to get ready," I tease as I elbow her through the door way.

She spins around to retaliate, but she's cut off before she even begins.

"Eh bien, c'est sur sacrément temps!" an irritated voice yells from the sitting room.

Aya freezes for a minute, her eyes going wide before she drops her bag and runs into the next room, dragging me along with her. We pause in the entryway only long enough for me to get a vague understanding of the situation.

There is a weird woman standing in the middle of our sitting room.

Her hair is golden blond and tied off in two low pigtails. Her bangs are everywhere and fall over her large brown eyes, even though it looks like a majority of them are clipped back in a small bump. She's clad in a burgundy zip up hoodie and a pair of faded jeans, and a pair of designer sunglasses are perched in her chaotic locks of hair.

But that's not the most interesting thing about her.

That is the fact that she is walking briskly towards us, her furry boots making muffled noises on the carpet and her purse banging against her hip, and she's pulling Chika along by his ear.

And by the looks of it...he's in pain.

"Aya darling," the lady says in a somewhat thick accent, as if she has trouble saying some words. "Please tell me this little shit isn't your fiancée."

**XXx Author's Notes xXX**

**hey guys so sorry for another late update, but people are starting to think it's unhealthy that I'm barely leaving the house and I'm being dragged various places by various people. and I've gotten side tracked by the new summer anime series and old Disney films...~(T-T~).**

**but I managed to update! so on another topic...can anyone guess who this weird lady is? she's been hinted to a few times and I'm loving her to pieces as I work more on her character. so anyways, I'll see you guys soon. **

**lotsa love, krystal **


	31. Chapter 31

**XXx Aya xXX**

I blink rapidly to make sure I'm not seeing things.

But no…she's standing right there in front of me, looking exactly the same as the last time I saw her. At that minute, my shock is overridden as my hand slips from Honey's as I take a few steps forward.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask before I launch myself at her.

She smiles at he and releases the iron grip she has on Chika's ear in time to catch me. The impact nearly knocks her off her feet, and she just barely manages to grab onto the back of the nearest chair. Her other arm loops around my body and crushes me to her chest.

"Geez, turn the crazyass strength down a few notches," she laughs as she strokes my hair lightly. "In case you forgot, I'm no martial artist."

"Shit," I reply before jumping back and letting her stand upright again. "Right. Sorry. I forgot for a second there. I just got excited."

"Understandable," she says as she straightens out her jacket. "I haven't seen you face to face in, what is it now? A year? I think you've grown!"

"No I haven't," I groan. "But seriously what are you doing here? I thought you had a long term contract."

"I did," she replies with a sunny smile. "And I still do. As of this morning I'm docked here in Tokyo for three days. So I came to look you up."

Excitement bubbles up in me and I jump into her arms again. She lets loose her trademark cackle in response, taking me back to the good old days when she was around all the time. It's been a while since I've heard it. It's one of the few things that can actually make me miss France.

"So are you going to introduce me or not?"

I glance up to see her glancing over my head at Honey, who's standing awkwardly in the entryway to the sitting room. I step out of the hug and grab her hand before proceeding to drag her over to him. His eyes quickly dart between the two of us and our faces, and the spark in them tells me he's already noting some similarities.

"Honey this is my Aunt Élise," I say as happily before turning to look up at her.

As soon as the words leave my mouth, a smile breaks out over Honey's face and he bows to her respectfully.

"I've heard a lot about you from Aya-koi," he says happily. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Élise looks down at him with a calm and slightly scary expression. I can feel Honey's confidence plummeting quickly, and for a minute I can feel a chill pass over the room. After a long nail biting silence, Élise finally puts a hand on her hip and points at Honey with her other.

"Him I like," she says with a grin. "The other one not so much. Please tell me it's him you're engaged to."

"Yeah, he is my fiancée," I reply, giggling as Honey's shoulders slump visibly and he lets out an audible sigh of relief.

A smile crosses Élise's face as she crouches down to be level with us. Her eyes linger on Honey again, but this time she has the warm look in her eyes that she reserves for only a handful of people.

"You're so cute!" she says as she ruffles Honey's hair before turning to me. "I approve!

But still, you have no idea how disappointed I was when I found out we missed your departure by a week and a half. And then I went to go see Adèle to find out when you'd be back again, and then she said you were flying off to Japan to get married! I nearly tore down her office!"

"Yeah," I sigh with a sheepish smile. "They dropped that bomb on us a little less than two weeks ago."

I glace over at Honey, and give him a small smile. In response he takes my hand and laces our fingers together. He looks a little embarrassed that Élise is watching us with an ever growing smirk on her wine colored lips, but he gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"But we're doing just fine," I reassure her. "It's Honey, so I really don't have anything to complain about. And now it makes living in the same house a bit easier too."

"That's a relief," Élise sighs and she puts a hand to her chest. "All I could think about these past few months is if Valérie engaged my poor little niece to some creepy old guy. I've been so cut off from everything on that ship."

"That was the idea."

We turn to see mama standing in the doorway, and my levels of joy plummet below sea level. This is so not good. As soon as mama takes that one step inside the room, the tension in the air becomes thick enough to cut with a knife.

"You always know how to make me feel so warm and welcome," Élise sighs dramatically. "But I'm not here to play house. Adèle told me I could find you here. What the hell are you thinking marrying Aya off just like that? _I'm _not even married yet!"

"Well we all know who's fault that is," mama replies. "Even Adèle got married three years ago. You're the one behind the times Élise."

"_For fucks sake Valérie she's just turned eighteen!"_

"I don't see how it's any of your business about what we decide for Aya's future," mama says icily. "Besides, you've demonstrated just how much family matters to you, so I understand why no one's asked you for your hand."

"That's hitting a little below the belt there," Élise says through grit teeth. "You know why I did that. But then again you've also decided that every decision I make is the wrong and selfish one. So I won't bother wasting time to explain it _again_."

"I wasn't planning on sitting through it anyways," mama snaps. "Now if you'll please, you've overstayed your welcome."

Élise holds her hands up in mock surrender, and takes a step back. She turns on her heel and rolls her eyes before looking down at the two of us with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry," she mutters as she leans in to kiss the crown of my head. "But the saint has spoken. I've gotta go. But I'll text you now that I have a cell signal."

I look over at her sadly as she turns and gives Honey a kiss on the cheek.

"Take care of ma petite fleur ok?" she whispers to him as she straightens up.

And with that, she pulls her sunglasses down over her eyes and walks out.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX<strong>

"_What_ was that about?" I ask as I follow Aya into her room.

"Mama and Aunt Élise are like oil and water," Aya says tiredly. "The laws of the universe don't allow them to mix."

She throws her bag down by the base of the coffee table and falls down into her loveseat. I sit down next to her and she leans over, resting her head on my chest and wrapping her arms around my torso. My arm snakes around her waist while I weave a few locks of her hair between my fingers.

"Two family feuds in one day is a bit much."

"So how'd this one start?" I ask her, only half joking.

"It's a bit of a long story," Aya sighs as she looks up at me through her lashes.

"You have homework?"

"Nope."

"Me neither. Go ahead and start, I'm listening."

"My mama, Valérie, is the oldest of three siblings," Aya mutters. "Élise is the middle child, and my Aunt Adèle is the youngest. And with mama being the eldest child, she was babied and shown a lot of favoritism by my grand-père. He was grooming her to take over the financial firm he owned, so she was raised to be a very studious, responsible, no-nonsense kind of woman.

And she was. She got perfect grades and took all kinds of honors courses in her years in the Lycée. Élise was never able to live up to that. She did the opposite of whatever grand-père wanted since he found her hopes and aspirations a joke. Both her and Adèle were supposed to serve in jobs beneath mama, but Élise wanted to be a singer instead of a boring office worker.

So she dropped out of the Lycée in the beginning of her second year and got a job as a nightclub and lounge singer. Grand-père was furious and demanded she quit what he saw as a 'shameful' profession. He kicked her out of the house when she chose her passion for music over the family business, and she was living on her own for a few years. But she ended up getting a job working as a singer on a round the world cruise line the year I turned fifteen. Since then I only get to see her when her boat docks somewhere in France. So, about three times a year if we're lucky."

I watch as she sighs and shifts her position so she's sitting up straight again. Her eyes are dark as she looks down at her hands, which are fisted in the sleeves of her sweater and rest stiffly in her lap.

"Mama was in charge of the family firm until she met papa," she continues. "The Atsumi clan was working on building a chain of dojos in Europe, and he happened to be in charge of the one in Paris. When I was born they decided to come back to Japan once papa could train instructors to run the dojo smoothly without him and mama could train my Aunt Adèle to take her place as head of the firm.

They were always busy, so my childcare was juggled by one of our maids, Laurine, and my grand-mère Joséphine. At the time, my grand-mère had divorced my grand-père and had let Élise live with her in one of her family's old houses. By the time I was about five she had gotten a boyfriend, and he was always real nice, but they only really saw each other at work since she was always busy with me, unless he had time to stop by on the weekends."

She pauses for a minute before looking up at me with a mixture of guilt and longing in her eyes.

"I feel terrible for thinking it, but sometimes I wish Élise was my mama instead…She was there for everything. All my first days of school, the shots and blood tests, birthdays, bring your parents to school day. Her boyfriend helped me with my homework and even tried to teach me to play the flute and guitar. They were even the ones who taught me how to ride a bike. They know me better than my own parents do..."

Her eyes have gone glassy again, but this time she looks like she's beating herself up about crying twice in one day.

I honestly don't know what to say to this, so I just pull her closer to me again and stroke her hair while I wait for her to calm down. Her shoulders shake, but I can hear no sounds coming from her. Instead, she just wraps her arms around me and buries her face in my neck.

"If she means this much too you, then I'm glad she approves of us," I murmur into her hair. "Even if she does think this is happening too fast."

"I kind of agree with her," she replies as her arms tighten around me. "I do love you, more than anything. But I'm still only eighteen. And you're only seventeen. As much as I do want to marry you, there's that small part of me that wonders if I'm ready to be a wife."

"No one ever said it would be easy," I reply I pull her back to face me. "But I think you can do it."

"How can you have so much faith in me?" she asks as her thumbs glide softly over my cheeks. "Don't you ever doubt me at all?"

"I always try to keep faith in my doubts," I respond with a smile. "Besides, you said it yourself earlier. '_Please give me just a little more credit than that, and stop doubting the way I feel about you_.'"

"Ok that's not fair," she whines as she rests her forehead against mine. "You can't just do that after all the anxiety you've put me through today."

"Ok then," I reply as one of my arms detangles itself from her. "Promise. From now on no more doubts, from either of us. And if something does happen, we just talk about it like sane, rational people."

"Where's the fun in being sane and rational?" she jokes as her pinky curls around mine. "But deal."

She leans over our hands and presses her lips to mine softly. I'm all too happy to return it, and my hands move back to their pervious spot on her waist. But they've just settled there when we're interrupted by the sound of Aya's notification ringtone.

She groans as she pulls away from me and shifts back in the chair. She pulls her phone from inside her right boot, and glances at the lock screen quickly. Her face lights up as she leans against me and quickly types in her password to read her message.

"Aunt Élise is wondering if we want to sneak out and meet her for dinner on the ship tonight since it's her night off."

"Sounds fun," I reply.

"Just give me about five minutes and we can leave," she says as types out a quick reply.

"Are you talking about _your_ five minutes or the actual time that is observed by the rest of the world?" I joke as her phone rings again.

"Smartass," she shoots back as she elbows me in the ribs while reading the message. "Five normal minutes. Aunt Élise said she'd be waiting to meet us in a taxi at the end of the block."

"Ok, be sure to actually watch the clock," I say before kissing her cheek. "I'll see you in five minutes."

She nods and makes a playful shooing motion with her hands.

Taking the hint, I turn to leave. I only need and change out of my uniform, but who knows what Aya will do with her five minutes. Sighing, I step out into the hall and close her door behind me.

This has been one long weird day.

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Aya xXX<strong>

I shove my phone back into my boot as I rush to my bathroom. Grabbing my paddle brush I proceed to yank it through my hair with one hand and search my makeup bag for my eyeliner with my other. Fumbling with the many pencils, lipstick and lip gloss tubes I eventually find it and toss my raspberry lip stain along to the side with it.

Once that's done with it I focus on combing through my hair while keeping an eye on the clock. Maybe I should have asked for ten minutes…

Luckily, I'm able to clean up and redefine my eyes in about thirty seconds flat. I guess my rushing to get my makeup before before school starts actually did something for me in the long run.

I'm out of the bathroom with a minute and a half to spare. Just as I'm grabbing my coat and scarf there's a knock on my door. Grinning, I tie the scarf in place as I trot over to the door.

"See?" I say with a triumphant smirk. "I can be ready in five minutes!"

"I guess there are such things as miracles after all," Honey jokes as he takes my hand. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I reply as I elbow him in the ribs for his last comment. "Is mama still standing guard downstairs?"

"Yup," he replies as he steps into my room and closes the door behind us. "She's planted herself in the sitting room with about a gallon of tea, a large fruit tart, a strawberry crepe, a plate of chocolate covered raspberries, and about three boxes of macaroons."

"_Three_ boxes?" I repeat in awe. "Damn this is serious…she substituted the chocolate mousse cups for more macaroons…so no front door. Let's go out the back."

"Does she always get like that after she fights with your Aunt?" he asks as I pull my phone out of my boot to text Élise.

"Now you know why she doesn't like having her around. With the way mama eats after they've had a fight there's no way she'd be able to stay a size three."

"Oh…" Honey trails off. "So…uh, should we get going then?"

"Sure," I reply as I slip my phone back into my boot. "Lead the way."

In that moment Honey's eyes light up and before I know it my feet are no longer on the ground. Arms are secured firmly around my waist and legs, and Honey is walking directly over to the Large windows behind my bed.

"What are you doing?" I hiss, trying to keep my voice steady as Honey unlocks my window.

"Just something I always wanted to try," he responds with a smirk as he throws open the window.

"Oh you're _not_…" I whimper as he steps up into the window frame.

"Hold on," he instructs as his grip on me tightens.

With that warning I throw my arms around his neck and bury my face in his neck. I feel him jump, and a scream bubbles up in my throat as I get that horrible feeling in my stomach that is associated with falling a great distance. But as soon as it starts, it's over, and I can feel him land firmly on the ground.

"You ok?" Honey asks as he lovers my legs to the ground.

"I'll let you know when my body stops shaking," I mutter.

"I'm sorry," he says as he strokes my hair. "I guess I should have warned you."

"Y-Yeah," I stammer as I let go of him. "OK, I think I'm good."

He takes my hand and we begin walking towards the exit in silence. I clutch his hand and take a quick glance over my shoulder at my bedroom window.

"We're just going to leave it open?" I ask as it gets farther away. "What about bugs?"

"I tipped Kimi-chan off about us leaving before I came to get you," Honey replies. "She'll get it for us."

"And until then?" I press as we reach the front yard. "I don't like bugs."

"It's ok, Kimi-chan has one of those electric fly swatters."

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Honey xXX<strong>

"Oh! Do you want to tell the next story?" Élise asks her boyfriend Christian.

"Why are you guys are dead set on embarrassing me to the point of wanting to hide under a rock?!" Aya whines as she shifts deeper into the white sofa seats of the ship's main lounge.

Her face is flushed heavily, and she's sinking deeper into the folds of her scarf in an attempt to hide it. She glances my way for a minute and catches my eye before rapidly averting her gaze.

"Come on, be honest," Christian says to me as he leans forwards from across the table, his bangs falling over his blue eyes that are radiating mirth. "How much has Aya actually told you about what she was like as a kid?"

"Not much," I confess as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Well then you're lucky," Élise cackles as she leans on Christian's shoulder. "Cuz tonight we'll tell you everything you could ever want to know!"

"Oh!" Christian exclaims as he sets his cup down. "Here's a winner! The first time we tried teaching Aya how to ride a bike in our backyard, she was terrified."

"NO!" Aya exclaims as she covers her face in her hands. "You promised!"

"Come on, what's the big deal?" Élise asks with a wave of her hand. "You're going to marry the guy anyways! Anyways she was how old?"

"I'd say she was about six or seven," Christian muses. "But anyways, we were having her practice around the backyard since the one Élise's mother had was very spacious. So Aya's too terrified to open her eyes unless one of us was holding on to the bike. She was doing fine, we had let go and everything and we were about to tell her to open her eyes to show her she was doing great."

"Then we turn around when my mama comes out back to tell us that lunch is ready," Élise picks up. "We literally look away for fifteen seconds and this girl rides her bike straight into the pool."

A laugh escapes a throat and a second later a pillow hits me in the face. Aya gives me a grumpy glare and picks up her coffee. She glares down at her cup and sips it slowly to avoid burning her tongue like she did a few hours earlier.

"What about that time we went out to Loire Valley and she was intent on catching butterflies?" Christian asked as he brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Oh yes!" Élise squealed. "She had just seen the movie Le Papillion right? She wanted to catch some of her own."

"But she caught that bee instead," Christian chuckled. "It stung her right in the middle of her palm. And she cried for a good ten minutes."

"You've never had good luck with bees have you Aya?" Élise sighs.

"It's not her fault," Christian replies with a warm smile on his face. "They just love our petite fleur."

"If you're quite finished," Aya mutters. "I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Oh shit!" Élise exclaims as she glances at her phone. "I didn't realize it had gotten so late. And you two have school tomorrow on top of that."

We get up and stretch, and I wrap my arms around Aya before she can get away.

"Why are you so mad Aya-koi?" I ask as she tries to remain angry.

"Wouldn't you be if people keep bringing up embarrassing stories about you in front of people that you…" she trails off and her eyes flicker over to the seats across from us.

Élise and Christian are looking up at us with a certain warm glow in their eyes that makes me feel proud.

"So this is really it huh?" Christian sighs as he gets up and ruffles Aya's hair. "Our petite fleur has really grown and blossomed."

"I just can't believe my little niece is getting married before I am!" Élise moans as she elbows Christian in the ribs. "Hurry up and propose to me already!"

"What? Do you only want to get married so you can beat Aya?" Christian asks, a faint blush forming high in his cheeks. "You wound me deep Élise."

"No!" Élise protests. "I want to get rid of my shitty last name too! Lémieux is a much better than Ouvrir le Coeur. It has way to many syllables."

"Nice to know your reasoning behind wanting to be married is deep and thorough and contains lots of thought," Christian teases as he kisses Élise's temple.

"Glade we're on the same page," she giggles before turning back to the two of us. "And by the way. I wanted to invite you and your friends to our show tomorrow night. It starts at five but we don't go on until the second half which starts at seven. We can all have dinner here and chat. They sound really interesting from what the two of you have told us."

"We'll let them know," I reply before bowing to them. "I'm glad to finally get to meet you. Though I wish the visit could have lasted longer."

"Don't worry about it," Christian says with a wave of his hand. "We'll work something out so we can be here for the wedding. But for now it looks like our petite fleur is in good hands."

* * *

><p><strong>XXx Author's Notes xXX<strong>

**Here you are! Sorry this took me like ages to write. I got distracted midway because a friend of mine was reviving an old fic and needed some help so I was flipping out creating a pair of characters for her to help with the plot. But I am back and this happened...**

**I think it went well...how about you? Did Élise deliver? I personally lover her to pieces and am excited for the next few chapters just because of her and her general overall weirdness.**

**So I'll see you guys soon then? Please let me know what you guys thought! (omgguysican'tbelieveyougotmeover170reviewsiloveyouallsomuch)**

**lotsa love, Krystal**


	32. Chapter 32

**XXx Aya xXX**

"Ouch! Shiori that was my foot!" Setsuko screeches as she falls back into the armrest of the overly stuffed plush throne the five of us are posed around.

"YOU JUST RUINED THE PICTURE SETSUKO!" Renge yells from behind the line of cameras. "Now we have to reposition you all, which just means more work for me!"

"Calm your tits Renge," Setsuko grumbles as she nurses her foot. "Shit, there's a red circle in the middle of my foot! Look at it!"

Setsuko extends her leg, bunching up the fabric of her emerald green dress in her fists. Sure enough, right in the middle of her foot is a bright red dot resting right underneath the strap of her black pumps.

"Oh look," I muse as I poke it gently. "It's throbbing."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Shiori whimpers as Setsuko jerks her foot away from me.

"Please," Aiko sighs from her stiff position in a throne we borrowed from Tamaki. "It's not like she broke skin or anything. Don't be such a drama queen."

"You forget who we're talking to here Aiko," I snicker from my spot on the floor. "That's like asking hell to freeze over."

"I _happen_ to be very distressed at the moment thank you very much," Setsuko huffs as she tosses a lock of hair over her shoulder.

"Focus on the shoot you guys!" Renge snaps as she clutches her clipboard to her chest. "We haven't even gotten through half the themes I've scheduled for today!"

"Cut us some slack Renge," Shiori whines as she rests her forehead on the throne's armrest. "This is the eighth costume change already."

"You can complain about it later," Renge replies as she examines the time chart on the top page. "I'm trying to put together a high quality product here."

"Just how big is this photo book anyways?" Akina asks from her spot on the other side of the throne.

"Well I was shooting for eighty pages," Renge sighs as flips through some of the pages on the clipboard. "But at the pace we're going at, that seems more like wishful thinking."

"Ever the slave driver aren't we?" Setsuko mumbles sarcastically as she seats herself on the armrest and leans against the back of the throne.

"Well how else will things get done around here?" Renge replies as tucks the clipboard under her arm and makes some sort of gesture to the photographers . "That's enough for today. But be ready to work twice as hard in the next session to make up for lost time. Man I've gone soft…"

And with that, I'm finally allowed to stretch out my stiff muscles.

I was definitely not made to be any kind of model, but Renge was insistent that all the girls should come together for one big photo book. So now I get to experience the hell that models go through on a daily basis.

I guess some people are just made of stronger stuff than I am.

And at least _they_ get paid for it.

"Thank god for small miracles," Aiko groans as she arches her back.

We all wince as a symphony of pops and cracks come from her spine, but she doesn't even bat an eyelash. She just pushes herself to her feet and rolls her shoulders, which also snap and crack like a bag of microwave popcorn. She turns back to us and places her hands on her hips, rubbing circles on her hips through the rough sequined material of her gold dress.

"My butt went numb an hour ago."

"Don't even start!" Shiori hisses as she throws her body across the arms of the throne. "At least you got to sit through all that!

"It wasn't that bad," Akina says softly as she slides her heels off her feet.

"You have no room to talk," Setsuko grumbles as she reaches over to poke Akina in the ribs. "You do this kind of thing all the time. And in point shoes too! I bet this barely made you break a sweat."

"Well when you have the embodiment of the stereotypical Russian ballet teacher for all your life, yes…things like this are easy," she says with a sheepish smile as she clutches her pale pink heels to her chest.

"I really need a break from all this nonsense," Setsuko wails as she throws her head back against the throne.

"Well about that…" I trail off.

Gnawing my lower lip nervously, I turn around to face the four of them. How exactly do I go about inviting people to a lounge singer's show?

"Yeah?" Aiko prods as the other three look up at me curiously.

"Well are you going to ask them or not?"

I jump slightly at the sound of Honey's voice suddenly right next to me. I whirl around towards him, still recovering from my mini heart attack and slap his arm half-heartedly.

"Don't _do that!_" I hiss as I clutch my chest.

"Well you were just standing there gaping like a fish," he replies innocently. "Would you rather I just let you stand around like that?"

"I was going to do it," I argue as I jam my elbow into his ribs. "I was just debating the best way to ask!"

"Well is somebody going to ask something or are we just going to lay here all day?"

I turn back to see Setsuko glancing at me lazily from under her bangs, thinly veiled annoyance still lingering on her face.

"Right…sorry," I mumble as I wring my fingers nervously. "I was just wondering if you were all free tonight."

"See?" Honey teases as he ruffles my hair. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Well excuse me," I snarl as I glare at him. "But I'm not usually the one that goes around asking people to go out! Cut me some slack."

"That was it?" Aiko asks as she kicks off her gold sandals. "You want to go out tonight?"

"I'm free!" Shiori exclaims as she bounces to her feet. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, my aunt is in the area," I explain. "She's a lounge singer on a cruise ship that's docked in Tokyo Bay right now and she wanted to meet you guys. So she's invited you all to her show tonight."

"That sounds like a lovely idea!"

Tamaki's hand rests on my shoulder and I automatically stiffen. But if he felt it, he doesn't act like he did. He just gives an overly dramatic hair flip and continues on with his unfiltered speech as the rest of the hosts gather around him.

"I was beginning to wonder when we'd be getting to know our darling senpai's family," he sighs dreamily.

"Trust me, you don't wanna," I sigh as my shoulders slump. "My aunt's cool, but everyone else in my family is a nightmare in their own special way."

"I'm not sure I'd go that far," Honey muses as he clutches Usa-chan to his chest. "Your parents aren't that bad."

"You've met her parents Honey-senpai?" Kyoya asks. "Interesting."

"Maybe we were right Kaoru," Hikaru says with a smirk that Kaoru mirrors.

"Right about what?!" Tamaki asks, his voice wavering slightly.

"There must be more to their relationship than they're admitting Boss," Kaoru replies.

"After all, this proves it right?" they continue in unison. "It seems like they're already at the meeting the parents stage."

I flinch and my eyes jump to Honey's. I can't see any of my uncertainty reflecting in them, but he seems unfazed about that particular detail he spilled. I guess this mean it's time to tell them then. Real sad though, it's barely been two weeks.

"How do you know Aya-senpai's parents Honey-senpai?!" Tamaki whines as his grip on my shoulder tightens. "When did you meet them?"

"Well Aya's dad _is_ the oldest son of the Atsumi Clan," Honey answers confidently. "My dad's known him for a long time. All heads of the martial arts families meet at one point or another at competitions and stuff. It's really not that unusual."

"Well, technically the new head of the family took over about a year ago," I chime in, feeling my heart rate slow at the redirection of the conversation. "You know my cousin Shingo right?"

"I've seen him fight, but I've never spoken with him," Honey muses. "He didn't really seem like the talkative type. Right Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"Good assumption," I sigh. "He's not. In his heart of hearts he's pretty much just a bitter little kid who got his candy stolen."

"I thought he always looked really mature though," Honey replied.

"Sorry to shatter your mental image."

"So how the hell do you expect us to show up if you don't tell us where to go?" Setsuko grumbles from her spot on the throne.

"Right, sorry," I apologize. "The ship's name is the Sea Butterfly."

"Pretty," Shiori coos as she leans on the armrest.

"Is it formal?" Aiko asks as she pulls the pins from her hair. "I think we've all had enough dress up for one day."

"Casual is fine. It's just a lounge."

But as soon as the words leave my mouth a thought dawns on me. Do any of these guys actually have any idea what it means to dress casual?

Oh well…

"So we'll meet in the lounge at six then?" I ask as I nervously scrape at the tips of my nails.

"I'm assuming dinner is included?" Akina asks softly as she unclasps her pearl necklace.

"You assume correctly," I reply with a smile. "The chef they have for the lounge kitchen is quite exceptional actually. A fresh graduate from a prestigious culinary academy in Paris."

"And from the look on your face I'd say that he was quite a piece of eye candy."

A full minute passes before what she said sinks through my skull. I stare dumbfounded at Setsuko, who just sits there smirking widely. And then I feel a blush explode across my face, down my neck, and up to my ears.

"NO!" I screech.

"Is _THAT_ the kind of boy my daughter is interested in?!" Tamaki wails as his arms constrict around me.

"No Tamaki," I sigh as I squirm in his arms. "Please let me go."

"You mean you aren't interested?" he whimpers. "But he can cook! And he's _French_!"

"No offense Tamaki," I gasp as I hang from his arms. "But I'm so over French boys."

"Great!" Setsuko claps childishly. "More for me then!"

I glare at her as Aiko steps up and holds out her hands to Tamaki. He looks at them curiously, obviously not getting the message. She sighs in response, a little irritated that she has to spell it out for him.

"Can we have Aya back now?" she asks curtly. "We need to go home and get changed."

"Nonsense," Hikaru and Kaoru say in unison as they slide over to us. 'We have plenty of clothes here for you to choose from."

"Just change here and we'll be on our way," Kaoru commands as he gives Akina a not to gentle shove towards the dressing room.

"We have multiple pieces from our mother's fall and winter line," Hikaru continues as he takes the more…proactive approach and releases me from Tamaki's grip without giving him any time to resist.

"No way am I wearing another one of those stupid Christmas sweater dresses in public," Setsuko grumbles as her happy mood evaporates.

"We have more than that in the line," they snap at her as Hikaru puts me back on the ground.

"Just go look in the boxes marked with your size," Hikaru orders as he turns me towards the curtains and gives me a shove.

"It's not rocket science," Kaoru sighs as he decides to be somewhat gentlemanly and hold aside the curtain for us. "Try not to be all day about it either."

"That's rich coming from you," I snap as I pause by the entryway. "Who was it that took an extra half an hour to get dressed before we went to go visit Haruhi?"

"Details," he sighs as he dismisses my argument with a wave of his hand.

"Well hurry up!" Shiori orders as he shoves me through the curtains and into the dressing room. "I wanna meet Aya's Auntie."

The two of us walk into the room to see boxes piled on top of and around the central table. Aiko already has a few boxes that she shares with Setsuko open at her feet as she shifts through mountains of thick knit sweaters in various hues of golden ocher. She already has a pair of low heeled black knee boots laying on the floor next to her.

"Well, that was quick," I sigh as I pick up one of the boxes I share with Shiori.

Aiko just gives me a half smile as she sets aside a long sleeved pastel cream sweater before digging through a stack of designer jeans. Shiori pulls out a deep plum colored sweater dress and holds it up to her body before turning to look in the mirror.

The corners of my lip twitches upwards as I begin pulling out various pieces of clothing from my own box. Nothing really jumps out at me, so I consider just staying in my clothes from today. I toss the clothes back into the box, not bothering to fold them back up and begin unzipping the back of my blue sequined cocktail dress.

Retreating back into my personal cubical I shuck off the scratchy dress and begin pulling on my faded light blue jeans and my pale brown fuzzy boots. I've just pulled my gray tank top over my head when Shiori pokes her head through the privacy curtain.

"Wear this one," she commands as she tosses me a pale gray-blue knit sweater.

"Why?" I ask as I furiously yank down the hem of my top with one hand and catch the sweater in the other.

"Need to look your best for that hot chef," she giggles. "It would make the night more interesting."

My flush brightens as she ducks back out and a fit of giggles erupts from the rest of the girls. Oddly, I don't really feel mad. Maybe when you have friends that you treasure more than anything, you're willing to overlook some things that normally irritate you.

The sweater isn't bad anyways…

I pull it over my tank top in place of the black macramé cover I was wearing earlier and take a glance in the floor length mirror. The color compliments my overall pallor, but it obviously wasn't picked from any box of my size, as the hem almost reaches my knees and I have to roll the sleeves up several times to find my hands. On another glance I feel like the neckline is a bit too low, so I drape my photo shoot dress on the bench and head back into the dressing room and browse the accessories strewn all over the table.

I end up just going with the first thing I see and pluck a light weight cream cashmere scarf..

Satisfied with my find, I wrap it twice around my neck before going to rescue my backpack from the messy pile on the floor. No one else is out in the club room yet, so I make myself comfortable on the couch farthest away from the loud shouts coming from behind the curtains.

Pulling out my phone, I send a quick text to Élise, telling her to reserve a table for fourteen. She quickly responds saying that it'll actually be sixteen, since her backup singers Jaqueline and Henriette have decided to grace us with their presence. I roll my eyes.

They are such drama queens. Tamaki would love them, or uh…they'd love Tamaki. And with the tables in the lounge, we're all going to end up being really close (both figuratively and literally) by the end of the night.

A familiar hand chooses that moment to rest on my head, and I glance up to meet Honey's large eyes.

"Was it a good choice?" I ask as I pull him down onto the couch next to me. "I thought it was going to be cold tonight and it's rather thin."

"Oh, you mean the sweater," he says as he wraps an arm around me. "And here I thought you meant inviting everyone else to dinner. But to answer your question, yes. Just remind me to block all view of you from the kitchen."

"You do know that was a joke right?" I grumble as I slump into his embrace. "Setsuko just likes putting people on the spot."

"Of course," he replies cheerfully as he sweeps the bangs from my eyes. "But I can never be too careful."

"You know I'm not going anywhere," I mumble as I poke his face with my index finger. "Unless of course you decide you don't want me around anymore. Then I'll require a polite two week notice and one hell of an alimony settlement."

"Don't even joke about that," he sighs as he grabs my hand and lowers it down to my lap. "You know I won't divorce you."

"I should hope not," I tease. "After all the effort it took opening up and trusting you it would really suck. Not to mention Élise would probably kill you if you managed to escape my wrath. She knows people."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," he quotes flawlessly.

"And don't you ever forget it," I reply before placing a small kiss at the corner of his lips. "Now hurry up before we have to come up with a BS excuse to pacify His Highness and the Twin Terrors."

"Élise and Christian aren't planning on doing anything that will put us on the spot will they?" Honey asks as he pulls us to our feet.

"They promised nothing."

**~Time Skip~**

The large ocean liner looms in front of us, light spilling from every window. While it's not the most luxurious of lines, it's still a rather impressive sight with its large glossy white body detailed with thousands of multicolored abstract butterflies.

"Well this is it," I say proudly as I turn to face the group.

They all take in the view quietly, except for Setsuko, who is still in shock from when Haruhi stepped out of the dressing room in a black dress about twenty minutes ago courtesy of Hikaru and Kaoru. The other three were able to brush it off with a laugh, but Setsuko still has that glazed look to her eyes that tells us she's still beating herself up about not noticing.

My attention is soon diverted by the familiar figure that detaches itself from the rest of the group.

Élise weaves through the crowd effortlessly in her five inch heels, her silver mini dress glinting like aluminum foil in the lights of the loading dock. Her hair billows out around her in a curtain of glossy gold that gust seems like one giant mass held in place by a few small pearl headed pins. She stops a few feet away from us, planting her hands on her hips and surveying the scene in front of her.

"Impressive," she says after a long pause. "You really do have friends!"

Another long pause stems from that statement and she sheepishly rubs the back of her neck.

"That came out wrong didn't it?" she asks.

"Yeah," I rely with a small smirk. "So I guess I'll just introduce you when we get inside?"

"Sure!" Élise replies as she turns on her heel and gestures for us to follow. "The show started a few minutes ago, but we don't go on for another two hours. That should be enough to talk and get cozy. Unfortunately, Jaqueline and Henriette have been brushing up on their Japanese and have gone out man hunting, so you'll have to make due with just the two of us."

I follow her immediately, and after a second I hear another set of footsteps behind me. Then the rest of them follow as Honey matches our strides and takes a quick glance at Élise.

"No promises huh?" he sighs.

"None whatsoever," she replies in my place as she winks at us from over her shoulder.

**XXx Author's Notes xXX**

**I am so sorry. For the amount of time I went without updating this is really short. I suck. I know...**

**lotsa love, Krystal**


	33. Chapter 33

**XXx Aya xXX**

Élise led us through the main entry way and through the wide halls of the ship that Honey and I walked last night. Everyone keeps pretty close on her tail, looking anxious not to get lost. All the halls look the same in this ship with only slight variations on the art hanging on the walls and the occasional entrance to some restaurant or game room.

Eventually we come across the same lounge we ate at last night, and Élise herds us over to an area where four tables have been squished together near the center of the room. They've done their best so that we're all facing each other yet everyone has a good view of the stage.

Christian stands up as he sees us, taking his hands out of his pockets so that he can pull me up into a hug that leaves my feet a good distance from the ground. He places my back down as soon as everyone has had a good laugh at me and faces the group behind Élise.

"Wow," he muses as he does a quick head count. "Impressive."

"I already stuck my foot in my mouth so there's no need for a repeat," Élise laughs as she pulls him down into a couch seat with her. "Come on, sit down. I wanna meet you all."

Everyone slumps down awkwardly onto the seats. By the looks of it, no one is used to sharing any kind of seat. Except of course for Tamaki.

He lounges out in the dead center of the couch opposite of Élise and Christian. With a flick of his wrist, Haruhi and Kyoya are pulled down on either side of him. Both don't look particularly pleased about it.

Hikaru and Kaoru sandwich Akina between them, causing Setsuko to bristle. Aiko wordlessly yanks Setsuko down next to her on a loveseat sized couch across from the three of them. She can at least keep an eye on them from there. But you can see panic surfacing in Akina's bright green eyes that she's desperately trying to smother.

Since we're all pretty small, Shiori yanks me down next to her on the seat she's sharing with Mori. There's enough space for Honey to squeeze in on my other side, but our knees are brushing, and every move he makes brushes some part of my sides.

I allow myself a small smile as I nudge him in the ribs softly. At least this way I can sit close to him without making it look weird. I have no idea if that's what Shiori was planning when she dragged us over but I give her a silent nudge of thanks that makes her laugh softly.

"Well, I dunno when they'll be back," Christian says as he glances to the empty loveseat on his right. "But why don't we get introductions stared then?"

**XXx Honey xXX**

"Come on!" Aya whines as she buries her face in her hands. "You guys promised me you wouldn't bring this up again!"

It's like a déjà vu of last night. Élise and Christian are all but cackling over the sound of the pianist on stage, leaning over each other as if that's the only thing keeping them upright.

"Sorry, sorry," Christian managed between gasps for breath. "We're enjoying ourselves way too much. We have to make up a lifetime of funny stories in one night."

"So senpai really hasn't had any friends before?" Haru-chan asks.

"No," Aya mumbles from my right. "I went from being a spineless coward that was always taken advantage of to being a frigid bitch. That's one end of the spectrum to the other…I can't think of many people would want to cope with that."

There was a pause as her words hung in the air.

"But its fine," she finally continues. "I wanted a better life here and I have one. So I don't care about not ever having friends. I have all of you now, and that's more than I ever thought I'd get."

I can see Tama-chan blubbering in his seat, and even though I was sitting next to her, he somehow beat me to hugging her.

"Daddy is happy his daughter is happy!" he wails as he swings her around.

Aya has a distressed look on her face as she reaches out for someone to save her. Christian and Élise whip out their phones and start recording it, unable to hide their glee.

Eventually Takashi gets up and helps release her. When her feet touch the ground it's obvious she's dizzy and she staggers, falling into Hika-chan. He catches her and Kao-chan joins in an awkward hug over Kina-chan. Aya lets out a groan but doesn't even try to release herself from their arms.

"Crap," Élise suddenly groans as she stares at her phone screen. "We need to get backstage for our act. Go ahead and get some food. It's already six-thirty."

She stands up, her dress like a disco ball in the low lights of the room, and pulls Christian along with her.

"See you soon!" he calls over his shoulder as they head through a staff only door and vanish behind a curtain.

**XXx Akina xXX**

As we all get up and make our way over to the food and bar area, Setsuko keeps me close to her and as far away from Hikaru and Kaoru as she can manage.

My heart is still beating in my throat, and not calming as quick as I'd like.

I've never been this scared before. I was pretty sure that both of them could hear my heart beat echoing in their own ears. Waiting was excruciating. I really didn't know what I was expecting. A snide remark, a whisper in my ear that would shake my spine so bad I'd fall into a puddle on the floor, or any number of things that they could possibly think up.

Setsuko nudges me with a menu and I take it from her with trembling fingers.

My eyes skim over the contents before flickering back up to Setsuko, my anxiety sparking again. Will she even eat anything here?

But she's already leaning up against the counter, chin propped in her hands and chatting up the chef.

He's handsome in a boyish way, with large brown eyes and shaggy dirty blonde hair and a few freckles here and there.

They converse in English, and Setsuko wastes no time showing off her bilingual abilities when she turns to ask what everyone wants. There is a chorus of everyone's orders and she relays them perfectly in English. He looks impressed.

Everyone begins to drift back to their seats, but she stays there, sitting in the nearest bar stool and ordering something that either doesn't required her to be carded, or the bartender is too eager to please that he completely forgets that she might be underage.

I hope it's the former.

They sit chatting a while and then the chef disappears into the kitchens and returns with a shrimp cocktail. He sets it down in front of her, and to my surprise, she eats. And she even uses the dipping sauce. Her face and actions betray nothing, and I can only guess how tomorrow will be in the aftermath.

It's only when he vanishes into the back again that she has any look of worry or concern on her face.

"She'll be ok."

I glance over to see Aiko step up beside me.

Her eyes are like liquid bronze in the light of the lounge, and they wash over me, taking in all my panic. She grabs my shaking hands and leads me back to the seats. I see her lips become a thin line as she catches me glancing back at the bar. The chef is back, seemingly on break now, and Setsuko is shamelessly flirting, her inky black hair falling in just the right way and her blue eyes glowing mischievously in the low lights.

I'm sat down albeit a bit roughly on the couch next to Aiko. Hikaru and Kaoru are glancing between me and the bar, the flickering of their eyes almost perfectly in time. Kaoru is a little bit slower. His seem to linger on me for a second or two longer than Hikaru's.

That observation is enough to send my heart into my throat again.

**XXx Shiori xXX**

Élise saunters onstage as if she owns this entire ship, her sliver dress reflecting all the lights like a disco ball. Two women, who Aya explains to us are her back up vocalists Jaqueline and Henriette, are flanking her in identical dresses made of tight black satin, their sleek dark hair and pinned into large voluminous princess poofs.

Christian takes a seat on the bench of a blindingly white piano, his long slender fingers caressing the keys. He has wonderful artistic hands.

Élise makes eye contact from over the piano and nods at him. He returns it and begins to play a melody I've never heard before. I can swear Tamaki isn't even blinking as his hands fly about gracefully, coaxing a haunting but slightly uplifting song from the ivory and ebony keys.

She sings, and her voice is low and sultry, rolling and flipping the words from her lips in a mesmerizing way. She sings in English, and I don't know enough to follow the lyrics. But it sounds nice, so I hardly care that I don't know what she's saying.

I bring my feet up on the couch and tuck them under my body. The slow tempo has me feeling almost a little sleepy, and I find myself leaning over on the arm rest.

Élise looks so passionate when she's singing.

I almost jealous.

"Of what?"

My eyes flicker over to see Mori sitting on the other end of my couch. This is the first time I've ever heard him say anything other than 'Yeah,' since the showdown between Honey and Chika, and the deep rumble of his voice is an oddly relaxing sound.

"I wish I could be this passionate about something," I sigh with a nod towards the stage, not really feeling bothered that he caught me thinking aloud.

"What about your art?"

I glance at him curiously. Everyone else is either completely riveted by the performance or the large plate of appetizers that was set in the middle of the table. We're the only two on this couch, farthest away from the stage. And now that I do a double take, the distance between us isn't a large as I first thought.

"It's complicated," I reply cautiously, a harsh pang rocking my chest. "It's a family thing that I'm expected to be good at. It ceased to be fun a long time ago. I don't paint because I love it anymore; I paint to other people's tastes to make money. It makes me sick."

"Ah."

I glance over into his calculating grey eyes, a small smile slipping onto my lips.

"I don't think I really have much to worry about," I say quietly. "But could you not tell anyone I said that please?"

He nods and I allow myself to return to watching the show. Still feeling the look he gave me long after he turned his focus away from me.

**XXx Aiko xXX**

Christian moves from his seat on the piano bench to a stool away from center stage half an hour later. He props a glossy black violin on his shoulder and positioning the bow atop the strings. His playing is effortless and beautiful.

"His family owned a music shop back in Paris," Aya explains as we load up our tiny plates with potato skins and shrimp. "He can play almost anything."

"Is he the one who taught you to play the flute?" Honey-senpai asks curiously.

Aya looks confused for a minute before recognition dawns on her face. Then she laughs as she falls back into her seat.

"I can't actually play the flute," she giggles. "He tried teaching me and it failed pretty badly. I don't really have any talent for any instruments. I was just put on the spot and that was the first thing that came to my mind."

I have absolutely no idea what they're talking about.

I return to my seat to find Akina still staring over at the bar, worry etched into her face. And when I take another glance, I can see why.

Setsuko's just finished her fourth shrimp cocktail. And she had three potato skins, and even a few chicken tenders and deviled eggs. That's more than she's ever eaten in a day. And now she's trying to make up for it by eating a mountain of celery sticks for negative calories.

Not good.

"Maybe we should go bring her back now," I whisper as I set my plate down on the table.

Akina nods vigorously as she springs to her feet. We're about to leave when we're stopped by Hikaru and Kaoru. They have a devious smirk on their faces.

"We can take care of this," one of them, I'm guessing it's Hikaru, says. "Go sit back down."

And with that, he takes off, leaving the other one to sit me down onto the nearest couch and bringing Akina down onto the seat next to him. She looks more distressed than ever. Neither of the twins understand how serious the situation their trying to deal with is right now.

"Excuse me, do you mind?"

I glance over to see Kyoya holding a small book with one hand while the other is holding onto half of a dark jacket. I'm sitting on the other half.

"Sorry," I reply as I shift to the side and free the material.

He takes the jacket and set it in his lap, his eyes never leaving the book. Yet he continues the conversation as if the book isn't even there.

"I'm surprised you came along," he says as his eyes skim the pages. "We have a test tomorrow. Are you finally deciding to give up your goal of being first in our year?"

"I've been cramming for that for two weeks," I snap as I pull my plate towards me again and try to ignore the pang of hurt that hits me in the pit of my stomach. "It's not like the material is hard to understand anyways."

"The same could be said for every test we've ever had," he replies. "So why now?"

"I could be wrong, but I thought you didn't concern yourself with such trivial matters."

"Fair enough."

"Besides, it's not like it matters," I sigh. "I've been studying all my life, but that doesn't mean I'll ever get to use what I know."

He raises an eyebrow but doesn't take the bait. Instead, a silence falls over us as Élise changes her language from French to German. The next time he speaks again, she's shifted to Italian.

"So a housewife then."

It's not a question. My throat tightens at that single word, and I glance down at my feet.

"Yeah."

**XXx Setsuko xXX**

His name is Andre.

He had just graduated from culinary school and had been on the ship for five months. His English is almost on par with his French, and he was impressed at my bilingual skills as well as the handful of French phrases I'm managed to keep on hand since Aya-chan started to tutor us.

He's a real sweetheart, but just a little too innocent for my personal tastes. But that doesn't mean I'm not enjoying myself. Andre is really easy to talk too.

"So where are you from?" he asks, taking in my mix of European and Asian features.

"Wales," I reply. "We had a countryside manor all to ourselves when mum wasn't doing any major works. But she did take me on location with her whenever she did have a role that had her busy for a long time. I got to see all kinds of places."

"You like to travel?"

"I did, but I haven't done it a lot recently," I sigh as I gnaw on my thirteenth celery stick. "I'd love to do it again though."

"Then you should look into some jobs like this," he says as he gestures around the ship. "It's a great way to see the world. You get to go around the world a few times a year, and you get paid for it."

"That's still a long ways off for me," I sigh as I swirl my drink around inside my glass. "Besides, I'm not sure there would be a place for me on a ship. Unless of course you just happen to have a small acting troop on board."

"You'd be surprised about what we do have here," he chuckles. "I'm sure you'd find something here you'd enjoy."

"Looks like she already has."

My eyes flicker over to see Hikaru standing a small distance away from us. I can feel my eyes widen and flicker over to the remains of my plate of food.

"Can I help you?" I groan as I try to avoid looking at him directly.

"She's getting antsy waiting for you to get back," he sighs.

I don't need an explanation. My eyes flash over to our table, and the first thing I see is Akina sitting still as a statue and trying not to make eye contact with Kaoru. Aiko tries to pull Akina towards her, but to all of our horror, Kaoru puts an arm around Akina and she freezes solid.

"Excuse me," I mumble, trying to keep the panic out of my voice as I stumble out of my bar stool.

"It's fine," Andre replies with a sunny smile. "It's about time for me to get back to work anyways."

I'm about to walk away when he slips a piece of paper into my hand. I don't need to look to know what it is.

"Maybe I'll see you before the ship leaves port tomorrow," he says as he ducks under the bar.

I nod and smile in return, giving a small wave over my shoulder before walking back to the table.

"Classy move there, but really cliché if you ask me."

"Well I didn't," I snap at Hikaru as I lengthen my strides.

"What did he put in your drink? You're in a worse mood than usual."

"It's none of your business," I growl.

When we arrive back at the table I pull Akina out of Kaoru's embrace and pull her onto the empty loveseat across from him. Her shoulders loosen as Hikaru collapses next to Kaoru and they begin one of their silent twin conversations.

"You ok?" I whisper as Akina leans on me.

"Fine," she replies weakly.

**XXx Aya xXX**

By the time the act is over, a huge Baked Alaska is set down on our table.

Honey and I share an amused glance as the chef smiles at Setsuko as he lays the dish out. She gives him a flirty look in return, and I feel Honey's hand squeeze mine affectionately. That's one less problem to worry about tonight.

But before he can leave he's caught by Jaqueline and Henriette, who have darted ahead of Christian and Élise. The two of them have their hair extensions out, their makeup off, and are strutting their stuff in their comfy 'after show' sweats. Somehow they seem to make even that look effortless and glamorous all at once.

They don't seem to realize everyone at our table is staring at them.

The chef makes his way back to the kitchens with a few orders for drinks, and they flop down into an empty love seat. It isn't until they begin helping themselves to large slices of the Baked Alaska that they seem to notice the atmosphere of the table.

"So, I don't mean to be rude," Tamaki ventures. "But who exactly are you?"

"I'm Jaqueline. But I'm offstage right now, so you can just call me Jaq. And you can call him Henri."

The table goes quiet for a moment before Setsuko makes a low noise of distress in her throat and sinks deep into her seat. She covers her face in her hands and kicks her feet under the table.

"I never thought I'd wish I was as pretty as a guy," she wails.

Jaq and Henri glance at each other and burst out laughing. They are soon joined by Christian and Élise, the latter nearly falling over the back of her seat in hysterics.

"So senpai," Haruhi asks calmly as she observes the Jaq and Henri. "This is how you knew I was a girl?"

"More or less," I confess as I cut myself a piece of the Baked Alaska. "I think I've gotten pretty good at telling. I've only been wrong a few times."

We enjoy some more stories for another hour.

I'm back to being squished on the same sofa as Honey, Mori, and Shiori, but I'm not feeling so awkward about it anymore. Everyone else looks slightly more relaxed than when they first walked in, and I wish we could do this all the time.

I've never felt more at home before.

"Well, we don't want to keep you out too late," Élise finally sighs as she puts down her glass of iced tea. "But we wanted to ask you something before you all leave."

She gets a weird sort of look on her face. It's almost as if she's nervous or something. But she doesn't get nervous. This is Élise. She was born with no shame or fear of anything. But her hands are visibly shaking right now. It's kind of scaring me.

'Well, tomorrow night this ship takes off from this port, and we won't be back for a few good months," she says. "But I was hoping you'd all do us the honor of attending a very special wedding."

My heart stops beating for a second. But it's jump started again as Élise raises her hand so a simple wedding band catches the dim light of the lounge. It's studded with three small diamonds, but otherwise plain.

"You mean you finally proposed?!" Henri gapes as his eye dart between the ring and Christian. "I thought you didn't want to get married?"

"It's a bit complicated," Christian says with and embarrassed smile on his face. "But I decided it would be worth it if it was Élise."

"Sure as hell kept me waiting long enough," Élise complains as she whacks the top of his head. "But I knew what I was getting into a long time ago, so I'll just say this is just icing on the cake."

She look over to me and grins, a soft blush high in her cheeks.

"So will you all come? We wanted to do a short and sweet ceremony with just a handful of people."

"I'd ditch and just come straight here tomorrow morning if I could," I sigh.

i leave my seat and throw my arms around the both of them. Arms hold me tightly but tenderly, like I am something that should be handled with great care. This is what a hug between a family should feel like. Now Christian is finally going to be part of our family. My _real_ parents are finally going to get married.

All I know is that I wish my own wedding could be as simple as theirs will be.

**XXx Author's Notes xXX**

**It's time for some long overdo interaction...thoughts?**

**lotsa love, Krystal**


	34. Chapter 34

**XXx Aya xXX**

"This looks…rather cartoonish," sensei says as he looks over my shoulder.

Shiori tries to stifle a giggle from across the table. Sensei gives her a disapproving look and her head snaps back down as she forces all of her focus on her own drawing. She composes herself quickly and swipes her bangs across her forehead, leaving a smear of charcoal just above her eyebrow.

"This really wasn't the point of the assignment," sensei says sternly, calling my attention back to him.

"Realism isn't my strong suit," I reply weakly as I bite the inside of my cheek.

"That's not my problem," he says before walking over to look at Shiori's sketch. "I gave you criteria to follow. So follow it."

He glances down at the picture and scours it in search of a mistake. But since this is of course, Shiori, we're talking about, he can't find one. It's a long time before he gives up and walks over to the next table to give critique to the pair sitting there.

"What's his deal?" I grumble as I try to make my drawing of Shiori less 'cartoonish.'

"Don't mind him," she replies as she skillfully sharpens her pencil with the small knife provided. "He's just bitter since his art hasn't been selling well for the past year and a half. He feels the need to compensate whenever he sees other people's art."

"No excuse," I mutter as I make charcoal Shiori's eyes smaller and mouth bigger.

The bell rings before I can try fixing the other facial features and I set my smudged drawing down next to Shiori's perfect one. It is ridiculously good. Like it could have been a photo if me good.

"Are my ears really that big?" I ask as I sling my bag over my shoulder.

"Don't worry," she assures me as she loops her arm through mine and drags me towards the dance department. "You can only tell when you wear your hair up like that."

She laughs as I self-consciously tug at the pins holding my hair up out of my face.

"I thought that this was the part where you say '_oh no they don't_' and then quickly change the subject."

"But either way you know the real answer," she replies as she bounces down the stairs cheerfully. "So why bother?"

"You have a bad habit of being brutally honest you know that?" I grumble as I smooth my hair over my ears, feeling them burn with embarrassment.

"Now you know why we get along so well," she says innocently as she looks up at me from the base of the stairs. "We both do that."

I start to frown, but end up smiling as I land next to her on the floor. Just as my heels click on the floor I feel an ice cold presence behind me. I don't need to turn around to see who it is. Evil midget who is taller than me has her own special kind of hate that could be distinguishable from across the world.

"Just keep walking," Shiori hisses in my ear as she latches onto my arm.

I can feel eyes on me as Shiori pulls me through the halls. My insides chill and I glance up at Shiori to see if she's noticed. Her eyes are hard, so I can only guess she has.

We step outside, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"If looks could kill…" Shiori trials off.

"I'd be smeared all over the wall wouldn't I?"

"And she'd be picking bits of you out from under her nails."

"Yeah…that's an image I really didn't need there."

"Sorry."

Shiori licks her lips, looking like she really wants to ask something, but either doesn't know how to say it correctly, or doesn't know if it will offend me. So she opts for silence and just resumes pulling me in the direction of the dance department. We walk in silence for about a minute before curiosity wins over and she asks anyways.

"Doesn't it seem like everything would be easier if you guys just went public?"

She lets the question hang in the air, turning to face me while her arm slips from mine. I clutch the strap of my bag, biting my lower lip and fixing my gaze on the tips of my heeled converse instead.

"Honestly I don't know." I reply. "I keep thinking the club is the main excuse. I don't know what Kyoya would do to me if profits dropped because of this."

"That's it?"

I glance up to see Shiori looking unimpressed. Heat rises in my face again under the sheer pressure of it. I end up having to avert my eyes again.

"I'm going to talk to Honey about this. I'm sure if he's the one who initiates it, external forces will have no choice in the matter."

My head snaps up, eyes bugging out as they take in the mischievous gleam in her cinnamon eyes.

"You wouldn't…" I mutter in horror.

"I think it's well established fact by now that I will in fact hold up to any threat I dish out."

And with that she takes off towards the locker rooms, leaving my cursing under my breath as I take off after her. I catch her so fast that it's rather anticlimactic. One jump and my arms are around her neck and she's laughing like mad.

"Ok," I promise as I loosen my grip on her. "I'll do it, but I'm sticking with the subtle approach."

"Fine, fine," she giggles with a wave of her hand. "Take all the fun out of it. But just know that if it doesn't happen before Halloween events then the rest of us are taking matters into our own hands."

I roll my eyes and follow her into the locker room where Aiko is already changed and waiting for us. Her sleek red hair is tied in a perfect ballet bun and she's playing with the frayed ends of her long sleeve shirt while reading what looks like history notes out of a small but thick notebook. The toes of her socked feet trail over the concrete floor lazily, and she is so immersed in what she's reading, she doesn't realize we're there until Shiori forces the book down from her eye level.

"You're studying habits are getting more overboard than usual," she sighs as she looks Aiko in the eye. "What's the hurry? I thought you just had a test today, why are you still studying?"

"I have prefecture wide mock exam coming up soon," she says evenly. "If I can't get the top score by the end of the year, then…"

She trails off, her eyes hardening into disks of dim bronze.

"It's nothing," she says as she opens her locker and throws the book in.

"What is it?" I pry as I crack the combo on my locker across the isle. "When people say 'it's nothing,' it's usually some pretty heavy stuff."

"I'm just in the middle of a bet right now," Aiko replies with a quiver of fear in her voice. "If I win, then I can get on with my life. And if I lose, then I'm running away to join a circus."

"Joking doesn't work well on you Aiko."

Setsuko and Akina walk around the row of lockers, dressed and unsure about how to react to Aiko's funk. Aiko on the other hand just gives us a grim smile as she slams the door of her locker.

"It's not a joke," she says. "If I disappeared, and you were the police force in charge of finding me, would you think to look in a circus?"

"Ummm…no?" Setsuko replies.

"That's why it's perfect!" Aiko exclaims, her bronze eyes suddenly flashing with pent up emotion. "I'll join the circus as a lion tamer!"

"What makes you think you can handle lions?" Setsuko asks, amusement obvious in her voice as she leans up against the row of lockers.

"If I can handle my mother a lion will be no problem."

"Valid point," Shiori replies from a little farther down the row.

"But still," Akina sighs as she sits down on the bench. "Why is all this necessary in the first place?"

Aiko goes silent and wrings the hem of her shirt. The turmoil inside her is visible in the way she holds herself. She usually carries herself tall and proud, completely confident that she can calmly handle whatever the world throws at her. But now she carries the weight of the universe on her shoulders, and its shattering her one ounce at a time.

"I'll let you know when the results come out," Aiko eventually replies. "I can't have any help with this. If I can't do this by myself it all means nothing."

"Well," I sigh. "At least let us know if we can bring snacks to ease the road a bit."

"Snacks are acceptable," Aiko says with a weak smile. "But thanks. If it doesn't work though I'm going to need to disappear. Know anyone who can help out with that?"

"Not really," Setsuko sighs. "Or at least not that kind of help."

Aiko's smile droops slightly, and she tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. Silence resumes, and I pull my hair back up into a ponytail, trying to think of something to say to distract her. We call ourselves friends now, but I realize, I still don't know a lot about the four of them.

"Aiko, what do you want to do when you graduate?"

"I've never really been allowed to think about that," she replies softly as looks back up at me, her eyes glinting but producing no tears. "All I've ever thought about is that if I studied hard enough I might get discovered by someone who could convince my mother that my life would be wasted as a housewife."

The four of us share a look while Aiko tries to regain her composure.

So, she doesn't know what she wants to do with her life, but she just doesn't want it to be a waste. She studies just to study, hoping she'll find something she's good at so it can be her escape from knitting baby garments for the rest of her life. A lump rises in my throat. I'd have never guessed that was what Aiko's home life was like. I thought that her parents were just the typical strict parents.

"Are you girls planning on attending class today, or am I marking you absent?"

We glance over to see Nakoto-sensei standing at the end of the row of lockers, hip popped and arms crossed. She flips her bangs out of her face as she waits for an answer, her fingers drumming impatiently on her arms.

"No, we're coming sensei," Akina replies for the rest of us as she begins making her way towards the end of the isle.

We all get up slowly and follow behind her as Nakoto-sensei clicks her tongue in an attempt to get us to move faster.

"Remember to be on time for practice after school," she grumbles. "You'll be getting measurements taken for costumes today, so don't make us come looking for you. 'Cuz I sure as hell won't do that twice in one day."

We all nod vigorously and scurry into the dance room, trying our best not to make any eye contact.

**~ Time Skip ~**

I turn around in my cubical and step towards the mirrors handing on the opposite wall. As I brush out the white skirts the fabric billows out in an almost regal princess way, bringing attention to the pastel blue embroidery around the hem. I step into a pair of light blue lace pumps and turn back around, a heavy sigh falling from my lips.

Planting my hands on my hips, I critique my reflection. I guess I should pin my hair back. It's a wedding after all. But then again, Élise isn't really a formal person. and neither is Christian. I expect that this wedding won't be very traditional.

A knock on the wall next to the curtain breaks off the debate, and I pull the curtain aside to see Honey standing there.

"Almost ready?" he asks.

"Yeah," I sigh. "Just give me a minute."

I walk over to the table where Hikaru and Kaoru have their stuff cluttering every available square inch of available space and begin my hunt for some hairpins. I'm the only one still not ready, and my hands keep fumbling with a mixture of excitement for the wedding and the stress of being late because I can't figure out what to do with myself.

"So…" I mumble, trying to distract myself from my trembling fingers. "How are your clients nowadays?"

"Meirika has been putting in a ton of extra sessions," he replies. "Between her and Kisa I think my other regulars are becoming a bit scared."

"How are those sessions going?" I ask as I start making a stack of makeup pallets in an attempt to clear some space. "Meirika, I mean."

"She's a lot more interesting to talk to now," he confesses. "Turns out her dad was in a rather popular rock band when he was young. He owns his own record label now, and she's met some interesting people over the years. She's been an extra in a few music videos where they needed a concert mob. She's actually a lot easier to talk to now, and she seems...happier."

"I'm glad," I say with a small smile as I finally find a few hairpins lying in a pile under a stack of fashion magazines. "Well…I feel guilty, but I'm glad she's having fun."

Unconsciously my thumb glides over my ring. I've noticed this nervous habit seems to have replaced my scraping at the nails one, and I exhale heavily. I gnaw on the inside of my lower lip as I twist and tuck my hair and slide in a handful of pins.

"I know."

"I encouraged her knowing that there is no hope," I mumble. "I feel worse and worse about it every time I see her walk in. I keep thinking about _anything else_ that I could have said. I mean...I guess she kind of knew what she was getting herself into, but…what do you say to someone who's already made up their mind about fighting for something they want?"

"I'm not sure there's anything you could have said to make this better," he replies as his eyes meet mine in the mirror.

"I told her I'd respect her as a romantic rival," I mutter as I bite my lips. "But I feel like I've been disrespecting her feelings since the minute I started to encourage her."

"Even if there wasn't anything between us, Meirika couldn't have gotten through the engagement barrier anyway. It would have been hopeless no matter what."

"Are you really trying to justify what I did?" I ask as I turn to face him.

"Not really."

"Well ok then, no need to be blunt," I say as a slight smile crosses my lips.

"Well, considering the fact that you're a pretty blunt person," he replies.

"Thanks," I snark as I walk back over to him and straighten the lapels of his jacket. "But there can only be one blunt person in this relationship. So, since that would be my shtick, that means you're the nice one."

"Whatever you say," he replies. "But you really should finish getting ready. We're all waiting on you."

**~ Time Skip ~**

The reception and the ceremony were held in the same room. A spacious little banquet hall that has its own small deck with a juice bar cabana and lounge full of plush chairs and long couches. The sun had begun setting during the beginning of the ceremony, and now it's almost pitch black, but the banquet hall is has more than enough light and laughter to push away the cold night.

Jaq and Henri are playing soft romantic music on the small stage, smiling gently as they watch Elise and Christian take the first dance. As they waltz elegantly round the small space of ballroom floor, I can't help but wish that this night could go on forever, and I could just be happy in this swirl of odd people. The rest of the club look on silently from their seats all around the dance floor, and I'm really happy that they're here to experience all of this with me.

I lean back on the table next to Honey, watching wistfully as they whisper happy things between the two of them. They laugh and tease each other, looking like there's really nowhere else they'd want to be.

But then Élise breaks off from Christian and steps over reaches for my arm. I allow her to lead me away from Honey and onto the circle of polished wood floor, where she begins swinging me around in a slow circle. Her dress is barely wedding appropriate, just like I expected, especially for the bride. It's white, one shouldered, and only goes to her mid-thigh, with a slice of light skin toned material covered in sliver rhinestones bisecting the material across her stomach. It continues across her back, scattering the rhinestones like stars across the expanse of skin.

"So are you gonna?" she asks with a subtle nod of her head in Honey's direction.

"Maybe?" I shrug. "Just not now."

"Well get on it ma petit fleur," she laughs. "Your friend has already tried recruiting me for some help."

"You wouldn't," I gasp. "Oh who am I kidding you so _would_."

"Don't worry," she giggles. "I politely declined. But I did tell all of them to keep me posted."

I roll my eyes as she twirls me. I see that Setsuko has pulled Akina onto the dance floor and Shiori is trying to get Aiko to dance with her. Tamaki goes to ask Haruhi for a dance but is cut off by Hikaru and Kaoru. I laugh as Élise pulls me back and hands me over to Christian.

The three of us dance together for almost five songs, then I decide to give them some time together. They glance at me and I wave off the look they give. So they go back to dancing and I head over to get some food. For as last minute a wedding this seems, things actually came together quite nicely. Like this food spread.

Then again, it probably did because its small and they have some sort of employee discount.

As I pour myself a glass of apple cider I glance at the clock, and my shoulders slump when I see how late it's getting. I wish that they didn't need to leave tomorrow morning.

Leaning back on the table, I catch a breeze from outside. It cools the sticky heat of the room on my arms and legs, and coaxes me outside. I ditch my shoes by the door and go sit down on a couch under a large pale green juice bar cabana.

Another breeze blows over the deck as I curl up on the slightly coarse cushions. I take a sip from my cup before setting it down on the small wooden table. A sharp pain shoots up my neck, making me wince. My hands fly to my neck and rub it softly in small circles until the pain fades. With a heavy sigh I flop back in the couch, letting my mood mellow out and the wind to play over my face for the next minutes.

I don't even flinch as I feel Honey's hands rest on my neck and gently swipe my hair over my shoulder. It's funny, I can tell now, when he's behind me, when it's his hands verses anyone else. I glance up, leaning over the back of the couch. He rests his arms on the wood framing, pressing his forehead gently on the crown of my head.

The quiet is nice, and the cool sea breeze still has a bit of summer in it. It gently kisses our faces, tossing my hair around us. Everyone else is still inside the party room, so for a while we have some time to ourselves. A sigh of contentment leaves my lips without my consent.

"Relaxed now?" Honey asks with a soft laugh.

"Not quite," I reply. "I've been tense all day, my neck is killing me."

Without a word the slight pressure from his forehead is gone and he begins to softly knead the base of my neck. A smile spreads across my lips as the knots in my muscles begin to loosen. His hands travel up to the base of my skull, and another sigh escapes my lips.

"I could get used to this," I joke as I sink deeper into the seat.

"Don't get too excited," he replies. "You've got to repay the favor sometime."

"Sure," I sigh with a lazy wave of my hand. "Just let me enjoy the moment though."

We sit in silence for a while, and he continues rubbing my neck. My body feels warm and flushed even though his hands never stray further than the crook of my neck. I'm reduced to jelly within seconds. This doesn't bode well for me, but that's a bridge I don't even want to think about right now. I'll take the detour until this becomes a problem.

"They all seem happy," Honey says as his hands still.

"Distracted?" I ask without opening my eyes.

"Tama-chan and Setsu-chan are both freaking out," he comments. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan keep trying to dance with Haru-chan and Kina-chan. Neither of them looks particularly thrilled about it. Takashi and Shi-chan are…dancing. Well more like Shi-chan is dragging him in circles. Kyo-chan and Ai-chan are studiously ignoring each other on one of the couches. Élise just broke open a bottle of something and is serving Jaq and Henri. It looks like Christian is going to play something on the violin."

"Ahhh…" I sigh.

"They look really happy."

"That's good. Élise really deserves it."

"…Aya-koi?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we still hiding?"

It's not accusing me. But I can't help but feel like the question would sit better with me if it was. But it's merely innocent curiosity. And the pure childlike honesty makes my heart constrict. I know I'm a liar and I'm not being fair to him or his feelings.

"I honestly don't have a good answer," I reply around the nervous lump in my throat.

I'm too aware of everything. His hands on my shoulders, the pulse he can feel under the skin of my neck, the light material of my dress on my legs, the cool floor under my bare feet, and more than anything, his eyes on me.

"But I'm being stupid aren't I?"

"I just don't want to lie when someone asks what you are to me," he replies softly as his hands fall off of my shoulders. "I hate that more than anything."

I look over my shoulder, biting down hard on my lower lip to keep from saying something stupid.

"It wouldn't backlash on you would it?" I mumble into his neck. "It won't hurt your business at the club and cause Kyoya to get mad would it?"

"I wouldn't really care about that," he replies into my hair.

"I guess it's time for me to put on my big girl pants and deal with my problems," I sigh.

"Just give me a heads up ok?" he laughs. "If I'm too surprised it could be taken the wrong way."

"Then how about you instigate it?"

"Instigate?" he asks with a chuckle. "What is being a couple _that_ bad?"

"Far from it," I reply as I steel my spine and bring my head up from his shoulder. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Now?"

My eyes meet his and I take a deep breath to chase away any butterflies still lingering. My toes curl in anticipation and relax again as I let out my breath.

He smiles and I turn my body around and get up on my knees, making it easier for the both of us. A soft breeze blows over us, tossing my hair over our faces and blowing some scattered rose petals from the tables. Lanterns bounce joyfully around the other lights hanging from around the deck, drifting with the melody from Christian's violin.

"Now."

His hands cup my face gently, his thumbs gliding softly over my cheeks while his fingers slightly tickle the skin behind my ears. Every time he does stuff like this, the temperature of my body raises more than just a few degrees. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be able to keep my composure anymore. But then again, I see the look on Honey's face, and I decide not to take this from him.

His kiss is soft at first. The lack of shyness of our first public kiss seems to have been transferred to this one. It almost makes me laugh, how just a second ago he was all for this. I _would_ laugh if I wasn't currently occupied.

My arms leave their resting place in the back of the seat, and rest against his chest. Eventually my heart rate slows and the kiss becomes almost lazy.

We pull away and I rest my head on his shoulder, my arms looping around his neck. The party still continues inside, the glass doors not doing anything to conceal us, yet everyone is occupied with something or other, and their backs are our only witnesses.

"How do you like that?" I chuckle. "No one even saw that."

"Oh well…" Honey laughs as he ruffles my hair. "I guess we'll just have to try again."

"Let's have some fun with it though," I chuckle as I slide back down into my seat. "But for now let's just go back inside."

He nods and pulls me to my feet. A smile spreads across my face again as I walk around to join him on the other side of the couch. He wraps an arm loosely around my waist and we saunter back inside. The minute we step inside the temperature rises a few degrees and the crazy mood becomes a bit infectious.

Hikaru and Kaoru are still making Setsuko and Tamaki as nervous as possible. Hikaru currently has Haruhi in his arms and Kaoru has Akina. Setsuko and Tamaki dive to release them, but every time they get too close Hikaru and Kaoru elegantly sidestep them and trade off partners with a simple turn, starting the cycle all over again.

Tamaki looks like he's on the verge of tears while Setsuko just looks like an angry bull. They keep diving, never really stopping to think long enough to find a pattern and the best way to cut in.

"They've been at it for the past ten minutes," Aiko says as she steps up beside us. "It was funny at first, but now it's just sad."

"Well," Shiori chirps as she bounces up beside me. "At least two of them are having fun."

"When are they _not_ having fun at someone else's expense?" I groan.

"That's cold senpai," Hikaru pouts as he hands Akina off again and expertly catches Haruhi mid spin.

"I think she's just jealous 'cuz we won't dance with her," Kaoru says with a smirk.

"Oh yes," I reply sarcastically, placing a hand over my heart. "My heart of stone just cried out in pain. Be careful boys, it's fragile."

"Wouldn't dream of it," the chorus as they stop their dance and pat my head.

A dry chuckle escapes me as Akina and Haruhi are finally able to escape. Tamaki dives for Haruhi again but she pinches his arm before he has the chance to wrap them around her. He whimpers and retreats into the nearest corner he can find. I roll my eyes. He really needs some help.

"So, now that we're all here," Élise says as Christian begins packing away his violin. "Let's get this over with."

She grabs her bouquet of pink and yellow alstroemeria from the table beside her and slips off her heels. Henri pulls a chair out for her and Jaq offers a hand to stabilize her as she climbs up onto the chair. Once she's settled she tosses her hair, catches my eye, and winks before turning her back to us. Automatically a feeling of dread pools in my stomach.

Oh no...She's not…

But that look in her eyes tells me, yes, yes she is. She tosses the bouquet, and as I feared, it sails right for me. So I do the logical thing.

I duck.

So the lace trimmed bundle flies straight over me. Shiori jumps for it, but falls back into Aiko, who catches her and tries to stabilize the both of them. So it sails over the both of them and goes straight to Setsuko. She tosses it like a volleyball, and it sails right into Haruhi's hands.

Tamaki stiffens and the beginnings of a tantrum start rearing its head. But Haruhi just looks down at the bundle of lance and tricolored flowers with no real obvious feelings, so she just turns to her right and hands the bouquet off to Akina.

Akina smiles shyly and cradles the flowers in her arms, running her fingers over the bit of lavender silk ribbon keeping the bundle together. A soft pink blush builds up in her cheeks and she quickly averts her eyes to her bare feet.

When I glance back at Élise I see her burst into a fit of cackles from on top of her chair and Christian and Jaq are trying to make sure she doesn't fall over. In a way she doesn't even look upset that I messed up her plan to move things along for us. She just clutches her sides and squats down on top of the chair, gasping and wiping tears from her eyes.

"I like them," Élise gushes as Christian proceeds to help her off the chair before she hurts herself.

"Getting any ideas?" Honey asks as he wraps his arms loosely around my waist.

"It's not like we could make it happen even if I did. The moms have it all covered down to the last excruciating detail."

"Too bad," Honey whispers as he rests his chin on my shoulder. "This looks more fun."

"Yeah."

"Do you think we could change their minds if we petition for it?"

"Absolutely not."

**XXx Author's Notes xXX**

**Sorry...I caught a particularly bad case of writers block...but I may or may not have two new story ideas...so I dunno if that makes anyone feel better...**


End file.
